


Hung The Galaxy

by BlizzardRose



Series: House Palpatine Anthology [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Has Breathing Issues, And He Actually Loves Her, And He Has A Love Interest, AntiHero!Palpatine, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Jedi-Sith Alliance, Legends Meets Canon, Multi, New Jedi Order, New Republic, Palpatine Has A Daughter, Second Galactic Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 97,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: It's been seven years since Yavin, and three since Endor. A New Republic stands in place of the ashes of the fallen Empire and the galaxy seems to be at peace now with the reinstated Jedi Order to keep things that way. But in a strange twist of fate brought on by the Force's balance, characters from eras that span galactic history are now thrown together and must work together against a force threatening to destroy them. Even stranger is the case of Emilie Rose Palpatine: the daughter of a Sith Lord and the former Emperor who worships the ground her beloved 'Dada' walks on. We've been told the story of the Skywalkers, but Emilie's destiny is much different, and greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on Archive as well as my first Star Wars fic so I hope you enjoy! Keep in mind this is very AU and if you have questions/comments/suggestions let me know!

Hung The Galaxy

 

Chapter 1

Springtime 7 ABY 

Émilie 

 

My hairstylist Nola, who lived with me and my family at our palace on the city planet Coruscant, was braiding my dark curls for today. I was dressed in gold dress robes fit for the springtime. “Oh Princess Em what I wouldn’t give for your hair,” Nola was saying as she styled it, “It’s just like your mother’s.”

“I know,” I said with a smile as I looked at my Holo-Phone. Even though I was only eight and a half I had to have a way to keep up with my friends but more importantly with my parents when they were away.

I bet you’re asking yourself who I am and how I fit into this galaxy.

I’m Émilie Rose Palpatine and I am a Crown Princess as some of my Jedi friends like the Skywalker family calls me. I was born a year prior to a big galactic battle I can’t remember the name of right now. But now there is no Empire and everybody gets along okay, I guess. Anyway, I have curly hair that’s dark like my mother Niobi’s but other than that everybody tells me that I have the facial features of my father, the Supreme Chancellor.

As I was looking at a recent picture of Mama and Dada and I, Dada himself came in and put his hands on my shoulders. “I thought you had gone already,” I said.

“I had a call but I got to hang up early,” he said and kissed my cheek like he did a lot, “Did you think I could forget?”

“Is she going to work with you again today, Chancellor?” Nola asked as she finished my braid. 

“Of course,” Dada said as he picked me up into his arms despite the fact I was perfectly able to walk.

 

Padmé

 

I was sitting out in the veranda of my apartment as our protocol droid C-3PO brought my morning coffee. Luke and Leia were still asleep as was Anakin so I had a few minutes to myself, which was nice for a change. I sat in my red dressing gown and looked out over the vast upper level of the city thinking about what I needed to do for today when Anakin stumbled in, still hooked to his little oxygen tank that surfaced air out of his damaged lungs.

“Morning angel,” he kissed me, “are you the only one up?” he asked as I disconnected him from the machine. In the day he seemed to be able to breathe fine on his own but the med droids and Palpatine knew that at night he couldn’t because he would be asleep and not thinking about it so we had the machine breath for him. 

“Not anymore,” my son Luke and his twin sister Leia came to sit with us, “Did I miss coffee?” Luke asked.

“Hey 3-PO be an Ewok and get us three more cups of coffee,” Ani called to the droid, “thanks.”

“So what’re you guys all up to today?” Leia wondered, “I might be going to see Bail and Breha for a few days if that’s okay. They invited me to New Alderaan for the weekend. Bail’s sister Tia is having a baby shower or something.”

“Do you need a skiff to take?” I asked ready to offer my former royal starship. 

“No, the Tantive IV might pick me up or Bail might have another one of the family ships come get me.”

“When will you be back?” Ani asked our daughter.

“A few days.”

“I’ll miss you, Leia,” he told her sincerely. Leia rolled her eyes at first but then smiled. After all the shit they had been through years ago Ani seemed to really want to be closer to Leia because he never really got to know her. 

“I guess if you’ll behave you can come if you want,” she said.

 

Niobi 

 

I was standing in the halls of the Senate dressed in a simple yellow dress robes and yellow blossoms all through my hair. I was standing in for Senator Amidala until she got here or one of her handmaidens did but by now I suppose anybody could tell the difference between us as I had softer facial features despite us having similar hair colors, styles, and eye colors.

As I was standing in the hall I spotted a Muun standing in the shadows. I walked over casually, “You know Plagueis if you wanted to spite Palpatine you could do so discretely.”

“No,” the Sith said, “its much more fun to do it to his face. It’s a Master-Apprentice type deal.” I just shrugged; Sith Lords confused me but then again the whole Force confused me so I guess that was a given. As I was musing I saw Palpatine enter the hall with our daughter on his shoulders,

I had Émilie in secret after I had volunteered to be a part of an experiment to use the Force to create life from nothing. Being skeptical of such a feat and also kind of interested too led me to volunteer myself in either a move of bravery or stupidity I suppose. Nine months later I had Em on my home planet Bordal and raised her until the fall of the Empire and the reinstating of the Republic. Since I had known her father was native to Naboo when naming her I had followed a trend of using names that are accented.

But in the end we ended up just calling her Em and one thing was certain: she hung the galaxy if you will for the most powerful Sith ever. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I rolled my eyes as they set upon Plagueis. I had Em in my arms so I couldn’t do much other than that at my former Master. “You’ve got an eleven o’clock with Luke Skywalker,” Niobi told me as we walked into my scarlet painted office. “He is coming on Anakin’s behalf.”

I sat in my chair and must have failed to notice the Jedi clothed in the tan of a farmhand. “I was going to make a second Death Star joke,” Luke said as he got up and sat down, “but I don’t know if you’d appreciate it like Anakin does.”

“Anakin appreciates that?”

“Until he doesn’t,” Luke said, “he’s a sensitive one. Padmé and I were talking about it last night while he was hanging with Ferus. Anyway, Anakin wants to go to New Alderaan with Leia and he wanted me to ask you if he was okay to go.”

“There’s plenty of oxygen there,” I said as I put Em down and she looked out the window as speeders zipped by. “As long as Anakin isn’t a complete idiot he’ll be fine. Does Leia know how to work the machine?”

“Yeah, Padmé taught us. I’ll go tell Anakin. And no promises he won’t be an idiot,” he said and we nodded and Luke dismissed himself leaving me with just Em, Niobi, and my former Master.  
“Dada?” Em turned and I saw my eyes in hers.

“Yes Bijou?” In old Nabooan culture a Bijou was a word used for jewel and to me Em mine; she and her mother both were.

“When can we go back to the Lake Country?” she asked.

“Would tomorrow be too soon Bijou?” I asked, “We can leave tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, because there’s not a whole galaxy to hold together or anything,” Plagueis muttered to me, “Sidious you’re an idiot.”

“We will leave tomorrow Bijou. You, me, and Mama.”

 

Em 

 

Dada had me sit on his knee as I looked at my Holo-Phone pictures some more, looking at the ones of the lake as he gave me one of the shots that stop my early bleeding I had. 

Dada was a very trained med-tech, and he never let any of the surgical droids take care of me whenever I was sick because he said they couldn’t sense the Force that lived in me like he could. He can even use the Force to calm me about these things.

I remember Mama had said that this was best for me and she had asked Dada to administer them. I never cried or anything because when I was linked to the Force via Dada’s hand on my forehead and him singing soft Naboo songs for me and Plagueis, another Sith named Bane, or sometime Anakin holding my hand when Dada could not. “There we are Bijou,” he said as I was brought out of it.

“Why are Sith good healers?” I asked. 

“Through the Force Bijou, so we can heal those we care about so they won’t be hurt anymore,” he said.

 

Siri Kenobi 

 

The Jedi Council had just adjourned so I walked beside Obi-Wan as we went back to the lobby of the Jedi Temple. As we walked, my former Padawan Ferus Olin caught up to us, “You guys seen Anakin?”  
“Please don’t tell me you guys plan on crawling around in the air system again,” Obi-Wan said disapprovingly.

“No. I wanted to ask if he wanted to help me build something,” huh that was a nice change from the usual where Ferus and Anakin got into mischief. 

“Ask Luke,” I suggested.

“No, he’s gone to be with Leia on a trip somewhere. New Alderaan I think,” Obi-Wan said. I must have missed that. 

“Thanks,” I gave my former apprentice a high five as he went off to do whatever. 

“Ten Credits that’s not what they’re planning,” I bet my husband. 

“I wouldn’t be foolish enough to take that bet,” he laughed in that distinguishable accent and I smiled.


	2. Voyages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are enjoying this story. I've got so much planned for this story and I'm really excited! Anyway, read and comment with suggestions/ideas/feedback! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Springtime 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis 

 

If I was being honest Sidious was definitely the smartest son-of-a-bitch I had ever met. Even as much as I hated to admit it, I had to. Without him I’m very doubtful this insane galaxy could function at all.

 

Padmé

 

Since Palpatine was away for the next few days it was up to me to run this galaxy and that was much easier not having to take care of Ani and monitor every breath he took, as much as I loved my Ani sometimes it got to be a lot. Having the apartment to just Luke and I was fun.

I wasn’t much of a cook as my mother or sister Sola but I could do some things in the kitchen. “How do you feel about some blue milk and meat and potatoes for dinner?” I asked my firstborn.

“Aunt Beru made awesome blue milk Padmé,” Luke said, “I got the milk.”

“Deal.”

“Leia says the made it to New Alderaan,” my son showed me a Holo-message that showed Leia hugging Queen Organa and Anakin shaking Bail’s hand. 

“That’s great,” I said smiling as I watched the message, “they need time to bond just like you and me. Can we send a message back?”

“When we cook to show them what they’re missing,” Luke said, “We have to save Anakin some blue milk. He’ll kill me if we don’t.”

“Gotta love that blue milk,” I said we went to the speeder to get the groceries. 

 

Leia

 

Bail and Breha were so excited when we arrived. “Oh Lelila,” Breha said as she hugged me and Bail kissed my cheeks. Anakin shook my adoptive father’s hand. “We’ve missed you so.”

“I’ve missed you guys too,” I said as I got out of the hug and my biological father took my hand in his mechanical one as we were led into the Royal Palace that was an exact replica of the one of my girlhood. 

“Luke didn’t come?” Breha was eager to meet my twin ever since all this had oddly worked out with everyone being redeemed and such. 

“He’s on Coruscant to keep Padmé company as she does her Senate stuff, but Anakin wanted to see New Alderaan.” 

“Well, welcome Anakin,” Breha said sweetly, “We have you set up in a room like your old one and Anakin in a room next to it.”

“You guys are the sweetest in the galaxy.”

 

Niobi

 

We arrived at the Lake Country in the morning. We didn’t have any of our staff on Coruscant with us so it was just Plagueis with us. When we landed on the landing pad reserved just for us and disembarked the cruiser I took Em’s hand and Palpatine took her other one. 

“This is my favorite place in the whole galaxy,” my daughter said, “when I’m older I want to live here and use the Force.”

“Of course Bijou,” He knelt and kissed our daughter’s forehead and I smiled. Before Em was born I hadn’t seen myself much of a mother but now I realized that I could not imagine my life if I hadn’t birthed Émilie Rose Palpatine. 

“You’re going to train her as a Jedi? Force damn it Sidious, I thought you were better than that.” Plagueis muttered.

“I’d just as soon throw myself down a reactor,” Palpatine snarked back, “We’ll start when she decides she wants to.”

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Luke 

 

I headed over to the Temple in the early afternoon. I had a class of younglings that I was helping Yoda out with some days. When I got there he was talking to Obi-Wan. “Feels like it’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” I said to Obi-Wan.

“Is your father dead already?” Obi-Wan asked concerned.

“No, he’s okay. Leia knows how to do his ventilators and all that,” I explained, “Padmé taught us how.” 

“That makes me feel loads better because the last thing I need is a dead Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan said.

“Elder Skywalker is where?” Yoda asked in his normal syntax he used when he wasn’t pissed about something. 

“New Alderaan visiting Leia’s old adopted family,” I explained.

“And you’re home with the Senator?”

“Yes, Padmé is a lot of fun. Last night we had blue milk and everything,” I explained as the younglings filed in led by their clan leader.

 

Em

 

When I got to the lake house I changed from my travel dress to a pretty yellow dress and a white shawl over that was perfect for the springtime. Dada himself did my hair in a traditional Naboo braid like Senator Padmé does her hair all the time. Sometimes, she’d do mine too.

I liked being able to walk into the fields in the backyard without any of the Royal Guards with me like sometimes on Coruscant if a Jedi, Mama, or Dada wasn’t watching me. Dada came out with me to the gardens, holding my hand as we walked. I brought out a few of my Holo-books that I hadn’t seen the story to. “Can I have a Voorpak, Dada?” I asked thinking about one of my new books where the girl had the pet with her on the cover.

“Of course Bijou, we’ll go pick him up tomorrow from the Naboo Zoo in Theed,” he said sitting in a spot in the grass with me where the warm sun bore down but wasn’t too hot. 

“I’m going to name him Misha,” I said, “I saw that name in a Holo-book I watched.” I liked watching the Holo-books and sometimes Mama or Dada would show them to me. As I thought about her Mama came out in her light blue pretty travel dress.

“Do you want me to paint your nails Emmy?” I nodded and she took my hand and started to do a pale pink color on them and Dada showed me one of my new Holo-books I had gotten from Anakin a few weeks ago but hadn’t watched the story. I liked the adventure stories about the heroes that traveled to lots of planets like I wanted to one day.

 

Anakin

 

There was a big party going on today.

Apparently one of Senator Organa’s sisters was having a baby so we wanted to throw her a party. Leia wore a pretty dark blue dress and her hair was styled like donuts and she had earrings in. As the guests started coming I stood behind my Leia as she hugged those she knew. It seemed to me that Leia was worlds away from Crown Princess Em. 

“Aunty Rouge, Aunty Celly this is Anakin Skywalker,” she introduced me to Organa’s sisters. I nodded and said hello.

“Finally Leia! We were wondering when you’d secure a nice man, and a Jedi too!” Rouge gushed but Leia halted her. I wondered if she was going to mention Solo.

“No Aunty Rouge, Anakin is my biological father. He came to spend time with me and see the planet,” Leia’s ‘aunt’ frowned. Celly on the other hand looked delighted.

“Oh Lelila we must get a Holo!” she said and took out a Holo-Cam and took a frame of Leia and I smiling for the camera. “See?” she showed us the frame and I had to admit it was good. 

“So when is Aunty Tia telling us what she’s having?” Leia asked.

“Oh after the cake! She has a surprise!” Celly hugged Leia and walked away and Leia turned back to me.

“We should send that Holo to Luke and Padmé,” she said.

“You didn’t tell Celly about Han Solo?” I wondered. 

“I don’t really think she’ll approve so it can wait for another time,” Leia said.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Flashback, Earlier 7 ABY

 

Niobi came into my office as I was about to head back to the Palace to see her and Em, and she was carrying our daughter. “Hey,” A thing I found mystifying and intriguing about this certain Niobi was that she took no measures in formalities with me unlike others. “I need your Sith knowledge.” 

“What happened?” I asked taking my sweet Em from her and placing my hand on her cheek and reached out with the Force to find an answer and keep Em stable with my own life force. When the Force gave me the answer I nodded, “Ah I see. I foresaw this.” This was the reason Em had never seen a medical droid while with me; my knowledge of the Force (and particularly the dark side) was superlative to even the best care the best droid could offer so it was a known order among Niobi, the Skywalker family, the Royal Guard, and the clones that in any medical situation Em was to be brought to me alone.

“Don’t you have any weird Sith way to stop it?” she asked as I reached in my desk drawer and found what I wanted as Em opened her eyes. Her reflection of my own blue eyes questioned me silently.

“Émilie, my Bijou, listen to me,” I said very softly, like I was luring an apprentice to the dark side, so only she could hear me, “Something happened and I’m going to help fix it.”  
I put one of my hands on her forehead and used the dark side to slip her into light unconsciousness as her vitals fed off my life force. Even as she slept I could touch her thoughts that were worried.

“Sidious, let me take her,” Plagueis instructed and walked over. Shh Bijou, do not worry I placed the thought in her head as I handed her to my former Master who set his own will upon her. Now I had both hands free so I could administer what she needed and then take care of the blood that was flowing. After I had Plagueis wake her slowly he stroked my daughter’s curls. “Conchita time to rise,” the Muun said softly as he handed my Crown Princess back to me.

“What happened?” Em asked; looking at me expectantly. 

“Something happened that shouldn’t have,” I said to her softly, “and we need to make sure it won’t happen anymore,” she reached out for my hand and I felt the strength in her connection to the Force reach to me as well. I used my mastery of telepathy to control her fear and calm her. “It will be okay.”

“Do you want me to take her home?” Niobi asked and got up. I shook my head and rose myself carrying Em in one hand and the other behind Niobi’s back.

 

Em 

 

I fell asleep in the field with Mama playing with my curly hair that hung loose from my braids and Dada rubbing my back and I rested my head on his shoulder. “You are so beautiful Émilie Rose,” Mama said as I was falling asleep. 

“You are the light of our lives,” Dada said and kissed my cheek, “you know that? Me and Mama will make sure you live a very long and happy life.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

I walked into the Senate building after the clan of younglings finished their class. Luke was still at the Temple as was Yoda so I had come to ask Padmé about when Anakin would be back for Ferus so the Skywalker-Olin reign of sheer idiocy could resume.

Siri once joked that they were the reason we did not have our own kids, because how were we supposed to take care of kids if our own former apprentices still behaved like kids and acted just as recklessly a lot of the time. I was buzzed into the main office of the Chancellor but it was surely odd to see Padmé sit at the desk.

“Hi,” she said getting up and offering me a hug, “What brings you into the politics side of the city?”

“Ferus wants to know when Anakin gets back.”

“Next week early I think. Leia’s ‘aunt’s’ party lasts all weekend because it’s custom as a member of a noble house on Alderaan to celebrate the coming of a baby for an entire three days. Not sure why.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Well his lungs are still charred to hell but other than that he’s his usual spunky and unique self.”

“Do you want me to come over with Siri or you and Luke come for dinner tonight? I’ll cook.”

“Dear Force Obi-Wan what would I do without you?” she laughed, “How about seven o’clock?”

“Sounds good, I’m planning on leaving here at five thirty so I can go find Luke and let him know and change.”


	3. Past, Present, And Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of HtG! Hope you guys like it and drop a comment in the box if there are any questions/comments/suggestions/etc!
> 
> Also, here are the ages of the major characters who have been introduced at this point (let me know if I missed anyone):
> 
> Anakin- 23 (he looks as he did just before his fall and becoming Vader)  
> Padme- 28  
> Luke and Leia- 27  
> Em- 8 and a half  
> Niobi- 34  
> Palpatine/Sidious- 63  
> Hego Dmask/Plagueis- Over 100 perhaps  
> Dooku- 83  
> Yoda- 900 give or take  
> Obi-Wan- 35  
> Siri- 34 or 35

Chapter 3

Flashback, 0 BBY

Niobi

 

All right Ni you’re either the bravest or the dumbest bitch in this galaxy I thought as I watched the med droids swaddle my newborn clean and hand her to me. Being home on Bordal really made this whole birthing a child conceived via the Force or what have you a bantha-shit ton easier for me.

“What will you name her, Miss?’ a droid asked me in Basic. 

I thought: I knew the Emperor was from Naboo and they had interesting names on Naboo. “Émilie Rose,” I gave my answer as the most stunning tiny creature was handed over to me. Despite the fact drugs ran rampant in my lower body even still I could feel this child in my arms and it felt oddly amazing. 

“Who is the father, Miss? It’s strictly for the birth certificate, you see.”

“Is that information confidential?” I asked. Heaven knew what would happen if this news leaked.

“It’s our programming to keep patient information that way.”

“The father is the Emperor,” I stated.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I brought Em inside and she still slept. The main room of the house was comfortable with couches and chairs and tables for reading. Niobi came in with a cup of tea in her hands. “She is absolutely stunning. What are we going to do in ten years? Jedi and smugglers alike will be chasing her.”

“She is,” I agreed.

“So those shots we’re giving her, how long do we do that for?” my companion asked sat beside me on the big couch, “Surely not indefinitely.”

“Until the time is right and then I can deal with the issue surgically.”

“The surgical droids can you mean? The ones on your personal med staff? They are quite skilled.”

“No. I can and will take care of Émilie’s situation with Plagueis’ assistance when the time presents itself. Droids don’t feel the Force and Em’s Force potential is unlike anyone’s I have ever seen, even Anakin Skywalker,” I felt like I was talking to an apprentice of mine. She nodded. “But that time is perhaps four to five years ahead of us, I predict.” As I spoke Em stirred.

“Dada, what am I going to a surgical center for?” Em asked me. The child certainly had my intuition, she did.

“Nothing Bijou. Mama and I were just talking about the future. Do you think I would hand you over to med droids?”

 

Dooku

 

I was sitting in the archives looking up my Padawan class’ records from nearly a century ago when Yoda walked in, his cane tapping on the floor like light raindrops on a window. “A question for you I have, my old Padawan.”

“Go ahead.”

“An empty seat that needs to be filled on the Council we have. Interested?” Back long ago I had been the Mace Windu of the modern Council and I had loved that position.

“Of course, Master. But is that spot not Anakin Skywalker’s?’

“Honestly Dooku think,” I knew things got serious when Yoda’s normal syntax cut out, “Imagine Anakin Skywalker on the Council. Go ahead.”

“I see your point.”

“Glad you accepted my offer, I am. Like old times it will be. Later I will see you,” he smiled and his syntax resumed as he waved a finger and left me to my research. 

 

Em

 

Dada sat me up in his lap and massaged my shoulders, “Don’t worry Bijou,” he said softly, “What Mama and I were talking about is years away from us, and even then it will be fine.”

“What can Plagueis do to help?” I asked having heard mention of the Muun who lived with us and was here now. I liked Plagueis and he apparently was very wise in the ways of the Force like Dada was and he could do things others couldn’t.

“He would help you stay calm. You see we’d have you take a special nap and Plagueis would help you with that and keep you warm with blankets.”

“Sounds nice,” I had an affinity for blankets and had tons at home. I don’t know why, I just liked being warm and I had some nice patterns on my blankets.

“How many years?” I wondered.

“At least four, so we’re a long time away from it. You never need to worry about anything, Bijou.”

 

Padmé 

 

Ferus Olin walked into the Kenobi residence just a few minutes after Luke and I got there for dinner. “Padmé I need your advice,” the Jedi Knight looked at me. I looked surprised but allowed him to continue. “You’ve had a baby right?”

The question seemed almost idiotic but I guess Ferus wasn’t past the shock stage yet if my assumptions were right so I just motioned to Luke to confirm I had indeed had a baby emerge from my own body.

“How did you tell Anakin you were pregnant all those years ago?” my mind already did the mental math as Siri stared at her apprentice.

“You and Darra are… oh shit wow. Congratulations. How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just found out,” Ferus said, “she just kind of told me.”

“How long has she known?” I asked thinking of how when I had told Ani I was already seven months along, but then again Ferus wasn’t stranded in the Outer Rim fighting a war. 

“Well let’s at least have a bottle of wine before you completely have a mental breakdown,” Siri said and got Ferus a glass, “and invite Darra for the love of the Force. We don’t want to be celebrating a baby without her.” Siri pulled her hair out of her face and went to get the wine.

 

Niobi

 

I pulled my orange lightsaber back as Plagueis just stared at me with his red one in his hand after I had challenged him to a bet that I could beat him so here we were outside the lake retreat in the field. “How is it that you’ve never been trained in the Force and yet somehow your lightsaber style is exactly like Sidious’ but at the same time so much more aggressive? But you’re certainly talented; passion motivates you.” 

“More like ambition,” I corrected as I deactivated my blade and put it on the belt of my simple, “I’ve always had plans for my life,” I straightened the deep red cape I wore over my simple white dress robes. I had pulled my hair back for the duel so it wouldn’t bother me.

“You know, your daughter dresses more extravagantly than you do,” he said as we headed back inside.

“I know, Sidious dresses her like the Padmé Amidala fashion icon of eight-year-old human girls and I love seeing her outfits.” For instance today she matched my white with a dress that had lace on the sleeves and flowed behind her when she stood and her hair was braided to resemble the crown she was entitled to via her bloodline.

“Who won?” my daughter asked excitedly. She and Palpatine still sat in front of the fire. Em was seated in his lap and she was eating some traditional Naboo dish and he was just admiring her like she was some goddess of legend, which maybe she was, as he worked at her tiny shoulders.

“Me,” I replied coming to sit with my little family by the fire after helping myself to some food. I was so used to serving myself that when I was on Coruscant in the palace I was so off guard by being waited on. Plagueis came and knelt before Em.

“One day you will be good with a lightsaber too,” he told her. Plagueis was almost just as taken with Em as Sidious was. “Move to her scapula Sidious; there’s some tension there.”

“What is it Bijou?” Palpatine asked softly but didn’t need a verbal answer, as he must have found it in her mind. “Here,” he put one of his hands on her forehead like he was healing her with the dark side. “Now it won’t frighten you anymore.”

 

Leia

 

Why was there dancing like the dances at court at a baby shower for Force’s sake? “As the guest of honor you get first dance Lelila and then we’ll all join in.” I took Anakin’s hand.

“Your lungs good enough to dance with me?” I asked and he nodded. As the orchestra started to play and I danced with Anakin for the first time I heard his labored breathing and his soft crackling lungs as I danced against him. Everybody watched us intently and I was wondering what he or she saw. “Anakin?”

“Hmm?”

“Does it hurt for you to breathe without your oxygen machine?” I asked him as I continued to listen to the crackle of his lungs.

“A little,” he said truthfully and for the first time since I had really knew him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug expressing my sorrow at that situation.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“Good job, Conchita,” My former Master said softly to my daughter, calling her a term of endearment in his native Muun language as he swept his fingers over her head after my own had wiped her knowledge of our last conversation. I could sense the calmness in her mind brought about by my influence. “There are some things you are too young to know Émilie Rose, my Bijou,” I told her, “but you’ll know one day.” Her smile unlocked me.

“Okay,” she said as I handed her the cup of blue milk she was drinking from and one of our few household staff members here took her plate, “I love all you guys,” Em said. I kissed her forehead.

“We love you too,” Niobi told our daughter.

“Was your food good Crown Princess Émilie?” the kitchen-hand Tift asked her. Em grinned at him.

“Yes, thanks Tift.”

“Would you like more blue milk?”

“Sure,” she handed him the cup and he disappeared into the kitchen. As we waited I turned back to working at her scapula. I could feel in the Force the tension was relaxing and she let me help. Tift set her blue milk glass on the table and smiled at my little jewel before he left. “Hey Dada?”

“Yes Bijou?”

“Are we going to Theed to go get my Voorpak?” she asked.

“Is the zoo closed?” Niobi asked.

“Does not matter, I will call the zookeepers,” I said lifting Em into my arms after Niobi got Em’s shoes on. “Ready the air speeder.”

 

Em

 

I was put into the speeder for the short ride to Theed. I was used to Dada driving me places, something you might not expect from a child of my status who had guards and other nice people who worked at the Palace for my family. As we took off night settled in the sky and my curls were whipped behind me.

“The Zoo might be closed,” I told Dada as we sped away from my favorite house, “My Force senses tell me so,” I giggled at the joke since I didn’t quite know the Force yet. I only knew I had it.

“When the zookeeper sees you he won’t resist you,” Dada said.

“I bet you say that to all your Sith people too,” I laughed again. I loved spending time with my father because Force or no Force I sensed he could really understand me better than I could.

About an hour later we arrived in the capital that was lit up ready for nighttime. We parked the speeder and Dada held my hand as we got to the zoo that was closing for the night. The zookeeper saw me and she smiled, “Chancellor we have the Voorpak that is a perfect fit for Princess Émilie,” she said to Dada and she handed me the brown furred tiny creature and he jumped onto my shoulder and gave me what I thought was like a kiss.

“He is perfect,” I said, “We must have a photo!”

The zookeeper smiled as I handed her my phone to get a picture. I brought Misha into the palm of my hand and held him like Dada was holding me. Everything in my world was right.

 

Darth Plagueis

 

After Em and Sidious set off I was left with Niobi in the house and the cooks were making dinner. She was sipping a wine and sitting in a chair opposite me. “So what’s your relationship with my former apprentice like anyway?” I asked out of curiosity. “Have you and Sidious ever known each other?”

“In a biological sense? No. Em was conceived with his genetic material being implanted by some scientists,” she said, “that might be why she’s a stunning replica of him but with a little interference from my genes.”

“But do you feel for him?”

“He’s very intriguing and powerful and he loves our daughter like no other parent I have ever seen so I suppose I do have feelings for him in a sense. We’re both very similar in a lot of ways and it’s easy when someone knows you better than you do yourself. But Sidious, like I, has a very prominent dark side, and I mean that without a pun.” 

“Yes, I can see he chose wiser than he knows.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

We made the drive back easily and Em fell asleep with her new Misha in a small travel cage on her lap. I parked the speeder and got Em to bed after showering and getting her into night clothes by singing a bit to her and placing sweet dreams of our family life here at the lake in her head. When I returned downstairs Niobi was in a dressing gown that was black and had long sleeves that had lace on the end. Her hair was on top of her head in a waterfall style as she talked with my former Master.

“How’d getting the pet go?” she sipped her wine. I gently reached out and sensed her conversation with Plagueis concerning me and strangely I wondered how this Bordali woman who was the mother of my reason to attempt existing in some sort of redeemed spirit felt about me.

“Yes, probe my Force fucking thoughts Sidious come on,” she said as if mocking me (which she truthfully probably was) with the fire I liked in her. I also was intrigued that she had used my Sith name. I spent a second analyzing where this could end up and the possibility of me kissing this younger feminine version of myself was most likely.

And that was exactly the way this turned out despite the fact I was nearly three decades older than her. She had a youthful quality that drew me in. When she finally stepped away from me her eyes burned into Plagueis’. “You need to learn I hate to be wrong.”

“Force damn it you’d be a good Sith,” he told her.

 

Niobi

 

Force damn it.

As I remembered the events of last night that thought swept my head. One thing I knew for certain: I was not losing to Plagueis, I was too Force damn proud. Another thing that was still uncertain was maybe I did have feelings for Sidious or I was starting to. “Niobi?”

“Yes?” I had no idea that Palpatine’s had was on my back, tracing little circles through the fabric of my dressing gown. “Good morning.”

“Good morning ma joie,” this was another sweet Naboo phrase but I wasn’t sure about a translation to Basic for it. 

“I had a thought,” I said testing my theory, “I know you have a love-hate relationship with your old Master and so do I. So you want to help me spite him?”

“What did you have in mind?”

As I showed him he obviously understood and we fought gently for mental dominance of the other despite his Force powers that somehow I had when I was with him like this. I was surprised that I could feel the mental Force link between us at all but the answer came when he explained that I was connected to his own life force that seemed to be crimson if life forces had color to them. 

After what could have either been seconds or an eternity I was back in my own mind like normal. I threw my dressing gown back on me and got up, “Rules of the game,” I said, “not a word. Let him figure it out since he can’t touch minds like you can,” I went to the mirror to make sure everything looked in order and no hint of what just happened could be sensed. I applied a little lipstick.

“Why did we never consider conceiving Em in that way?” He asked as he used his own Force speed to get up and ready for the day.

“Because you were otherwise occupied,” I said with a little sass.


	4. Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So in this chapter we FINALLY get to meet Han Solo and who doesn't love him, right? Anyway, his age is about thirty-six or so FYI. Thanks for all the hits guys and don't be shy to give a bit of input via comments/kudos. I'd love to hear from you!

Chapter 4

Springtime, 7 ABY

Luke

 

I thought I was dreaming when I heard Anakin come into the apartment with his unmistakable breathing machine that he had with him but this one was a lot lighter and there wasn’t much of a sound as air was circulated. He tapped my shoulder. After getting home last night I had to carry Padmé to her bed after she had a good time last night and I’d fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Leia says I have to stay on this machine all times now,” he said in lieu of hello. I sat up and Anakin sat beside me.

“Hi to you too Anakin. Why?” I asked, “When did you guys get back?”

“Just now,” he said as he adjusted the wire that attached to his nostrils. 3PO had coffee brought in as Leia came into the apartment. 

“Rough night?” she asked me.

“Fun,” I corrected her, “Obi-Wan cooked and we drank the Kenobi wine stash pretty much dry. Oh, talk to Ferus soon.”

“I already know Darra is pregnant,” Anakin said, “Ferus called me and he sounded like me with his breathing.”

 

Niobi

 

I let Em sleep so I could have time to gather my thoughts over downing cups of coffee. As I took a seat at the bar Plagueis stared at me, “I can’t read your mind but your body says ‘Oh Force yes’.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked coyly as I sipped my coffee. Plagueis looked at me and I stared back, not backing down. I lifted my lips into a smile knowing I was winning the game.

“Force damn it you’d have been a great Sith,” Plagueis said again, “Is Sidious getting Em up?” he asked.

“I’m letting her sleep,” I said downing the last of my first cup of coffee and then rising, “I’m going to go get ready for the day. If Em gets up have Tift make her something to eat.” I glided to my own personal bathroom smirking.

 

Anakin

 

Padmé got up as I was talking to the twins and having some breakfast crumpets and scones. She came over after giving me a kiss. “Hi, Ani. I didn’t know you were home,” she said.

“Just landed a few minutes ago,’ Leia answered, “Is your oxygen supply good?” she asked me. Breathing on my machine didn’t hurt like breathing without it did sometimes so I guess I was breathing better recently. I nodded.

“Welcome back Master Anakin and Princess Leia,” 3PO said as he refilled our coffee. It was good to be back.

 

Em

 

I got up and lay in my big bed with all my stuffed animals a minute before actually going downstairs to see about breakfast. On the way Dada caught up to me and we came down the stairs. I found Mama already dressed for the day in pretty purple dress robes. “Morning Mama.”

“Hi Emmy, did you sleep well? I can’t wait to see your new Misha. Are you hungry?” she asked. I nodded as Dada sat me in his lap as I thought about how much I loved mornings on Naboo.

“So as I was saying about feeling the Force…” Plagueis started but Mama cut him off with a playful smile.

“I’ve never felt the Force so I can’t relate,” she joked but I bet that was a lie because maybe before I was born while she carried me she had the Force because I did. I wonder if that happened to Miss Padmé too.

 

Padmé

 

My head was killing me. 

Thank you Obi-Wan for saving me from a worse morning I thought as I skipped out on coffee and opted for a red fruity drink that replaced electrolytes. “I’ll trade my lungs for your headache,” Ani said kindly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, my Jedi,” I said as I downed the liquid. 

 

Niobi

 

As I was talking about feeling the Force I couldn’t pick up any speculation Plagueis had with my normal senses. And of course I was lying – I had felt the Force and both sides. I knew how enticing the dark side was; like sweet chocolate, and how comforting was the light. Maybe I had a spark of Force sensitivity in my body that carrying Em had left behind.

And shit, I loved the Force.

And I had to say, I was definitely more dark side than light. Never in my thirty-four years had I ever felt like something completely understood me like the Force that flowed through Sidious. I liked being understood when I wasn’t too busy being complicated. I lifted my lips into a smile.

After Em’s breakfast she went to get read with the help of Renée, one of Em’s staff who was a native Naboo herself. “Come on Princess Em,” she said taking my daughter. “Does the Chancellor not have time to get the Princess ready?”

“I will be along momentarily,” Sidious told her as Renée nodded and Em took her hand and they skipped away. 

“You can go with them,” I said, “I’ve got things covered here.” Sidious offered me a smirk as if he liked me bossing him around and he got up. “Told you I’m more Sith than you are.” He laughed and left me with his old Master.

“You are a queen Niobi,” Plagueis finally said.

 

Siri Kenobi

 

Ferus ended up crashing on my couch and we’d given Darra the guest room after Luke and Padmé left. As Obi-Wan put it, Ferus had himself a good time last night. As I walked into our sitting room already ready for the day I found Obi-Wan had beaten me to the coffee. ‘Got it,” I said getting a cup, “Ferus gone?”

“Yep. He and Darra left already before you got up,” he said as we sat at the kitchen table to enjoy the morning. “Anakin got back so he’s gone to find him.”

“How’s Anakin?”

“He sounded better this morning when I talked to him because he was on his ventilator tank.”

“That’s good,” I said unable to imagine the horror of not knowing if every breath you took would be painful. 

 

Em

 

Renée gave me my bath and wrapped me up in my soft bathrobe that had my initials on it as Dada came and took over for her. “Hello, my Bijou,” he kissed my forehead, “how did you rest?”

“Well,” I said, “when you were reading to me guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I felt you in the Force,” I told him. I was rather new at Force Bonds but I guess I had been in one for a long time without knowing, “Can Mama join?”

“Mama can sometimes join.”

He put me in a very light blue dress today and did my hair in a little cinnamon bun. It looked sunny outside so I might go swimming later.

Dada put me on his back and carried me downstairs into the main room where Mama was. “We should go swimming one day,” I told her.

“Of course we can,” she agreed. 

 

Leia

 

Before I went to see Han I made sure the oxygen in Anakin’s tank was full and giving him a high five before bidding everyone goodbye and heading to a speeder. Han and Chewbacca were already at a restaurant for lunch and were easy to spot when I got there. Chewbacca gave me a big hug and roared softly. 

“Well if it isn’t Your Worship,” Han joked as he sipped some ale. I laughed at the old nickname and kissed him hello. “How’s Luke? Haven’t heard from the kid in a while,” he said.

“He’s busy training young Jedi,” I said sitting across from him and he got me a glass of whatever he was having, “I just got back from a family party with Anakin.”

“Since when are you and Anakin close?” 

“I guess since recently. I mean he’s about mine and Luke’s age anyway if you don’t count all that happened,” I said, “Where have you been?”

“Here, there, everywhere,” Han said and Chewie growled softly to affirm. As food was brought to us I heard the unmistakable soft sound of an oxygen tank circulating behind me. “Hi Anakin,” Han said.

“You take good care of her Solo,” Anakin said and squeezed my shoulder before just as promptly leaving.


	5. From Naboo and Coruscant With Love, Curiosity, and Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the hits this story is getting, so keep it up! I would also love comments to see how you guys like the story! 
> 
> Also, as you can see I'll be mixing characters from the movies, OC's, and some characters from the EU/Legends canon so if your favorite isn't here or we don't see enough of them let me know so I can include them or more of them!
> 
> Finally, an interesting note on the character of Em's mother Niobi: the idea of the character is actually from the Legends/EU canon but this is my take on how I feel she should be developed in the series.

Chapter 5

Springtime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

We ended up taking a day trip to Theed to look around. The current Queen of Naboo, Savona, was sixteen and she was familiar with House Palpatine as one of Naboo’s oldest aristocratic families. I had met her only twice before but she seemed like a ruler who was popular with her subjects. “It’s good to see you Chancellor and you as well, Madam Niobi.”

“Thank you Your Highness,” I said.

“Princess Émilie,” Savona kissed my daughter’s cheeks, “Theed lights up even more so when you come see us. I bet one day you could be a good Queen yourself.”

“And use the Force,” my daughter added.

“You can be Naboo’s first-ever Jedi Queen,” Savona said as she shook my hand and Palpatine’s, “How are things in the capital Chancellor?”

“Senator Amidala is very apt at running things while I’m here,” Palpatine explained, “Em wanted to come to Naboo so I couldn’t deny her.”

After our visit with the Queen we walked around the streets. Music was being played as we walked and Palpatine danced with Em in his arms and the smile on her face in that moment hung the galaxy. I took out my Holo-Phone and recorded them dancing and took a few really good pictures where they both looked into the camera smiling and the resemblance was absolutely striking. 

 

Em

 

The music of the Naboo band was playing for us sounded very symphonic to me and had huge sounds. Mama took pictures and a video and I couldn’t think of a time I had ever been happier in my life.

 

Obi-Wan

 

The day at the Temple was rather slow. The Council sent Master Mundi on a mission and after the session I caught up with my former Padawan who was easy to find because of his breathing, which did sound better by a good margin. “Where did they send Master Mundi?”

“To Corellia to put some pirate operation down,” I explained, “Have you talked to Darra?”

“Yeah, she’s doing okay but throwing up a bit but besides that says she’s fine. Ferus seems to be himself again, I just gotta make sure he doesn’t go dark side. That’s bad shit to get into; trust me I know.”

I laughed, “Well Siri and I are here if he needs to talk.”

“Be on standby.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

We returned from Theed after dinner and dessert for Em. It was late when we got back so I put Em to bed and Plagueis went to bed himself not much later so I was left sitting in the main sitting room with Niobi. She was sitting in a chair a distance away from me in an indigo nightdress and a braid that reached her shoulder. She sipped a dessert wine.

I walked over to Niobi and tilted her chin up to look at me. Her skin didn’t tingle and her brown eyes bore into mine. “You know, in the Force your presence is a crimson color,” she said, “I found that interesting and fitting for you,” It was like she wanted me to kiss her but never would tell me and thus making me try to figure her out. “I know you want to kiss me,” she said like she could read my mind, “go ahead my Lord,” she was playfully taunting the Sith in me and it fascinated me.

“You do realize I’m twenty-nine years older than you,” I was inches from her.

“Believe it or not I’m very apt at mathematics,” she said again interesting me, “and if I assume correctly you fell in love with me first so you should have realized this. I, however, was fully aware,” she said and kissed me, “Admit it Sidious; I’m just as smart and deceptive as you are.”

She joined the Force bond as her non-Force-sensitive lips met mine and I heard her ask What is this exactly?

A Force bond I explained it happens when two beings share the Force with each other or in our case I share it with you.

 

Niobi

 

In the Force bond I felt like a fucking goddess they talked about in the legends back on Bordal. 

You are a Queen of the Sith, Niobi Sidious said with a smile obviously in the thought. Outside our bond he was holding me like he held Em and I realized why she liked it: it was oddly secure and strong despite the fact that Sidious was technically about eighty-nine in human years (but he looked about twenty six years younger than that) but his strong connection to the Force made his strength like that of a younger Sith in his prime. I could feel the life flowing through him.

I can show you so much of the Force ma joie he said in the bond.

Show me the dark side I thought back the light seems nice but it bores me with its simplicity and restrictions.

Wise choice, as I happen to be a master of the dark side. Through the dark I can heal you, show you more passion than you will ever know, and I can make you live for all time with you looking as you are on this night.

Show me, Lord Sidious. 

Outside the Force bond I was still being held and didn’t have to literally support myself. I was surprised pleasantly at how gentle Sidious could be as he supported my weight and gave me soft kisses. “You are my Queen, lovely Niobi. Queen of the Sith.”

I actually let my ‘tough Niobi’ mask slip and I cracked a smile bigger than I had in any situation besides when I was with Em. Things oddly were falling into an unplanned yet seemingly perfect place.

 

Em

Flashback, earlier 7 ABY

 

I sat in Anakin’s lap against him as Dada was administering one of my shots. By now this was the third time this had been done and Anakin had been around today so he offered to help me. Anakin was a good friend to me and thus one of my favorite friends. “Ani?”

“What’s up, Meme?” Anakin had his own special nicknames for me.

“How did your lungs get hurt?” I asked. Anakin breathed heavily and sometimes he had oxygen with him. I asked Dada if he could fix my dear friend Anakin for me but he said there was little he could do which was weird because Dada could do anything, I thought.

“Well, I went on a mission once and got hurt. Sometimes that happens.”

“Do you want my lungs? We can trade. My lungs are good so if you want to, we can trade.”

“I can’t because you need your good lungs, Meme.”

“I hope your lungs get better Ani.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After Niobi let go of our Force bond we just laid there and I gently worked my fingers into the little nerves inside her spinal cord. “Why have you never before let me work at your muscles like I do with Em? I am the best healer in the galaxy,” I used the Force to assist me by paralyzing the nerves I was working at to anything but my hands.

“I’m good at hiding stress,” she said seeing if I’d pick up on the lie; I easily did. She was just too busy to have her stress taken care of. 

“Not from me,” I said gently rubbing circles.

“Plagueis said to me that you could do things with the Force he has never seen done before,” she said, “and now I understand. I understand why so many are probably still afraid of your power. You radiate it.”

“As do you,” I told her, “the small spark of the Force left in you from carrying Em is clearly active but more so you have power in your ambitions and objectivity.” She turned her head to me and smiled softly and she still had perfect red painted lips. With my free hand I brushed her cheek with my index finger.

 

Niobi

 

The next morning Sidious and I were the first ones up and dressed. Sidious himself dressed me like I was some Imperial mistress or something. He put my hair in a crown braid that wrapped around my head and the rest of my wavy hair fell eloquently beneath it.

“You are my beautiful Sith Queen,” he said as I stood in front of the full length mirror in the room and he at my shoulder. I smiled and walked out in front of him, teasing him and challenging him by taking the lead and not taking his hand. He smirked and caught up. “What can I get you?” I watched as he sent a cup of coffee over to me using his Force powers.

“I still think I’m more of a badass than you,” I said sipping my coffee, “I pushed a human child out of my body and all you do is use lightning against your enemies,” we both laughed.

“You’re such a liar Niobi, and a good one at that,” Plagueis emerged from the shadows, “You have felt the Force before and you love it.”

“Yes, I felt it last night multiple times and it was very enjoyable,” I said and Plagueis smirked at my implication. He knew I was smarter than he was. 

“You’ve felt the dark side unlike anyone before or after you will,” Plagueis told me, putting his hands on my shoulders like I was a child, “And it will take you on the ride of your very life dear Niobi. Although I do hope my former apprentice was, ah, soft enough with you.”

“Go to hell, Plagueis.”

The Muun smirked and I took a sip of my coffee, “And I see Sidious worked at your shoulders and spine and was very assiduous. You sit straighter than you ever have.”

 

Palpatine/ Sidious

 

Watching Niobi and Plagueis banter back and forth was just like back years and years ago when I was a young Sith, even then trying to prove to Plagueis I was the superior Sith. The rising sun reflected through the windows of the house and I stood behind Niobi with my hands on her shoulders as she ate.

Em got up early and walked in dressed in her little white nightdress and a gold outer robe. “Bijou? What’s wrong? You’re up very early,” I knelt before my little clone and put my hand on her forehead and reached out to our Force bond to figure out what happened. She felt normal and there was nothing I could sense out of the norm.

“Mama, guess what? You were in our Force bond last night! Dada, is Mama Force-sensitive like me because she carried me before I was born?”

“She is a little, Bijou, that’s right.”

“I asked Ani once and he says he thinks Senator Padmé has the Force still in her from Luke and Leia.”

“She has some, just like Mama,” I agreed picking Em up, “Let’s go get you ready for the day.”

 

Luke

 

This morning I actually woke up in my room in Padmé’s apartment. I got out of bed and in the kitchen Anakin was the only one up. I could hear his oxygen tank breathing for him softly, “Tell your sister that she was right about this machine,” Anakin said.

“About staying on it all the time? And Leia’s usually right,” I said getting my cup down with the Force and got some coffee. 3PO brought us some little breakfast foods and we sat in the veranda. 

Not long after Leia came in from her room. “Morning guys,” she walked over to get some of the coffee, “How long have you guys been up?”

“Few minutes,” I said.

“You know Leia you were right about this thing,” Anakin motioned to his tank.

“I knew it,” Leia said and smiled, “I usually am right.”

 

Dooku

 

I was archiving something when Master Yoda once again caught up with me. “Can you give me like two seconds?” I asked as I finished what I was doing and then turned to Yoda. “What’s going on?”

“I need someone to fill in for the lightsaber class Master Drallig usually teaches since he left today for Endor. You’re one of the best with a lightsaber we have, so I thought I’d ask if you’re not otherwise occupied.”

“Certainly,” I accepted, “your syntax, gone it is.” I smiled as the Grand Master rolled his brown eyes.

“Remind me again, why take your shit do I?”

“Because you taught me it.”

 

Padmé 

 

When I got to the Senate Sly Moore, one of Palpatine’s aides, greeted me as I walked into the red offices of the Chancellor. “Senator, here is your schedule of meetings,” she said and handed me a sheet of paper. I thanked her and she left me to stare out the window.

I was interrupted in my ruminations by the door opening. I got up to meet my guest and my yellow formal robes trailed behind me as I walked to see Anakin standing at the door with R2-D2, our astromech droid. “Hi,” I said and he took off his nasal cannula for a quick kiss and then put it back. “What brings you to the Senate?”

“Darra, well Ferus actually, had a question,” he said, “and somehow I ended up as the messenger.”

“Tell him to talk to the Jedi Healers, they might know. And if they don’t then I might be able to help. This whole thing is destroying all his logical thought.”

“Go figure why Jedi shouldn’t get attached to others,” he offered laughing.

“No, I mean it’s just natural. This is a huge thing for them both.”


	6. Once And For All Cures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are continuing with the story! Thanks for the continuing hits; I can't believe I'm over 100 hits already! That is amazing! I'd love for some kudos/comments to come with those hits so don't be shy!
> 
> Also with this chapter we meet Darth Bane who is about thirty-five at the present time.

Chapter 6

Springtime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

While Sidious was with Em I was out in the field sparring with Niobi whose orange blade met my red one with a speed I hadn’t seen since Sidious’ youth and as we sparred for the second time I could definitely see remnants of the youthful Sidious’ aggression in her style.

“Have you heard of a Force bond?” Niobi asked me as she turned to block my strike, “I know it’s a thing I just had no idea that us normal sentient beings like me could be involved in one.”

“Well I hypothesize that the spark of Force-sensitivity carrying Em left behind after she was born might be why you can link in on the bond in addition to the fact that Sidious is one of the most powerful Force users in galactic history.”

“Makes sense,” she said as we deactivated our respective lightsabers.

“Maybe if you bore him another child you might have that Force sensitivity increased,” I suggested thinking that seemed logical.

“After Em’s birth the scientists closed my womb,” she explained, “So that’s a no. Anyway, one child is definitely enough.”

“Is that why you want Sidious to close Em’s womb?”

“Em should never have to deal with anything like that,” she said, “I yearned not to before she was born. Ask almost any woman in this galaxy and she’ll tell you the same. Plus Émilie is not going to be an ordinary woman when she grows older.”

 

Anakin

 

I didn’t get the chance to report back to Ferus as I was called away after some business at the Temple to the Chan-Pal-Su-Recon center, one of Coruscant’s tallest spires. It was early afternoon as I parked my speeder and the Royal Guards escorted me into the place that had a handful of memories for me, but I was then taken to a different wing where just normal surgeries were done.

All I had been told was that the Chancellor requested me here and nothing else. I wondered when they had gotten back as I walked into one of the little preoperative suites after I was made sure to be sterile. In the big bed that hovered an inch or so above the ground Em’s face lit up, “Ani! Hi!”

“Hey there munchkin,” I came over by her side, “What’s going on? Did you get hurt?” she shook her head.

“Dada says something needs to be done more than my shots because those have to keep being done and this only needs to be done once,” she explained to me. “Right Dada?”

“Exactly, Bijou,” Palpatine said gently and smiled and touched Em’s hair, which was curly and just was fanned about her.

“Will it hurt Dada?” Em asked squeezing her father’s hand as he quieted her.

“Of course not; I wouldn’t do it if it was going to hurt you, my sweetest. Lord Vader, if you would, carry Em for me,” I lifted my miniature friend and carried her to a surgical suite that was painted red just like Palpatine’s offices. Plagueis walked behind us. I put Em down on the hovering table and stood at her right holding her little hand as Palpatine got a mask for her and Plagueis cast warm gold blankets over her small form. 

“Bijou, I want you to listen to your friend Ani and his tank as you take big breaths like he does and tilt your head up towards me for me. That’s it, good,” he told her as his hands held the mask and her chin upwards. I could hear Em trying to imitate the breathing my tank was doing for me at this moment and giggling. Within seconds she was out.

 

Em

 

When I opened my eyes Ani was still here with Dada, who was holding me against him carefully as I was lying on my back. Mama was also here with Plagueis and she stood by my bed. “Ani, you’re still here!” I said and Ani came back over to my bed from sitting in a chair. 

“Hi there, munchkin,” Ani greeted me.

I noticed there were no machines in the room like the ones I’d heard about in hospitals. “Why are there no machines like you have Ani? I’ve always heard hospitals have machines,” I asked him.

“Because your dada is strong enough with the Force to monitor and control your vitals and help your pain with it,” Ani explained. I wondered if that was the same thing as calming me with the Force. Through my Force bond with Dada I could sense I was right.

“You did very well Bijou,” he said softly, “I’m so sorry we had to leave Naboo but it was better to do this here. Have you seen what’s around your neck?” I took in my hand a circular locket with my name printed in silver on a gold background and when I opened it there two small Holo-pictures; one of me and Mama and the other one of me and Dada.

“It’s okay,” I said sweetly, “What did you do?” Dada took my hand and put it on my stomach where I could feel bumps through my gown that had jewels sewn into it. “Bumps?”

“I just took out what was causing the bleeding that we put you on the shots for,” he explained, “Now we don’t have to do them anymore,” he kissed my forehead.

 

Niobi

 

We got back to the Palace a few hours after Em’s surgery. When we got there it was a parade of the Royal Guard and our other Palace staff as Palpatine carried a sleeping Em inside and set her in her bed in her main bedroom and two Royal Guards stood outside her door.

“Thank you for doing that for her,” I said as we moved back downstairs.

“You were certainly right; it was better to do it now,” he said as we reached the main level and ducked into one of the many sitting rooms.

“And the surgery itself?”

“It was fairly easy,” he explained, “all I had to do was just incise and then remove what needed to be removed. She remained stable and comfortable throughout due to myself and Plagueis watching her. Do you think I’d ever let anything happen to that child?”

“Never. I know how much she means to you.”

 

Padmé 

 

“FORCE DAMN IT ANAKIN SKYWALKER! Where the hell were you?” I shouted at my husband who just walked through the door of the apartment, “I called you seven times, then Obi-Wan, then our son and daughter and no one knew.”

“I had to help Émilie,” he offered and that silenced me for a moment. Émilie was the sweetest little girl and she reminded me of my nieces when they were her age. “I was requested for support.”

“Oh. Your dinner’s in the oven heating Ani,” I informed him as I sat on the couch sipping a sweet wine. Leia was out with Han and Luke was currently on the phone with one of his friends from Tatooine named Biggs. “What’s wrong with little Em?”

“Palpatine did some kind of surgery to sterilize Em. She needed it because she started to mature in that way too young and shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“The Chancellor preformed the surgery himself?” I asked stunned. I knew the man was a Sith but I did not know he had that strong a familiarity with the workings of medicine to actually conduct a surgery.

“Yes, I saw it. He has never let Em be taken care of by med droids and that’s why. He’s the best Force damn medic I have ever seen, Padmé.”

 

Luke

 

Anakin sent me over to the Palace after I had hung up with Biggs to deliver some flowers he had in a bouquet and a stuffed Ewok for Em. A Royal Guard escorted me to her room and Palpatine let me in by simply opening the door with the Force and did not even move or let Em out of his hands. Em’s lamp lit the room and I came to kneel by her bed. 

“Em?” I said gently and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me with recognition. “Ani had a surprise for you but he sent me to give it to you,” I moved the flowers with the Force to sit on her nightstand and she reached out for the little Ewok. Even though I did not have a Force bond with her I could sense the strong Force bond she had with her father and that he was calming her and I thought it seemed like he was she was living on his life force.

“Luke?” she smiled at me.

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell Ani thanks for me and ask if he can come over tomorrow? Or maybe all of you can come if you want.”

“Sure,” I said getting up and patting her shoulder. I could also sense her Force presence was weaker and not spunky like usual. “I’m going to let you sleep, okay? But we’ll see you soon,” I gave Palpatine a nod and let Em sleep after kissing her forehead.

 

Niobi

 

Plagueis took the next shift with Em and I was relying on coffee to keep me up. He and Sidious would take turns to make sure Em was being watched by someone who understood the workings of the Force. Sidious came into the main room just as one of our chefs, Verne, handed me another cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

“Not sleeping well, Mistress Niobi?” he asked as I took a sip of the liquid doused with crème and sugar. 

“You could say that,” I replied. I had managed to change clothes into an aqua nightdress with loose sleeves hidden by a deep green overcoat and put my hair in a high bun with a few wisps free for casualty. I had been reading the news by the fire too so if anything I was current. Verne smiled and I dismissed him to bed, perfectly capable of working a coffee machine on my own.

“He’s right,” I thought I picked up on someone watching me, “you need sleep.” Sidious stepped out of the shadows. I got to my feet and nodded. Next, I was surprised when I floated through the air for him to catch me. “Come,” and as I was carried away I felt the dark side of the Force bring me to a state of sleep.

 

Darth Bane

 

The next morning I was at the Imperial Palace, having just returned from a research expedition. Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis had called on me to come look at Sidious’ little child Émilie. Back in the time of the Old Sith and the Academy I had been the best at dark side healing after Quordis had insisted in training us in the art.

Émilie Rose Palpatine was a small thing and she reminded me so much of Zannah when she had been young. Em was lying in the bed and her hair was fanned over the pillow. “Sidious let me see her. Em, do you remember who I am?” I asked as I took her from Sidious upon arriving and sat on the bed with her in my lap and covered in bejeweled blankets. In my arms she was a small, fragile china doll whose head barely met my chest when she sat.

I reached out with the Force and saw she was connected to Sidious’ life force as if he was keeping her alive, a feat even I had not mastered. “You’re so silly Bane,” she replied laughing, “I could never forget you.” I nodded and kissed her cheek before gently placed my hands on her shoulders and massaged as deeply as I could without hurting the child. 

“Yes,” I said as Plagueis put his own hand on Em’s forehead from beside her, “Your father and Plagueis are taking very good care of you, hmm?” Sidious stood at my shoulder watching his child like some majestic bird, ready to strike if something was out of place.

“Yes,” she agreed. As I reached out in the Force I knew exactly what Sidious did for her; a procedure that was definitely had some Sith influence at the core despite the fact he had not used the Force or a lightsaber during it, opting instead for surgical tools. “Bane?”

“Hmm? Am I hurting you?” I asked her. The little replica of Sidious shook her head as I could feel her shoulders give in to my hands.

“Why haven’t I seen you in a long time? I missed you.”

“I was doing research on far away planets,” I explained, “and I came back to see if I could help you.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After she visited with Bane for a while Plagueis put her into a soft sleep and I decided that I could steal a moment to go see my companion while Bane, Plagueis, Anakin, and Luke Skywalker watched her. Niobi actually was standing outside Em’s door like a Royal Guard in red dress robes that exposed her shoulders and her hair cascaded down her right shoulder. “How is she?’

“Much better,” I said as we began to descend the grand stairs with some distance between us, “her Force presence is getting stronger.”

“So you’re resuming your duties as Chancellor after she recovers?” she asked.

“Until she’s more stable. And Padmé’s held up pretty well with the office,” I said as we got to the bottom of the stairs and she took my hand and we sat on one of the couches. I put my other hand on her forehead and the spark of Force sensitivity she still had radiated exhaustion along with her thoughts. “Did you not sleep last night?”

“Not very well,” she said, stretching out to where she was laying down. I dropped to my knees and put the will of the Sith upon her to bring her a peaceful time of rest and after moved to where I held her supporting her head and letting her legs fall over my lap.


	7. Support Systems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I GOT A KUDOS FINALLY AHHH I'M SO EXCITED! Thanks to whoever left it; it made my day! Keep the hits coming and don't be shy to leave kudos/comments!

Chapter 7

Springtime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

I had never heard of placing the will of the dark side upon two people at once but Sidious somehow was maintaining his daughter’s life force and keeping her pain under control whilst also keeping Niobi in a state of unconsciousness similar to Em’s. I could sense this very clearly. The only sounds in the room while Em slept were breaths and Anakin Skywalker’s ventilator. 

Anakin Skywalker and his son sat in with Bane and I as we took care of Em. I had bathed her with sponges while Bane kept her steady in sleep. After she was washed and dressed in a new blue gown Sidious let her wake up. “Émilie,” Bane said to the top of her head, “did you sleep well?”

“Mmhm. I knew you’d come back, Bane,” she told him. “Dada says you are the Sith’ari or something. What is that?”

“It’s a prophecy,” I explained as Bane helped Em sit up.

 

Leia

 

There was no place to really relax on a huge city planet so I just hung out with R2 in Padmé’s apartment. Anakin and Luke were probably at the Temple and Han was doing something or another before we were supposed to go to dinner tonight.

I had awoken this morning to find flowers of yellow and purple color in a glass bouquet and the card was from Anakin and the flowers now sat on the table in the kitchen as I ate some food I’d brought home.

I remembered some days Bail would do that sort of thing for me, but coming from Anakin I knew it was the most sincere thing he could do.

 

Em

 

I had three Sith Lords and a Jedi Knight watch me so maybe you could say I was in good hands. I was still being held by Bane who was at least four times my size. I called out to Dada in the Force and he arrived within seconds taking me gently. He laid a hand on my forehead.

“Bijou how are you doing?” Dada asked me gently. “Did you see the other flowers in your room?” I saw another arrangement but it was red. Dada carried me to the bathroom that was attached to my room like he was going to bathe me but he ended up taking a tube out of me that I hadn’t noticed.

“What does that do?” I asked thinking it looked like a slug.

“It’s just to make sure you wouldn’t need to get out of bed but now I think you’re much better so you can start moving a little.”

“Can we go to the roof then?”

“Of course.”

 

Niobi

 

After a few hours with Em and Palpatine on the roof the Jedi Skywalker’s left as twilight was creeping and the only people left at the Palace besides our normal staff were Plagueis and Bane, who offered us the night to ourselves and to watch over Em. So after dinner it was late and Bane carried Em off to bed, leaving Sidious and me.

“Now, my beautiful Sith Queen,” he said gently taking my hand, “what shall I show you of the dark side? The passion that fuels it?”

“Seems a logical start as ‘Peace is a lie, there is only passion’,” I quoted as I was lifted off the ground in the main room of the Palace, but no staff members were around so I supposed we were alone but I tuned my normal senses as much as I could to pick up on if that fact would change.

Then, there I was, one with the Force again, feeling my own thoughts and Sidious’ merge. In his mind I watched as he showed me how delicate he had been whilst taking care of Em as Plagueis had sat at her head and Anakin Skywalker holding a mask over Em’s nose and mouth.

Then his mind shifted back to focus on me. I had realized that I could hear and see Em’s dreams in our Force bond cease for a moment. Mama! You’re in the Force bond! This is fun! 

Yes I sent my thought her way but for now continue your dream, honey. You need to rest as much as you can.

“Yes, Bijou, rest,” Sidious thought to her.

“Okay,” Em sent the thought and I thought I saw her presence in the bond dim as she sank into sleep. I wondered what color my Force presence was because Em’s radiated pink. 

“Yours is orange, my stunning Queen,” Sidious answered my question and my hand mirrored my daughter’s as I reached for him.

And perhaps it was then I was no longer too proud to admit that I loved him.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

When Niobi let go of the Force bond she turned on her side and stared at me. “May we take a moment as two normal beings to define what this is exactly?” she asked diplomatically. I waved my hand for her to continue. I took her to lie on my chest so I could work at her nerve fibers again. “Anyway, I think we did this totally wrong but somehow it worked. I volunteered for some experiment I saw as stupid at the time, had your daughter, hid a few years with her, actually met you, and now this.”

“And what is this?” I put my lips to the shoulder of the mother of the best gift bestowed upon me. “What’s your conclusion?” I took my hands away and rolled her onto her side where I dropped to my knees before her. “You have made the Chancellor kneel before you, Queen Niobi of the Sith.”

“Allow me to swallow my pride a moment,” she said and a second she continued, “I love you, Sidious.” It was something to hear it from her mouth instead of her mind; it meant it was undeniable now. I moved from my place kneeling back to holding her.

“My beautiful Sith Queen,” I said and stroked her hair.

“Work my nerves again,” she ordered me, “I’m going to need it after that totally out of character moment.” I smirked.

 

Em

 

I slept in my friend Bane’s big arms all night. When I woke for breakfast, Bane carried me downstairs to the kitchen and it struck me how little I must be compared to him. “Plagueis, Bane guess what?” We got to the kitchen and it seemed that none of our help was up yet so Plagueis and Bane took care of me with Plagueis standing behind the chair I sat in while Bane got my food.

“What is it Conchita?” Plagueis asked softly. I could feel him reach out with the Force to see if I was okay.

“My mama can be in the Force bond I have with Dada,” I said, “last night she told me to rest as much as possible.”

“Yes she can, Bijou,” I had not seen my father come in and kiss my cheek. Mama kissed me as well on the forehead. “After breakfast I will bathe you since now your stiches can get wet.” I nodded and ate my breakfast and drank my juice contently.

“The Force is more fun when Mama can share it.”

 

Luke

 

It was like Em had a bodyguard squadron made up of the most powerful Sith Lords I had read about or met. When we got to the Palace to see her as I had promised a few days ago. My whole family came and greeted our young friend who was being held up by the former Emperor whom I had assumed was too frail to hold up a child of eight standard years old without seeming tired. Padmé set down some of the snacks like iced chocolate donuts and Para-Rolls in the basket. 

“Ani! Senator Padmé! Luke! Leia!” Em exclaimed our names in excitement. “Is all this food for me?”

“Padmé and I made it,” Leia said, “Anakin told us your favorite foods, if that’s okay!”

“Oh yes!” 

She was wearing a little light blue gown with little ruffled sleeves and her hair was in a little braid that seemed like something Padmé would do to her hair with little flowers tucked into the braid. “We must have a picture Dada!”

Palpatine nodded and handed Em to Anakin and me with her head being supported by me and Anakin was holding her feet. Leia and Padmé had to squat to get into the picture. Somehow after the picture was taken I ended up being the one holding Em’s whole body in my arms. I reached out with the Force to help keep Em calm with the light side. Despite the fact I wasn’t strong enough to keep her alive I could sense she was calming.

When Em saw the picture she said, “Ooh it should be framed! I want it in my room!”

“Then it will be, my Bijou.” He summoned someone and told her to get the Holo-Pic framed for Em.

As I held her I noticed Em was a light little girl but I was afraid to drop her since her Force presence was weaker and she still was healing so I carried her over to Palpatine who took her gently and sat with her on his lap as we all sat down. Em’s mother Niobi sat in the chair beside them. “Did the Skywalker’s surprise you, sweetie?” Niobi asked.

“Yes!” she said, “Thank you guys for coming to see me!”

 

Anakin

 

We stayed at the Palace for the remainder of the afternoon. Em sat on Palpatine’s lap as she ate some of the snacks we had brought and Bane and Plagueis stood on either side of them like Sith bodyguards, which reminded me of the Imperial days. A few times and hour Palpatine would monitor Em’s vitals.

There were musicians who worked at the Palace and they played for us as we danced. We had the cooks bring us out sweet beverages and sandwiches. After we lunched Em wanted to go out to the gardens behind the Palace, which were the only gardens on the city planet that I knew of. 

When we arrived everyone sat in a circle with Em in the center and Palpatine knelt behind her. It reminded me of my brief days as a youngling where in classes sometimes we’d sit in circles. “You guys make me feel special,” Em said.

 

Niobi

 

The Skywalker’s stayed for dinner, which we got to eat in one of the Palace’s extravagant dining rooms. I had pulled a Padmé and changed my outfit to a black long dinner dress that had long sleeves and was beaded on the bodice. An ancient Sith amulet hung around my neck that looked like Em’s locket but had a red jewel on the front and was circular rather than heart shaped; the necklace against my heart almost felt like it was pumping my own heart for me. On my head there was a small silver tiara.

“Look upon yourself my Sith Queen,” Sidious said from his place behind me with his warm touch on my shoulders. A thing about Sidious that made him a mystery to so many was on the exterior you’d assume he’d be so frail and weak but that was the furthest thing from the truth, “Even I, Lord Sidious, cannot resist you.” I smiled and we walked to the main dining hall where the chefs were setting out food and wines. 

Em sat at the head of the table with a crown on her head similar to mine. Plagueis and Bane stood on either side of her chair and as the food was served Sidious got Em her food and took her on his knee and she ate as his hand rested on her forehead like he was willing her to live. I sat to their right, next to Padmé on the other side and across from Luke Skywalker.

The food consisted of rich delicacies of Coruscant’s high in food industry as well as some Naboo dishes. “I had fun today guys,” Em said.

“That’s good,” I said, “I knew you might appreciate the Skywalker’s coming to see you.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

It was odd to not have my former Padawan burst through my door because usually at some point during the day that was the norm. Siri was sitting on our couch. “We should get a puppy,” Siri said, “wouldn’t that be great? Some of my friends who aren’t Jedi have puppies and they say that it’s lovely.”

“I suppose we can,” after all a dog would be much easier to take care of then our own former apprentices were so I bet we could. “We can call him Jedi.” It was strange to name our hypothetical dog after the organization we had given our lives to but in the same way it was fitting.

“Sounds good to me,” I said and kissed my wife.


	8. The Light You Bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Surprisingly I have a lot written on this and I'm so glad you guys are reading! Keep the hits/kudos coming and leave comments!
> 
> Oh! And here we finally are introduced to Mara Jade, who is a non-Force-user smuggler who knows Han well in this AU. She is about Luke's age!

Chapter 8

Springtime, 7 ABY

Niobi, a few days’ prior, Naboo lake retreat

 

I could die right now from elation and I don’t think I would complain if I did.

This was different from when I used to lure the victims I was to kill for rewards back on Bordal. This was not staged; this was real. I was consumed with the dark side of the Force and also the light as I felt Sidious sustain my life on his own. “You knew I was an assassin for hire before selecting me for your Sith experiments,” I realized in the Force as Sidious was supporting my weight with his hands and my hands rested on his shoulders.

“And I’m rather certain you knew I was a Sith Lord, ma joie so perhaps that makes us even in the knowledge we had of one another before our beloved Émilie was conceived,” he said and kissed me very gently. “And I must commend you on your skills with assassinations. I was aware that many Imperial officers would lure targets to Bordal so that you could finish them off,” this was said aloud.

I laughed, “The Empire certainly was a great source of income for me.” I was set on the bed in one of the big rooms in the lake house that was painted in and also covered in gold. Sidious got on his knees before me and took my hands in his.

“I’m glad my servants could serve you,” he said rising and bestowing me with a kiss, “now let me do that,” Sidious smiled and drove into me with passion of a Sith but not aggression; gently making my body go weak but yet my strong mind stayed. I couldn’t resist gasping.

“Niobi?” Sidious’ voice was soft and slightly alarmed, trying to ascertain what was wrong. In our linked minds I told him that he was not at fault; rather my own surprise of the passion. He smiled and softly kissed me and then he brushed my cheek with his thumb.

“You have made me as frail as you masquerade to be,” I said aloud as his hands massaged my temples with gentleness. He laughed and in a rare moment he used his secondary mastery of the light side to soothe me.

“Oh no. You are quite strong,” he said bringing our lips together.

 

Anakin, present day

 

I ended up at the Kenobi residence after picking some things up from the store. Their new golden furred dog that was named Jedi sat on the couch with me as I ate some of their puff cakes. “Things are back to normal I see,” Obi-Wan came through the door.

“I’m here for the food and the puppy,” I said teasingly, “I can’t bug Padmé at the Senate today because there is a session and I think Luke and Leia are hanging out with Leia’s boyfriend so you’re the next person I try, out of a natural order of my friends. Puff cake?” I held up the tiny cake.

“Figures you’d eat my food,” my old Master said.

“Helps my lungs,” I joked as I pet the puppy beside me, “maybe I should get a cat or something. Anyway, how’s Ferus?”

“He and Darra seem to be adjusting.”

“He should come over,” I said.

“As long as you don’t throw the ball to Jedi in the house I guess that’s fine,” Siri sighed.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

It felt strangely good to have my daughter sit on one of my knees and my Queen on the other. Today I had returned from my personal leave and Senator Amidala had returned to her place representing our shared home world. There was a session of Congress today to vote on a military expansion bill.

Both my gems were dressed exquisitely this particular day and it was quiet in the vast office until Sly Moore announced the arrival of Bane to watch Em while we went to the meeting. The massive Sith’ari gently took my daughter in his arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders, “How about we go for lunch Em?”

“Sure,” she said excitedly and blew us a kiss as they walked out. After they left I moved Niobi into the center of my lap and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. Sly Moore came back in minutes later to announce it was time to go to the main senate chamber. Niobi stood up and her off white dress swirled behind her as we walked to the main chamber.

The Senate chamber was vast and had pods that the senators from each system sat in and an even bigger pod that resembled a podium for the Chancellor to preside over the meeting. Sly Moore and my other aid Mas Amedda stood ready on the main pod and I helped Niobi up the steps as Moore and Amedda each stood on either side of us. “Order!” Amedda called to open the session.

 

Darth Plagueis 

 

Using my alias of Hego Damask I got into the Senate building and waited for the session to adjourn in the outer lobby of the main chamber. Once the doors opened Sidious and his entourage was the first to exit. He dismissed his aides and he and Niobi walked over to meet me. “Your Force presence has grown stronger since you started letting my former apprentice please you,” I said to Niobi.

“Or perhaps you just never noticed it,” she said without any putting any effort into the sarcastic retort that seemed to come out flawlessly. I smirked. “Or you might refuse to acknowledge that a less Force sensitive being bested you in a duel. Take your pick.”

‘So tell me, is Sidious gentle enough for you?” I asked deviously but she just smiled wickedly.

“When I’d like him to be, yes. You see Plagueis it might surprise you but I am the master.”

“I have said before that you are a queen.”

“And don’t you ever forget it,” she said as we continued walking. She walked in front of Sidious and I and I could sense her unwillingness to submit to letting Sidious control her on his terms both intrigued him and drove him a bit mad, 

 

Em

 

Bane and I went to get lunch and as we rode around in a speeder to the restaurant I asked Bane questions about his adventures. I had really never been further in the galaxy than the Mid-Rim so I was unfamiliar of a lot of what was beyond worlds like my family home of Naboo or the similar New Alderaan. Bordal where Mama was from was Outer Rim and we had lived there for a few years but I barely remember it.

“Where’d you go to?” I asked as we got to lunch and Bane sat me across from him. As we arrived I sensed in the Force that people were afraid of Bane because he was very large, maybe standing almost seven feet tall. 

“Korriban. It’s a world where there used to be a Sith school like the Jedi Temple,” he explained as we had waters poured for us.

“Did you go? Did you like Sith school?” I asked fascinated. I had only met three Sith before so I was unaware of a school.

“I liked it for a little while but it didn’t really work out for a lot of the others there,” Bane explained, “So it was closed.”

“Did they ever make a new Sith school?”

“No, because there were only two Sith left after the first school closed down and that was a good number to stay at.”

 

Luke

 

Han took us to the lower levels of the city to go meet with a former smuggler he had worked with called Mara Jade. It didn’t surprise me at all that Han had smuggler friends still close to him after he had worked for Jabba the Hutt. We got to a hole-in-the-wall bar and walking in we headed right for the hovering bar stools.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Riding Solo,” the young woman turned around from facing the bar. She was about our age at least, perhaps months older at most. Her red-orange hair looked like fire and she had emerald eyes. Han laughed.

“Mara, it’s been a while. How ‘ya doing?”

“Dandy,” she sipped her whiskey, “who are your friends? Well besides Chewbacca of course.”

“Leia Organa-Skywalker,” Leia introduced herself, “I’m with Han.”

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” I said.

“I knew you two looked familiar,” Mara said, “these were your Rebel friends Han? What did I tell you about hanging with Rebels?” Mara laughed as she ordered another shot I found myself unable to take my eyes from her.

 

Niobi

 

After the meeting we came back to the main office of the Chancellor. Plagueis sat in one of the three armchairs facing the desk and Sidious sat at the desk as I stood looking out the window as the city went about the events of the day. Sidious didn’t have that for long though, as he rose and carried me over to his desk.

After receiving me in his arms my spinal cord nerves were already under his influence. “Her mid spine Sidious,” Plagueis said, “I sense it too.” I felt the fifth button on the back of my dress be unfastened and then Sidious’ thumb and index finger of his left hand rubbed little circles. I sat straight like a dancer because there was no way I was submitting to Sidious while his former Sith master sat in front of me. It just wasn’t going to happen. I placed my hands in my lap and I stared straight at Plagueis.

“You are so beautiful and powerful,” Sidious said softly in my ear, “You shouldn’t have this much stress in you ma joie.”

“Well things have been crazy as of late,” I whispered back and the two fingers rubbing circles began to knead. I couldn’t help but go a bit rigid. 

“How about we continue with this tonight when Plagueis isn’t with us?” Sidious said softly, “It’ll work better with you lying against me.”

 

Em

 

That night before bed Dada bathed me as I told him some of the stories Bane had told me today about when he went to Sith school. The little black stitches on my lower stomach were starting to fade slowly by now so getting a bath was fine now. “Did you know about Sith school?” I asked.

“I have heard some stories,” he said as he washed me off, “there were tons of Sith a long time ago.”

“Bane went to Sith school but he didn’t like it after a while he said and he left. I, however, love my lessons,” we had the best tutors come and teach me about things like government, mathematics, sciences, and other studies.

“I loved school when I was your age, Bijou,” he said getting me out of the water and into a warm towel.

“And you became Chancellor. So maybe soon I will be Princess of Theed.”

“I believe that may be happening soon.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After Em had fallen asleep I placed a call to Queen Savona’s staff requesting an audience by phone for the following day to talk about the creation of a ceremonial title of Naboo royalty. When I got to the main bedroom Niobi was already asleep it seemed? I touched her shoulder gently and she rolled to face me. “Come to me,” I sat her up and kissed her gently, my arms enfolded her. I trailed my hands down her with delicate movements and she leaned into me. 

“I love you Darth Sidious,” her brown eyes stared at me and she smiled as she was linked into the Force bond while I began yet another quest to claim her. She was passionate but I had to hold back my own intense passion to an extent because the memory of the gasp of shock she’d given was still present. I was no stranger to hurting others and the block it from my consciousness without any second thoughts but in Niobi I found I was unable to.

This time, certainly, I was not behaving like an overexcited youth. I let the passion serve as a guide while I kissed and pleased her with gentleness. When I finally drove in to her I did so softly, reaching out with the Force to read her feelings. I smiled as I sensed the intensity of the pleasure she felt and that pleased me greatly.

“And I adore you, Niobi Queen of the Sith.”

 

Leia

 

Anakin carried me to my room despite my protests that even though I was tired I could walk a few meters. Luke and Padmé had already turned in, so Anakin and I had played cards. I noticed that his breathing was not as labored while using the tank, “What did I tell you?” I said proving my point.

“I’m beginning to think you’re always right,” he said. I laughed.

“More like ninety-eight percent of the time,” I corrected as we got to the door that had the coat of arms of Alderaan painted on it along with printed pictures of my family and friends. Once inside Anakin laid me in the bed and kissed my forehead.

“Goodnight Leia.”

 

Niobi

 

I woke as the sun was rising. I couldn’t feel the nerves in my mid spine until Sidious’ fingers gently drew circles and kneaded the little discs. “Mm,” I sighed contently. His other hand set on my forehead and it was like the dark side was shooting through my veins to keep me living.

“You are so strong, yet tense my love,” Sidious said, “I can sense it in you when you share the Force with me and Plagueis senses it as well.” My hands gripped his shoulders that no longer were delicate like they were when he masqueraded as the old and frail Chancellor. Sidious may have been almost three decades older than I but in our relationship it turned out that I was frailer than he because I was largely not sensitive to the Force and his complete mastery of it, but that was not mutually exclusive with being of a weak mind as some presumed. No one, not even Darth Sidious, could control me besides me.

“Maybe you and I should take a trip to Naboo, just us, so you can remedy that as you see fit my Lord,” Perhaps it was still the mindset of an insidious assassin I had in me but Sidious was the perfect match for rivaling me in my beloved mind games that every single one of my kills bought into.

“I would very much enjoy that, my Sith Queen,” he kissed my lips and I rested my head right by his heart that was currently keeping us both alive and bursting with vitality. I felt like an ancient royal mistress as I watched the sunrise and let Sidious work at me and then slowly lower himself to be with me. I gripped my hands onto his shoulders.

“Sidious…” I breathed using his Sith name because it seemed to me that he was more Sidious than the front of weak old Palpatine that he put up for the public. He was not weak now; instead rather strong but careful as he went along with my thoughts.

 

Darth Plagueis

 

I was first up in the kitchen of the Palace until Niobi came in wearing a simple gold nightdress and her hair pulled to the side. I could sense her Force presence was stronger than normal for her. “Sidious seems to please you like a much younger man would,” I observed, “You should have seen him in his youth. He was powerful and reckless and the best speeder racer on Naboo I knew of.”

“Beneath the front of frailty he puts up for the public I doubt youth ever truly left him or if that’s just the dark side,” she said pouring her coffee. 

“Perhaps a combination of both. My former apprentice is bringing out your connection to the Force,” I said to her, “I can sense he is pleasing you, but if that changes report it to me and I’ll set things straight,” I smiled wickedly.

“I’ll keep that in mind Damask,” she said using my public name as she went over for coffee. I could sense Sidious’ presence behind her before she turned and saw him and offered a smile as he put his hands on her shoulders.


	9. Surprises, Powers, and Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo, almost to ten chapters! Anyway, thanks so much for the hits guys! Keep it up and if you'd be so kind to drop a kudos or comment please do! I'd love feedback.

Chapter 9

Springtime, 7 ABY

Anakin

 

The Coruscanti wind whipped at my hair as I shared the cockpit of a speeder with Luke for the first time. I sat in the second seat as Luke worked the controls and we zipped around Coruscant’s upper levels. My tank was strapped to my back and the wind provided more oxygen to me. Padmé and Obi-Wan didn’t want me to do this out of fear I might stop breathing, but I was never a rule follower.

“Reminds me of racing around Tatooine,” Luke shouted over the wind to me. I had to agree, as I myself had loved piloting pods and such when I was on the desert planet growing up. “We used to fly T-16’s,” Luke said.

“Sky-Hoppers? We had those too,” I hadn’t flown them much but I knew they were popular among kids on Tatooine.

“We used to bull’s-eye womp rats. Next time Owen and Beru want me to visit you should come and we can go to Anchorhead and fly them.”

 

Darth Bane

 

“Bane?” Émilie sat in my arms as she ate the breakfast Sidious had made her and he stood at her side. My hands worked at the back of the neck as well as the upper spine of the little girl, “Did you know that the Sith are healers?”

“One of my teachers at Sith school trained us in the art and it’s been passed down since,” I said as she took a bite of her food and the Sidious put a cup of tea to her lips. “We can keep people alive, make sure they don’t die, and other things. Your father is the finest Sith healer I have ever seen, sweetheart. Did you know that he is currently making your heart beat as well as your mother’s?”

“How can you pump my heart and Mama’s?” Em was fascinated and amazed as she looked curiously at Sidious. In the Force I could sense that their heartbeats were in rhythm. 

“It’s a Force power Jedi like your friend Ani don’t have Bijou,” he explained to her as he gave her another sip of tea.

“Can you make Ani have better lungs that way? I offered mine to him but he can’t have them.’

“His tank can do that for him, Bijou, so I don’t have to breathe for him.”

 

Mara Jade

 

As I was flying around the upper levels of Coruscant (something I sometimes did) I spotted a speeder that held Luke Skywalker, the friend of Han I had met the previous day. Luke was with someone I had never seen before but he looked to be a Jedi like Luke but I saw he had a tank of oxygen with him.

I drove my speeder bike to catch up with the speeder. “Skywalker,” I called out and Luke turned and reversed his speeder to ride alongside me. Luke grinned.

“So you do come up here,” he laughed.

“Occasionally. I see High Coruscant society as elitist and somewhat boring as a whole,” I said, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Anakin. He’s my father.”

“Seriously?” Anakin looked about the same age as Luke and I did so I found Luke’s claim to be kind of outlandish. 

“I had him as a baby,” Anakin offered with sarcasm that made me smirk. 

 

Padmé 

 

I was surprised when Darra Thel-Tanis walked into my office at the Senate building. “How are you feeling?” I asked hugging her. She sat down and I had one of my handmaidens, Edmée, get Darra some water. 

“I’m doing okay,” she said as we had glasses of water placed before us, “I wanted to run a list of names for mine and Ferus’ baby by you to see if you like them or if they’re too weird. For a girl I was thinking about Artemis or Iris.”

“If you name her Iris that’ll be cool because Ferus’ Master is Siri,” I laughed.

“Do you think Siri would care?’

“Of course not. Siri would probably be really excited,” I told her, “how about for boys’ names?”

“Cato?” 

“Ooh I like it,” I said taking out a piece of standard Senate stationary, “let’s make a list of the names we like.”

 

Niobi

 

I made my way to one of the throne rooms that was built around spires of the Palace. I climbed the stairs to the actual grand chair that sat across from a view of the Galactic City that was just stunning. I approached the throne and Sidious turned to face me and smiled as he got up from the chair and put his hand on my brow before leaning down to kiss me. Sidious was 1.78 meters tall so he was only a few centimeters taller than I. “Guards. Leave us.”

They did.

“It’s a rather fitting chair for a view like that I suppose,” I said.

“It should be you in this chair,” he said as we broke and he helped me sit and then took a knee at my feet and took my hands in his. “Yes, the chair fits you quite well, doesn’t it my Sith Queen?” I laughed.

“Your flattery of me will not make me subordinate to you Sidious,” I said nonchalantly before he gently pulled me down to meet him with my head on his chest and had moved my hair away from the base of my neck so he could work on it thoroughly. My head was turned towards the door of the throne room. 

“Oh, I’ve accepted that,” he laughed and his lips came to my neck and then trailed, “but you deserve all the flattery in the galaxy. I bet even the men you assassinated were honored to be killed by such a wonder as you.”

 

Darth Bane

 

I took Em up to bathe her to let Sidious be with Niobi. I got the water started for her and helped her get out of her nightdress and into the water as I dropped to my knees to be at eye level with the tub. “One day we should get married Bane, you and me,” she said innocently as I got her hair wet for her.

“Yeah? And why’s that sweetheart?”

“Well, you’re my best friend even more so than Ani and I can’t marry Ani because Ani has Senator Padmé. And best friends get married all the time. Master Kenobi and Master Tachi are married and they have been best friends for a long time, Ani told me,” she said as I put shampoo through her dark and wet hair and massaged the back of her neck.

“Maybe when you’re older,” I told her, “and your Dada says it’s okay.”

“I want to marry when I’m twenty-six, that’s a good age,” she said as I helped her stand up, “And I think Dada would love it. I’ll ask him.” She smiled and in her smile I realized just how much she couldn’t deny her father.

 

Mara Jade

 

I jumped from my speeder bike into the backseat of Skywalker’s four-seat speeder. “So how do you know Han and Chewie?” Luke asked me.

“We did some smuggling work together back years ago,” I explained, “and then he went off to fly you and your group to Alderaan and never came back. I figured he had been swept up in the Rebel cause.”

“We could have used you too,” Skywalker said. I laughed.

“Back then I was busy fighting for causes that I thought stood a chance,” I explained, “I never really saw the Rebels as capable of doing what they did, but make no mistake I hated the Empire.”

 

Luke 

 

I was stunned as I watched Mara jump from her bike to our ship. Her fiery hair was whipped behind her as she glided through the air into the speeder’s backseat. We sped towards Temple. “I wonder how good of a Jedi you are farm boy,” she said, “because you’re actually a damn fair pilot.”

“Even better,” I said.

“Now is not the time to get cocky, that comes later,” Mara told me but laughed. Anakin smiled. 

“Good one.”

 

Niobi

 

It was sunny on Coruscant and I wore a deep blue dress that was enfolded by a cloak of the same color and the dress was accessorized with a belt made of little circular charms. Bane and Plagueis once again offered us the afternoon and we took it to go to lunch.

From the Senate we took a two-seated speeder to the restaurant. “You want me to drive?” I offered. I was a decent pilot and loved to fly.

“Speeders happen to be my specialty. When I was a youth on Naboo I was the best speeder racer in the Lake Country,” he said as I got into the passenger side. 

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you Sidious?” I laughed and he squeezed my left hand.

“More than you know.”

 

Leia

 

I was at the Jedi Temple sparring with a Jedi Master named Dooku who was one of the best lightsaber masters the Order had and very close with Master Yoda. Usually Dooku worked in the archives but since he had a curved hilt to his lightsaber like my new blue one did he said he would help me adapt.

“You’ve got a much better grip with curved hilts,” he said showing me how to put my hand around the hilt, “and with curved hilts you can have a free hand more readily available than with normal straight ones so you can use the Force to set your adversary back.”

“Feel the Force you must,” I had not noticed the tiny Grand Master enter the room, “Strong the Force is within you Leia. Embrace it.”

 

Em

 

Bane brought me to the Senate building after we had lunch to see my parents. Dada took me on his knee as we came in and I said, “Did you know that Bane and I are going to get married one day?” I asked as I leaned my head onto my father’s shoulder. “He said we could if you said yes. We planned it today.”

“Is that right?” he said softly, “I think that would be fun, don’t you?” he kissed my forehead and I reached for his hand. 

“So can I?” I asked eagerly.

“If it makes you happy and you still want to in eighteen standard years,” he said, “then of course you may.”

“Oh yes! I want to marry Bane when I’m twenty-six standard years old,” I explained, “No sooner or later and I want to get married on Naboo at the lake house and wear one of Mama’s pretty dresses. I want the Skywalker’s and Plagueis to come.”

“I think they’d love to,” he said rubbing my shoulders and Bane who stood to my right rubbed one of my hands in his massive one. 

“It sounds like you’re going to have a very fun wedding one day Emmy,” Mama said as she came to sit with Dada too, “I can’t wait to come.”

 

Mara Jade

 

I didn’t usually hang around Jedi but somehow my journey to the upper levels of the city led me to the Jedi Temple with its spires that reached almost to the atmosphere. “Am I allowed in here?” I asked, not knowing if the Jedi would appreciate having a non-Jedi snooping.

“We don’t bite,” Anakin said as he led us inside. The halls were open and wide and sunlight from the many windows sufficiently lit the hallway we came in to. “And this is the main hallway,” Anakin said as I looked around at all the different beings in Jedi robes. I had to hand it to the Jedi; they were an eclectic group. And I obviously stood out in my brown combat pants and boots with my loose white shirt and matching gloves. 

I spotted Leia and she came over. Thankfully she was not wearing Jedi robes either so that made me feel less out of place. “Hi Mara,” Leia said, “what brings you here?”

“Literally ditching my speeder bike to hang out with your family,” I said.

 

Niobi 

Flashback 0 BBY

 

I found the vein on my arm for morphine to be injected myself. I had nothing against these Bordali doctors and med droids other than the fact they were doing things a little too slowly while my brain screamed at my entire body that I wanted drugs. The head Human medic was a guy I knew named Rogan who had been a childhood friend of mine.

“Your droids are terribly inefficient,” I said as more narcotics were shot through my spine to paralyze my legs and lower body. I knew the droids present would forgive such a comment because a woman in labor and intense pain had no filter, I don’t care how nice you were otherwise. 

“Force damn Niobi,” my friend said, “You’re either a badass or the stupidest laboring woman I’ve ever met. How did you know where to stick the needle?”

“Doing what I do teaches you a lot about the bodies of different species,” I told Rogan as I got up from the bed. They had given me a certain narcotic that allowed me to move around with machines attached to monitor my baby friend and me. “You have a clock?” I asked.

“You’ve been in labor for only ten hours and are fully dilated; that’s pretty fast for a first time mother,” he said the first part as if he had just figured that part out himself. “This is where the fun begins. So who’s the father, if you don’t mind my curiosity?”

“Rogan, if I told you the whole story there’s no way you’d ever believe me,” I said as I tied my hair up behind me.

“I’ve got time.”

“Fine, but if you think I’m totally nuts after I tell you just remember I warned you,” I said as I began to tell the tale. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

Em fell asleep against me and I had Plagueis bring me a crimson blanket to cover her with. “Do you need me to take her?” he asked. I shook my head.

“Let her sleep. Holding both of them is but a simple task,” I said and it was the truth; there was no effort to having my daughter and her mother on my lap, as you’d expect from most sixty-three standard-year-old Humans. Em held my hand that was holding her as she slept and I drew soft circles into Niobi’s back that was straight as she sat and her hand reached over and stroked our daughter’s hair.

“She is breathtaking,” Niobi said smiling at our child who shifted in her sleep to her right side. Niobi rose and went to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk beside Plagueis and I wrapped my other arm around Em and reached out to her in our Force bond to see that her dreams were taking place on Naboo.

“Bane and I had meant to give you two the day,” Plagueis said, “but I suppose she wanted to come see you if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Niobi said before I could, “I don’t want someone else to practically raise her like happens with most children of her rank.” I moved my hand a moment to lay it on her forehead to use a bit of the dark side to keep her asleep because I could sense she still needed it.


	10. I'll Show You The Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter we have the first mention of a threat to this seemingly idyllic galaxy for Em! 
> 
> As always keep up with the hits and don't be shy to drop a kudos or comment. I'll let you guys in on a secret: I love feedback!

Chapter 10 

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

That evening I was sitting in one of the main sitting rooms of my house with my pet Misha in my lap as I was talking to Dada who was brushing out my long curls after my bath. Verne, the main cook, had brought me some dessert. Mama was filing my nails. “I heard through the Force that you guys were supposed to have a day off,” I said, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no Bijou,” Dada kissed my cheek, “you mustn’t apologize for that. Mama and I love spending time with you.”

“I love spending time with you guys too.”

“But now,” Dada said taking me in his arms, “it’s twenty-one thirty so let’s get you to bed, hmm?” Mama kissed my cheek before Dada lifted me up and when his hand rested on my forehead I was asleep.

 

Luke

 

Somehow I ended up with Mara at a club on the very bottom level of the city. Mara was still wearing her smuggler outfit and had a holster with a blaster and other weapons on it and I had my lightsaber. “The under-levels have always creeped me out,” I said.

“Scared Skywalker?” she teased as we made our way into a bar and Mara ordered drinks, Corellian whiskey, for us from the Twi’lek bartender. “I frequent this place, the drinks are good.”

“I trust you,” I said when our drinks got here. I looked around and I was strangely reminded of the cantina I had been to in Mos Eisley all those years ago. All different kinds of species mingled with each other but no one seemed to really acknowledge us.

“Most under level dwellers are afraid of Jedi,” Mara said taking a sip of her drink, “and honestly who can blame them? I might be able to take a Jedi on but most people? Forget about it. So where’s Anakin? I thought he might be the type of guy to enjoy this kind of thing.”

“He’s back on the upper levels most likely spending time with Padmé,” I offered taking a sip of the liquid.

“Padmé Amidala you mean? The Naboo Senator who is somewhat of a fashion icon?”

“She’s my mother.” 

 

Niobi

 

After Sidious put Em to sleep he came back into the main sitting room and we were still the only ones in the room. Sidious came in carrying two glasses of sweet wine. He came and tilted my chin up to his eye level and pressed our lips together and seconds later I was lifted off my feet, he again seeming like a much younger Sith. I laughed.

“Do you ever wonder why your amulet feels like a heart is beating inside of it?” he asked me.

“I have a theory that somehow your heart is beating for mine,” I said, “probably some Sith alchemy.”

“You’re too smart for me and my Sith alchemy,” he said giving me a sip of my sweet wine and he rubbed my neck softly.

“Seriously? Your plan is to get me drunk,” I said mocking him lightly, “haven’t we established that we don’t exactly need that?” Sidious smirked and laughed.

“I suppose you’re right yet again, my beautiful Sith Queen,” he gave me a kiss and carried me gently upstairs. I held my sweet wine in one hand and gripped his shoulder to support myself even though that wasn’t really a necessity, just a habit. He carried me like he carried Em with his hand supporting my spine and my legs wound him. 

Anything Sidious did I noticed had a grace and a sort of eloquence whether it was take my glass from my hand and set it on the table beside the canopy bed or if it was a movement to stroke my face or gently touching me to get me to come to him (something I fought as hard as I could to challenge him until I could no longer resist). In the Force bond he lulled me with words of affection as I fell forward into his hands.

“Good ma joie,” Sidious said softly into my ear, “Your attempts to resist me are admirable but I’m much stronger than you are my beloved Sith Queen,” he said laughing and I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

 

Leia

 

I was still up when Luke returned to the apartment, “Where’d you disappear to? Off with your new friend Mara?” I was sitting on the couch looking out over the city and Anakin was with me. The sounds of his tank filled the silence. Anakin was holding my hand in his real hand because he had asked permission to and I had let him. 

“We went to a bar in the under levels of the city,” Luke said, “Mara took me. Apparently she’s a regular there and she says to tell you hi Anakin.”

“Tell her hi back.”

“Well I’m heading to bed,” I said standing and letting go of Anakin’s hand, “goodnight guys. See you in the morning,” and I headed to my room.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Niobi slept well into the morning. In the Force I sensed her exhaustion and worked to mend it as she slept. I knew my passion for her and everything she was had overtaken her despite me handling her like she was sixty-three-standard-years rather than I by having driven into her slowly and carefully each time I had. To hear her speak my Sith name to tell me she was pleased was the most exhilarating thing I had possibly ever felt.

I held her as I called upon secrets of the dark side I had discovered. She stirred and I held her down with me. “Bane will take care of Em. I’ll be taking care of you,” I told her as her chocolate eyes stared into mine with a mixture of defiance and hidden gratitude.

“You didn’t hurt me you know Sidious, I would have told you. I’m perfectly fine,” she told me. The Sith amulet that hung around her neck kept her heart pumping through mine as I worked with healing her by putting my hand on her forehead and sending my own vitality through the Force into her.

“I exhausted you Niobi,” I said kissing her very gently with a light laugh and then returned to seriousness, “I could feel it in the Force last night and I can feel it now, ma joie. The full passion that fuels the dark side can be overwhelming, especially for non-Force users.”

“I have to give it to Damask, he had one thing correct: you do love me like a much younger Sith.”

 

Niobi

 

I took a few moments to myself to shower and change into a dress largely made from lace that was sleeveless and had a long skirt that fit tightly and cascaded to the floor. I put my curls up in a simple twist and accessorized with a pair of heirloom suspensas in my ears. As I walked in Plagueis smirked.

“You know I once took down two Twi’lek spies more menacing than you Damask,” I goaded him, “and you know what’s the saddest part of that story? I was eight months pregnant. So, I can easily eliminate you.”

“Yes I bet you did.” he said and then moved to stand next to me and place his hand on my forehead for a moment. “Ah yes. I can very much see the younger Sidious present in what’s he’s been doing for you. If it is your will, I can remind him that’s no longer a young man as he was, although he is getting better.”

“How can you know?” I asked.

“If I told you that wouldn’t be fun for me,” the Muun said.

 

Luke

 

I invited Mara to come hang out with me and meet Padmé since she had not met her yet. As I was just putting a new filter in Anakin’s oxygen tank Mara’s speeder bike parked at the outside entrance to the veranda of the apartment. Her hair was pulled behind her and wearing a simple white jumpsuit.

“Hey farm boy,” she said as she climbed the stairs and gave me a small hug, “I decided to come hang with elites for the day,” she hugged Leia and smiled at Anakin and Padmé gave her a hug.

“I’m Padmé,” she said, “Luke’s told me so much and so has Anakin. I think they’ve taken a good liking to you.”

“What have they said?” she asked curiously looking at me.

“All good things, I assure you,” Padmé laughed, “would you join us for some coffee Mara? Do you drink coffee?”

“Yes and I’d love to.”

 

Em

 

Dada made it in time to give me a bath and then put me in a really pretty dress I thought looked like one Senator Padmé might really like that was white and red with red designs on the long skirt. I had on little red shoes with a tiny heel to match and they looked like they lit up as I walked.

Mama was dressed really pretty too and when I came into the main hallway she was talking to Renée, one of my handmaidens. “Mama look! I think I look like Senator Padmé!”

“You look so beautiful Émilie Rose,” she said, “did you know I’m very jealous of your clothes?”

“Me too, but for yours!” I said, amazed she felt the same way, “maybe when I’m older we can trade!”

“Twirl for me Bijou,” Dada said and he lifted me up in his arms to twirl me. I laughed. “Guess what Bijou?”

“Hmm?”

“I talked to our friend Queen Savona and you are now Duchess of Varykino, which is the little part of the Lake Country where our house is. Do you like that?” I threw my arms around him and squealed.

“Can I be that forever and ever?” I asked.

“That’s the intention Bijou,” he said and I let myself be held in his arms a few moments because I was much too excited to move. But when I could move I had to tell everyone.

 

Anakin

 

A speeder pulled up next to Mara’s as we were enjoying coffee. A little figure got out ad knocked on one of the columns. “What are you doing here munchkin?” I asked recognizing the little girl dressed in another extravagant dress that rivaled those of my wife. “Who came with you here?” I got up and led her in.

“Royal Guards,” she motioned to the red figures in the speeder as 3PO brought her some juice we had. 

“Does your dada know where you are?” I asked because I knew if something happened to her I knew I wasn’t strong enough to heal her.

“Yes.”

“Good. What’s up?”

“I’m a Naboo princess now Ani,” she said as she came to sit by me, “I’m so excited! And I get to be a princess forever too!”

“Congrats Em,” I gave her a high five. 

 

Obi-Wan

 

I was with Siri at the Temple sitting in chairs in one of the rooms set aside for relaxation. “So what are we doing for Life Day this year?” she asked. Siri loved Life Day, an ancient Wookiee holiday that somehow long ago Humans adopted as well and was very popular. 

“Well it’s still months away, so I’m not sure. Do you want to spend it with the Skywalker’s?” I offered. Usually on big holidays we’d spend the day at either our house or theirs and have a big gathering, “I’ll make my special Life Day Stew.”

“Oh Force yeah,” my wife said, “I’m always up for your special holiday recipes. We should invite Ferus and Darra too.” 

“Isn’t her baby due sometime around then?” I asked.

“She’s due sometime around Life Day at the end of the year,” Siri explained, “so maybe after Life Day.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Bane was going to pick Em up from the Skywalker’s after breakfast so I could go to the Senate building and get a bit of work done before Bane brought her to me so I could monitor her because she was still in a pivotal stage of post surgery recovery.

Niobi and Plagueis came along with me to my offices. Niobi matched our daughter’s outfit for the day yet again with a red dress robe and a lighter white robe over it. When we got to my offices she sat in one of the chairs facing my desk; definitely testing and tempting me as she sent a small smirk my way.

We were soon after we were joined by Bane who carried my daughter wrapped in a scarlet blanket with her initials monogrammed on it in pink. When Bane got here he handed her to me and threw her arms around me like I had been away for a standard year.

I reached out with the Force through our bond to see where her vitals were as she settled into my lap and took one of my hands in hers. “Did you have fun with the Skywalker’s my beloved Bijou?” I asked her.

“Ani said he was surprised you let me come Dada,” she laughed and I kissed her cheek, “He didn’t think you’d let me come.”

“You are still getting better, Bijou, but you will be all well soon,” I said, “I have foreseen it.” I reached out with the Force and put my hand on her neck to increase her pulse to be a little stronger. “But until then you need to be resting as much as you can,” she smiled and I helped put her into a sleeping state.

“Sleep now my sweetest Émilie,” I said into her hair. 

 

Niobi

 

I got a call from Amcor Slain, the main bounty hunter from Bordal who I sometimes had worked with. I stood up and went into the entranceway to take the call. “Ah Niobi,” Slain said warmly, “are you still in the business?”

“Depends,” I said knowing exactly how to get the good information from him, “who needs to die? And what’s in it for me?” 

“We’re hunting Darth Telligent. He’s a rouge Jedi claiming to be a Sith Lord in his own right and as I’ve heard you have connections to the Sith as of recent. Telligent wants to forge his own Sith Order and reignite the war.”

“Darth?” I scoffed, “We’ll see.”

“So when would you be available to come to Bordal so we can lure him there for you to finish off?”

“That’s too easy,” I said, “can we have a bit of fun first?”

“What do you have in mind?”


	11. New Threats Mean New Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Chapter 11! My school got a snow day today so I can post! Yay! Anyway, keep up with the hits and all and don't be afraid to drop by a kudos/comment.

Chapter 11

Springtime, 7 ABY

Luke

 

I was walking the halls of the Temple with Anakin, talking about food, when I spotted someone who I thought was Niobi, because she looked similar to Padmé, but I knew Padmé had Senate things to do today. “A moment of your time, Young Skywalker?” she asked. I nodded and Anakin followed. “What, if anything, does the Council know of a Darth Telligent?”

“Nothing that I’m aware of. Darth you say? A Sith? Maybe Master Yoda has heard of him. I can ask him. Hold on, I thought you don’t let Jedi interfere with your assassinations,” I said.

“I usually don’t fuck with the Jedi because I for the most part work alone as it is. And I also disagree with the ideology of being completely selfless that you preach, I don’t believe a being can be taught to never look inward. That aside I do believe the Jedi should know about Telligent and my plan to eliminate him.” 

“I’m listening.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

“You told Luke Skywalker that you disagreed with Jedi philosophy?” I was almost too excited to handle myself when Niobi told us that part of her visit to the Temple. Bane smirked and my former apprentice motioned with his hand to make me quiet down, as Em was still asleep. 

“And that I don’t usually fuck with the Jedi anyway. I don’t usually lie, but when I do the lie needs a purpose and this was not the time to purposely lie,” she said, “apparently the Council has no knowledge of Telligent at all,” she reported, “unless Master Yoda knows.”

“So what’s your plan?” I wondered.

“His last reported location was Korriban, which as we know, used to be the seat of the Brotherhood of Darkness and the Academy, so I’m suggesting let him think he’s the Dark Lord. Then one of you should offer to train him but in the early stages eliminate him when he’s caught off guard. Or I will.”

“You’re suggesting a resurrection of the Rule of Two to eliminate the Rule of One?” Bane asked.

“And I don’t want the Jedi to get there first, because that wouldn’t be fun for me that is,” she explained.

 

Niobi

 

“And you call yourselves Sith Lords,” I scoffed, “how did neither of you come up with this plan yourselves?”

“The Jedi will suspect a Sith resurrection,” Plagueis said after a moment of silence, “and thus I assume they’ll come up with a way they see as better to take Telligent out.” I rolled my eyes.

“You think I hadn’t figured that out Damask? I told the Council all they needed to know upon my visit to the Temple but not a word more.”

“And Masters like Yoda had no clue of this?” I played with a lock of my hair back into the beaded white headband I was wearing.

“Not that I know of,” I offered, “see why I don’t involve Jedi? They claim to be knowledgeable but in truth they really aren’t as a whole.”

“Point proven.”

 

Padmé

 

Edmée knocked on my door to let me know I had a visitor. “Who is it?” I asked her, expecting Ani or maybe the twins. What I wasn’t expecting was all of the above plus Obi-Wan. “What’s up?” I asked. Though the light the sun poured into the office I could see Anakin’s ventilator and cannula shine.

“The Jedi Council just had a meeting,” Ani told me, “and we think there is a new Sith Lord somewhere in the galaxy. We just thought you should know too.”

“He’s a rouge dark side agent, Anakin,” Obi-Wan corrected.

“Close enough,” Ani said shrugging, “Anyway Luke and me heard about it before the Council.”

“How?” I had always assumed the Council knew about new threats first.

“Niobi said so.”

“Émilie’s mother?”

“Yes.” 

“And you Jedi just want me to be aware?” Sometimes the Force confused me and I didn’t understand why Jedi needed to tell Senators like me about Force things that obviously went over our heads. After all I could do little against a new Sith Lord.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out in knowledge,” Ani said.

 

Em

 

I woke up, softly opening my eyes. I could feel the dark side’s hold on me a little bit in the Force bond. I heard voices as my eyes focused, “You know Master Yoda was not too thrilled with your proposal,” Luke was telling Dada who was holding one of my hands and rubbing the back of my neck. I was still wrapped up in my blanket and my shoes were by Dada’s desk. 

“But he accepted it,” Dada was saying, “That is what matters here, Young Skywalker.” I wondered what they were talking about.

“What’s he talking about?” I asked my father.

“The Jedi Council is looking for someone,” he said gently touching my sides, “that’s all it is Bijou.”

“Have you found him?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said kissing my cheek, “but you needn’t worry about it sweetest Émilie Rose. I just need you to focus on you getting better for me.”

“Can we go back home to Naboo?”

“Soon, my sweetest, very soon indeed. You, me, and Mama.” He shifted me still wrapped in my favorite blanket to sit in the center of his lap so I could see all my friends and Mama.

 

Leia

 

As I had watched the Chancellor handle little Em today I had to reflect on just how different of ‘Princesses’ Em and I were. As a child despite the fact my adoptive parents had tried to be as involved in my upbringing as a Queen and Prince Consort Senator could be it had still felt sometimes like Bail’s sisters or the palace staff was raising me.

Émilie Palpatine, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. The Chancellor did literally everything for her himself whether it was shifting her place in his arms or getting her some of that juice we had at the apartment that replaced electrolytes or something. It was a few steps above of Anakin’s hovering over me that he did sometimes.

When we got back to the apartment Anakin went into the kitchen to start doing dinner like usual. I wasn’t much of a cook, and neither was Padmé (with the exception of some Naboo dishes) so Anakin liked to cook for us. “Making stew tonight,” he said.

“Oh Force yeah,” Luke said, “we got blue milk?”

“What kind of house do you think this is?” he said jokingly and he sent the jug of the milk to my brother via the Force. 

“Obi-Wan would disapprove of you using the Force for such mundane tasks,” Luke said laughing.

“My motto was always ‘What Obi-Wan doesn’t know won’t hurt him’. I still live by that,” Anakin replied.

 

Telligent 

 

Nothing will stand in my way. I will finish what they started.

And we shall have peace once more.

I will rule.

 

Niobi

 

I sent a call through a comlink that I used to use back in my days as an assassin to reach Korriban. Comlinks were smaller than Holo-Phones but were just as effective especially if you wanted to mislead the guy you were trying to kill. “Lord Telligent,” I said as the other line picked up, “at last.”

“Who calls?”

“Rosette Idabel,” I lied smoothly, “I was an Emperor’s Hand during the good times of galactic peace and I hear you wish to restore them.”

“By exterminating the Jedi once again,” he said, “creating a new Empire. A stronger Empire; one that cannot fall. Are you willing to join and serve me?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Excellent. We will be in touch then,” the comlink buzzed out and I found myself smirking. Telligent may have been once a Jedi but he had much to learn of the dark side of the Force. I put the comlink down.

“Of course, my Lord,” I scoffed.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

That night after getting Em off to sleep and staying with her for a bit I walked back down to the main sitting room of the Palace. Niobi sat in one of the chairs in a crimson nightdress and her hair was pinned out of her way as Plagueis stood behind her working at her shoulders.

“She will never submit for you,” I said approaching them. Plagueis shrugged and let go of Niobi’s shoulders and left with a smirk. I used the Force to lift her. “Because the only person she can willingly submit to is me,” I carried her up the stairs and to the main bedroom.

“Shall you show me more of the dark side?” she smirked as I set her down and took a knee before her.

“I would show you all the dark side has to offer if it didn’t exhaust you,” I said, “but we can certainly see what we can do that won’t wear you down,” I kissed her and she linked into the Force bond. I could see Em’s dreams going on dimly and I focused a section of my powers to keep her asleep and another to see if I could slip her mother further into the Force while maintaining her energy.

Her hands rested on my shoulders as my own hands lingered gently all over her delicate form and I got her to softly open. I was aware of some accounts in which Sith had killed non-Force users during these intimate situations because of the overwhelming passion they possessed; so of course I knew I had to keep my own feelings at level with Niobi’s. In the bond I could feel her pleasure as my lips and fingers touched her.

“Sidious…”

“I know exactly what you’re feeling,” I said against her forehead, “this is what the dark side can give you.”

 

Anakin

 

I went to go get Leia from Solo’s since apparently he was called away to something. I took the air speeder from 500 Republica to the middle levels of the city where I knew Solo and Chewbacca rented a place. When I parked the speeder Leia opened the door dressed in a simple dark green dress robe and her hair was up. 

“Hey. What are you doing here?” she asked me as she walked out to meet me, closing the door behind her.

“Isn’t Solo gone?”

“He just left a few minutes ago. How’d you get here so fast?” she joined me as we looked out at the morning sun that had just fully settled into the sky. “Anakin?” I reached out with the Force when she said my name trying to detect anything amiss.

“Yeah?”

“You know, if you want, you can hug me.”

 

Niobi

 

I woke up the next morning to a call from the Coruscanti phone number used for the Jedi Temple. “What do you have for me, Skywalker?” I said into the phone. Luke Skywalker’s voice started talking:

“I informed the Council that you wished to deal with Telligent with minimal interference from the Jedi. Masters Kenobi, Yoda, and Windu all think this choice is rather unwise as you are a non-Force-sensitive. You know Telligent was a Jedi once.”

“As he still is,” I corrected, “rouge, yes, but definitely still a Jedi. He’ll never be close to a true Sith. Go tell the Council I want to hold an audience.”

“You stand little of a chance alone.”

“Skywalker, Telligent may be a dark Jedi but I can assure you I’ve seen more of the dark side than that Force-fucker will have seen in his lifetime.”

 

Em

 

Today I felt better than I had in a while. I lay in bed with my stuffed animals and Misha’s cage on the nightstand until I heard the door open and Dada pulled the curtains back and his lips met my forehead and I settled myself into a hug. His hand set on my forehead and his other held mine. “You know my sweetest, when I was Emperor I had people come and get me up every morning like I do for you. It’s an ancient Naboo tradition for monarchs called the levee.”

I loved when my father would tell me stories because I was a very visual person. “But I bet they didn’t dress you in clothes like mine,” I laughed and he smiled as he lifted me so we could go downstairs for breakfast. In the mornings I usually had hot tea that was imported from Naboo and various sweet pastries that were from all over the galaxy.

“They certainly didn’t,” he laughed as he fixed me my tea and some breakfast pastries before returning to my side. My hair was pinned out of my way in a little side ponytail braid for me to eat. I could see the morning sun come through the many windows of the Palace as I ate my food happily.

“Dada?”

“Yes, my Bijou?”

“Can I stay in my nightdress today? I like this one; it’s super pretty.”

“Of course. I bet resting in all those regal clothes you have like Senator Padmé has must be difficult. But we’ll get you into a warmer nightdress since you don’t need to be getting sick because it can be cool outside.”


	12. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'M UP TO 200 HITS!!! Thanks to all those reading and don't be shy to drop a kudos, I'd really appreciate it! Anyway, happy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 12

Springtime, 7 ABY

Palpatine/Sidious

 

In my offices I sat at my desk holding Em on my lap with Bane and Plagueis standing over her like shadows. As I was showing her one of her Holo-books when Anakin came in and tucked a few blossoms into my daughter’s hair. “They’re from the Lake Country, just like you.”

“You are so sweet Ani,” My daughter’s face lit up with a smile as she went back to looking at her book and I loosened a few knots I sensed in her neck as she held my other hand. One of her favorite purple blankets kept her heat contained.

“It’s the least I can do for you Meme,” Anakin said patting her curls. 

“Ani today I dressed simply,” Em told him as Anakin seemed to hang onto her every word like I did.

“I see. You look like the prettiest eight standard year old in the galaxy.”

 

Luke

 

There was an old wives’ tale that said very few people could actually lie to a Jedi Master and I was thinking on that as I stood outside the Council chambers waiting to hear this verdict. Various Jedi were wandering the halls of the Temple going about a normal day. When I saw the doors finally open Niobi walked out, her expression unreadable and that twinge of the dark side in her presence made a few Jedi turn.

“You coming, Young Skywalker?” she asked and I ran to catch up to her as we walked to the hangar and took a red air speeder to the Senate. Niobi piloted and I just waited to hear about the meeting. 

“What did the Council say?” I asked thinking how unlikely it was that this lone assassin would convince the Council to let her chase rouge Jedi alone.

“Oh I convinced them to let me have my way, certainly. They were just wanting to express concerns for my personal safety knowing that Telligent is a rouge Jedi and I’m only slightly sensitive to the Force.”

“It’s our duty to be concerned,” I said, “it’s what makes the Jedi who we are.”

 

Em

 

Mama came to the Senate building with Luke soon after we arrived. I was wrapped up in a purple blanket against my father but my arms were free so I could hold his hand. I could hear Ani breathe from behind the chair where he stood with Plagueis and Bane. “Hi sweetie,” Mama came and kissed my cheek. Luke was behind her.

“Did you meet with the Jedi Council?” I asked, “I’ve never met some of those Jedi.”

“They’re all right,” she said, “most are very nice.” I was going to ask another question but in a split second my hearing vanished. 

 

Niobi

 

Sidious muted Em’s hearing with the Force and he gave me a signal to start speaking as he soothed Em using soft words, the Force bond and a bit of the dark side. “What did they say?”

“Jedi think they know fucking everything,” I said frankly, “but they know so little about how bounty hunters and assassins for hire work it’s almost pathetic. They want to capture Telligent and bring him in with the aid of the clones.”

“That’s what Master Yoda thinks is safest,” Luke Skywalker interjected.

“I understand that,” I said, “but you Jedi think you should protect all those who aren’t Force users which isn’t always the case. I’ve lived my entire life without use of the Force and I’ve been fine.” At this, Damask snorted and I shot him a glare.

“And I suppose Jedi intervention would deny you the pleasure of ending him,” Sidious filled in my exact thoughts. I found the Jedi’s method logical and peaceful (which was the utmost thing they stood for as I’ve seen) but while peace is great, war is a lot more entertaining. 

“Exactly.”

“So what did you tell them?”

“I let them think they will have their way, but I’ve found lying to high Jedi Council members isn’t exactly as impossible as some like Skywalker here claim.”

 

Dooku

 

After the female assassin called Niobi left the Council chamber and took that twinge of the dark side that enfolded her presence in the Force we all sat stunned in our chairs. I looked at Master Yoda and saw even he was stunned to silence. 

 

Em

 

Just as quickly as my hearing had tapped out it was back as Mama, Luke, and Ani sat in Dada’s office with us. Bane and Plagueis stood on either sides of the chair behind the desk and the wise Muun Sith Lord had his hand placed on my forehead. “It won’t be long until she is fully recovered, Sidious,” Plagueis announced.

“She is getting stronger every standard minute.” Dada had me wrapped in one of his arms with one of my blankets and he held onto my other hand and from where my head was I could hear his heart that sounded like a battle cruiser engine. “Are you warm enough, my Bijou?” he asked.

“Little cold,” I replied.

“Moore, bring me Émilie’s red hooded cloak,” Dada said to the Umbaran who brought my favorite red cloak that we kept in Dada’s offices over to me, so Dada could help me into it. I wondered if in the days of the Empire Dada had sat in a chair like the one in this office. “Is that better, my sweetest?”

“Yep. Thank you.”

“Of course, Bijou. Now let’s just rest.”

 

Anakin

 

Luke and I ended up leaving the Senate after stopping by the Naboo system’s offices where Padmé was and asking her to lunch, which she accepted. Once outside an air speeder that Leia was piloting met us. We let Padmé have shotgun and I got in behind Leia. “Question of the day,” Luke said once we were in the air, “can you lie to a Jedi Master?”

“Simple answer is probably not,” I said thinking back on my own experience, “Ferus and I can’t really lie to Obi-Wan about crawling through the vent system in the Temple. But some people can.”

“I think Niobi might have lied to the Council about agreeing to let us help her with Darth Telligent.”

“Never trust an assassin,’ I said, “Rule number one. But in all seriousness, I don’t see how a non-Force-sensitive could lie to a Grand Master like Yoda without him noticing, maybe it’s a fluke.”

 

Niobi

Flashback, 3 ABY

 

When Em was four I was hired by Imperial Moff Jerjerrod to hunt some prominent Rebel spy who had some information he wanted and then kill him. He had summoned me to the Imperial City to the Palace where the Emperor usually held his court and Jerjerrod had offices. I had left my young daughter back on Bordal with Rogan and his wife Azalea. 

Upon my arrival from my home world Governor Jerjerrod met me at the hangar with the Emperor’s second-in-command Darth Vader who always was seen in black menacing armor and you could hear his breathing from a kilometer away and the two led me into the grand palace. “Ah Niobi, you look marvelous,” Jerjerrod said.

“Thank you Governor. You look well also. So who exactly am I hunting for you?” I asked as guards in red allowed us into the Palace. 

“I will inform you later, my dear. First the Emperor himself wishes to see you in an audience. Have you had the pleasure of meeting His Majesty yet?”

“Not in person,” I said not even lying, “but I certainly will be honored to make his acquaintance.”

“He speaks very highly of you, so I assume he’s familiar with your work.”

You could say that I thought as we walked to the main throne room in the grand palace.

 

Darth Bane

Force Vision of 25 ABY

 

I stood in the back garden of the retreat at Varykino waiting on Em as she was being led to me by Sidious. Everyone else stood on either side of the field forming an aisle for Em to walk through. The Naboo sun was shining as brightly as ever the white Em wore shimmered just like her blue eyes.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

I had Moore bring Em some of the tea I had her drinking that was imported from Naboo like the tea she usually had in the mornings but this was special tea that had healing capabilities and was said to reduce pain levels. My little rose quartz rested on my left side covered in her blanket and her fire opal mother sat up straight on my right. Often I would bring Em’s head gently up for a sip of her tea.

Eventually both of my precious gems fell into a natural sleep. My former Master who was at my right reached out his hand and touched Niobi’s forehead, “Glad to see you came to your senses and realized you aren’t a seventeen-standard-year-old anymore Sidious,” he said evilly, “because most likely if you hadn’t your passion for her would have killed her since she’s not nearly as strong as you are. You need to be very careful with her. I can sense she enjoys you and if that changes I urged her to report to me.”

“She probably lied to you about reporting to you.”

“But I see you’re actually controlling both her and Émilie’s heart and respiration rates.” 

“It’s fairly simple,” I said running my right fingers over Niobi’s forehead, “and the dark side protects them from unwanted Jedi mental influence, it was how Niobi convinced Jedi Masters like Yoda to let her lead the search for Lorov Saul.”

“Saul?”

“Telligent’s birth name he rejected once he decided to join the Order of the Sith Lords,” I said, “he’s still listed in the Jedi archives.”

“The ones Count Dooku runs?”

“Yes.”

 

Padmé

 

Hours later as the sunset I got out of the speeder that was perched on the veranda of my apartment. The Kenobi’s were coming over later and Ani was going to cook something, I wasn’t sure what. “So did the Council accept Niobi’s plan?” I asked after getting some sweet wine.

“Apparently even Yoda went with it,” my son said, “which no one was expecting.”

“So you guys are completely out of the plan?”

“No we just let some non-Force-sensitive assassin tell us when we are,” Luke said, “I don’t understand it.”

“Obi-Wan might. Whenever I don’t know something I ask him.” 

 

Em

 

The sun was setting as we arrived back at the Palace. Bane carried me inside and sat with me in my favorite sitting room that was actually a part of my quarters. The walls of the room were painted a very light lilac pink and there was white furniture like couches and tables.

Bane sat with me on the main big couch; I was wrapped up in his warm hands. “I think we’re a love story, Bane, you and me.”

“And why do you think that, sweetheart?” he asked laughing. He might have been twenty-seven-standard-years older than me now but one day I’d be older too and we could marry as super best friends on Naboo.

“Because we’re super best friends and can get married.”

“Your father did say you could in time,” he said with his big hands resting on my shoulders and gently and yet thoroughly rubbing them.

“We should. How about in 26 ABY?”

“That year sounds perfect,” he said.


	13. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is late but things are kind of crazy with school and other life things so here is Chapter 13! Hope you enjoy and keep hitting on it. Also leave kudos/comments!

Chapter 13

Springtime, 7 ABY

Telligent 

 

I will become the Dark Lord.

At last the Sith will finally have revenge and be brought back to glory.

I am the Sith’ari of legend.

 

Luke

 

Mara surprised us as we were just finishing cleaning up dinner with Siri and Obi-Wan. “Hey farm boy. So you’re Niobi Vorena’s informant?” she asked getting out off her bike, “that’s impressive. You know she rivals Boba Fett in what they do.”

“I’m helping her work with the Jedi,” I said, “she’s very assertive, I’ll give her that.” I led Mara in and she helped herself to some blue milk. 

“The Council doesn’t agree with her choice of how to deal with a threat,” Obi-Wan said, “she’s largely not Force-sensitive and she thinks she can hunt a Force user without implications to her.”

“So how exactly is Niobi’s daughter a princess?” We sat on the couches in the veranda and had our after dinner drinks. “I’ve seen her picture in media and I wondered how an eight-and-a-half-standard-year-old could be that stunning.”

“She’s a princess because if somehow the Empire reestablishes itself Em is heir apparent. She’s Palpatine’s daughter.”

 

Niobi

After Sidious put Em to bed I changed into a flowing navy dressing gown and let my curls hang around my shoulders. The Sith amulet’s red stone glimmered in the lights of the Palace as I walked to the main throne room that was situated on the biggest spire. When I got there Plagueis was standing outside the door with Sidious. “Try not to kill her,” the Muun said before leaving.

I lifted my middle finger and he smiled as his former apprentice swung me off my feet and carried me into the grand throne room but now it was dark as the window shades were pulled. “So Sith can kill their weaker conquests,” I observed as my eyes adjusted and I let Sidious’ fluid movements wrap my legs around him. It seemed like he was exerting no effort to hold me up unlike the weak kindly Chancellor he played to the public would.

He kissed me and I decided for once I just wanted to rest and let him lead. Yes, it has been known to happen rarely. My hands rested on his strong shoulders and I smiled, “But I think you’ll survive. Your heart will be more than fine.”

I thought we were going to stay here but Sidious kicked in a bit of the floor and held me tightly as we slid into the main bedroom through the trapdoor that Sidious shut as easily as he’d opened it. As our lips met again so did our minds in the Force; crimson on orange. Sidious sat me on the crimson covered bed and put a hand on my forehead and I felt the gentle hold of a bit of the dark side embrace me.

“Sidious…”

He smiled as his Sith name slipped from my lips, “I can feel what you’re feeling through the dark side ma joie. I can sense it pleases you,” his lips touched my neck and I let him pull me in further.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Niobi’s vitals were near perfect as I drove into her delicately while reaching out into the bond we had to read her feelings and letting the dark side sustain her. “You are nowhere near death,” I said trailing my lips to her heart that was now without the Sith amulet that I had constructed years ago but still beating with my assistance.

She laughed and I could see it reach her almost chocolate colored eyes. “It certainly would be unfortunate for me if my Sith companion killed me.” I smirked and my lips came back to hers. I used a bit of the dark side to loosen tension some of her muscles and some of her internal structures so she was putty to me.

“You are extravagant, my Queen,” I said against her forehead, “but you are tense. Let the Force help you. Let me.”  
“Do as you must,” she said as I felt some of her muscles and ligaments freeze to anything but me in the Force. As she opened up for me, I murmured soft words of affection in the Naboo dialect of Galactic Basic into her hair. It wasn’t long before she collapsed in my hands.

 

Darth Plagueis

 

Even as I sat in the main room of the Palace I could sense Sidious and Niobi as well. I could feel Niobi’s Force presence be a bit weaker. No Sidious I thought even though he could not hear, she isn’t strong enough for more than doses of the dark side at a time. It’ll kill her. Niobi was still strong, alive and vital but there was no way she could withstand Sidious’ and the dark’s full power.

I felt her presence grow stronger after sitting for a few seconds. Sidious must have let up on her. Good I found myself thinking, now be gentler with her so she can recover. Control your passion; match hers. I could feel a shift in the Force as he made her his softly.

 

Anakin

 

I got up the next morning with Padmé. The twins were already up and 3PO and R2 were there too and 3PO had coffee and breakfast already out. “So how did Mara know Niobi?” Luke asked me, “Because Mara hated the Empire. Did she smuggle for them?” 

“I think a lot of people in this galaxy know about Niobi Vorena because her track record ties the Fett dynasty’s. Moff Tarkin, you know, used to hire her a lot to kill Rebels or others the Empire was having trouble with,” I said taking a sip of the coffee in front of me. “She’s always low-key terrified me.”

“So what’s her track record?” Padmé wondered, “If you employed her she must be good I’d guess.”

“No one has escaped her. Ever.”

 

Em

 

The next morning Bane came to get me up. “Hi!” I said sitting up and crawling into his lap where my head barely reached his chest. His big hand clasped mine and I bet five of my hands could fit in one of his. 

“How’d you sleep, sweetheart?” He bent and kissed the crown of my head and I giggled and squeezed his hand.

“Good! I’m getting better Bane, Dada says so.”

“Indeed you are.”

I sat with him until my father came in.“There’s my favorite little girl in the galaxy,” he kissed my forehead and then put two fingers on a spot on my neck. “You are getting much stronger,” he lifted me from Bane’s lap and I rested my head on the fabric of the red regal robes he wore. I could feel his heart beat and I felt it help out my own heart as he walked. “When you are fully recovered we can return to Naboo and to Convergence.”

“Our house has a name?” I asked, amazed.

“It’s been in our bloodline for about a hundred standard years,” Dada explained as he sat me in a chair once we reached the kitchen so he could get my tea. I noticed Mama and Plagueis were already here and the Muun came and put his hands on my shoulders.

“We are going back to Naboo when I’m better,” I told him excitedly.

“Of course we are Bijou,” Dada said coming to stand beside me, “and it will be soon. I’ve foreseen it.”

 

Niobi

 

After breakfast I set off to the Jedi Archives at the Temple. The Archives Masters, Jocasta Nu and Dooku, met me in the entrance. “How might we help you Niobi?” Dooku asked as we walked inside.

“Do you have records on Lorov Saul? I believe he was trained as a Jedi but he recently left the Order and went rouge.”

“Fell to the dark side I believe,” Master Nu said, “but I believe he’s still in our records, is he not Master Dooku?”

“He should be. Only a powerful dark side user could delete data from our archives without us knowing. He might have been added to our list of Lost Ones.”

“Lost Ones?”

“Beings who either left or fell to the dark side and were not redeemed,” Dooku explained, “Jocasta I think I can handle things here if you need to assist another.”

“Of course Master Dooku.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I had Em in a black and gold little dress today and her hair was braided down her back. I held onto her hand as we walked into the Senate and she greeted everyone on the way up to my offices. Bane and Plagueis stood on either side of my chair and within moments of me sitting and getting Em settled the comlink on my desk buzzed.

“Yes?”

“Bring Luke Skywalker to your office,” Niobi’s voice said, “I require speaking with him. I’ve obtained information on Telligent.”

“I will contact him,” I said and the comlink went dead. The doors to my office opened and my aide Sly Moore walked in followed by a pink and white droid. 

“I was commissioned to present Princess Émilie with this BB series droid as a gift from the Royal House of Naboo. They named her BB-3.”

“We will gladly welcome her to the household,” I said and Em threw her arms around me in excitement and I just held her.

“She can come with us to Convergence!” Em squealed excitedly. I kissed her forehead as she linked her tiny hand back with mine.

 

Em

 

BB-3 beeped at me happily to say hello I think. She reached to about the height of my father’s chair and I just wanted to hug her. “Hi!” I said excitedly to the little droid who beeped back enthusiastically. I reached out one of my hands and rested it on top of her dome. 

As I was talking to BB-3 and telling her about me, my mother and Luke came into the offices. Mama kissed my forehead and I stood up to hug my Jedi Knight friend. “Luke I got a present from Naboo,” I said to him as he hugged me, “she’s like R2! Her name is BB-3. BB-3, this is my friend Luke.” The pink droid beeped.

“She’s a pretty color,” Luke observed.

“When I have a lightsaber it’s going to be the same color as she is,” I told Luke as my Jedi friend took my hand in his and I felt a soft wave of calm come over me.

“Maybe one day I can help you learn about how to use lightsabers at the Temple,” he replied, “you are very strong with the Force.”

“You’re using the Force on me,” I giggled as he lifted me up and took me back to my father whose hand on my forehead brought me back to a bit of the Force that made me feel more stable.

“To keep you calm,” Luke said.

“Am I really strong with the Force?”

“You have about seventeen thousand midi-chlorians in each of your cells. I don’t even have that many,” Luke said, “you are one of the most Force sensitive Humans in history. Ani has a lot too.”

 

Luke

 

I watched as Palpatine gently coaxed his daughter into sleep using soft words and the Force. Her legs draped over him, covered in a red blanket. His hand was resting on her forehead with her clinging to his other and the droid at his feet powered down to mirror her new mistress. It reminded me of how he sat in that chair on the Death Star above Endor.

“So what did you call me here for?” I waited until I could sense Em was out to address her assassin mother.

“You know I was going to request your father be my Jedi informant since I’ve worked with him before and struck fear into him but he’ll never admit it, but since he can barely breathe as is I figured you were next in line,” Niobi explained, “First I needed everything on Lorov Saul so I can decide how he should die.”

“You went to the Archives?”

“Yes, Archive Masters Nu and Dooku gave me access to records on Lorov Saul and now I’ll learn everything about who he is.”

“And then what?” I asked.

“Simple: he dies. You paint him to be this threat he clearly isn’t,” she told me, “and you also might be unaware of my skills with a lightsaber.”

“He could be redeemed to the light,” I offered, “that’s why the Jedi wish to be involved; we can save him. I saved Anakin.”

“You’re an idiot Skywalker: if he plans to immerse in the dark it’s unlikely that he’ll ever be redeemed,” she said, “I’m still hunting him either way. You Jedi and redemption fantasies need to accept that sometimes people don’t change.”

 

Anakin

 

I met Leia, Chewbacca, and Solo for coffee at some place close by the Jedi Temple. The morning air coming in to my shit pair of lungs felt good which was a nice change from the cold mornings we’d been having. When I got there Leia and Solo already had a table.

Solo shook my hand and I gave Leia a one armed hug. “Where’s Luke?” she asked as I sat across from them.

“Apparently he’s helping with the effort against Telligent. He told me a few minutes ago via comlink that Niobi Vorena had wanted me as her Jedi informant but she settled on Luke since the Jedi don’t really let me do big missions.”

“The Niobi Vorena?” Solo asked, “The famous assassin with the perfect track record? I’ve heard of her.”

“Yes, her. She wants to hunt this Jedi who went rouge recently and wants to reignite the war.” I explained after I’d ordered a mug of coffee, “And she got the Council to let her.”

“How?” Leia asked.

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly. 

 

Niobi

 

“His Jedi Master was Kit Fisto,” I said talking to Skywalker, “and after Saul left Fisto did not want to take another apprentice. So I want you to bring Master Fisto here so I can ask him questions.”

“Is he even on Coruscant now?” Skywalker asked.  
“He should be. I thought I saw him at the Temple when I was there researching,” I offered. Skywalker nodded and left the offices and I turned to look out the panoramic window displaying the daily bustle of the Galactic City. “Kit Fisto,” I said, “why does his name sound so familiar?”

“At the end of the Clone Wars I dueled him here along with Masters Kolar, Tiin, and Windu,” Sidious gave me the answer.

“And how’d he do?”

“Better than Kolar and Tiin did,” he responded, “but I don’t think he could rival your skill.”

 

Anakin

 

I returned to the Temple after coffee and caught up with my eldest son as I was walking the main hall. “Where have you been?” I asked as he came through the main doors and put his hood down.

“Is Master Fisto here? Niobi wanted me to bring him to see her to question him about his rouge former apprentice,” he said, “Apparently I’m her guy although you were supposed to be. She said you were afraid of her last time you worked together.”

“You’re Niobi’s informant? First, I wasn’t afraid of her, that’s bantha shit. Tarkin was,” I corrected, “second: why didn’t she get Dooku as Archives Master and a Council member to report to her?” We began walking up the steps.

“It’s better than being killed by some assassin,” he said.

“You’re not wrong. So when will Em start her Jedi training? Didn’t you talk to Master Yoda about enrolling her?”

“Do you really think someone like Palpatine would let us train his child to be a Jedi?” Luke’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

“You again with your points.”


	14. For All Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about these late updates guys but life is getting crazy busy but SPRING BREAK IS SOON SO YAY! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Keep hitting and drop by a kudos or review.

Chapter 14

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

That night I had my bath and I noticed I had fewer sutures on my lower stomach than I did yesterday or the previous day. “Soon my stitches will be gone,” I observed to Dada who had just lifted me from the tub and set me on the counter so he could put some anti-infection cream on my sutures. I wondered if I would still be pretty even though I had a scar once all the sutures were gone.

“Of course you’ll still be beautiful my Bijou,” Dada said as he tied my nightgown a few minutes later, “No one has to know you have a scar,” he kissed my head and lifted me to carry me back into my main room where the big bed was already turned down for me. He lifted me into my warm bed and I curled closer to him. 

“Bane knows, but do you think he still like me and will want to marry me as super best friends?” I asked.

“Of course Bane will. He cares very much about you and he knows it was best for your health to do what we did. He wants you to be healthy, just like I do.”

“I want to stay close to you as long as I live, Dada,” I told him. He smiled and ran his fingers over my forehead.

“I will be around for a very long time because as long as you live I live.”

 

Leia 

 

Bail and Breha had called me tonight wanting to check in on me. Apparently, Tia was due to have her baby girl any day now so they were waiting on that. Breha asked when she could meet Luke and I replied soon enough and she tried to convince me to come back and live with them because she really missed me even though their other adoptive daughter Winter still lived with them.

Winter was my age and we had grown up together in the Royal Palace and eventually she joined the Alliance as I did. Winter had always been a much gentler soul than me and many still mistook her for the Princess of Alderaan because she possessed a grace like Padmé that I apparently didn’t inherit. Last time she had called me she told me of her engagement to some nobleman whose name escaped me.

“Who were you talking to?” Anakin asked as I came into the kitchen from taking the call on my holographic portable phone. He and Padmé were having some desserts that 3PO must have set out. 

“Bail and Breha,” I said, “they miss me. Apparently, my old friend Winter is getting married soon to some nobleman.”

“I bet that’ll be an extravagant wedding,” Padmé said.

“We’ll all be invited I’m sure. Bail and Breha want to meet Luke,” I said, “Alderaanian weddings are a huge affair, even bigger than baby showers,” I smiled and Anakin laughed.

“Same on Naboo,” Padmé was saying, “when my sister got married it was a big celebration. We should all go back to my house soon so you two can meet my family.”

“I’m in,” I agreed, “do you all live close to Em and her family?”

“We live a few miles or so from the castle that they live in. It’s the biggest castle in the Varykino region.”

 

Niobi

 

We ended up falling asleep with Em in her room. Em had a big four-poster bed that easily fit the three of us with both me and my daughter resting our heads on Sidious’ chest like he was our pillow as he sang soft songs from Naboo. Em had her whole body covered while I was covered up to my waist and my one of my hands folded over my stomach and we eventually both fell asleep.

I didn’t stir until there was sunshine streaming into the windows of Em’s room. I felt Em shift closer to Sidious whose fingers ran over her forehead. I honestly doubted Sidious slept so I was not surprised when I saw him lift Em onto him like she was much smaller. Her head was turned towards me and I could map out her eye shape, eyebrows that were slightly arched, and her smaller version of the nose that was clearly his.

“Can you hear her heartbeat?” Sidious asked me, “listen,” he turned her so I could place an ear to hear the difference between the off beats where Em’s heart would pump on its own and then every other beat which Sidious pumped for her. “It’s getting stronger.”

Em’s bright blue replica of Sidious’ eyes opened and she smiled at us. “Can we all just lay here for a while? I like this,” she asked as Sidious kissed her forehead. 

“Of course we can Bijou,” he said softly and reached for Em’s hand.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Em’s new BB-3 came into her room and beeped enthusiastically to her and she laughed, “Hi BB-3!” she exclaimed and reached her free hand that wasn’t holding mine to touch the droid on her head. “Now my whole family is here,” she said as the droid came in, “Does BB-3 sleep Dada?”

“Of course, she needs her sleep so she can play with and serve you,” I explained, “are you ready for me to bathe you?” I loved giving Em her baths because it was a great time for me to just listen to her ramblings of thoughts and realize just how smart this child was. 

She nodded and we rose from her bed and I carried her to the attached bathroom and Niobi went to go get herself ready. Em loved warm water so I made sure it was warm enough for her before lifting her into the water and she took one of my hands. Her thoughts radiated that she liked to be close to me.

“You are my one of favorite people in the galaxy tied with Mama for my favorite,” Em said as I wet her hair and massaged the shampoo into her hair. 

“You are my favorite sweet Émilie Rose,” I kissed her head after washing out the shampoo and standing her up and rising myself. The stitches on her lower abdomen were few now and dispersed from each other. “Your stitches are almost gone.”

“Yeah,” she said and a smile lit up her face.

 

Em

 

After my bath and being changed into another pretty and flowing white dress that was soft enough to be a nightdress as well as little slippers Dada and I went up to my favorite throne room that was on top of one of the spires. Dada sat us in his chair and the view of the city was my favorite of any of the Palace’s rooms.

I had little flowers in my hair that was down and fell onto my right shoulder. “We should just stay here for the whole day,” I said taking his hand, “I love spending time with you Dada. When you were Emperor did you like sitting here and looking out at the city?”

“I did and I still do, especially now that I can share it with you,” he said and I focused my eyes so I could even see small speeders zooming around. When I heard the door to the throne room open I turned to see Mama dressed in another pretty deep purple dress that swirled behind her as she walked up the steps to us. Bane also came with her and I ran to him.

“Bane!” he lifted me very gently and kissed my forehead as I threw my arms around him. If Bane did want to marry me one day as super best friends I knew he could take care of me and I hoped he loved me.

 

Darth Bane

Force Vision, 26 ABY

 

I held Em in my arms and her long dress robes still cascaded to the floor. Her hair was pulled behind her and the sunset on Naboo bled through the windows of her room at Convergence. “I love you Dessel,” she said using my birth name. I kissed her forehead.

“My dearest Émilie, if I do something you don’t care for or if I hurt you I need you to tell me,” I said against her forehead. This was certainly far from the first time she had been physically mine but I wanted her first wedded night to be one of the best of her life.

I knew exactly how gentle I needed to be with my smaller and weaker love from talks with Plagueis and Em’s father as well as experience; there was only so much I could do before my power would overwhelm her and kill her if I was not careful. I could feel the dark sustaining her life, “You will be just fine,” I assured my new wife, “Have I ever let anything happen to you?”

“Never,” she said as my hands came to her shoulders.

 

Darth Plagueis 

Flashback, Earlier 7 ABY

 

Émilie breathed steadily into the mask Sidious had over her nose and he stroked her chin and lulled her with soft Nabooan endearments as she fell into a deep almost comatose sleep. Her head fell to the left where Anakin Skywalker took over keeping the mask on her and I put one of my hands on her forehead and my other hand stroked her curls after putting a tube in her throat to help Sidious and I control her breathing. 

Once Émilie was fast asleep on the hovering table with her upper body being kept warm by blankets and sterile drapes, Sidious made his first major incision into her lower abdomen that was the only part of her not covered by the indigo drapes. I sat at the head of the bed and monitored her hibernation through both the Force and the medical equipment provided in the room. “And?”

“She’s fast asleep and stable,” I said being able to feel her sleep in the Force as I turned my eyes to see the precise cuts my former apprentice was making like he was actually a trained surgical droid. I watched the precision that never seemed to wane and I noticed that no actual surgical droids interfered with his work.

“How are the droids not interfering with your work?” I asked, “I’d assume they’d at least insist on preforming this surgery.”

“They’re programmed to refrain from asking any unnecessary questions of me,” my former apprentice said as he summoned a droid into the room.

“Yes Your Excellency?” the silver droid asked as it walked in.

“Get me something sterile to put the organ in,” Sidious said and the droid left and silence resumed until the droid returned. I saw Sidious’ bloodied gloved hands lift what looked like an entanglement of tubes into the steel container. Once the container was full the droid left with it and Sidious started to close the surgical wounds after placing a catheter inside Émilie.

After she was stitched up and redressed in a light blue gown with jewels on the top I disconnected the tube and Anakin Skywalker cut off the mask. In the Force I could feel Émilie’s emergence. 

 

Niobi

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

My comm buzzed as I was standing in the throne room. I stepped out and took the call to one of the many balconies the Palace had. I could see the Coruscanti sun already high in the sky as speeders and other air vehicles zipped by. The light wind ruffled my combat dress and the cape wrapped around it.

“We found Telligent on Korriban,” Slain’s voice was telling me, “He’s trying to immerse into Sith secrets. So what have you –“ I cut him off.

“I know. I’ve known for a while Slain, that’s what happens when you go rouge: you find things out for yourself. Remember: I don’t report to no one. So if you think I’m going to tell you more than what you need to know think again.”

“You seem to be close with the Chancellor…”

“Again, you’re right. But not even Palpatine can make me report to him so I’d advise you to take his lead.”

 

Luke

 

Mara met me somewhere in the mid levels of the city for a sort of brunch at a café owned by one of her friends. Today she wore another outfit that seemed to fit a former smuggler. “I’m beginning to think I like hanging with you farm boy,” she said as she slid in across from me after a high five.

“You just like me for my dysfunctional family,” I laughed as we ordered mugs of tea, “or to get into Padmé’s closet.”

“She can keep all of her regal clothes,” she said, “I’m not one for fashion. So you’re still Vorena’s man, huh? Haven’t lost it yet?”

“Niobi’s crazy,” I offered, “she’s nowhere near as strong in the Force as she’d need to be to take down a Sith Lord on her own.”

“Most good assassins are crazy,” Mara said, “that’s why they’re the best. Have you ever thought Boba Fett to be sane?”

“I see your point.” 

 

Dooku

 

I was searching through the Archives for some information on the background of this Lorov Saul that had been brought to the attention of the Council by the assassin Niobi. Jocasta and I had looked him up in our records and found that he had deserted the Order rather recently – at most a few standard months ago. “Why did he leave?” Jocasta wondered, “Bad mission? A death he felt responsible for?”

“It’s hard to guess,” I said studying the identification card, “perhaps an ideological difference surfaced.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed, “but it was a shame. He seemed a talented Knight.” 

 

Anakin

I found my friends hanging in the main hall of the Temple. I could see a little curve in Darra’s robes already as I walked up to them. “Hey,” Darra said turning her head to me as Ferus and I did our super secret handshake we always did when we saw each other.

“Feeling better?” I asked, “I asked Padmé about the whole being sick thing and she says she was too for a while early on. She said to talk to the Jedi Healers who are taking care of you and they might give you some standard medicine.” She tucked a lock of her light ginger hair behind her. “And I bet there are Holo-books on this stuff too or Padmé can help,” I wasn’t too knowledgeable about this stuff but I bet the Archives had a thing or two.

“Thanks for your help Ani,” Darra said, “you’re a good man and friend.” 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Niobi came back into the throne room and had Plagueis take Em downstairs for a moment since Bane had left on an errand. Watching the thin Muun lift my daughter away from me and carry her like a fragile doll. Once they left I turned to my Queen. “That was Slain on your comm,” I said, the phrase not meant to be a question. She nodded.

“He thinks he controls me,” she said with what a Sith could easily recognize as raw anger. And she meant it. I stood and put my hands on her shoulders and I pulled her against me and moved her curls away from the left side of her neck so my lips could occupy that spot as she continued to stare out the large window that showcased the Galactic City. 

“He’s certainly a fool’s fool if he thinks that to be true,” I said softly, “because even I cannot control you. You are the most uncontrollable being I have ever met,” she smirked and I picked her up against me and kicked in the trapdoor to the main bedchambers. “As for you, you need to slow down,” I said jesting, “the tension I can sense in you is mounting.” I helped her out of her huntress dress and her porcelain skin met my hands that stroked her. “You are unrivaled by anyone in history, Niobi.”

I reached out in the Force and called upon the dark side to paralyze the tense muscles to all but my hands and she fell into my hands easily and I lurched forward to break her fall. As she linked into the bond with our lips meeting I was able to see the depth of her utter exhaustion and I channeled portion of my own vitality to pump her heart as I kissed her. 

“Oh Sidious…” she used my Sith name and gripped her hands on my shoulders. My own hands were escorting us through a delicate dance in which I’d open her and she’d close around my fingers and so on as my other hand kept her accessible and stroked her gently. Again I reached out with the Force but I focused on the paralysis of her select internal structures and the delicate waltz ended, as she was now putty in my hands when her muscles gave in and my fingers could work for her.  
.  
“Are you all right ma joie?” I asked aloud. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Plagueis was right and my greatest fear was hurting this jewel of a woman who was mine. “Have I hurt you?” In the Force bond there was nothing to suggest this.

“No,” she laughed, “you’re just very apt at pleasing me,” she laughed and met my kiss.

 

Niobi

 

If I didn’t know that Darth Sidious was sixty-three standard years old I don’t think I would have believed anyone who told me. The way he exerted no effort in holding my back up to his level without having to break suggested to anyone who would believe such a claim that he was much younger.

But the one piece of evidence to support the argument that Sidious was indeed sixty three standard years old came with how he settled within me: gently, clearly holding himself at a certain level of passion. His drives were almost like caresses and my hands held his. “I can still sense tension in you, that’s why I cannot go any further without hurting you.”

“Try. No tension means that life is boring,” I responded after catching my breath after a slightly more passionate drive that made my head go back and my hands gripped onto his shoulders.

“I suppose for you that certainly is the case,” he laughed and withdrew only to have the seemingly gaping hole he left filled with his hands again, calling on the Force to get into my head. “Your body’s exhausted,” he said and pressed our lips together, “So now I must heal both my ladies, hmm?”


	15. Back to Naboo and the Rise of the Vorena Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always thanks for the hits, can't believe I almost have 250! Enjoy Chapter 15!

Chapter 15

Springtime, 7 ABY

Padmé

 

“Darra is already talking about names,” Ani said as we had lunch. He had come to the Senate and gotten me and we were now zooming towards a bistro we both liked. “Did you start thinking about names early on?”

“Sure,” I explained, “names are tricky and you want to make sure you have the perfect one so you tend to start thinking early.”

“And she’s feeling better.”

“Are the Jedi Healers handling her prenatal or actual medical droids?” I asked. I had no idea how much the Force would affect pregnancies so I assumed that she must just go to a med droid who specialized like I had. 

“I think it’s a combination of both,” Ani said.

 

Niobi

 

I could hear my breathing and Sidious’ settle as I was back in my own mind now. The red heavy blankets were drawn up to my waist as I let Sidious admire me with his hands as I remained still. My head now clear, I tied my hair out of my way and I took my comm and buzzed in Fett. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you Vorena,” his voice over the speaker said, “what might I do for you?”

“As you know years ago I left Slain’s faction and went rouge. I’ve come to understand you and Amcor Slain are somewhat of rivals, correct?” It was common knowledge that different factions of bounty hunters were competitive with each other and often bitterly hated other factions so I was going to use this to my advantage if I wanted Slain off my back telling me who to report to.

“What do you have in mind?” Fett asked interested.

“I want you to eliminate him. Quietly would be preferable but he’s become an obstacle to my work that I cannot have. I would attend to it myself but I have an overlapping task but I can offer supplies if you wish. I have in my collection a wide variety of toxic darts and poisons.”

“I knew there was a reason I respected you,” Fett replied.

I disconnected the comm and smiled.

 

Em

 

I ran to Dada when he came into the room with Mama and my white nightdress flowed behind me as he picked me up and kissed my cheeks that had two stylized symmetrical light pink beauty marks painted on them like Naboo royal makeup. “Hi,” I said happily throwing my arms around him as I could feel him touch my mind in the Force bond.

“We are going to go to the Senate building,” he told me as he set me down for a moment to wrap me in one of my blankets and then pick me back up. I heard BB-3 beep enthusiastically as she rolled along with us to Dada’s personal shuttle as I was loaded into the back and put on the little pallet table that was part of the small medical suite with a pillow under my head. I had never been in the medical station of any ship before and it was fascinating to see what equipment there was.

“Émilie will you let me look at your stitches?” Plagueis asked me softly and ruffled my hair, “I just want to see if there’s anything I can do to help you; that’s all.” 

As we took off for the short ride Mama sat close as Dada and Plagueis and Bane monitored me as I lay looking at my father as well as holding Bane’s gigantic hand. “Yes. How long until I’m fully better?” I asked.

“A few more weeks Bijou then you will be well I promise,” Dada said sweeping a gentle and warm hand over my brow then gripping my other hand and I felt Plagueis’ warm long fingers touch the stitches. I cast my eyes now upon the wise Muun to see if what Dada said was what Plagueis thought as well. Plagueis put some more anti-infection solution on the remaining stitches.

“You only have three stitches left Conchita but it takes some time to fully heal,” Plagueis said softly and he patted my stomach before redoing the button on my gown that had been undone. “Enjoy the time of recovery Émilie.”

 

Dooku

 

I put a hand on Jocasta’s shoulder and trailed my fingers gently up to her cheek as she was looking at the main computer in the Archives. “Most of the Lost Ones disappear my dear,” I said, “if that’s was his intention it’s very unlikely that you can find him until he resurfaces on his own. After I left did you go looking for my last known location?” 

“Yes of course I did,” the answer took me by a slight surprise as she turned her eyes to me, “how could I not search for the best Jedi in my Padawan class that I had developed a forbidden affection for and have harbored those feelings for so long,” my fingers trailed to her neck where I could feel her blood beat under my hand.  
“After all this time and everything I did?” my hand came to lift her chin.

“Always, Master Dooku. Always.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

When we settled in at my offices I put Em into a sleep so she could continue to heal but I did not remove her blanketed body from my lap. Niobi sat on my other knee: back straight, her hair pulled up away from her neck and shoulders with her right hand stroking Em’s curls. On her left shoulder there was a purple bruise and I ran my pointer finger over it.

“I need to be more careful with you than I thought,” I said, “I have difficulties masking my passion for you. But first we must work at de-stressing you,” I let my lips trail to the bruise to heal it and she didn’t even flinch. My former Master put a finger on her forehead for a second and smirked.

“I’d like you to keep this one alive,” Plagueis said sarcastically, “she’s of great use to us and the dark side is strong in her.”

“I was born to the dark side,” Niobi said.

“And that is why Sidious has the level of affection for you that he does.”

 

Siri Kenobi

 

I brought Jedi to show him to some younglings who were learning all about different creatures that lived in the galaxy and I decided to just carry him around all day. He was maybe three kilograms now so he wasn’t that heavy to carry. 

I caught up with my old Padawan and his love as I was walking the halls. “Your dog is the talk of the Temple,” Ferus said, “You and Obi-Wan are the envy of everyone.” He pets my puppy’s soft head. 

“Even Yoda liked him,” I said.

 

Em

 

I wasn’t sure how long I slept for but when I woke I was in Dada’s office sitting with him and holding one of his hands and the other held me to him. Plagueis and Mama sat in two of the four chairs that were in front of the desk. Bane stood behind me and his hands massaged the back of my neck. “Does that feel all right, sweetheart?” he asked softly. I nodded and he had me look down at my dress.

“It feels good. I really like that medical capsule,” I said, “there’s a lot of cool stuff in it. I’d never been in one before.”

“Was it fun?” Dada asked as he stroked my hair, “I thought you might enjoy it. When I was Emperor that was my main shuttle,” he squeezed my hand.

“Can it take us to Convergence?” I asked.

“It can, but we’d go home on a much larger ship that way everyone can ride comfortingly,” he said into my hair, “When we go back next week we will take one of the bigger ships we have.”

“Next week? That’s only a few days away,” I said excitedly and threw my arms around him.

 

Leia

 

I got a call on my Holo-phone from Anakin as I was watching the Holo-Net with R2. “We’re leaving for Naboo tonight and I think we’re staying at Padmé’s parents’ house with her family so you twins can meet them.”

“Sounds fun,” I said getting up to go see about packing, “are we Skywalker’s the only ones going?”

“Em and her family are going to stay at their retreat close by where we’ll be. You can invite Solo if you want; I think Luke is inviting Mara.”

“I’ll pass on the message then.”

 

Padmé

 

To go home to Naboo I wore a yellow top that connected through two crossed straps on the back to the mermaid skirt. Ani had offered us his Star Destroyer called the Executor since we had too many people to fit in my skiff comfortably. The spaceport was buzzing with beings getting to and from all systems in the galaxy.

We followed the Chancellor’s yacht ship out of the atmosphere of the Capitol into space. Naboo was a ways away from the Galactic City so we settled in to our seats for the jump to light-speed and after were able to move around the vast cabin. 

A few clones staffed the ship and showed me where Ani had drink machines that offered everything from tea to whiskey in them. I ended up settling for a flavored tea as I walked to one of the conference rooms and called in my family plus Mara, Han, and the Wookiee Chewbacca. “Rules,” I said once we were all seated and I looked at Anakin specifically, “don’t be an idiot.”

“Why are people not kind to those with lung problems?” Ani sighed heavily with sarcasm.

 

Niobi

 

After jumping out of hyperspace close to the planet I got out of my seat and walked back to the main area of the starship. One of Em’s handmaidens Uma, who had accompanied us, was standing by the little cot table of the medical capsule as if my daughter was lying in state. Uma was dressed in the golden hooded robes that signified Em’s staff and complimented my daughter’s white gown. “Is still she asleep?” I asked touching Em’s hair.

“Yes,” Uma said, “The Chancellor helped her fall asleep right after takeoff and has orders to let her rest.” I nodded and I turned as I sensed someone was behind me. 

“We’ve entered the atmosphere and are landing in Theed,” Sidious put a hand on my shoulder before he lifted Em into his arms and her curls were done into a braided up-do. He kissed her forehead and her blue eyes opened as we touched down in Theed. “Do you recognize where we are, Bijou?”

“Theed! I thought we were coming next week.”

“Originally we were but I thought you’d like to heal at Convergence.”

“I thought the Coruscant medical equipment was better,” my daughter said, indeed quoting something Sidious had told her.

“My knowledge of the Force is better than any care a droid can offer you,” he said and kissed her forehead.

 

Mara Jade

 

I had never seen a planet as cultured as Naboo appeared to be in my life. The city lights glimmered as the shuttle that had carried us from the Star Destroyer to the ground landed. As we got out I looked around at the well-dressed beings of all species and wondered how the hell I wound up here in my obviously below par travel suit.

An airbus met us and we loaded inside with our bags already there. Apparently our final destination was not the glimmering city and as we rode I spotted hills and mountains all over. “Have you ever been here?’ I asked Luke who was dressed in a gold travel suit.

“No. I’ve never met the Naberrie side of my family before so I’m excited,” he said, “it’s very nice here, lots more mountains than I’ve ever seen.”

 

Yoda

 

“Known about you and Master Nu, I have for a long time. Meant in the Force, it is. And how feel you, when Qui-Gon told you of his love for Tahl?” I asked him as we walked the halls of the Temple at night. Few Knights and Masters were up and all the younglings and Padawan learners were hunkered down for the night. Dooku had carried Jocasta to her quarters that were attached to the Jedi Archives so I assumed she was asleep too.

“I knew and understood; humans by nature are beings that crave and need love. You know that almost pushed him to the dark side when she was killed,” he recalled, “Part of me hopes they have both found peace elsewhere.”

“A tricky thing, love is,” I said, “and yet, need it, we all do.”

 

Em

 

The next morning I woke up with my head lying against Dada’s extravagant Chancellor robes holding one of his warm hands that somehow radiated heat to the rest of my body. Mama lay with us on the other side sleeping and Dada held her too; I bet he loved us both immensely if he didn’t get tired of holding us.

“Of course Em,” he said maybe reading my mind, “You and your mother are the lights of my life. You’re up early my sweetest, is something hurting?” he let go of my hand to place his hand on my forehead and I felt some of my muscles be loosened up.

My handmaiden Uma brought me my morning tea in bed and my father would lift my head to give me sips. “What are we doing today?” I asked.

“Resting,” he replied, “both you and your Mama need to rest. Both of you are drained of much of your energy and I can heal both of you.”

“Is Mama sick?” I asked looking at her. I hoped she wasn’t because that’d make me super sad.

“In a sense she is: she’s exhausted Bijou, as are you.”

“Am I still sick, Dada?”

“For the moment, my sweetest, but Plagueis and I are working on getting you to be all better soon.”

 

Luke

 

We had breakfast with our Naberrie relatives; our grandmother Jobal, our grandfather Ruwee, our aunt Sola and her daughters Ryoo and Pooja who were maybe a few years older than Leia and me. Ryoo, our oldest cousin, was very pregnant currently and Pooja was graduating from some high Legislative program to go into public service. 

I liked our Naboo cousins and extended family; they seemed cultured and interesting and were fascinated by Jedi life and the Force. “So you are all Jedi? Did you become a Jedi too, Aunty Padmé?” Ryoo asked.

“No,” Padmé said taking a sip of her drink, “I have a normal midi-chlorian count which is how hey determine who can be a Jedi.”

“I wonder if your future baby can be a Jedi, Ryoo,” Pooja said. 

 

Niobi

 

I woke to my comm buzzing with a call from Fett as I felt Sidious’ hands moving on me like he was some faith healer and the dark side wrapping around me like a warm blanket. “Force damn it Fett this had better be fucking good news,” I grumbled. Em was up already and playing out in the gardens with Bane and her handmaidens.

“It seems Amcor Slain accidentally ingested some poison last night at a dinner welcoming new members to his faction of assassins on Bordal after receiving that Holo message you sent him explaining his folly,” Fett told me, “Medical droids confirmed the death this morning.”

“And his faction?”

“I expect since he had no heir apparent it will dissolve or members will go rouge as you did.”

“No. Tell them they have a new Mistress. Tell them the Vorena Faction is active effective immediately.”


	16. Definition of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late but I was in Florida for spring break and since I've gotten back school has been a little crazy so I'm just now getting time to post a new chapter! So keep reading & loving!

Chapter 16

Springtime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

Niobi and Sidious emerged into the kitchen area: Sidious dressed in his robes of office and Niobi in a thick scarlet dressing gown with Sidious’ amulet around her neck and her orange lightsaber on the belt. Niobi sat at the kitchen table and the kitchen staff served her coffee. She looked over at me and then began chanting in four syllable beats the words, “Perfect track record. Perfect track record.”

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked.

“How much money,” she started, “would the Intergalactic Banking Clan and Damask Holdings invest in a new faction of assassins led by me?” she wondered. “It seems after an untimely demise of my old faction leader I’ve inherited a large faction.”

“You insidious little bitch,” I said with pride, “I can arrange for quite a handsome sum to be put forth to this cause.”

“Excellent,” she said taking a sip as Em came back inside on Bane’s shoulders with the BB unit droid behind them. She was dressed in a long light pink nightdress and her hair was up in a crown braid as Bane brought her to Sidious who took her on his lap with gentility. 

“I was watching one of my books and one of the characters had a bag of Corusca gems. I want one too Dada; the gems are beautiful,” Sidious called the handmaiden Uma over and instructed her to place an order for two bags of the gems.

“They will be on Coruscant when we return, Bijou.”

 

Boba Fett

 

I wouldn’t be surprised if Vorena decided, one day, to have all those who served her now to turn against each other and conduct a fight to the death. If there was one thing I knew about Niobi Vorena it was that she was a psychopath and the most ruthless huntress I had ever met and even I feared her. 

And secretly, I’d much rather not be a part of her clan for my own personal safety and profit but yet I had no intentions of ever winding up on her hit list.

The Vorena Empire has begun. 

 

Em

 

I went to have my bath and after that my stitches were coated in more anti-infection cream. “We still have three stitches left, hmm?” he said sitting me on the bathroom counter after I was helped out of the warm water and a towel was draped around my shoulders.

“How do the stitches go away?” I wondered.

“The Force helps them evaporate into your body and they just go away from there,” he explained, “the Sith healers created them long ago.”

“Can Jedi use them too?”

“They can’t Bijou because the side of the Force Sith use is stronger and can allow Sith powers Jedi cannot have.”

“Oh.”

I was changed into a red nightgown that had a bow tie around my waist and a hood with my hair in a side braid I took my father’s hand to go down the grand staircase. “Oh Princess Émilie you look so beautiful,” my handmaiden Uma said, “I must get a picture.”

Dada picked me up and I smiled as my head rested on his shoulder and holding his hand. “Are you happy Bijou?”

“Yes,” I said, “It’s the best time I’ve ever been sick in my life,” I explained, “when I was littler I used to go to droids when I was sick and they were nice I just didn’t like to go to them.”

“You won’t go to them again, Bijou, because Sith like Plagueis and I can take much better care of you.”

 

Mara Jade

 

The Naberrie family spent the day showing us around their small village. Today I decided to dress a little more upper class in a midnight blue cloak that enfolded me and flowed behind when I walked. Luke walked beside me and he wore a forest green cloak over his gold robes.

In the village the Naberrie family must have been very influential because everyone seemed to recognize them and say hello as we passed on the streets. On the top of one of the biggest mountains there was what looked to be either a castle or large estate. “Who lives there?” Luke asked Padmé.

“That’s Convergence,” it was Anakin who responded, “it’s the Chancellor’s Naboo castle. I’ve been in there once years ago: it’s enormous.”

 

Niobi

 

One of my new faction’s members, Aura Sing, called my comm. Aura was a humanoid assassin who was very apt at tracking and she had once trained as a Jedi but left the Order. When I was part of Slain’s faction we had become good friends and even better partners and when I went rouge, so did she. “I always knew that son-of-a-bitch Slain would do something to earn him his death,” she said.

“It was only a matter of time,” I agreed, “but that aside, I could use an enforcer of sorts and you were the first I thought of for the job.”

“You flatter me,” my old friend laughed, “Listen, I’m on Cato Nemoidia hunting some pilot for a rich Coruscanti so I’ll contact you again when I return to the Capitol. Are you there?”

“Presently on Naboo, the home world of my companion, with Émilie but I can be reached via comm.”

 

Em

 

When Dada and I walked in to the main room from my bath Mama, Uma, Bane, and Plagueis were waiting on us. “Émilie, come to me,” Plagueis said softly, “Sit on my lap, Conchita. Your Dada and I want to see if bacta can help those last stitches,” Dada held my hand and lifted me onto the wise Muun’s lap.

Plagueis was thin apparently like most Muuns were but he was strong which I found polar opposite. His hands held me softly as I saw my father kneel before me so we were eye level. “My Bijou do you see this?” he asked holding what looked like a bottle of shampoo, “This is bacta and what it does is help people who are hurt or sick get well. I’m going o put some on your stitches.”

I called out to him in our Force bond and I felt the familiar sensation that felt like a hand touching my thoughts as he took me from Plagueis and settled me in his lap with my head on his shoulder and I reached to the lifeline that was his hand. “It’s just going to feel like we’re putting jelly on you,” he said and I giggled. Why in the galaxy would we do that?

The bacta jelly felt warm and gooey like a fresh pastry when it touched my skin and I giggled. “Tickles,” I said.

“See? Do you think your Dada would let anything hurt you, Émilie?” he said into my forehead.

 

Moff Jerjerrod

Flashback, 3 ABY

 

Lord Vader left me to escort Niobi Vorena to the Emperor’s main throne room within the Palace that was located on one of the spires. The huntress wore a long red gown that had sleeves that covered her shoulders and the gown dragged behind her as I escorted her.

I took the lift to get us to the spire throne room that was draped in crimson hangings and had all sorts of odd artifacts inside. “Your Highness, this is Niobi Vorena. She’s a Bordali assassin for hire that I think we could use her skills in espionage and blackmail.”

“I know who she is, Governor,” the Emperor said calmly, “She is very renowned throughout the galaxy for her excellence in her area.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Vorena said. “Your praise flatters me.”

“She also bore a child, a girl, some years ago,” the Emperor was saying as my mind was processing the words, “and even though I’ve never met the child before I have seen a few photos of her from some of my sources; she is quite the little beauty. Her name is Émilie is it not?”

“Yes. Thank you, Your Majesty. I think Émilie Rose is perfect.”

“I wish to meet her one day soon.”

 

Darra Thel-Tanis 

Present day, 7 ABY

 

I caught up with Soara Antana, my former Master, as I was walking to the café we had in the Temple where the Knights and Masters who had freer schedules than those of the youngling clans or Padawan learner classes ate. Soara was easy to spot by her black hair that was pulled into a bun. “Hey,” I said after grabbing a plate of foodstuff and sitting down across from her.

“You should have two plates in front of you,” she laughed, “I can feel a little spark within your Force presence.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that she would have a Force presence yet,” I said finding that really cool.

“So it’s a girl you think?” Soara laughed.

“I think so and I think I’m convincing Ferus that our baby is a girl,” I laughed.

“I can’t wait to see her become a great Jedi like her parents.”

 

Padmé

 

We walked around the village in late morning and it seemed to me that nothing had really changed: the mountains were still beautiful, the school buildings and little shops and places to eat were still there as was the playground Sola and I had played at as children.

“You know, I hadn’t really been here much since before my election as Queen all those years ago. Whenever I think of Naboo I think of Theed,” I was telling my older sister as we walked. Mother and Daddy were walking behind us talking to my twins.

“We’ve been wondering when you would come home when we found out you were alive after all those years of thinking you dead. Oh Padmé it was horrible.”

I nodded. I couldn’t imagine thinking I had lost Luke or Leia and believing it for twenty-some-odd years and then the relief that came with the revelation that your child was miraculously alive. “How’s Darred? He’s working, I guess.”

“On a new museum that’s going in Keren. He’s been away for weeks.”

“Well, we’ll be here for a while I expect so we can keep you company,” I offered. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

In the later morning it got warmer outside so I carried Em to sit in the gardens in the back of the house. Uma brought out some ice cream for Em, whose hair I had tied back simply and put some white blossoms in, which she ate happily as I gave her bites. “I have a guess,” she said squeezing my hand, “that I like holding your hand because it gives me Force energy Dada.”

“You’re very right,” I told her softly, “but I can also do that by putting my hand on your forehead like I do, Bijou.” I reached out with the Force and I could feel the invisible shield of the dark side protecting her.

“When you were Emperor did you come here a lot?” she asked, “If I was ever a Queen and marry Bane I’d live here with you and Mama too.”

“Do you want to hear something about when I was Emperor? I could sense you in the Force even before you were born.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” I said putting the ice cream bowl she had finished by our side. I sat with her until Plagueis and Bane came out into the gardens. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Bane asked her, kneeling before my daughter. She smiled and gave him a hug.

“I think this is my favorite time I’ve been sick Bane.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

In the Archives the next day I was helping Master Offee look up something that was in one of the holocrons in the Archives collection. As a young Jedi Master before I had become Archives Director I had memorized all the holocrons by heart and still knew every secret they contained.

I directed Master Offee to our collection and told her to come find me if she needed anything and I returned to the main desk and my own research on the whereabouts of Lorov Saul. 

 

Niobi

 

I came out into the gardens in a simple hooded velvet robe of deep purple after hanging up the comm call with Aura. My hair was done in a waterfall style I had created and I wore simple makeup and my Sith amulet hung around my neck. Em’s face lit up as she saw me. I kissed her forehead, “Can I join you?” I asked.

“Yes! Mama you should have ice cream like Dada and I did,” Em said. She was sitting in Sidious’ lap and had her hand on top of his. I sat beside them and I took a picture of use using my Holo-phone I used for personal use.

“Is it good?” I asked sitting down, “I bet Tift makes good ice cream.”

“He does,” she said.

“Do you remember living on Bordal, Emmy? We didn’t have these many mountains,” I said to my daughter. My home world was a mix of planets like Tatooine and Alderaan- we had cities and mountains but also harsh desert terrain. 

“A little,” my daughter said, “did we have family there?”

Your grandparents died in the war Bordal had with a neighboring planet back when I was only five,” I explained, “now we have your Dada and BB-3 as family.”


	17. The Powers of Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, to make up for my long absence I'll be super nice and post back to back! Dropping by a kudos/comment will make me happy so why not do it right?

Chapter 17

Springtime, 7 ABY

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Late night on Naboo was always a spectacle but unlike Coruscant the only lights within miles came from the outside of Convergence. Niobi and I sat on one of the couches out on the deck attached to the main bedroom. She had on a deep green long gown and a matching cloak and little flats to keep her warm, as the night had turned cool. She was sitting a few inches from me and she turned her head and smirked at me.

I held her gaze and with a flick of my fingers she flew through the air and I caught her on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. “I applaud the way you killed Slain,” I said with my lips at her neck running them softly to her shoulder, “In Sith lore, one must slaughter someone close to be initiated into the Order you see.”

“I’ve heard,” she said not looking at me, “and I also lied to Luke Skywalker about letting him redeem Saul so you can say I have a dark side.” She turned her head and met my lips as I got up to take her inside. Back in my Sith training I had been taught to ignore the cold but I thought it more convenient to go inside.

Once inside and warm I untied her gown and put a warm blanket of velvet around her shoulders that my chest could feel the warmth of as she sat against me. A laugh and a smile that touched her eyes escaped from her as she let my hand permeate her. During my training, Plagueis had also once said that humans were fragile creatures and as I coaxed Niobi to not clench around me I understood.

“Good,” I said into her hair, “you don’t have to do a thing; I will take care of you,” I said and in the Force I took control of some of her pelvic muscles.

In the Force I deemed her strong enough with the amulet around her neck so I put some force behind it as I pushed my fingers on her and she clenched. “Holy gods Sidious,” she said as I supported her with my other hand. I saw on her lip she had drawn blood from biting it. I took her mouth with mine and healed the wound but drops of her blood went down my throat.

“Do you know I have to masquerade as the frail old Chancellor when you and I are together like this. But I’ve found in your mind that you actually enjoy me treating you like a frail flower, at least in this respect.”

 

Niobi

 

When I deemed myself ready, I let Sidious within me. As he did somehow I heard an illusion of Hego Damask’s voice: Let him push in you gently once he’s driven in; you will both find enjoyment in it if he doesn’t lose himself in the passion. I rolled my eyes but I followed instructions and when Sidious did I gasped. Incredible.

Force damn it, Plagueis had been right. 

Why the hell was it when shit happened I hallucinated the voice of both one of my closest allies and worst enemies? Like I said; shit happens. 

“Niobi?” Sidious’ voice whispered my ear, “are you hurt?” In the bond I could feel him probe my mind and he smiled after a moment; he must have sensed my feelings but I was too preoccupied to mask them with my usual shields. 

“I’m fine,” I said. 

“I must masquerade as old and weak Chancellor Palpatine indeed,” he laughed and kissed me. I felt him move again and I had a strange flashback to the sensation of pushing Em out of my body whilst playing (and winning at) Sabacc with Rogan all those years ago. All I had felt was pressure, but this time it was pressure and immense pleasure. My hands settled on his shoulders.

“And how exactly are you supposed to be sixty-three-standard-years-old again?” I wondered. He laughed.

 

Mara Jade

 

I woke up in one of the rooms in the guesthouse at the Naberrie estate. In the guesthouse there were three extra bedrooms and I was given one of the rooms with a king size bed to myself along with Leia who got the other. Luke and Han shared the third room that had two double beds and Chewie and the droids had the couch in the main room.

I showered quickly. I threw on a simple gray tunic attached to some pants and my black combat boots. When I walked over to the main house I was met by Padmé who was dressed in a light blue almost jumpsuit but the bottom was a skirt and not pants. In the background I could hear an oxygen tank.

“Hi Mara. Did you sleep well?” she asked.

“Yeah. Your family’s house is incredible,” I said looking around.

“Thank you. It’s very homey here,” she agreed, “It’s the only place I feel truly at home when I’m here.”

 

Luke

 

Today we went to the castle Convergence because Émilie had asked to see us. It was just my family, Mara, Han, Chewie, and the droids as the Naberrie family had things to do too so they carried on. “There’s my Jedi,” Niobi said from the stairs as we came into the house, “So have you realized I’m right, Skywalker?”

“You’re still crazy,” I responded as the maître d’ of the house closed the door behind my group. We were offered some soda imported from the Capitol as I saw Em come down the stairs with her father holding her hand like he was escorting her. She was in a little aqua dress and had a crown on her head that looked to have the finest gems in the galaxy in it.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she gave each of us a hug before Palpatine lifted her off her feet. When she hugged me I felt whispers of the dark that kept her stable and I figured out then that Palpatine was indeed keeping her alive. “Are you surprised, my sweetest? Do you like having the Skywalker’s here?” he asked her.

“I love the Skywalker’s,” she said.

“Hey Skywalker,” Niobi came down the rest of the stairs, “Come with me to the gardens and bring your lightsaber.”

 

Anakin

 

The chefs at Convergence were still making our food so I followed Luke out to the gardens with Niobi leading us. She turned around and ignited an orange lightsaber. “Oh no way,” I said wondering how she had one since she was no Jedi. Maybe she’d killed a Jedi once. 

“You say I can’t hunt a Jedi, but I can assure you even you may fall to me,” she said and Luke’s green blade ignited too as he blocked an aggressive strike at his head that I had no idea how he saw because I hadn’t. “I knew you had to be a Force user,” Luke said as his blade got close to Niobi’s shoulder but she blocked it.

“I’m not,” she said, “I have about six thousands midi-chlorians per cell which falls short of Jedi training consideration requirements. Before Em was born I had about forty five hundred per cell but science bumped me up a bit.”

“I have over twenty thousand,” I said as Luke blocked a strike to his chest. “Apparently you have lots if you’re a Force generated baby.”

“I know. Em has about the same Force potential as Master Yoda does because she was a Force conceived baby too,” Niobi said delivering a strike that made Luke step back, “I just carried her.”

“I didn’t know that,” I said and it was indeed the truth. I had thought…

“There are just things you’ll learn when you’re older,” Niobi said as she delivered a blow that caught Luke off guard and he went to the ground.

 

Darth Plagueis

 

I watched with Sidious and Émilie who sat on his lap as the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker fell to the non-Force-user Niobi’s blade work. When they came in, Anakin Skywalker and his son both wore a stunned expression like they’d been hoodwinked and Niobi looked smug. “See Damask?” she said to me, “You’re not the only one, don’t feel so bad I beat you.”

“Beginner’s luck,” I waved my hand.

“You might not be saying that after a rematch,” she said, “and after I wrap my hands around your little Muun throat. Now, I must hurry along and make sure the food’s ready,” she gave me a Sidious-esque smirk and left.

 

Rogan 

Flashback, 0 BBY

 

Niobi had one of the droids go and get a deck of cards used to play Sabacc, a popular betting game. I looked at my childhood best friend who was at this moment about to deliver the Heir or Heiress to the galaxy and she seemed serious about the stupid betting game. 

“How you doing?” I asked her. We had her on a spinal block that she could control with a button on the bed she was back in after walking around for forty-five minutes. Her hair was pulled out of her way and there was not a gleam of sweat on her, something I personally had never seen in all my years of this work. 

“Pretty good,” she responded.

“Feel any pain?”

“Just a bit of pressure,” she told me demonstrating on my hand by pushing down on my palm lightly, “nothing that I can’t deal with.”

“So what’s exactly at stake here?” I wondered as some of the surgical droids on my staff got things ready for the soon-to-be Imperial prince or princess’ arrival into the galaxy and here we were betting money on cards.

“I’ll throw down three hundred Credits,” she said, “that is if you’re not scared to lose that much.”

I laughed as one of my medical droids said to Niobi, “A few more pushes and your baby should be here, milady.” 

 

Em

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

We had our lunch with everybody eating wherever they wanted but we all ended up in the living room sitting in the couches and chairs eating off their laps. We had some nice sandwiches and some rice dish I liked and Dada helped me eat it and gave me sips of some juice that replaced my energy (or something like that) in between. After we ate, I was dressed in a light purple dress that was made like my nightdresses were: super soft.

“Do you want to see something cool Bijou?” Dada asked after he used the Force to levitate my plate away when I was done and then he lifted me up into the air but I didn’t see his hands move at all and I laughed. “Do you know how I’m doing this, my sweetest?”

“The Force! Look Ani! Look Bane!” I said laughing as I put my arms out like I was flying, and I sat in the air until Dada lowered me back into his lap and his hands rested on my shoulders. “It’s like magic. Can the Force really do that?” I asked, astounded.

“Of course; the Force has tons of little tricks,” Plagueis told me as he lifted me away from my father and sat me on his lap without moving a finger either. I reached for the hand of my Muun friend as his other hand rubbed my neck. From behind me Bane touched my hair.

“Conchita, your Dada and I want to show you something else that’s like magic,” he said as Dada knelt before us and held one of my hands guiding it to where I knew stitches were.

“How many stitches are there, Émilie?” Dada asked, “How many can you feel?”

“The same three as yesterday,” I said, “why?”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Plagueis held Em against him as my fingers undid one of the buttons on her gown. I could sense apprehension in her thoughts. “It’s all right Bijou. Let me help you,” I said softly, directing her replica of my eyes to the three stitches still there, “you see the three stitches?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to make them disappear before your eyes and you won’t feel a thing,” I touched one of them and held my hand there for a few seconds, “Look now,” I told her and she looked and an expression of awe lit her face.

“Where’d it go Dada?” she asked reaching down for my other hand to hold onto, “It was just there, I saw it. Did it go inside me? How can you do that?”

“Very good, Bijou. Yes it did. Watch,” I moved my hand to the next little suture and let it rest for the same amount of time and lifted it. Her eyes never left wherever my hand was.

“It’s magic, Dada,” she said and I kissed her forehead.

“Yes my sweetest, it’s like magic, isn’t it? And look, I can only see a thin scar,” her eyes looked down and then back up, amazed.

 

Niobi

Flashback, 0 BBY

 

“That’s three hundred you owe me, junior,” I said to my younger friend as I threw down my winning hand on the little table by the bed in which I lay, dressed in a pretty cool green birthing gown that was a gift from Rogan’s wife, Azalea (that I still kept). Rogan sat in a chair next to my shoulder as his droids fussed over my labor (or was I birthing yet? I had no idea because I could only feel some pressure and I assumed it all felt the same). 

“I guess you could use the money you win from me to spoil the Imperial baby,” he said, “So what’s the Emperor hoping for? A son right?”

“Not sure,” I admitted, “but it doesn’t really matter because I think the scientists who enlisted my womb are either dead now or in an Imperial prison because another experiment they did failed pretty badly or something like that.”

“Got a name picked out?”

“I’m thinking about Émilie for a girl and for a boy I like Bellamy,” I offered up.

“Where are you going to go after the baby’s born?” he wondered, “Are you going to raise it on Coruscant?”

“Hell if I knew,” I said honestly.

 

Obi-Wan

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

Son of a bitch.

Anakin’s familiar choice of curse came to mind, as I couldn’t get hold of my former Padawan to make sure he hadn’t already done something inherently stupid like fly a speeder into a tree. His comm buzzed multiple times but he didn’t pick up. Ever since the Council learned of his pulmonary problems they rarely sent him on off-world missions so he never kept up with his comm anyway.

“Hey,” Siri came up and handed me Jedi, who licked my face. “Get a hold of Anakin?”

“No. The Force knows where that man is now,” I sighed. Sometimes, taking care of Anakin because of his condition was exasperating but I loved the man like my brother. I stroked my dog’s golden head.

“You worry too much Obi,” Siri laughed, “but I love you anyway.”

“If I don’t worry no one but Padmé will,” I laughed. 

 

Darth Bane

 

Émilie reached for my hand as she sat on Sidious’ lap and I knelt by her left side and offered my hand. In the Force I could feel her life force and Sidious’ seemed to be ropes tied together. The mild influence of the dark side on her was like a cape around her shoulders that enfolded and protected her.

“Do you know why Sith healers like me, your Dada, and Plagueis were trained to heal, sweetheart?” I asked the little girl who sat on Sidious’ lap like it was her own personal Imperial throne.

“Why?”

“Because a few thousand years ago one of the ancient Sith Lords foresaw one day there would be a Sith Princess born and we needed to care for her.”

“You’re so silly Bane,” she laughed, amused at my little fairy tale. “But is there really a Sith Princess?”

“It’s you, Émilie.” 

 

Luke

 

After lunch and watching Palpatine make Em’s stitches vanish we headed outside to the gardens. Mara walked beside me and Em’s droid rolled along in front of us to the picturesque green field that looked over the mountains that seemed to be painted on the landscape.

Palpatine sat with his daughter in his lap and I watched as my discovery that Em was living through her father’s life force play out in front of me. Em held his hand and Palpatine’s other hand worked at her back and her eyes would flutter open and closed. “You’re still tired, my Bijou,” Palpatine said to her so softly I could barely make out the words, “You can sleep if you need to. Do you need my help falling asleep?”

I sat with Mara in a spot of the field close to the center where Em sat on Palpatine’s knee with the two other Sith Lords behind them and I supposed that little anecdote Darth Bane had told Em about the foreseen birth of a so-called Princess of the Sith was true too.

 

Anakin

 

I sat in the gardens by Padmé, who was laying down with her hair all fanned out, still trying to figure out how Palpatine had just made Em’s stitches disappear using just his hands, when my comm buzzed. “Hey, this is Anakin Skywalker,” I answered, wondering who was calling. Obi-Wan’s voice greeted me.

“What’s your oxygen level right now?” he asked and I looked on my tank. In the little blue numbers it read ninety-seven percent.

“Ninety-seven,” I said.

“Just making sure you haven’t done something stupid that would cost you your lungs.”

“You sound like Leia.”


	18. Naboo Is A Place To Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, 300 hits! You are all amazing! Keep them coming along with kudos and maybe some feedback or a bookmark? 
> 
> A note on Queen Savona, I'm not sure if her age has been stated yet but if it has not she's 16. 
> 
> Also, if I have not stated it Jocasta Nu is 83 but a few months Dooku's junior. 
> 
> Finally, we begin to see some of the Luke/Mara couple moments for all you L/M shippers!

Chapter 18

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

The Skywalker’s left later in the afternoon and we took off for Theed to go see my friend Queen Savona. I was still wearing my simple nightgown but Dada wrapped a red outer robe around my shoulders to keep me warm and Uma put my hair in a side ponytail.

When we got to Theed the city was already lit up and I could hear the waterfalls as soon as we parked the speeder. Dada held me up and I waved to the nice Naboo people who walked the streets. Apparently some knew me because they came up and offered me pretty flowers and I saw a Holo-Net reporter take a picture of me. I shook some of the people’s hands.

“You’d make a fine politician one day, hmm?” Dada said to me.

“Maybe.”

When we got to the Palace, Savona was ready to see us. She had her hair in a big hairpiece and wore a yellow dress and yellow lipstick and beauty marks on her cheeks to match. “Hi Savvy,” I didn’t know if anyone else called her that, but I liked that nickname. She smiled.

“Duchess Em,” Savvy said giving me a one-armed-hug while my father held me. “Your Dada tells me you’ve been sick recently?”

“I had a surgery done,” I explained, “but I’m better now.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

Night on Coruscant was truly a festival of lights as the Galactic City looked like crystals that spanned as far as the eye could see as the sky transitioned from pink to black. I had left the Archives momentarily to watch the sun set in the main hall. A hand touched my shoulder and I startled, whipping out my blue lightsaber that I still wore as a badge of pride.

“Jocasta,” I turned. Master Dooku stood behind me smiling, “Your reflexes always amazed me,” he said. I deactivated the blade and hooked it back on my belt.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done that,” I said with a smile. Dooku pulled me gently in to his arms for an embrace and I realized I had been waiting for sixty years for this and here it finally was.

 

Niobi

 

Since we got back from dinner late we stayed in Theed for the night at an apartment Sidious still owned from before his early days in the Senate. He had employees there who brought nightdresses for Em and me to wear to bed and after a shower I changed into mine as Sidious bathed our daughter.

The apartment had a great view that looked on Theed as if one was looking down on it. As I stood on the deck I realized just how tired I was and as I came in to get into the large bed that was in the one bedroom I saw Em was already tucked in against Sidious. “Mind if I join?” I asked her.

“Mama, we have a space set for you,” Em said as I got in on the other side and Sidious put his lips to my forehead as I lay my head on his other shoulder. His hand that held me worked at my lower back muscles and spine. Em fell asleep quickly and I found I was following suit.

“Let me help settle you into sleep,” Sidious said softly and this time he didn’t even put a hand on my forehead. “Niobi, you are exhausted. Sleep, ma joie.”

“I love you Darth Sidious,” I said before his powers overtook me.

 

Mara Jade

 

Padmé set up a picnic brunch for Luke and me near a waterfall the next morning. In the basket she sent pastries Anakin had made as well as other foods I’d never seen anywhere else in my life. I wore a forest green jumpsuit that matched my eyes and was shades darker than the grass. Luke was dressed in simple black robes.

“Are Han and Leia doing this too?” I asked Luke as we opened the basket. I found two glasses inside and poured us each some blue milk. 

“I’m not sure,” he said and strangely my Jedi friend was inches from me and my suspicions of an upcoming kiss proved right as his lips touched mine. I wasn’t sure how to respond at first because this was so sudden but I decided to kiss back. What else was there to do?

Luke was very soft in everything he did; he was more like Padmé in that way. He was cautious and I could figure that out by his lips that moved against mine gently. When he pulled back he almost looked ashamed to have done that. “You’re pretty good at that farm boy, and I’ve kissed many of banthas in my day.”

Luke laughed.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I requested a large medical airbus to escort us back to Varykino and when the airbus arrived Plagueis and Bane emerged. The Sith’ari lifted my daughter from the floating capsule that resembled a casket and my former Master stood aside as I lifted my companion from her own capsule.

In the airbus there were two tables like the one in my personal shuttle and the airbus was stocked with supplies that included every potion created by a Sith Lord known to the galaxy, bacta, and other drips and such. Niobi and Em matched in the red nightdresses from last night and we had them secure on the tables as the airbus took off. Bane stood by Em and Plagueis was by Niobi, turning her on her side and moving her hair away from her neck.

“Sidious, I don’t care what she says but if you go any further into your passion for her when you claim her it’ll keep exhausting her and it could kill her because a non-Force-user can’t be exposed to too much of the dark side without it taking a severe toll on them,” the Muun put his hands on her shoulders and used the Force to heal her and I walked to replace his hands with mine. “You aren’t seventeen,” he said, “and remember what I’ve said: humans are fragile. There are multiple bruises on her.”

I used the dark side to keep her asleep as my hands searched for the bruising on her. “How far do you suppose I can…?” the question remained unfinished.

“I’m certainly not an expert in the biology of you fragile humans but I’d assume you have no problem settling within her but once you’ve filled her do not push yourself in further. Push gently from your place; control yourself and from my observations humans obtain pleasure and fulfillment from that. Tap into her mind with the Force. You’ve always had reckless streaks, Sidious.”

 

Padmé

 

I watched as Luke and Mara came back from their picnic I’d planned holding hands. I had wanted them to get together because I liked Mara and I sensed that Luke liked her but would never say. Luke was like me in personality so I wondered if he had inherited my bit of romanticism. 

“How was it?” I asked as Ani and I were helping with dishes from our own brunch with my parents and Sola. “Did you guys like the food?”

“It was great, thank you Senator Amidala,” Mara said.

“Mara, you can call me Padmé. The only time I’m ever called Senator Amidala is at work,” I laughed. 

 

Niobi

 

I knew I was conscious, but not exactly awake, because within me all I could feel below my waist was the gentle and warm touch of the pointer finger of Sidious’ dominant hand. Deeper it went until I heard Damask’s voice, “This is where you need to stop, Sidious. Now gently push within her from here and you’ll both be satisfied and she’ll live every time.”

I kept my eyes closed and my hands stayed folded resting on my stomach like I was some cult of personality lying in a casket at a state funeral. I decided to keep still and my mental shields were at full force. I didn’t feel like giving either of them the illusion I was giving into Sidious’ control. 

I was at an impasse as I felt the gentle (now two) fingers lightly stroke and put force on me. I wondered how many females in the ranks of the old Empire had dreamed of something similar when they were alone late at night. And I imagine they all would have submitted to this within seconds. Although in the back of my mind I had a reflex to reach out for Sidious.

“I can feel she has the same scar as Em has but Niobi’s is inside her, right here. The Bordali doctors must have done what we did but from inside her.”

I was going to make Sidious work for my submission if that’s what his goal was here. Poor Gog and Hoole had no idea that I was the least submissive and meek female from Bordal when I was selected for their experiments. Momentarily, I decreased my shields and let Sidious sense my consciousness and I knew he knew I was conscious.

 

Em

 

I woke up as the ship we were riding on touched the ground. I looked to find myself lying in a capsule like the one Dada’s shuttle had and across from me Mama lay on a second capsule. I wondered if she was awake too as I was levitated with the Force and my head finally rested on Dada’s shoulder and he had Mama on his other arm. “Did landing wake you? Go back to sleep, Bijou,” he said to my forehead, “You need it.”

“Are you using the side of the Force Sith healers use to heal me and Mama?” I asked him. He kissed my forehead.

“Of course,” he said, “You both have taken ill recently and only I can get you both well,” he said as we reached the house and he carried us to my room and put us down and pulled us both close to him so I could hear his heartbeat. I could sense we both needed him more than we could comprehend. “Sleep now, Bijou,” he softly murmured and I squeezed his hand as I fell into sleep easily.

 

Anakin

 

“Oh! You’re trying to get them together? I think they’d be good,” I whispered to Padmé as we helped Sola put away the dishes. Luke and Mara went holding hands to go sit outside after talking about their picnic that I’d made the food for. 

“Naboo is a wonderful place to fall in love, Ani. They went to the same place you and I went on a picnic to all those years ago,” she said, “and they kissed. I know it.”

“How can you tell? I can see they’re holding hands.”

“It’s my romantic intuition,” she said, “it’s like how I know that Han takes care of Leia when she lets him.” She gave me a quick kiss and we got back to drying the dishes.

 

Darth Bane

 

I stayed with Em in her room after Sidious took Niobi downstairs to have Plagueis look at something on her. Em was wrapped in the covers of the bed and her head rested close to my ribs. I could hear the child’s breathing pattern as she slept.

Em slept for a long time and when her blue eyes opened she smiled at me as I kissed her forehead. “The sun is still up. Maybe we can go sit in the gardens while Dada helps Mama get better. Can we Bane?”

“As long as you wear a coat. It’s getting colder out.”

“Yay! I love getting to spend time with you Bane.”

 

Niobi

 

Force, they were at it again. 

I could feel it but this time the hand I felt was longer-than-human-fingered but warm as well. “She’s too tight, Sidious, I can feel it and if she remains so your passion has a greater chance of destroying her because she’s not ready for it. A thing that will help both of you is if she’s either loose, numb, or you’re controlling her muscles,” Damask said as I internally cursed him while he tried to unclench me. 

Despite the fact he was simultaneously one of my best companions and worst enemies neither gave him the authority to do this. I had actually assumed the length of Muun limbs or other important organs couldn’t be compatible with Humans for obvious biological reasons.

“Let me,” Sidious said in his kindly Chancellor Palpatine tone and after a second I was empty to only be filled with a soft, warm, and familiar human touch and I couldn’t help that I went weak. “Good Niobi,” he said very softly as he gently massaged his fingers into my walls and folds while I still lay, too tired and emotionally invested to throw my shields up. “She’s loosening now just perfectly for me.”

“Of course, it’s you she craves. I want you to try what we’ve talked about tonight. Are all her bruises healed?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 

Leia

 

Han and I had spent the day with my cousins who took us to another nearby city that was smaller than Theed. There had been a ship exhibition going on and I’d been sending photos of the vessels to Anakin asking his opinions. He’d reply things like, “That one’s good but the engines can sometimes be faulty,” or, “Don’t waste time on that model, it’s cheaply made,” or my personal favorite, “Why the fuck am I missing this?”

“Some of these ships are impressive,” Han said as we finally left the expo. “I’d take that Nubian freighter if the Falcon ever wore out. The price was pretty fair.”

Chewie growled softly. “Maybe you could win it like last time,” I offered. Han had won the Falcon from our friend Lando Calrissian after betting it in a game of Sabacc. “I’m sure someone might be willing to gamble here.”

“Not on Naboo,” Ryoo told us, “usually most Naboo find ourselves above such petty things as gambling.”

“I bet a high stake card game or two will change your mind,” Han said.

“I’d be interested to be exposed to such a thing.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Isard. Ismaren. Even Daala perhaps. Even now I could list the names of women in the Old Empire who would have killed many beings to be beneath me now as Niobi rightfully was and my lips met hers in between the time I would relax her with my hands and the dark side so I wouldn’t hurt her by the time I drove in. In our Force bond I could easily sense her intense pleasure even this early into an encounter,

“I can sense how this feels to you,” I told her as she reached out for me and I gave her my free hand for the support I sensed she craved as she collapsed into my hands. “Show your emotions, ma joie, they fuel you. The Jedi are afraid to feel but we Sith encourage it; the highest high to the lowest low.”

“You’re very good at this Sidious, I must admit. So how many concubines did you have in Imperial times?” she asked in between my kisses planted on her lips and flesh.

“Quite a few, but their motives were not pure as yours are because by nature Humans are a very power hungry species,” I found myself admitting as I pressed my lips to her forehead, “but none of them deserved to have the status or affection lavished upon them that you deny me to give you.”

“Oh I never said I’d deny you that,” she laughed and I trailed my free hand over her jaw and then down.

I laughed and like the sixty-three-standard-year-old I was supposed to be, found myself driving into her warm flesh gently using the Force to monitor her feelings and brain waves to sense any pain. When I could sense I was as far as I could go within her fragile form I just pushed from my place gently.

“Oh Sidious…”

The Force radiated her pleasure and the amulet around her neck kept her heart at a stable pace. “Yes, good. You are doing perfectly, Niobi,” I met her lips with mine and after withdrawing from her I took her shoulders and back in my hands to pull her up with me. I pulled her back to my chest and her head fell onto my shoulder. She shivered and I drew blankets to her waist and used the Force to warm her upper body.

“I love you, Sidious,” she said as my hands trailed down her as she lay upon my chest, something I had never let my concubines do - ever. As I sat up with her I used the Force to splay her legs down so I could slip my fingers in to see if she was still loose. She buried her head into me as my warmth met hers, and she never clenched. She nearly fell apart in my hands.

“You and our daughter are the two people I can say I have ever loved, Niobi.”

She smiled genuinely, “Take me again, Sidious.”

“Not yet, ma joie, but soon. You’re too weak now, so it wouldn’t be god for you. I know you enjoy these moments as do I, but give it time.”

 

Mara Jade

 

I thanked the Force that I had taken the only room on the second floor of the guesthouse because as I woke in my room in Luke’s arms the memories of what the hell yesterday had lead to swarm upon me. Clearly, I was falling for my Jedi friend and in a sense that horrified me.

But I had to hand it to Luke Skywalker; he was the romantic Jedi most common girl nowadays dreamt of at night. Chivalrous, gentle, it was like you were the only person in the galaxy to him when you had his attentions. I wouldn’t be surprised if he later admitted I was his first because I picked up subtle hints last night that was indeed the case. It was light years away from any of the previous men I had attempted to form relationships with.

“Mara?” Luke’s voice was soft and he touched my shoulder, as his lips brushed mine softly, “Are you okay? What is it? Did I hurt you? You can tell me.”

“No,” I said, “it was great, I’m just thinking. My mind won’t shut up. We don’t have to do the awkward morning after talking about our feelings thing, and I haven’t had coffee yet. Unless you want to, I guess.”


	19. A Storm Is Coming, Can You Feel It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 19! Drop by more kudos/reviews and you will be my favorite!

Chapter 19

Springtime, 7 ABY

Telligent

 

A storm is coming.

The Jedi will fall.

I will claim my rightful throne to rule the galaxy.

I am the Dark Side.

 

Em

 

I woke the next morning to the melodies of Naboo songs from the birds outside and Dada singing to me. I recognized this song as one of my favorites, “I like this one,” I said reaching for my lifeline that was a part of him. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I lay my head on his red robes.

“Would you like me to summon the choir from Theed and have them sing it to you?” he asked me.

“My favorite is when you sing it, Dada,” I said and he touched my hair. He smiled and summoned Uma with my morning tea. “Did you know this tea has medicine in it?” Dada asked me as he brought my head up.

“Really? Is it bacta?”

“No, Bijou, it’s medicine created by the Sith healers that works better than standard medicines like bacta.”

“Oh. As long as I live, will you be my Sith healer Dada?”

“Of course, my Émilie. Yours and your mother’s.” 

 

Luke

 

Mara and I decided to head into the main house for coffee. Anakin was up with Padmé and our Naberrie grandparents. I hugged Padmé and she got us cups of coffee. “Morning,” she said, “Sleep well?”

“Can’t complain,” Mara said as she poured her crème into the cup.

I could see the look on Anakin’s face that happened when he rarely was the first one to realize something and I half expected him to call out his usual-for-this-circumstance, “OH SHIT!” as my comm buzzed. “Gotta take this,” I said stepping out into the yard, “Luke Skywalker.”

“Skywalker. Just thought you ought to know that I’ve decided to initiate my hunt for Telligent after I’m paid money I’m overdue for,” Niobi Vorena’s voice said on the other end, “Tell the Jedi if they wish to redeem Saul now’s their chance and as of now it looks like they’re fucking up royally,” the comm went dead. What the hell was my life?

Again taking a page out of Anakin’s vocabulary book: son of a bitch.

 

Niobi

 

After calling Skywalker I took a shower quickly and had myself wrapped in a towel wrapped around me as I stepped out of the shower a hand took mine and guided me. Sidious was already immaculate in his red robes of office and he himself helped me into the dress and fastened the buttons after trailing his hands over every inch of me in some Sith healing practice as I stood before him.

“I don’t sense any contusions or injuries,” he said into my shoulder after zipping my dress, “and I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Contrary to your personality, I find you enjoy me being the frail and kindly Chancellor when you’re in the Force with me,” he kissed my neck, “but honestly it’s for the better so we can make do.”

“I think we did fine.”

“Certainly, we did,” he agreed.

 

Em

 

My father came back and levitated me from my bed into his hands and he kissed my forehead. I giggled as we went to start my bath, “How was sleeping all of yesterday?” he asked me as he helped me into the water after lifting my nightdress over my head.

“Good,” I said, “but I missed playing and being able to spend time with you Dada,” he helped me stand and he rose to his feet as well.

“We can make up for that, Bijou, but rest is very important for you now,” Dada said as soap covered me, “the first weeks after procedures we don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

“Oh.”

“But today perhaps we can have you heal outside, hmm? It’s going to be sunny and warm. How’s that?”

“Oh yes! May we, Dada?”

“Of course. As you wish it, so it shall be Bijou.”

 

Padmé 

 

As Luke walked out to take a comm call Mara smiled at me. I smiled back as I poured my own coffee, “I’m glad you two enjoyed the picnic, it’s one of my favorite spots on all Naboo I sent you to.” Ani still had the shocked look of a realization on his face but I knew better than to embarrass poor Mara over the obvious. I snapped my fingers at him, “Hey. Ani. No. Get your coffee.”

“It’s very lush and green there,” she said taking a sip of her coffee, “I’ve never seen so much green before.”

“Naboo has some of the best scenery in the galaxy, or I think so,” I said smiling, “You’ve never been here before have you?”

“Nope.”

“I think the more you see of the planet the more you’ll like it.”

 

Darth Plagueis 

 

“Gods damn it you’re still alive Damask,” Niobi said as she walked into the main room of the estate dressed in gold robes that trailed behind her. The Sith in me could sense her anger and I took pride in her for it, it was almost like she was calling on the dark side. “I have a question for you: since when the fuck in this galaxy did I give anyone the authority to do what you did? Yeah, I felt it.”

“I believe Sidious might disagree with your previous statement,” I said matter-of-factly, “Oh yes you enjoy him unlike anyone ever will and he enjoys you, I can sense that. And I knew you felt what I did; I was just testing you see how long it would be before you begged for Sidious.”

“I’ve always yearned to wrap my hands around your little Muun throat and strangle you,” she said.

“Oh I know.”

“I hate you.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I dressed Em in one of her favorite white dresses and pulled her hair into a braid down her back. I took her in my arms and brought her out into the fields that overlooked the mountains and the nearby lake. I had Uma lay out one of Émilie’s favorite blankets and sat her in my arms.

Plagueis, Bane, and Niobi came out and sat with us. “Bane!” Em said in excitement as the massive Sith’ari knelt by my daughter and me and he kissed her forehead and cheeks as she giggled. “I love you, Bane.”

Bane took Em’s shoulders gently and massaged them. “Oh I love you as well, Émilie. Feels good, hmm sweetheart?’ Bane asked my daughter softly who nodded; “I learned how to do this on my home planet when I worked at the mines.” Bane took her into his arms but her hand would not let go of mine.

I touched my daughter’s mind in the Force and I could feel the knots in her shoulders and back unlocking as she gave into the Sith’ari. “Good,” I said to my small clone of a daughter, “let Bane keep doing this for you Bijou. I’ll be right here holding your hand and Bane will be with you too.”

 

Leia

 

Han and I returned from the neighboring village where the ship expo yesterday had been held with Ryoo and Pooja after staying the night at Ryoo’s (apparently she and her husband who was named Georg lived there full time). We made it back just in time for breakfast.

“We’re home,” I announced as I lead us through the door. Padmé was in the kitchen with Anakin, Luke, and Mara and our Naberrie grandparents. I could reach out with the Force and sense that things between Mara and my twin were worlds different now; you’d have to be an idiot not to sense it. 

“Just in time for breakfast,” Anakin said turning to me. 

“Why does he have that look on his face?” Han whispered to me but I couldn’t really explain so I just shushed him for now.

“Awesome,” I said and then looked at Anakin who still had that aha look on his face. I used small words to get to him and snapped my fingers to get his attention, “Hey. Anakin. Yes, you’re right. Now let it go, okay? This isn’t a good time.” 

 

Niobi

 

Em was covered in her blankets almost like she would have been if she’d been born the Imperial Princess on Coruscant as Bane handed her back to Sidious who lay her on him and wrapped an arm around her then kissed her forehead. I lay beside them on his other side and my dress flowed into the grass like it was painting it as he settled me against him too. I bet he never let his Imperial concubines lay on him like the females who were pleasure slaves to the Hutts did.

The Naboo sky I looked up at was clear and blue as the oceans. “Dada, can we move to Convergence full-time and then go to Coruscant for like a month and come back here?” Em asked Sidious, their eyes like reflections. He kissed her forehead.

“One day we can, but I think we might be here a while for now. You see my Émilie, you are still not quite well and while I heal you we will stay here. Even with the dark side sometimes after major operations like yours people take a while to heal and that’s normal.”

“And you have to heal Mama too.”

“Yes, you’re very right. Your mother is tired Bijou, just like you so I must heal both of you.”

“Can you do that and still be Chancellor?”

“Certainly.”

 

Luke

 

After a nice breakfast I put a new filter into Anakin’s oxygen tank. He had the look off his face after Leia had come and shut that down because if there was one being in this galaxy he never wanted to disappoint again it was my sister. Mara came to stand beside me after Anakin went to look at fixing something.

“If you want, we could do the whole feelings thing,” she said as we walked through to the gardens, “I needed coffee. Well to start: you were pretty good at that too, farm boy.”

I laughed almost nervously, “Thanks. Maybe now we should form a Force bond.”

“I’m surprised we didn’t already, but then again I know little of the Force because I missed out on sensitivity.”

“If you have a higher than average midi-chlorian count you can join one, I’ve heard. That’s why Padmé can link into our family bond. It happens who two beings are very close like families or lovers or sometimes friends,” I explained.

 

Niobi

 

My comm buzzed and I snapped my head up and rose to my feet. “I’ll be right back,” I said and kissed my daughter’s forehead before running into the estate. “Vorena,” I answered the call.

“By chance do you remember the amount of money Slain owed you?” Aura Sing’s voice asked, “Because I just raided his Coruscant apartment and found all the money he owed us both plus his other cronies. He was holding it all and gambling some of it.”

“Send my sixty thousand credits my way,” I said.

“Do you want it deposited or sent in cash? I think I’m doing mine fifty-fifty.”

“How much did he owe you?”

“Around fifty thousand. Anyway, I’m on Coruscant now so I can just deposit however much you want into your professional account.”

“Deposit it all for now since I’m not on the planet and I’ll figure something out whenever I return. This is why you’re my best friend and favorite to work with Aura. Your expeditions always bring about interesting revelations.”

 

Em

 

Dada had Uma bring out some of my tea that had medicine in it and he’d bring my head up for sips of the sweet flavored tea and then laying me back. I reached for his other hand as Mama came back outside. “Want your spot?” I asked her.

“In a little bit,” she said lying beside us, “You need Dada’s other hand to give you energy like he does so just let him heal you for now Emmy.” Dada squeezed my hand and I kissed his.

“How can you transfer energy? More Force magic?” I asked Dada. 

“Exactly, Bijou. I just use some of my own life force to keep your vitals in a good place.” He lifted me up a few inches into the air with the Force and I giggled; I loved when he did this. “See? The Force can do lots of interesting things for you,” he lowered me into his lap and kissed my cheek.

 

Dooku

 

There was a Council meeting this morning; my first. I walked into the Council chambers and took my seat that was on the other side of Yoda’s chair. “Council is now in session,” Mace Windu began when everyone was seated, “as we know from the assassin Niobi we might be dealing with a Sith Lord in the near future.”  
“But a Jedi, he once was,” Yoda said, “A Jedi he can be returned to the light, that is if dominated him the dark has not already.”

“Luke Skywalker brought up the idea of redemption,” Obi-Wan offered, “but only a handful of dark side users have been to date successfully redeemed.”

“Do you have an exact number, Master Kenobi?” I asked, interested in that statement.

“Unfortunately no, Master Dooku. Maybe Madame Nu might have a precise count of such occurrences’ in the Archives.”

Knowing Jocasta she’ll know off the top of her head I thought. 

 

Anakin

 

I walked over to the guesthouse and went to Leia’s room to ask for an audience with her. “What’s up?” she asked, meeting me in the den area of the guest house. She was dressed in a simple light green dress with white long sleeves and Solo and Chewie sat with her but both rose and left so I might be alone with her.

“I want to ask something,” I said.

“Well you already figured out about Luke and Mara so you don’t need me to confirm it,” she said standing taking my flesh hand, “I get it and I love you Ani and your concern for protecting us but you’re going to have to accept that Luke and I have human needs like everybody even if you don’t like the idea. So just let it be.”

“Okay,” I agreed, “but if Solo ever hurts you, come tell me.”

She laughed, “I will. Thanks Ani, you’re a good man.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

For lunch we went inside where the kitchen staff had prepared Shawda Club sandwiches with Red Gourd stew, two of Em’s favorites. She sat in my lap and clasped my hand as we ate. “I heard that the person the Jedi are looking for is a Sith like you Dada. I want to be a Sith too.”

“He’s actually a Jedi who left the Order,” I explained to her, “he doesn’t have the powers of a Sith like I do,” I gave her a bite of the stew and kissed the side of her head, “Did you know that I am the only healer in the galaxy who can connect your life to mine? Right now my Émilie I’m controlling how your heart beats and the amount of air in your lungs. ”

“Does that mean I’ll live as long as you Dada?”

“As long as I am alive, you and your mother will be alive. And I can assure you you’ll live a very long and happy life with me, Mama, Bane, Plagueis, and the Skywalker’s.”

She laughed and threw her arms around me, “Oh how I love you Dada.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with,” Master Dooku said to Master Yoda, “If Telligent has the intent to immerse in the dark side I do not believe he’ll be redeemable. As Master Kenobi points out only few have come back from it and Anakin Skywalker and I were both lucky strikes if you will. The dark side will be active as long as we are.”

“The Chancellor though,” I began but my thought was lost.

“Palpatine still hates us, make no mistakes, Master Obi-Wan, but he is willing to tolerate our operations if there’s a common enemy like Telligent or perhaps because we can aid in protecting his little daughter, Émilie.” 

“So not all Sith Lords are redeemable. The way the dark side works is that when someone immerses fully into the dark side if they’re a true Sith they’ll never want to be cured of disease of the dark side.”


	20. Emilie's Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished writing this story today and will post the rest before posting the sequel called Tipped the Galaxy soon. Thanks for the continuing hits and support guys!

Chapter 20

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

That night I fell asleep by the fire in the main room after eating some ice cream Tift had gotten for me. I listened to my father sing soft Naboo songs into my hair for a while until I fell asleep. The next time I opened my eyes it was morning and I was lying in my bed with Dada stroking my forehead and hair and Mama was lying with us holding my hand that wasn’t in Dada’s other hand.

“How did you sleep, my Émilie?” Dada asked me kissing my forehead as he lifted both Mama and me into his arms and he began to walk downstairs, “You were tired last night, hmm?” 

“Yes,” I admitted, “Healing is exhausting.”

“It is, Bijou, I know. Are you well enough for Ani to come see you? I know he’s very concerned.”

“Sure!”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

I had apparently fallen asleep at the main desk of the Archives the previous night because when I woke to Master Dooku’s hands on my shoulders. “Did you sleep here again? Jocasta, you cannot keep doing this all night with no rest my dearest love,” astonishingly he lifted me and put my arm over his shoulder as he carried me with ease despite him being at least eighty-three as I was but he was as strong as the Padawan I’d forbiddingly fallen in love with years ago.

Dooku carried me to my quarters that were hidden within the Archives and he set me down before taking a knee before me. “I fell asleep last night working on something,” I said.

“I saw. Do you want me to have one of our Padawan volunteers continue it for you?” he asked.

“No, I’d like to work on it myself. Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Someone has to remind you to take care of yourself as well as our library,” he laughed and I found myself laughing too.

 

Niobi

 

I woke for a second time that morning as Sidious carried Em and me downstairs in his arms. I remembered waking up in Em’s bed with her and Sidious but then she and I had both fallen asleep again.

Sidious himself was already immaculate for the day in navy robes of many layers. I found that I was matching his color scheme in a long deep blue dress that trailed even as he carried me. Even Em matched us in a lighter aqua beautiful dress. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had bathed us both as we’d slumbered.

He sat us down with him in the main sitting room in the big throne to where we were both lying against him with my legs draped over him one way and Em’s the other way. We each rested our heads on his shoulders and we had one of his hands in one of ours. “Neither of my ladies are healed completely just yet because you both are so fragile now,” he said kissing our heads.

“Maybe with more of the Force we will be,” Em said.

“There’s only so much of the dark side I can give each of you,” Sidious explained to our daughter, “the last thing I want to do is hurt you or your mother, my sweetest Émilie Rose. You are the only beings I have allegiance to. It might take longer for you to both heal but you will, I have foreseen it to be soon enough.”

“I don’t mind,” Em said, “as long as we get to be with you Dada.”

“We will be together Bijou for as long as we all live.”

 

Luke

 

Anakin and I made our way to Convergence as Em had requested to see him and I tagged along because Mara was still asleep. When we got there it was like I could easily have placed the scene on the Death Star II. Niobi and Em both were dressed in shades of blue and they both had crowns upon their heads that rested against Palpatine like Leia had against Jabba the Hutt all those years ago.

The dark side’s hold on the room was prevalent and I could sense the strength of Émilie’s and Palpatine’s Force bond that radiated as he held her close to him with Niobi. “Ani!” Em said reaching out her free hand for my father, who came to kneel before her and take her hand. “You came!”

“Of course munchkin, I still serve your family since you lead the Republic. The whole galaxy serves you because you lead them.” He tucked a flower into her hair and I read between the lines on what he’d just said. I knew that if the Empire returned it was very possible that Anakin would be enlisted to Em’s personal service.

“I love when you’re here, Ani and Luke too,” she said and I came to kneel beside Anakin in front of the little girl. I reached out with the Force and took Em’s hand from Anakin gently to see if she’d respond to the light. 

 

Em

 

I saw Bane come in and he bent his head to kiss my forehead. “Look what came from the Capitol, sweetheart,” he showed me two bags full of sparkly gems. He pulled out a red one that had been fashioned into a pretty ring, “I had this one made into something you might like.”

“Oh I love it Bane almost as much as I love you,” I said excitedly and I gave my hand that was in Luke’s to Bane whose big hand put the ring on my pointer finger. “They sent the gems to Naboo!”

“Yes Bijou. They want to make you happy so they did,” Dada told me, “There are some more coming but they’re being sewn into some dresses for you.” I threw my arms around my father.

“And I want to live forever so I can be with you and all my friends and never have to go away,” Even I thought that was kind of silly because as sad as it was I knew beings of all species had to die eventually, even droids got destroyed. 

“After you grow up, what age would you like to be at for the rest of your life?” Dada asked as if I had asked him for some juice. “Twenty-six like when you marry Bane? Or perhaps your early thirties like Mama? Your mother won’t age a day past thirty-four anymore Émilie.’

“Can I be twenty-eight?” I asked.

“Twenty-eight it is then, Bijou.” 

“How can you do that Dada? Does it feel like anything when you do that?” I asked him.

“It’s just like a little tremor in the Force and that’s it. You don’t feel anything. But first you need to enjoy growing up, my sweetest.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I could feel the confusion in the minds of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker when I had promised my daughter eternal life in her physical form, a simple matter of the dark side once you became one of the few who could discover the secret. “Okay,” Em said kissing my hand she held and I kissed her forehead. “And when it’s time for me to go to university I want to go to the one in Theed.”

“You were accepted in the moment you were born, Bijou, because I’m a member of the board there and we give a good amount of credits to them.”

“Do they know about the Sith?”

“Some do. But they can’t teach you the ways of the Force like I can,” I explained to the child on my lap. 

“Mama is it really true that you can’t age anymore?” Em asked Niobi.

“Yes Emmy,” she said, “and neither does Dada. That way the three of us can be together for all times like you told Dada you wanted to be.”

“And I won’t get sick anymore?”

“No, Bijou, you won’t be able to get sick at all. Your mother isn’t truly sick, my Émilie, she’s just been very tired recently.”

“Oh.”

 

Anakin

 

*Insert internal screaming or chant of you can’t do that here*

I still knelt at Émilie’s feet and maybe I could have just toppled over right here and just curled into a ball. I’d heard of and had personal experience with Palpatine offering crazy shit like the ability to keep someone alive while manipulating someone but to find out after all my bad decisions in the search for that power to find out it existed just confused me.

Palpatine laid his hand on Em’s forehead and said softly, “How you feel when I do this is how you’ll feel while your body stops aging.”

“Oh. It feels normal,” she told him.

“Exactly, Bijou, but first let’s heal you from your illness and then enjoy the years where you grow, hmm?”

 

Niobi

 

Aura sent a Holo of the check that had been deposited into my professional bank account on Coruscant. “Wow that’s a lot of money Mama,” Em said looking, “You must be so happy. Maybe you can buy a battle cruiser or Star Destroyer.”

“Yes,” I said, “it is quite a bit, isn’t it? Your Auntie Aura and I both got well paid today after I set up my own company a few days ago,” Aura Sing was Em’s godmother so she had always called her auntie. 

“Do you wish for a Star Destroyer, my sweetest?” Sidious asked our daughter softly and stroking her curls, “We can get one from the fleet for you.”

“Sure! I love you so much Dada.”

“As I love you.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

My comm buzzed and I recognized Anakin’s comm code. “He promised her immortality,” my former apprentice said in the voice that meant he was having or just had a breakdown. “Me and Luke saw it. He offered her the kind of immortality where you don’t become one with the Force, Obi-Wan. Can that happen?”

“Whoa, slow down. I need context,” I said, “I can’t read your mind Anakin.”

“Okay, so firstly let me tell you that Niobi you know can’t age anymore so like she’s going to be however old she is forever. You know Émilie right?”

“The Chancellor’s daughter?”

“Yep, so anyway, we were talking about something and we somehow got around to immortality and Palpatine promised Em she could live forever in her body without ageing. Can that happen? I thought you had to become a Force Ghost.” 

“You do,” I said, not even sure if I knew the answer to this. 

“What the hell,” my former apprentice sighed, “I’m so confused.”

 

Em

 

Dada and I went into the small village below Convergence’s place on the mountain to go get tea and pastries. As we walked the streets I held onto his hand and once we got our Cassius tea at an outdoor café he sat me on his lap and I looked at all the people who were walking the streets. “Here we are,” he said as he lifted me to sit on his lap and I took his hand.

Cassius tea was tea an imported tea from somewhere else in the galaxy and it was one of my favorites. We both got some of the tea and pastries and Dada gave me sips of the sweet flavored tea. “Do we have Cassius tea at home?” I asked.

“We do; I just wanted you to be exposed to some sunlight today and Mama had business to do so we could give her space. Also, I do love taking you for little treats like this.”

“She got paid lots of Credits. Sixty thousand,” I said.

“Yes. She’s very good at what she does, Bijou. Just like you will be one day whatever you decide to do.”

“What can we get with sixty-thousand Credits, Dada? Maybe a fast speeder.”

“We can get many things other than just one speeder, but sixty thousand is only a small portion of what we have in Credits, my sweetest.”

“And I changed my mind, I want a Naboo yacht ship like we have. I like those a lot,” I said as I was given another sip.

“We can get that.”

 

Padmé 

 

Ani and Luke got back just as we girls and Han finished having lunch. “Have you guys eaten?” I asked them. Ani looked kind of like he’d seen something he’d never seen before. “Ani? What is it?”

“Palpatine offered Em immortality, I saw it and so did Luke,” Anakin said in the voice he used when he had completely shut down all of his logical thought skills because something had either freaked him out. “Obi-Wan says he can’t do that.”

“Physical immortality?” I asked, “Like where you keep your body and stay a certain age?”

“Yeah. That kind. The same kind I wanted for you to save you from childbirth. Can he do that?”

“Well, can the Force do that? You said Obi-Wan said no a second ago but maybe perhaps there’s a power than only a few know about that can do it. I mean, Master Yoda’s like nine hundred, isn’t he?”

“His species is known to live to that age or beyond,” Luke told me.

“I see. Well maybe, Ani. Palpatine is a very powerful Force user I’ve heard. “

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“So can I actually have the thing where I live forever at twenty-eight-standard-years-old with Bane, Mama, Plagueis, and you Dada? Or is that just a story?” my daughter asked as she ate some of her pastry.

“It’s very real, my Bijou. I would not tell you an untruth. But we’ve got a long time until we grant that wish of yours, hmm? More time for little wishes.”

“So if I wanted the galaxy to be an Empire again could it? Is that a little wish or a big wish?” she asked me as I gave her a sip of the tea. In that question I saw the makings of a little politician.

“It’s a relatively little wish, my Émilie. All you must do is tell me,” I said squeezing her hand softly, “I could dissolve the Republic in a matter of hours and make the galaxy an Empire that you would rule with me and your mother.”

“Or if I wish to train in the side of the Force you use and be a Lady of the Sith?”

“You will train in all the Force soon after I rebuild your health physically, but then I will teach you.”

“I can’t wait,” she said and kissed my hand. 

“Nor can I. What other little wishes do you have, my Émilie?”


	21. Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are - at the halfway mark! Woo hoo!

Chapter 21

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

After we ate our pastries Dada took me over to a waterfall that was in the center of the little village. I skipped along as I held onto his hand, “Can I swim in this waterfall?” I asked.

“In the summertime it can be a swimming hole for younglings but in the spring the water is still a bit too cold,” he said as he sat me on his lap on the brick circular mote around the waterfall swimming hole. “See?” He took his hand that wasn’t holding me and dipped his fingers into the water and put a few drops on my forehead.

“The water is warming up, Bijou, and if you were not still sick I’d let you swim now but for now we cannot risk a cold. When I was your age I would come here in the summers.”

“Did you swim?”

“Oh yes. Next season we will spend some time at Convergence and Mama and I will take you to all the places good for swimming; there is a place close where there are hot springs, which is water that is heated from the ground.”

“Do you think that swimming in the hot springs will help me get better?” I asked him.

“Perhaps. We’ll see, Bijou.”

“Warm water makes me feel better like in my baths,” I told him as he let me put my feet into the water.

“Then we must try your suggestion.”

 

Padmé

 

Son of a bitch. 

Just as I was finished dealing with a Breakdown-Level-Anakin and getting back to the main house for afternoon teatime my Holo-phone rang. “It must be Senate business,” I said to my family as I took my phone and stepped onto the porch and shut the door. “Senator Amidala.”

“Hi Padmé,” Siri’s sweet voice said on the other line as her picture came up, “Sorry to bug you on your trip but it’s Darra. She’s crying and freaking out about things like seven months away and I have no clue how to help. I offered her Jedi but that didn’t help. Since when are puppies not helpful?” She held up the puppy to the camera, “Look at this face.”

“Where the hell is Ferus? He should be dealing with this primarily, not you. And probably it’s just her emotions are so out of control now. Can the Force calm you down?”

“Jedi learn that technique as initiates.” 

“Have her try that and if that doesn’t work call me. I’ll keep my device on.”

 

Darth Plagueis 

 

Sidious brought Em back from the village in the later afternoon. Niobi, Bane, and I were already having a glass of wine inside when they came back with Sidious carrying Em on his arm with her head tucked into his shoulder. “Did you have fun with Dada, Emmy?” Niobi asked her daughter who was sat on Sidious’ lap and had him work at her shoulders and her lower body was covered in blankets.

“Always. We thought of an idea to let me go swim in hot springs near here to get me better,” Em said and she turned to me, “Will that work you think, Plagueis?”

“It just might,” I told her, “we will have to see, won’t we?”

“Bane you should come with me,” the little clone of Sidious said, “it’ll be fun.”

“I think we all might come with you, sweetheart,” Bane told her, “It will be a good adventure for us.”

“Yes! Can we all go Dada?”

“That’s the plan, Bijou. It’ll be a group trip, hmm?”

“Can we go tomorrow?” Émilie asked. 

“Perhaps. We will have to see,” Sidious told his daughter.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“How far are the hot springs from here?” Em asked me squeezing my hand softly. I had summoned Tift to get Em some of the herbal tea I had her on instead of standard medicine. 

“Not far, my Émilie. Maybe a fifteen-minute ride away. But for now we have a room here that has a Jacuzzi of warm water in it so we can try that now if you wish,” I stood and gathered her in my arms to change her into her swimming costume.

Once I had her dressed and her hair braided to be out of her way I took her hand and lead her to one of the rooms on the western side of the estate that had a Jacuzzi in the center of it and a fireplace against the back wall that was currently boasting an impressive fire. Through the stained glass windows you could make out a glimpse of the valley below. Uma had brought in Em’s tea she was having as I placed her in the water as the water finished heating to thirty-seven standard degrees.

“So this is like a warm spring?” my daughter asked as I knelt behind her as she let the warm water touch her skin. In our Force bond I practically could feel the serotonin (that I could control if need be) flow from her brain to relay her happiness. I dipped my hands in the water and had her lean her head on a little block made of soft material.

“Yes, but some can be a bit warmer and some are so hot some species can’t go in because the heat will kill them,” I explained as I rubbed her temples deeply, “but the ones we will go to are perfectly safe.”

“This is fun Dada, spending time with you.”

 

Niobi

 

I changed into the forest green gown I had given birth to Em in that I’d had altered to fit me better post-pregnancy because I had loved wearing it. The gown had an open back that had a snap at the mid back and tied around the neck. The front was flowing and cut off right above my knee and I put a green shawl over my shoulders for warmth. I had my hair in an easy crown braid that wrapped around my head.

When Sidious and Em came back an hour and a half later my child was in a long sleeved and floor length coral nightdress with her hair in a simple braid. Sidious sat her on his lap on the couch next to me when he sat. “How was swimming, Emmy? Do you think you’ll like hot springs?”

“Yes. I think you’ll like them too, Mama. Do you like warm water?”

“It’s very nice. Did Dada say we could go tomorrow?”

“Can we Dada?” Em asked Sidious.

“Absolutely, my sweetest. What we will do is get up tomorrow morning and after a nice breakfast we will go. While we’re there we can have lunch brought to us, hmm?” He gave the top of her head a kiss as she found his hand and locked it with hers.

“Will you swim with me?”

“Is that what you wish? Would you want all of us to swim with you tomorrow?” he asked her and it seemed to me like no one else was in the room because when Sidious spoke to Émilie his voice was so soft.

“Oh yes Dada!”

“Then that’s how it will be.”

 

Anakin

 

“Ani?”

I turned and saw Leia come in to the living room of the Naberrie house with a glass of Corellian wine in her hand. “Hi Leia,” I said looking up from something Obi-Wan had sent me through Holo message about biological immortality. “What’s up?”

“Grandmother Jobal says dinner’s on and Padmé sent me to come find you,” I got up and put my device in my pocket and followed Leia into the grand dining room that had eleven chairs around the table. “I think your plate is by my plate.” 

“Ooh I get to sit next to you,” back at the Capitol when we had dinners together at the apartment Leia sat by Luke. “What’s for eating?’

“Gungan bouillabaisse, it’s a traditional Naboo dish I think.” 

 

Em

Flashback, earlier 7 ABY

 

Dada took me wrapped in blankets to a building that looked to be the tallest on Coruscant. “Where are we going Dada?” I asked. He had Plagueis with him and the Muun held my hand that Dada’s other hand did not. 

We got into the building that was covered in red on the inside and Dada and Plagueis got me into a pretty gown and then we went into a room with a hovering bed. “This is the Chan-Pal-Su-Recon Center, Bijou. Come sit on my lap,” my father said.

He brought me close and I rested my head against him and our hands remained linked. I squeezed his for support. “I’m afraid Dada,” I said.

“There is nothing to fear. You won’t feel a thing my Émilie,” he said softly and had me look at him, “what Plagueis and I are going to do is put you to sleep so nothing can hurt you. Is that all right? We have blankets and such so you’ll be very warm. No surgical droid will touch you: only me,” I felt him calm me with the Force and he kissed my head.

Plagueis got on his knees and the table came up to his chest. “Look at me Émilie,” he said and my eyes found his golden yellow ones, “Your father and I are going to take very good care of you. You have no reason to be afraid and we’ll bring your friend Ani here if you want him.” 

“Yes, can we?”

“He will be here,” Plagueis promised me, “We have a few minutes until we can go into the other room so how about we sit and wait on your friend Ani?”

“Can you sing to me Dada?” I asked looking at him.

“I will sing as long as you like.”

 

Leia

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

The next morning Anakin wanted to get breakfast with me so we ventured into the little village. He insisted on carrying me on his back like I was four rather than twenty-seven and I mean if it didn’t kill his lungs I guess he could do it. Padmé even got a picture. 

“How’s your oxygen? You can put me down at any time,” I asked as he walked through the streets and yet no one stared.

“I’m okay,” he said as he adjusted my place and my hands tightened around his shoulders. The automatic tank for his oxygen rolled behind us breathing for him.

“I’m going to keep asking you. I don’t think anybody would like it if you stopped breathing,” I told him.

“Even you?”

“Yes. You’re a good man, Ani,” I said as we finally got to the little café Padmé had told us to go to and I hopped to the ground.

“Thanks Leia. I love you,” a smile lit his face

“I love you too, Ani.” 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

When we arrived at the hot springs just south of the city of Kerren I took Em’s hand and helped her in. Bane held her other hand and Niobi and Plagueis followed us. The water was warm and we were the only beings occupying the springs. “Water’s warm, hmm?’ I asked Em as she sat down and got her shoulders wet. She giggled as I settled her into my lap with Bane standing at her left.

“Oh yes Dada,” she said and she squeezed my hand. I put my free hand on her shoulders and I could feel the relaxing affect of the warm water on her muscles and bones. Plagueis knelt before her in the water and his hands came to rub her temple and I settled her in Bane’s grasp so he could massage her shoulders and she could still hold my hand as I knelt in the water by her.

“Everyone kneels before you, hmm?” I asked.

“You guys are silly!”

“You see Bijou, we all want you to be happy,” I said to her and she turned to smile at me. “I can tell you like the water.”

“How?”

“Your thoughts are all about the warm water, which lets me know you like it and your body is responding well to it.”

 

Luke

 

“Come see this Lukie,” Padmé said showing me a moving picture I took of Leia and Anakin, “I took this earlier before they left to get coffee.” Speaking of, Mara was standing by the coffee pot getting us our own cups.

“That’s a good picture; you need it blown up and framed,” I said, “are his oxygen levels good? Who changed the filter last and when?” I asked as I got my cup from Mara. “Thanks.”

“That is a good picture,” Mara agreed.

“Ani adores her,” Padmé said, “gods, he feels so bad for all that happened between you twins and him. He wants to be the best he can be for you two to make it up to you.”

“He shouldn’t worry about it, he’s a good man,” I said, “I knew it and you did too, Padmé. I always held hopes for him.”

 

Em

 

“Do you see, my Émilie? Even I, the Chancellor, kneel in service to you,” my father said and kissed my hand as I giggled. Bane’s fingers dug softly into my shoulder blades and I hung my head to look at my knees like he had taught me to do and Plagueis’ fingers continued to gently rub my temples. “You are arguably the most powerful Human girl in the galaxy.”

“And you could be Emperor again Dada,” I said.

“That I could be, my sweetest, and you the Imperial Crown Princess. You just tell me it’s what you wish and the galaxy will be yours within minutes.”

My eyes found his that were at level with mine, “This is so much fun Dada,” I told him smiling as my shoulders went limp against Bane, who spoke endearments into my curls. Dada placed his thumb on the inside of my wrist and I could feel that spot beat like a heart did. “What is that for?” I asked him.

“It tells me how fast or slow your blood is circulating,” he told me, “just in case I need to slow it down. Sometimes, your heart can pump blood too fast.”

“Oh.”

“How about you come sit with me?” Dada rose to his full height and took me into his arms and twirled me around before he sat and also pulled Mama close to him. He put drips of water on both our foreheads, “You two are my gems and we shall be together as long as the stars exist.” He kissed our foreheads.


	22. To Hell With Banality / Be Proud Of Your Scars

Chapter 22

Springtime, 7 ABY

Darth Bane

 

Lunch was brought to us and I held Em’s plate of crystal mushroom soup and some meat and potatoes and gave her bites of whatever she asked for. I had gotten out of the water to eat and dry the wetsuit I wore as did Niobi and Plagueis but Em wanted to stay in the warm water so she and Sidious sat in the water and I was in charge of feeding Em.

The crown princess sat with her legs thrown over Sidious who supported her back with one of his hands and her head was nestled into the crook of his shoulder. His other hand held one of his daughter’s. 

“This stew is really good,” she said to me as I gave her a spoonful after blowing on it for her to cool it down a bit. After swallowing the soup she kissed my hand that held the spoon.

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Sidious said as he gave her a sip of blue milk, “We had some cooks nearby do the food for lunch.”

“They are good cooks,” she said.

“Yes they are, aren’t they?” he asked as he dipped his hand in the water and sprinkled some on her forehead.

 

Niobi 

 

After lunch I got back into the water and I floated like I was deadweight in the water as I stared up at the blue Naboo sky that was cloudless as the sun bore warmth down on my face. At one point I could feel Sidious rest his fingers on my stomach.

“Can you float like your Mama, Bijou?” he asked our daughter and I turned my head so I could see him help her. “It’s just like you’re lying in the capsule; the water will help you not sink, or if you need me to I will hold you.” I closed my eyes and I could sense with my normal level senses that he must be monitoring our daughter. I saw Em float above Sidious’ hands, “Good, Émilie.” 

“Dada, it’s like I’m levitating,” she squealed.

“It’s similar, is it not?” he laughed with her and within a second I felt myself be raised from the surface of the water maybe to an inch or so in the air. “Now you and Mama are both levitating. Open your eyes to see, my sweetest.”

I opened my eyes at the same time Em did and I felt myself float peacefully to be met and leveled back to ground by one of Sidious’ arms and Em was in his other. 

 

Anakin

 

A few hours after Leia and I returned from coffee we Skywalker’s plus Mara and Han Solo went to get lunch. Luke and I somehow wound up talking about how the Sith and Jedi were managing to coexist at the nicest. “I thought the Sith hates us,” Padmé said using her hands to do a circular motion to emphasize her point, “and I’m including myself in the Jedi grouping since all my immediate family I live with are Jedi.”

“They do,” I said, “but they kind of realize by now they can use our help. Example: I’m pretty convinced that Palpatine hates anyone who isn’t Niobi or his beloved Émilie so that means the rest of the galaxy.”

“I thought I was the only one who assumed that,” Luke said.

“Nope. It’s a thing. Real talk for a second though: the amount of power he’ll give Em is ungodly. I bet that if she wants the galaxy to be a Force damn Empire right now he’d dissolve the Senate.” 

“Can he even do that?” Leia wondered.

“It worked once so who is to say that it couldn’t work again?”

 

Luke

 

“He’ll fuck us up real good real good.” - This was a legitimate Anakin quote from today. 

All I want to comment or analyze on that quote is that one of the reasons Anakin was so funny was because of random yet funny interjections such as this to serious conversations.

 

Obi-Wan

 

“Force damn it Ferus Olin you get your ass to this fucking Temple right now,” Siri said into her comm, “Or I’ll find you and beat your ass into the next era.” She shut off her comm and nearly threw the device but some Force vibes of the light side I sent her in our bond she calmed.

The reason Siri was so exasperated could be summed up by the fact that my wife, who had never had a child and had no intention to within the span of her life was forced to comfort pregnant and emotional Darra, who was currently crying over a hitch in her lightsaber, and poor Siri had no idea what to do.

“I can’t even get hold of my fucking former Padawan,” she sighed after Soara had come to go help Darra with the lightsaber, “Obi, if you ever do that to me I will slice you in half like Darth Maul.”

“Understood Milady Kenobi.”

“I, however, wouldn’t be opposed to another puppy one day.”

 

Niobi

 

As the latter part of night descended upon Convergence many hours after our return from the springs, Em was already asleep in her room. I had changed into a simple white nightdress and done my hair out of my way. I sat down by the roaring fire in the main sitting room with a glass of wine in my hand.

Sidious and I were the only ones up as Plagueis and the staff had been dismissed to bed. Bane stayed with our daughter because she had requested him. I had just finished speaking with Aura about some faction matters concerning how we would initiate members into the resurrected company.

Sidious sat by me and turned me so I was facing him. I smirked; remaining silent because I didn’t need words to ensure the effectiveness of my sass. Sidious rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and my hands hung at my sides as he wrapped my body around his. I pulled the cliché of closing my eyes when we first kissed.

Then my eyes snapped open because I recalled a question I had wanted to ask of him that he might have an interesting answer to, “Sidious, can Muuns organs or extremities penetrate humans? I always assumed that…”

“I watched him do that and I had advised him not to, under that same impression,” he said.

“That son of a bitch. I’ll have my sweet revenge soon enough,” I said, already plotting against Hego Damask in my head.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

First I let my hands feel her warmth as she offered some of the resistance I found intriguing about her before she couldn’t anymore and she trembled. Within her I found warmth and there was little I needed to do in order to get her to a point where she was loose enough for me to enter but I realized it might be a bit more comfortable if we retired to the main bedroom so I took her in my arms and carried her. As I walked I spoke to her in the Naboo dialect I was fluent in. 

“Here we are. Now,” I pulled her into a replica of the position she had been in while sitting by the fire but this time she sat faced away from me with her head against my shoulder. I once again smoothed her soft walls and stroked the delicate folds that felt like a substance with the consistency of putty. Every nerve fiber in her delicate walls was firing and I could sense the sensation was consuming her. In our bond her mind seemed to be enjoying this immensely. 

I had to use my other hand to keep her from lurching forward as her pleasure mounted but I did let her arch against my hand as often as she wished. “Gods, Sidious. So, when you did this to your Imperial concubines were they begging you to penetrate them already?” she laughed and I was fascinated by the fact that she would let me take time with her.

“Oh they never experienced this thrill that you are experiencing; with them they served me but I serve you Queen Niobi of the Sith,” I gave a delicate push on her and her head fell back. I withdrew my hand and turned her to face me so I could look at her. “All I ask in return is for you to state who is making you feel this way.”

“Sidious, oh Sidious.”

 

Em

 

Sleeping in Bane’s arms with covers drawn up to my shoulders was exactly how I hoped to sleep for the rest of my existence. I held one of his big hands and his other rested on the crown of my head, rubbing my hair.

At some point before I fell fully asleep my eyes opened and I kissed my best friend’s big cheek. “Bane? Do you still like me and want to marry as best friends in eighteen standard years?” I asked.

“Of course I love you very much Émilie and of course if that’s what you want that’s what we’ll do sweetheart. Why do you ask such a question?”

“I thought that because I had a scar from my surgery you may not like me anymore,” I told him.

“You’re so silly, sweetheart. I know you have that scar. You’ve seen some scars on my hands before and you still are my friend so why would I feel any different? Let’s go to sleep now.”

“Okay Bane.”

 

Niobi

 

To hell with banality.

I could see the youth Sidious still carried himself with when he actually was Sidious rather than the guise of Palpatine as he held me up in his arms with my back against the wall. His hands held my hips firmly and I could imagine him in 65 BBY: young, strong, passionate, and reckless. And he still was. 

As the biological processes were at work Sidious adjusted my place against the wall and in his arms and I laughed as our lips met. The fullness I felt within me never wavered as we moved, each getting lost in the passion. Interestingly, he moved us away from the wall and walked towards the double doors to the deck that opened without even a wave of his fingers. There were no sparkling city lights now so everyone must be warm in bed.

The Naboo air was cool but not freezing. When I had first trained in Slain’s faction as a teenager I had once nearly frozen to death in an exercise meant to test all kinds of endurance and I’d been the last one left who did not give up after hours in the cold with as little winter clothes on. 

But now Sidious was warm and my hands were met with warmth wherever I touched him so it was easy to ignore the cool that licked at my hair and face. His lips trailed down my form; kissing what felt like every inch of me almost as gently as he was pushing within me simultaneously. 

“With the Imperial concubines things like this, actual passion, never occurred,” Sidious told me as he pushed gently within me.

“You’ll be glad to know that I was not too keen on seducing my male kills, either,” I laughed.

 

Anakin

Force Vision, date possibly early 8 ABY

 

Padmé got on her knees beside the form of my best friend. She was running this show in a white gown I had never seen before that swirled around her and her hair was pinned out of her way. “Fucking Force,” she swore, “Can someone come slap Ferus? Is he breathing? I’ve got other things to attend to. Obi-Wan, you’re my best goddam hope right now so you’re in to help Luke comfort Darra. Use the Force to calm her or some shit.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said.

“Does Ferus want my oxygen tank for breathing?” I asked Padmé.

“Disconnect that cannula and I kill you, Anakin Skywalker,” she said patting a lightsaber she had by her side. That horrified me; did someone tell her how to lightsaber duel?

“Force, Ferus now is not a good time to collapse like this,” Siri said annoyed as her hand flew across my friend’s face and he opened his eyes startled. “Darra needs you,” his former Master said, “go be there for the mother of your child.”

Obi-Wan knelt by Darra and took her other hand that Luke wasn’t holding as he lay beside Darra on the floor in one of the Halls of Healing because Darra didn’t feel like being moved. Jedi Master Healer Che was helping Darra out with delivering the baby and I had my friend’s head in my lap and I was trying to make jokes to help her mind off the pain that she refused medicine for.

“Gods this is worse than the Death Star,” I said.

That got a laugh out of Luke, at least, “Which one Ani? There were two, remember?”

“The second one.”

 

Em

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

The next morning Bane got me up and into my morning bath. As he was getting shampoo out of my hair my father came in dressed in simple black robes that looked to be made of thick material. He kissed my forehead and I reached out for his hand. “Good morning, my Bijou. Did you rest well?”

“Oh yes Dada. Guess what Dada? Bane told me he still wanted to be friends despite the fact I have my scar!” I said excitedly. When my hair was free of suds, Dada helped me stand up. 

“Your scar is very small, Bijou. You see? Look,” he took my hand and placed it a few inches below my belly button and traced over the scar. “Do you feel it?”

“Yes,” I said as my body was coated in soap.

“You should be proud of your scars, sweetheart,” Bane told me, “they tell a lot about what you’ve seen and survived. So with that scar it means that you survived a very big surgery, hmm?”

“Oh, okay Bane.”

“And your mama has the same scar you do my sweetest but hers is inside her body; after you were born the doctors did for her the same as I did for you so you’re not the only one with that scar. That scar makes you even more beautiful to us, Émilie Rose.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I took Em downstairs carrying her in my arms and I could feel her heart beat with my assistance. I had her in a purple and gold lounge dress and her hair simply braided in a waterfall style, “Shall we travel to Theed today?” I asked her as we sat, “Would you like that?”

“That’d be fun Dada!” she said, “We can go sit by the waterfalls.”

“Yes, and we can have the Theed musicians play for you as well. I don’t think the Queen would mind.”

“Savvy is a good queen,” my daughter said, “I look up to her.”

“She is a fine queen indeed.”


	23. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue the story! As always, thanks for the hits and keep them coming and how about a kudos? Or better yet, a comment!

Chapter 23

Springtime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

When we arrived in Theed around noon the air was warm for a spring day. I was dressed in a red gown that had sleeves over the shoulders and it trailed behind me as I walked and Em was in a beautiful floor length white gown that had a black border at the bottom and a black bow tie around the waist for accessory. Under my robes my lightsaber was concealed. Em’s BB-3 came with us.

The royal palace was glowing in the daylight when the Queen herself met us outside, “It is always an honor to host House Palpatine at the palace.”

“It’s an honor for us to be hosted here in Theed by your hospitality, Your Highness,” Sidious said.

“We love coming Savvy,” Em said as she hugged the Queen, who was dressed in violet robes. 

“I’m glad. I see you brought BB-3; we had her especially made for you. She’s a very sweet droid isn’t she?”

“She sleeps with me every night Savvy,” she said as Sidious lifted our daughter into his arms.

“I bet she takes good care of you Duchess Em, as she should. Are you recovering from your operation well enough?”

“Oh absolutely! Yesterday we went to hot springs near Kerren to see if those would help and it was a lot of fun.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

I walked with Dooku to the café within the Temple that was reserved for the Knights and Masters. Dooku had his arm behind my back as we walked and when we got there I filled a plate with some of the breakfast breads and pastries. “I think that me not falling asleep working on something is some sort of progress,” I told Dooku.

“I don’t think you’ll slow down from your beloved research even when we’re ninety-five,” he laughed, “you were never one for a slow life. A Jedi lifestyle has kept you going full speed even now. ”

“So why should I slow down now?” I asked. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and he reached out to touch my cheek.

“I doubt you will, darling.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious 

 

We headed out into the streets of Theed where the orchestra was playing in the streets; a slow tune that I swayed both my ladies to as they held onto me and quite a crowd of ordinary Naboo gathered around to watch me dance with them. A few Holo-Net reporters took videos.

“Wave to everyone Bijou,” I told Em, “they are stunned by the beauty you and your mother possess,” I kissed her forehead. Em did a small wave and a smile and some of the reporters were calling out, “Crown Princess Émilie!”

“They are calling for me?” Em asked astonished.

“Yes, they will kiss the ground you walk upon if you wished them to,” I told her, “You are a very famous little girl, my sweetest.”

“Is Mama famous too?”

“For more reasons than one.”

I put Niobi on her feet and I allowed the reporters to get a few pictures of us with me holding our Émilie in the center. After the little photo shoot I took them to an eatery I had frequented as an up and coming Senator years ago. I sat Em in my lap and Niobi sat across from us.

The royal house of Naboo brought us complimentary food out that we enjoyed and various flowers were delivered to the table that I picked a few and tucked them into Em’s braid and into Niobi’s curls by merely lifting a finger. Em laughed. 

 

Mara Jade

 

Today I went with Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca to go see some of the waterfalls nearby Padmé and her sister Sola had recommended for us to see. I dressed in one of the two dresses I actually owned that was a jade color and went to the floor with matching combat boots underneath. Luke held my hand.

“You owe me one for having Ani shut up about the fact that he figured out you two had a night together,” Leia said to her brother. Everyone just called Anakin Ani if they were close enough to him. 

“I do for sure,” Luke replied.

“What exactly is wrong with his lungs?” Han asked, “I knew he wore that suit serving the Empire but why I never knew.”

“They’re still charred from a lava incident, I think it was really bad so he has to wear his tank which is basically like his Vader suit but not.”

“Can he breathe without it?”

“He can but it hurts his lungs because they’re too charred to hell,” Leia said, “he told me that so I made him wear the tank at all times. He used to use it only while sleeping.”

 

Em

 

After lunch we kept walking around the streets of Theed. Dada did the thing where he levitated me a few inches into the air and I was giggling as the air blew at my hair until he put me back into his arms. “Is levitation only a power Sith Lords like you have?” I asked my father.

“No, Jedi can do it as well. But things like where I can control your heart rate, breathing, and keep you alive are only for Sith Lords,” he explained, “I can also see your thoughts whereas Jedi can’t do mind tricks on you because you’re mentally strong.”

“Oh. I want to be a Sith Lord too so I can have cool powers,” I told him.

“And you will,” he kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him. We stopped at one of the waterfalls and Dada let me put my feet in as he supported my back and head. My black flat slippers rested beside us, and Mama put her hands in the water.

“The water feels warm,” I said.

 

Han Solo

 

The waterfalls on Naboo were almost cliché in the fact that they looked like a romantic setting, Leia stood by Chewie who growled softly. I could translate his growl to mean: I would come here with Malla. Malla was my co-pilot’s wife who was back on Kashyyk. 

“She’d like it,” I told my Wookiee best friend and he nodded. “She is rather fond of swimming.”

“Padmé really knows what she’s doing when she sends us to places like this,” Leia said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prettier waterfall.”

“Neither have I,” I found myself admitting.

 

Niobi

 

We ended up lying in a field that overlooked mountains on the outskirts of Theed. The grasses in the meadow were green and the sun reflected off them and as I lay down my hair fanned over the grass but the crown headdress I wore stayed secure. Sidious laid our heads on his chest and his fingers rubbed the back of our necks.

I felt my heart do a bit of a lurch and then it calmed as I realized Sidious had taken my heartbeat under the control of the dark side. I could hear the rhythm in my ears: beat-beat, beat-beat, thud and I could almost imagine my heart in Sidious’ hands as he made me live.

“You two are so extravagant, my fire opal and my little rose quartz,” he said softly to us and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he spoke and breathed. “You are two of the most powerful beings in the galaxy; if my sweet Em wants an Imperial government she will have an Empire we will rule together forever.”

“Can we rule on Naboo?” my daughter asked.

“Of course we could.”

“Don’t we already have an Empire because you’re Chancellor?” Em asked Sidious, “Why would anyone vote you out of office?”

“That’s right, I can be Chancellor until I’m not elected again but if I foresee that happening I will declare the galaxy an Empire. How about that?”

 

Em 

Flashback, earlier 7 ABY

 

As I waited on Ani to come see me I sat on Dada’s lap on a floating bed and I had covers around me. Plagueis had to take a few drops of my blood for something but Dada made sure I didn’t feel it. “I thought that hospitals had machines Dada,” I said. I didn’t see any around.

“They do, Bijou, but the Force can monitor you better than any machines can,” he said kissing my head reassuringly, “and you deserve the best care in the galaxy and I can give it to you. I’ll be the only one to touch you while you have your operation, all right?”

“What are you going to do during the operation, Dada?” I asked.

“Well first we get you off to sleep so you won’t feel anything and then make sure you’re warm enough. Then I’m going to make a little cut right about here,” he took my hand that was holding his and traced my fingers just below my belly button, “and then I take out what’s got to come out, stich you up, and then you wake up. How does that sound, Émilie? Would I ever let something hurt you?” 

“I bet the Sith Lords are the best healers in the galaxy,” I said. I was holding hands with my father and Plagueis who stood beside my bed. “Although, I miss Bane. Where did Bane go, Plagueis?”

“He’s off on a research journey,” the Muun said, “but we can bring him back if you wish to see him. We can have him here tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to see him!”

“And Ani is on his way, my sweetest, and when he gets here we will go in there and have you go to sleep for your operation.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

Em wished for Niobi and me to stay with her as she slept that night. When we got back after dinner I had bathed and changed her into a white nightdress with little puffy sleeves and put her hair down. I got her some juice before bed that she drank happily, “I love this juice Dada,” she had said.

“I’m glad my Émilie,” I said as I stood to take her to bed in the yellow room she had claimed as hers. On the walls were pictures of us and block letters that spelled her name. I pulled back the yellow comforter and put her on one side and I got in the center. Niobi laid on my other side as I was covering Em in blankets and rubbing my hand holding her into her back to loosen her spinal nerves. “Rest now, Bijou.”

“Okay Dada. I love you,” she said and I trailed my hand to her forehead and used the dark side to put her into a peaceful sleep and I slowed her breathing a little. I gave her my hand to hold like she liked and she fell sound asleep.

“As I love you, my sweetest Émilie,” I said into her hair.

“What a beautiful little Human she is,” Niobi said as she reached over to put her red painted nails on Em’s forehead.

“She is the most beautiful little girl in history,” I said, “and she is ours.”

Dooku

 

Yoda came into the Archives just as I had swung Jocasta up into my grasp after she had shut down the project she was working on. I had my arms supporting her back and her legs as one of her arms I had around my shoulders to support her even though she wasn’t much weight to hold on to. I could sense how tired she was through my connection to her in the Force and she was falling asleep on my shoulder.

“Master Dooku, a good time to speak with you is it?” he asked.

“Surely. I was just going to help Madame Nu to her quarters. What can I help you with, Master?”

“Is there any way possible for a Dark Jedi to enter the Archives? Erased data, we do not want. Looking for information on the Sith, I fear young Saul might come.”

“He’s nowhere near strong enough to erase files,” I said, “only Jedi among the ranks of you, myself, and Jocasta can. But I will protect them.”

“Believe that, I do, just as you will take care of Madame Nu.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

The next morning Sidious brought Em to me and I took her and put her on the surface of the island in the main room. Niobi and Sidious came to stand by the makeshift bed the island provided for their daughter. I took a hand and put it close to where I could sense whispers of the dark side healing her on her lower abdomen.

“Émilie, hold my hand and your father’s. We won’t hurt you; we just want to make sure you’re healing, as you should be. I promise you,” I told her and took her little left hand. Where my other hand rested I could sense the dark side was flowing through her very much like her blood and it was literally sewing her back together from the inside.

Sidious moved so fast I barely saw him; as if he knew my next move. “She’s more familiar with me, so let me. Em, my Bijou, what I’m going to do is just feel what the dark side is doing inside of you for a moment; it won’t hurt I promise you. Bane is going to hold your other hand.” The Sith’ari came and took her hand that Sidious had let go of.

“Did you reconstruct with tissue any of the structures you took?” Bane asked.

“There was no need to do that, we just needed the bleeding to stop. With children conceived as she was the Force has been known to speed up biological processes and the bleeding was heavy and frequent enough I decided that as affective as her injections were we needed a once and for all treatment.”

“You are a very lucky girl, Émilie Rose, to have a father who loves you more than anything in this galaxy,” I told her as I could feel in the Force when Sidious’ fingers found their way into Em’s little body. I felt her squeeze my hand as Sidious murmured soft words of praise and comfort to the child.

 

Mara Jade

 

“Have you seen this?” I asked as my friends and I turned on the Holo-Net in the Naberrie guesthouse after returning from our waterfall adventure to see a hooded figure with a red lightsaber it looked like standing in the middle of some wreckage on a planet I recognized as Malastare and there were people screaming. ”Who is he?” 

“That’s not good,” Luke said as Ani and Padmé came in to the living room of the little house. “Telligent is on the move.”

“To becoming a Sith Lord,” Ani said, “this is bad.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because he wants to reignite the war and bring back the Empire.” Oh fuck I found myself thinking.


	24. The Malastare Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things start to get interesting...

Chapter 24

Springtime, 7 ABY

Telligent

 

There were bodies.

I had killed all of them.

With every kill I could feel myself grow stronger.

Soon I would seek Darth Sidious.

And sooner yet, replace him.

 

Yoda

 

“DOOKU! Come here now!” I shouted as I saw him walking around in the main hall. I was standing on the deck a level above and I saw him break into a run up the stairs and follow me to a meditation room reserved for Masters where we had a Holo-Net projector. 

“Oh son of a bitch,’ he said as we stood inside and watched the coverage from Malastare and the attack hat had just occurred. “He is going to immerse in the dark side. Master, I think we’ve got to kill him.”

“I think right, you are,” I said sadly. I had hopes for young Saul but this made my hopes waver. “Contact our assassin ally, we should.”

“Yes I think you’re right.”

 

Niobi

 

My comm buzzed and I stepped out of the room to the deck outside that was closest. “Vorena,” I answered the call.

“Hey,” Aura’s voice greeted me, “did you hear about the attack on Malastare?”

“My companion is Force-sensitive and very strong in the ways of the Force so he knew this was going to happen. We’ve got things under control as far as the fate of the attacker. Do you know if the Jedi know?”

“I imagine so. Do you need my assistance with anything?”

“Not at the moment, but I might eventually. Are you still on the Capitol?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll be in touch with you as well as my Jedi informant,” I said and I shut off the comm, smiling. I couldn’t wait to kill Saul; it had been far too long since I’d had the thrill of hunting. 

 

Luke

 

I got a call on my comm and clicked the answer button. “Peace is a lie Skywalker,” Niobi said, “you need to learn this because now even your precious Jedi Council sees Saul needs to be killed and they just contacted me to tell me.”

“There is light in everyone,” I said standing my ground, “even Palpatine. The Force has been in balance.”

“You fool. That’s not light Skywalker; that’s passion. You may not believe it but the only things Darth Sidious cares about are his daughter and I. He doesn’t give a shit about the Jedi and if this galaxy was still an Empire chances are that the rebuilt Order would never have been formed.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

“And I know for a fact you’re an ideological idiot.”

 

Padmé 

 

Whenever I was in doubt, I called a Kenobi. 

I dialed Obi-Wan’s personal Holo-phone and waited for him to pick up, which he did promptly. “Question: do we need to go back to Coruscant?” I asked as he picked up. My hand that wasn’t holding my device reached for the green lightsaber concealed in my blue robes that Siri had been teaching me to use.

“Well I might consider it since we need all the Jedi we can get,” he said.

“We can be there tonight.”

“Shall we meet you at the spaceport? We can discuss the implications of this over dinner.”

“Perfect. We’ll be leaving in an hour or so depending on how fast I can rally everyone.”

“Call us when you’re close to the system.”

 

Anakin 

 

Padmé had everybody pack up and say goodbye to her family. She let me be in charge of making sure everybody was accounted for. We had an airbus take us to Theed and I made sure Padmé, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Mara, Chewie, and the droids were on the ship before it took off. Executor was waiting for us just outside of the planet’s atmosphere so once in Theed we boarded one of the shuttles sent down by the crew of my Star Destroyer. “Everybody is here,” I told Padmé once we were on board and jumped into hyperspace. 

“Good job. We should be on Coruscant by late afternoon and we’re going to dinner with the Kenobi’s.”

“Sounds good. What do you think the Senate will have to say about Malastare?” I asked.

“There’s an emergency session tomorrow at noon so we’ll see,” she said.

“Who’s going to lead it? Palpatine is still staying on Naboo; maybe for forever if Em wants him to.”

“I imagine he’ll have Mas Amedda control everything.”

 

Em

 

As I now sat on the island in the main living area on Dada’s lap holding one of his hands I could sense that Ani was gone away from Naboo with his family and I wondered why. “Why did Ani go away Dada?”

“There was a bad attack on Malastare this morning, my sweetest, and I assume the Jedi needed Ani and his family on Coruscant so they were called to go back there,” he explained, “but we will be staying here. I can feel that the dark side is helping you but I think it’s best to stay.”

“Yay. I want to stay forever Dada,” I said.

“We will stay then, Bijou,” he said softly to me as he ran his fingers over my forehead, “you will heal better if we stay here, all right? You are my main concern, always.”

“Dada, can the dark side beat the person who made the attack on Malastare? You said he was a bad Jedi so can the dark side beat him?”

“Yes, it can.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

The Skywalker clan landed and made their way over to the apartment Siri and I had in the Temple District of the city. I got us drinks when the arrived and my golden furred puppy followed me around. “Travel all right?” I asked as I brought the blue milk into the living room.

“The ride was uneventful,” Padmé said, “thanks for hosting us.” 

“Can you believe it Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, “I can’t believe this guy wants to go to the dark side. Secret guys: the dark side isn’t more fun. Trust me; I’ve been on it okay?”

“The Council has agreed that the best way to deal with Telligent is to kill him despite the fact we don’t really wish it to come to that,” I told everyone, “The Council has an assassin we are working with.”

“Niobi Vorena,” Luke said, “I happen to be her informant; a link to the Jedi for her so she can do whatever she does.”

“And yet you haven’t gone insane,” the red headed girl beside Luke said.

 

Darth Bane

 

Em wanted to come and sit with me after some time so I used the Force to levitate her and put her in my lap. Her little body felt like china in my arms as I stroked her neck. “Bane I heard that this bad Jedi thinks he’s a Sith’ari like you,” she said.

“He isn’t sweetheart, that’s just his pride talking. He hasn’t really been introduced to the dark side; in fact I bet you’ve had more of the darkness inside you working to keep you alive than he has had as he searches for power.”

“I want power too but I want the Jedi I know to be okay with me getting it.”

“Émilie do you know how much power you already possess?” I asked as my thumbs rubbed into her shoulder blades, “everyone in the galaxy is technically obliged to kneel at your feet.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me, sweetheart.”

 

Niobi

 

As night descended upon Varykino I took the opportunity to have a few moments of time to myself with a hot shower. Bane was settling Em in for the night and the staff members we had were finishing nightly duties before retiring to the part of the estate that had staff quarters.

I took my time in letting the water’s heat sink into my skin and when I had enough I turned off the water and stepped out into, unexpectedly, Sidious’ arms that wrapped around my wet form. I decided to play it cool like I wasn’t fresh out of the shower, dripping wet.

He had a towel wrapped around my shoulders and back but my hair was still dripping behind me as I stood against Sidious. It was obvious that he wanted to look at me with his hands, which I let him do. His hands that trailed over me seemed to dry me off with the Force. “You are brighter than any star in the galaxy,” he said pulling me against him.

By now I could stand there and let him fulfill his needs without my feet giving in. I stood against him and my arms wrapped around his shoulders as he bent to kiss my breasts and I found that made me smile as the sensation of his lips and his passion swarmed me. “Sidious, oh gods Sidious.” I couldn’t help but call for him.

“Do you feel your passion rising within you now Niobi? It makes you stronger. That’s part of the reason we do this, ma joie. It actually makes you stronger.”

I wondered if he had ever been this gentle while having any of his concubines. Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never had and if dominance and submission had ruled those relations.

 

Mara Jade

 

Luke and I went back to my place a few levels below the main city. I had apartments that were in a building owned by a lady named Mazy who was this beautiful short Humanoid with dark skin and a motherly air about her. “Mara, where have you been for so long dear? Not smuggling again I hope,” she said as we entered the lobby.

“Nope, actually been off planet with my Jedi boyfriend,” I said. Did I just call Luke my boyfriend? Dear gods I was losing it. Mazy smiled and we went up to my apartment on the top floor. Luke took the key and unlocked the door before sweeping me up and carrying me over my own threshold.

I kissed my Jedi boyfriend (Force damn it Mara you sound like a fucking lovesick schoolgirl stop) and he spun me around in his arms like you see guys do in romantic media. I closed my eyes and I let Luke try and lead since I felt like he deserved a chance to experiment with a leadership role in a situation like this. “I love you Mara Jade,” he said sensually.

“I love you too Luke.”

“Mara,” he said into my red hair, his lips smelling like something sweet I couldn’t name, “If I do anything wrong you must tell me.”

“Come on, farm boy, I don’t bite.” 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I sat her on the sink that was designated as mine in the shared bathroom. The towel was still wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as I explored her internally with one of my hands as the other held her open. Her brown eyes stared into my eyes and as hard as she was trying to remain impassive I could touch her thoughts that were screaming.

“To answer your question, yes I dominated the concubines and I got what I wanted and needed from them and nothing more or less. Do you realize how much power you have over me, Niobi Vorena? All my life I have been pleased and I want nothing more than you to experience the raw pleasure I can give you.”

My fingers swirled and she closed her eyes; her breathing becoming sporadic and I slowed her breathing to something a bit more normal. “I love you Sidious,” she said in between breaths she took.

“You are the only being I will ever enjoy this with,” I said as I took her in my arms and used the Force to guide me as I settled within her while remaining on my feet and holding her up with ease. That move finally made her fall onto my shoulders but even that could not knock my balance off.

“Luke Skywalker told me on a comm call this morning that he felt that there was still good in everyone, even you. I told him that he was wrong: the only people you’d ever treat with affection are Em and me. Everyone else you merely tolerate.”

“Luke Skywalker has been a fool in my mind since the day I had first heard of him.”

 

Padmé 

 

You’ll find your way and may death find you alive.

The next day Edmée laid out a dress of deep purple that I had worn while I had been pregnant with the twins that I actually had altered to fit me now. I did my hair differently from last time I’d worn this dress: I had it pulled into a wrap around braid.

Leia was coming with me and Edmée did our outfits so that her white dress complimented and brought light to my dark purple. Leia did her own hair into a simple braid down her back and had on minimal makeup. “Is Bail coming?” I asked her. I was unsure if he was still on New Alderaan.

“He might be; I don’t know. I think he said he was going to try and be here when he and Breha talked to me last night so he might be on planet now. If he’s not though I think his brother-in-law Antilles is taking his place,” she said as she finished her lips, “I bet Malastare’s reps are going to go bat-shit.”

“You should’ve seen me during the Trade Federation’s blockade of Naboo some forty years ago,” I said.


	25. Attack Aftermath Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update, school is crazy! Anyway enjoy these chapters and remember to drop by a kudos if you'd be so kind!
> 
> This chapter we meet Mara's best friend Ina, a Twi'lek who owns a diner. She is about Mara's age.

Chapter 25

Springtime, 7 ABY

Leia

 

I was right; the poor Malastare senators were going hysterical. I sat in the Naboo pod with Padmé and some of her aides and Ani who had insisted he come as our Jedi protector or something. Ani had said something on the way to the Senate that Malastare inhabitants enjoyed high-speed pod races and that this attack had cancelled one of the big ones.

The Senator from Malastare was of the Gran species and Padmé knew him well: his name was Ask Aak and he was a supporter of the Chancellor’s. I remember Bail had not cared for him because of opposing views on issues but at a time like this we all supported him. “The chair recognizes Senator Aak of Malastare,” the Chagrian Senate overseer said.

“Who’s acting as Chancellor?” I asked Padmé, “You should have!”

“I imagine Amedda and Moore can handle things.”

 

Yoda

 

Why can’t this Force damn galaxy get along? I mean this is crazy and I’m getting too old for this kind of shit I thought as I sat in my chair in the Council chambers beside Master Windu and Dooku, with whom I shared a look. “In session this council now is,” I opened the meeting when everyone was here, “and first, get a thought out that we are all thinking I will: SHIT!”

A laugh went around the room for a moment. “The Senate is meeting now as we are,” Obi-Wan said, “We must send aid to Malastare. The Holo-Net reports a lot of damage in their capitol: buildings collapsed with the Force it looked like, hundreds dead, many more wounded and the med centers are overwhelmed.”

“Need as many Jedi to assist them, we do,” I agreed, “Consult with the Lords of the Sith I’m afraid we have no choice, but to.”

“The Sith probably are livid about this,” Dooku said, “the Sith see most Dark Jedi as feeble fools unwilling to truly embrace the dark.”

“Contact them, we must then.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

Émilie was sitting with Bane and I as her parents got ready for the day before Sidious would bathe her. A comm buzzed and she reached for it and answered: “Hello? This is Em.”

I recognized the voice of the former Darth Tyrannous, who was once again Jedi Master Dooku, respond: “Hello, Em. Do you happen to be with your father or a Sith friend now that the Jedi Council can talk to?” he asked her.

She gave the device to Bane. “Lord Bane,” he said, “go ahead.” I rose and carried Em outside onto the deck because she was too young to worry about these things now. Once we were outside I plucked a flower with the Force and gave it to her. She laughed.

“Your Dada should be back soon to get you but for now we’ll sit out here since it is nice.”

“Maybe they were talking to Bane about the Jedi who went bad,” the child said, “or I think so. I can sense it.”

“You’re right. You are getting very good at sensing things.”

 

Anakin

 

I wasn’t much of a politician but I could sense that the Malastare pod was going crazy with all kinds of emotions and those were running high through the whole place. Some Senators were calling for immediate aid to be sent and others were impassive which pissed the ‘let’s aid Malastare’ group off and the blue-skinned aide who worked for Palpatine had to calm things down.

“Do you have a Senate song?” Leia asked me, turning her chair around to face me as I sat on the built in bench of the pod with Padmé’s staff. I usually had a song for all sorts of occasions consisting of lyrics describing the situation set to melodies.

“I don’t think so. We can make one up, though.”

“How about when we get home though Ani?” Padmé suggested, “We wouldn’t want to exclude Luke.” 

 

Mara Jade

 

Luke and I went to get breakfast at a diner owned by Inagdoco (who I called Ina for short), a Twi’lek I had become close to because of frequenting her diner. Ina had purple skin and her lekku was pulled behind her in a headband and today she was wearing an apron over a shirt and black pants. “Mara,” she said putting down a tray of drinks as she came to hug me, “You’ve been skipping out on me, girl. What the hell?”

“No, I’ve just been off-world,” I explained, “my damn Jedi boyfriend here is to blame,” Luke smiled, “Ina, this is Luke. Luke, Ina.”

“Hello Luke,” Ina said, “are you taking good care of this one? Oh gods damn it, how rude of me, do you two want anything?”

“A caf sounds amazing,” I said.

“Two,” Luke seconded my request. Ina nodded and we took seats at the bar. The place was empty besides us maybe because it was early on the first day of a new week. Ina had Holo-Net projectors turned to the news. “Have you heard about Malastare?” Luke called to Ina who was by the caf machines.

“I would have thought you Jedi would have sent squads in by now or whatever you do,” Ina said, “Everybody’s going nuts over the whole thing. I know some guy from there who races pods professionally and he’s pissed.”

 

Em

Dada came to get me and he put me in a silver dress with short sleeves that went to the floor after my bath. A headband of light blue flowers was put around my head and my hair was braided and I had light makeup like Savvy did. Dada picked me up and twirled me around making my dress whoosh and I giggled as I put my arms around him.

“I think Bane talked to the Jedi about the bad Jedi who left the Jedi Order,” I said, “what did they ask Bane? Do you know?”

“They told him that they need the help of the Sith to bring that bad Jedi in,” he said, “sometimes the Jedi can’t handle everything.”

“Oh. I bet you could, Dada. You’re the strongest Force being I’ve ever met.”

“You are strong too, my sweetest. In time you’ll begin to discover the power you possess within yourself.”

 

Niobi

 

For the day after the attack on Malastare that was making every headline on the Holo-Net I ironically wore a long black dress that was one-shouldered and had lace and rhinestones on the bodice and the skirt was pencil thin. My hair was down and curled with little beads woven in for style. My lips were painted dark red and black lined my eyes lightly.

“When you’re dark side as fuck,” I said as I strode into the room where Plagueis say on the couch. Plagueis smirked.

“You’re not even close,” he said.

“I’ll remember you said that next time I feel like doing something to make your life a living hell,” I responded, “soon. What I want to know is what’s going on in the Senate now as they’re in an emergency session. Turn on the Holo-Net; they’re covering this live.”

“Did the Jedi Council call you?” he asked.

“Not only that, they begged me for help. It was a glorious moment.”

“Has my apprentice ever begged for you like that?” I mocked.

“Oh, every time.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

The Council was finally adjourned and I felt like heading to see about catching some of the Senate session happening live on the Holo-Net. I found Siri around one of the projectors, “Where is the Chancellor? Shouldn’t he, I don’t know, be there?”

“He’s away I think so his aides are moderating,” I told her, “I’m surprised Padmé hasn’t taken charge. What’s happening now?”

“More debating about what to do. This is why I hate politics; it’s all talk and no action. What’s the point in a plan if you don’t implement it?”

“I agree.”

“Maybe we’d make good politicians Obi,” she laughed, “we’d get shit done.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

I watched on one of the Holo-Net projectors as the Senate was ordered to calm. Masters, Knights, and even some Padawan learners crowded around the many projectors and I sat on Dooku’s shoulders so I could see from our place in the back of the crowd.

“That little punk ass bitch Dark Jedi,” Yoda muttered just loud enough for only Dooku to hear but I smirked as I had heard him. I had never really heard Master Yoda’s syntax cut out but apparently Dooku had many of times. 

“Don’t make me laugh too hard, I’ll drop her,” he said, “you must remember I am old for a Human, Master.”

“How foolish of me to forget it is,” Master Yoda responded with what I identified as sarcasm. “Holding Madame Jocasta on your shoulders, seem hard for you it does not.”

 

Luke

 

Mara and I sat at the bar with Ina who had a cup of Jawa juice in front of her as we watched the Senate session the Holo-Net was going crazy for. “I’m surprised the Chancellor isn’t there,” Ina said, “I thought he would be in an emergency session like this one. Where is he?” She brought up a good point: the only people on the center podium were the aides whose names I had forgotten. I was surprised my mother wasn’t up there taking charge.

“Yeah,” Mara said, “I thought that was weird too but I think they’re still on Naboo, right?” she looked at me.

“And they’ll be there as long as Em wishes for them to be,” I explained, “the Capitol might even be moved to Mid-Rim Naboo.”

“I find it interesting to see how the Chancellor will respond to this,” Ina sipped her drink, “Back in the days of the Empire this would never have been a media sensation.”

“Back in the days of the Empire it’s unlikely that it would have been reported in the first place,” Mara said taking a sip from her mug.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Em sat straight-backed on my lap with blankets over her legs and I worked at her shoulders as we watched the coverage live from the Senate. Bane, Plagueis, and Niobi sat with us as I explained how Senate sessions worked softly to my daughter. “Why can they do Senate sessions when you’re away?” she asked, “They have no Chancellor without you.”

“Because my aides, you remember Sly Moore and Mas Amedda, can fill in for me. They are trained for that in case something like you falling ill happens.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess,” my daughter said, “but can’t Senator Padmé take over for you for a little bit?”

“Sometimes, yes she can. Maybe one day if you wish to be a Senator you can too, mm?” I kissed her head and she laughed.

“Do you think Senator Padmé would let me represent Naboo?”

“She would. Senator Padmé will one day retire and then you’ll take over for her if that’s what you wish to do.”

“Will you still be Chancellor then?”

“Possibly, and if not then the Republic won’t be around anymore and we will be an Empire again where everyone kneels before you.”

 

Padmé

 

This debate was going to go on forever so at a recess I just gathered my party and we left because there was going to be no vote until tomorrow and after a few hours in the Senate chamber I was getting angered at the senseless bickering. Edmée had Captain Typho get a speeder ready.

The three of us walked out of the Senate unnoticed and we got into the speeder that my head of security was piloting. “Hello, Captain. Could you patch a call through to Luke?” Typho nodded and connected the speeder’s built in device. My firstborn picked up and I could see he was at a tavern. “Hi. Where are you?”

“At a place owned by a friend of Mara’s. Senate session over?”

“No, we ditched. Do you want us to meet you there? We’re starving and I’m sure Ani has a new one of his songs about Senate sessions. Hope you’ve put on your hero hair today Lukie, the galaxy could use you.”

He laughed, “I’ll send my coordinates.”

 

Niobi

 

We eventually turned off the projector and we decided to go outside to the fields. Sidious carried Em out and sat with her in his arms, rocking her and he tucked some of the white flowers in the field into her hair. “Are we going to have to go back to the Capitol?” she asked him.

“No, Bijou, we are staying here. Remember, you must heal properly. I felt earlier that the Force is doing a good job healing you but I think the fresh air and scenery here on Naboo so we will stay, hmm?” he smiled and pulled her and me gently down to lay on his chest and we both giggled. His hands held us at our spines and the fingers dug into our discs.

“Okay Dada,” Em said and her eyes looked at the mountains, “we live in the prettiest place in all Naboo anyway.”

“That we do,” he agreed as two of his fingers dug into one of my spinal disks, “fitting for the two must beautiful beings in the galaxy, my precious gems,” he kissed her head and then my lips. “I love you both so immensely.”

“I love you Dada,” Em said, “don’t you Mama?”

“Oh certainly I do, Emmy. Your father is just as important to me as he is to you. I feel about your Dada like you feel for your friend Bane.”

“You must love him very deeply then, Mama.”

“Oh, my Emmy, I do.”


	26. Research, Legends, and Force Visions

Chapter 26

Springtime, 7 ABY

Mara Jade

 

After meeting up with Padmé and the rest of my quasi-family we eventually made our way to her apartment at 500 Republica. We sat in the veranda with glasses of blue milk brought out by R2-D2, the cute little blue and white astro droid the Skywalker’s owned. “Any requests for dinner? Mara what foodstuffs do you like?” Ani asked.

“Have you ever heard of cream of womp-rat soup?” I asked, “It’s a dish native to Tatooine I think. It’s great.”

“That just so happens to be a specialty of mine,” he said, “sounds good.” Padmé came back into the room from a phone call and sat on one of the couches.

“Research for Darra,” she explained, “I don’t know half this crap about having babies and I had twins for Force’s sake. Why don’t you invite Ferus and Darra for dinner Ani? I’m sure they’d like a night out. Oh, and invite the Kenobi’s.”

“I’ll call them now.”

 

Dooku

 

The Senate finally adjourned close to nightfall on Coruscant, around the time that the clan masters were taking their clans of younglings to bed in the dormitories reserved for younglings. Padawan learners, Knights, and Masters alike still roamed the main hall to get to wherever they were going. 

Yoda caught up to me, sitting in his hover-chair. “Now I can keep up with you,” he said syntax aside. In fact in our decades of friendship Yoda rarely used his normal syntax if he was speaking directly to me because either his jokes or references to the past might be lost in delivery. 

“I’m about as old as you are if you were a human,” I reminded him as we walked along, “So we’re even.”

“I suppose. So what do you think Telligent’s next move will be?” he asked.

“He’s probably going to try to seek out a Sith Master and the only ones I know of that are alive are here.”

“What if there are ones we don’t know of that are alive?”

“We’ll see who he wants. If I were him, I’d seek out a powerful Sith; probably Lord Bane or Lord Sidious. And if I know one thing Sidious will break him before we even plan to do whatever with him.”

 

Anakin

 

Darra and Ferus came to the apartment as night was falling. I had the stew simmering on the stove as they arrived, docking their speeder on the small landing platform attached to the veranda. “Ani my man,” Ferus and I did our handshake and I gave Darra a hug.

“Come on in guys,” I said leading them in. 3PO took their cloaks and I got drink orders from everyone. Ferus decided to skip out on wine since Darra couldn’t have any because of the baby (or that’s what Padmé said anyway). I got me some Corellian whiskey we had in the little cellar where we kept good alcohol.

“Are the Kenobi’s coming?” Darra asked.

“They should be here soon,” I said.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After dinner I had Em sitting on my knee as I sat on the throne in the main sitting room. I had her wrapped in blankets and her curls, which were one of the traits she had gotten from Niobi, rested against me as she dozed. “Are you tired?” I asked her as her eyes fluttered. She was already dressed for the night in one of her simple nightdresses with her hair pinned behind her and flowers from the fields woven in her curls.

“Mm,” she nodded and my fingers brushed over her forehead as I put her into a peaceful sleep and her body slumped against mine so I switched to having her legs over me and her head resting on my shoulder. Niobi came in just as Em fell asleep, taking a place by my former Master on the couch. She was dressed in a scarlet nightdress that flowed behind her and a matching cape over her shoulders.

“Could someone here please remind me why I chose Luke fucking Skywalker to be my Jedi informant? He’s still at this whole redemption phase and just won’t give up even though the Council even knows I’m right?” she asked sipping the wine glass in her hand.

“Didn’t Sidious warn you that you’d be regretting your choice sooner rather than later?” Plagueis asked.

“You know what Damask, I don’t really appreciate your sass nor do I recall asking for it. Foolish pathetic Plagueis,” she shot back as I could sense the passion and anger behind their antagonism. 

“Gods damn it I fucking knew you were Tenebrous reincarnated somehow, fuck. That makes too much sense.”

“I’m fairly certain Tenebrous wouldn’t fuck your former apprentice and nearly freeze to death during it; that is unless that’s a Sith ritual too? The final test before killing your Master you have to fuck them?” she smiled as the red wine painted her lips, “It’s just one of the many ways I spite you, to imply things you can never un-see in your mind.”

 

Niobi

 

Plagueis just stared at me legitimately stunned and speechless and he just got up and went to bed because he had no comeback at all and Bane stood, “I will take Em for the night to give you two time alone,” he said and he lifted my daughter into his arms and walked away with her head resting on his shoulder. After he was gone I turned to Sidious.

“So you’ve had me in the cool of night, so my suggestion this time is somewhere warmer. Even a non-Force-sensitive can sense what you’re feeling now, or maybe I’m just good at reading you by now,” I took a sip of my wine that I was enjoying.

“Perhaps the hot tub of water then?” he suggested pulling me up and using his mastery of the Force to lift me into his hands almost telekinetically. He walked us across the estate and opened the door without any indication of physical movement. “The concubines never got carried by an Emperor as you do,” he said, “they always had to walk wherever I desired to have them,” he set me down gently and untied the gown for me.

He pulled me to him softly and he kissed my shoulders and once the water was heated he led me gently into the warm water. Sidious’ skin was warm and soft but not crinkled like many would assume because of his human age of sixty-three standard years. I didn’t know how but he could make his skin seem crinkled and the bones beneath so frail at will like when he would go out into the public eye as the ageing Chancellor Palpatine.

I stood in the center of the circular tub of water and the water came up to about my waist and it came to about the same place on Sidious, whose right hand was creeping towards my inner folds and loins as my head fell back onto his shoulder as his left traced over me. I found it odd: unlike most Human males Sidious would not let himself watch me touch my own body sensually because it took away from the pleasure he got from doing it himself; and honestly he did it better than I ever could.

“Good,” he said softly, “you become so moist which feels better for you in addition to being easier for me. You are the only person in this galaxy besides our Em that I could never live with myself if I hurt or wronged you.”

I arched against his hand as it soothed me. “Well I’m glad I could accommodate you, Your Majesty,” I lightly teased him with the Imperial style of address as a sigh escaped from my lips and there wasn’t much I could do to stop it. He laughed against my hair. 

 

Padmé

 

I had Dormé, one of my other handmaidens; bring Darra the Holo-book on pregnancy and newborn things I had bought for her as a gift. I had it wrapped in blue paper because I thought the baby was a boy even though she wouldn’t know for a while if she wanted to know.

We all migrated back to the veranda after dinner so we could watch the night happenings of the city. I had Darra open her present in front of everybody and I showed her how to get to all the sections of the book. The graphics in the book provided details about the baby’s growth as well as tips to help with how she was feeling. “Oh I love it,” she said and she got up to hug me, tears welling in her eyes, and hugged me.

I sent a look Obi-Wan’s way that was my “We need to have a meeting” face as I hugged Darra. “Ferus, I bet she’s tired so how about you take her home,” I said and he nodded. I had 3PO get their cloaks and escort them to their speeder after we had all had our ‘see you later’s’. 

After the speeder was out of sight I turned to Obi-Wan, “Okay, so the second her water breaks in however many months I want the Jedi Healers or whatever droids to be wherever Darra wants to have that baby. We need to make a birth support team: you good to be a coach for her in the likely case Ferus is just out of it? Lukie, you’re good with the Force and a calm person so maybe you can be a coach?”

“You want me to use the Force to calm her down?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Who’s actually helping her have the baby? You?” Ani asked, “Or a droid or one of the healers?”

“Well, Darra delivers but somebody helps the baby out Ani. And sometimes you don’t deliver quite so smoothly so then if that happens we’ll take her to a med center,” I explained.

“I had a vision about this,” he said.

“Oh hell, Ani. Please tell me she doesn’t die. We’re on gods-damn Coruscant,” I couldn’t deal with historical déjà vu. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I lifted Niobi off her feet and into my arms that were securing her to me as I merged myself with her. Her wet hair had straightened and it extended all the way to her middle back and her warm hands rested on my shoulders as I entered. Her axinite eyes never looked away from mine; another thing the concubines never did, as they never looked directly at me.

She was loose and as I settled I could sense how perfect of a match we were: her power was equal to, if not greater, than mine as the passion ran through her and I gave her tastes of the dark. I took her lips and nipped and a drop of blood went down my throat, but she never flinched.

Our minds linked in the Force I could see that my gentle movements were pleasing her, but I needed to hear it from her lips like I needed a lightsaber to defend myself. “How are you feeling ma joie? Does what I’m doing for you please you?”

“Of course…it does,” she said in her immense pleasure, “So this is the passion and youthfulness you hid from the concubines?”

“It’s yours. Anything you want is yours, Niobi.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

“No she doesn’t die I don’t think,” Anakin said, “and you had a lightsaber apparently. A green one if you want to know.”

“I just hope Darra doesn’t die or that baby,” Padmé said not acknowledging the part about the lightsaber, “do you know who’s in charge of her pregnancy care or whatever? I’d like to speak to them.”

“Master Healer Che is, probably,” I informed her, “I assume you’d like to speak with her?”

“Sure, that’d be great. I’ve also got to talk to Darra, find out if she has any idea what she wants her birth experience to be like yet. This is her baby after all,”

“You want me to keep Ferus away from the dark side?” Anakin asked, “I can do that since I’ve had personal experience to accredit my expertise in the field of ‘dark side is bad’.”

“You know what, that’s a great job for you Ani. On another note, where’s 3PO? I need to place a Holo-message to Naboo.”

“Gonna ask Sola something?” Anakin asked.

“No, I’ve got a better source.”

 

Anakin

 

Next morning I got up sort of early and Padmé was talking on her device; it was pressed to her ear and she had the Senator look on her face like she was dead serious about what she was doing. I went to go get coffee as I heard her say, “Huh? Seriously? Oh gods. Yeah. Do you think you could come to Coruscant for it?”

“Whom are you talking to?” I asked but she held up a finger to shush me.

“Okay that sounds fine. Do you want to talk to her when’s she’s further along? She’s like nine weeks now I think. Yes. I’ll keep you posted. Thanks.” She hung up the device and I looked at her curiously. She laughed hysterically for a minute and then turned to me.

“Who was that?” I asked, handing her a cup.

“If worse comes to worse and Darra does end up near dying I’m planning on just having the Chancellor cut it out of her,” she said, “that way Darra lives, Ferus is happy, and Baby Olin has a safe entrance to this galaxy.”

“Oh Force. I’m not prepared for that. That wasn’t in my vision.” I said, “We were at the Temple and you had a lightsaber by you and Ferus was freaking out and Siri was pissed and Obi-Wan and Luke were on the floor with Darra.”

“It’s worst case scenario like Ferus falling to the dark side and choking Darra case scenario Ani,” she took a sip of her coffee, “so it’s like plan Z. What color was my lightsaber?”

“Green like Luke’s. It means you tend to be peaceful.”


	27. You Hang The Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for posting three chapters as a treat!

Chapter 27

Springtime, 7 ABY

Siri Kenobi

 

Ferus and Darra ended up stopping by the apartment for some coffee with Obi and me. “I have my first prenatal visit today,” Darra said as she came in, “I’m going to see one of the Healers working for Master Che.”

“Are you going to be in attendance?” I asked my old Padawan with hints thrown in that he had better be. He, after all, was fathering this baby and Force knew no one wanted him to make an Anakin mistake.

“Yeah,” he assured me, “do you want to come too, Master?”

“Love to but I’ve got to pick out my next puppy,” I said joking and he laughed. “Ask Ani if he’ll be your moral support. What time is all that happening?”

“Eleven hundred hours,” Darra said.

 

Niobi

 

The Naboo sun had risen by the time I was rolled over into Sidious’ hands. My head rested against his chest that seemed to be hard as stone but his skin was warm and soft. “So I’d definitely go for the warm water kink again,” I said like it was nothing, “it was much more enjoyable than being chilly outside.”

“You were more pleased and more passionate last night so I suppose that’s a good suggestion,” he kissed my shoulder and I could feel his dexterous fingers search for my loins and find them. I laughed and a tingle shot through my nerves and I involuntarily thrust towards the hand. “I rather enjoy seeing you so passionate. It pleases me.”

“And yet you refuse to let me pleasure myself for you. Do you realize how atypical that is in Human males? Every Human male victim I seduced before I killed them loved it when I would do that,” I asked, “You are certainly one of a kind Sidious.”

“It wasn’t so with the worthless concubines and when they laid with me but oh it infuriates me with you because I find myself wanting to be the one to please you and I absolutely abhor the thought of another being, even you yourself, denying me.,” I laughed as little swirl patterns were traced inside of me. “You have the same scar right here as our Émilie does on her abdomen.” 

“Yes, my medic friend Rogan who was present at Em’s birth assumed that you might not want anyone else to use my womb for Imperial abiogenesis purposes,” he laughed at my teasing of him and he took my lips with his passionately.

“And from that moment on your medic friend unknowingly made you mine for the rest of your life.”

“Strangely, I don’t see anything wrong with that idea.”

 

Luke

 

Next day I woke up in my room at Padmé’s apartment. Mara had stayed over last night in the guest room that was across the hall from mine. I got up and threw on an overcoat made of light fabric and made my way into the kitchen where Ani, Padmé, and Mara were up.

“Morning,” I said and kissed Mara’s cheek before getting me a cup of coffee, “how long have you been up?”

“Not long,” Ani said, “I have to go support Ferus here in a bit. Darra has her first pre-baby visit with Master Che.”

“So you’re going to support Ferus? Shouldn’t you be supporting Darra since she’s carrying the baby and has to be the patient rather than Ferus?” Padmé asked.

“Well, this whole thing was unplanned,” he explained.

“Most babies are Ani.” 

 

Em

 

I opened my eyes to find myself already in the bath and my father massaging shampoo into my hair, “Morning my Bijou. Did Bane take good care of you and watch over you last night?”

“Oh yes Dada! But tonight can you and Mama stay with me? I like when we are together; you two are two of my favorite beings in the galaxy.”

“We will do whatever you wish us to, Émilie Rose,” he leaned my head back so he could rinse the shampoo suds, “Your mother and I always want to be close to you; you hang the galaxy for us. Have you heard that expression?” I reached for his hand and he took mine and helped me stand up once there was no shampoo.

“No but its funny Dada!”

“It’s true, my Bijou, you are the whole galaxy to your mother and me. Like I have told you, even I kneel in your service Émilie, and you can have whatever it is you desire.”

“Can we go back into town today? You, Mama, and me?”

“Certainly.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I put Em in a navy colored dress and tucked white flowers into her hair before I took her downstairs. “You are growing so fast, hmm?” I said to her, “You are already one and a half meters tall,” I told her, “Soon you might be as tall as Bane.”

“Bane is so tall! I only come up to his hips about! Let’s go find him and I’ll show you!” When we got downstairs Bane was sitting on the couch, “Dada thinks I’m going to be as tall as you Bane.”

The Sith’ari dropped to his knees at my daughter’s feet, “Perhaps one day you will be, sweetheart. I foresee you might be,” Em laughed and threw her arms around Bane and he lifted her up to sit with him; rising to his full two-meter height.

“I only have half a meter to grow before I’m as tall as you,” she told him.

“You’ll get there soon,” he said, “I know it.”

 

Niobi

 

I showered and got ready for the day in a long black and navy dress. I put my hair up in a simple curly up-do and straightened the amulet around my neck before I went downstairs to find my daughter sitting on Bane’s lap, but holding Sidious’ hand. “Mama you look so pretty!”

“Thank you Emmy, so do you. Doesn’t your Dada do a good job dressing you so beautifully?” I said as I sat by her. Her hair had flowers tucked into a waterfall braid. I saw her squeeze Sidious’ hand and smile at him. He kissed her forehead before he got on his knees at her feet and taking her little hands in his.

“He does,” she agreed, “Dada and I have lots of fun together.”

“I can see that you do,” I said.

“Oh yes Mama. I want to be just like Dada when I’m older,” she told me, “and you too Mama so I can wear your clothes.”

“You certainly can one day, maybe when you’re twenty-eight.”

“That’ll be when I can live forever just like you Mama,” she said and Sidious kissed her fingers.

“And live forever you will.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

“Telligent is going to raise an army,” I was telling Master Koon as we walked through the halls of the Temple, “I heard some talk about the fact that he might attempt an attack on the Temple with this army since it’s his goal to wipe out the Jedi.”

“An army of what? Droids? Clones?” Master Koon asked, “I think droids might be more practical for someone like him because cloning takes time and is much more expensive.”

“I’m not sure,” I said, “and I can sense he will make his move soon.”

“How soon do you expect?”

“Soon enough, Master.”

 

Em

 

Dada brought me to sit on his lap after I had sat with Bane for a while. He took one of my hands and put a finger on the inside of my wrist. “Is that another place to check my heart pumping blood?” I asked.

“Yes it is, very good Bijou. I need to make sure your blood is flowing normally just as it should be. I can also control it if I need to,” he told me softly, “but for now I don’t need to control it since your heart is pumping the blood to you just fine. You see, only Sith Lords have that power.”

“Kind of like how Ani has a tank for his lungs?”

“Exactly. You are so very smart, Bijou. You are the best and brightest little girl on Naboo, hmm?” I squeezed his soft and warm hand.

“Thanks Dada! You are too sweet to me.”

“Oh you deserve it my sweetest. You are the most amazing little girl in the galaxy.”

 

Anakin

 

I headed out from the apartment and took a yellow speeder to the Temple to be on time for Ferus and Darra. When I got there I docked my speeder in the hangar and scanned my I.D. card to get into the main entrance. The Halls of Healing were up the stairs and to the right on the second floor and had within it several rooms.

The head Healer, Master Che, was a Twi’lek and very well known for her abilities with using the Force to heal injuries. I found Ferus standing by Darra and walked their way, “Hey Ani,” Darra said, “what are you doing here?”

“Moral support,” I said, “for both of you. Where’s Master Che?”

“Talking to Padmé. She and Obi-Wan are helping us out too,” Darra explained, “because we’re both clueless.” Sure enough the Master Healer came into the waiting area with my former Master and my wife. 

“You guys are all set,” Padmé said, “this week you guys might get to hear a heartbeat which is exciting.” How can they do that? I wondered. Could the Force hear babies? Darra squealed. 

“Oh! Wow! Ferus!” 

 

Niobi

 

Sidious got Uma to bring Em some of her tea and got her wrapped up in thick blankets. Her head rested against his shoulder and the sunlight reflected off the little tiara on her head as Sidious tilted her head up for a sip. “Tonight Dada can you and Mama stay with me?” she asked him.

“Émilie your mother and I will stay with you until you order us away,” he told her, “you are our reason for living.” He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“I won’t ever do that,” she said lying back, “I want to be close forever.”

“And we will be,” Sidious promised her softly, “We will not ever leave you if that’s what you wish.” He squeezed her hand and his other hand trailed to Em’s heart and I could bet he was taking its rhythm under his control.

“I love you guys so much.”

 

Darth Bane

Force Vision, 25 ABY

 

I could hear my inner voice say ‘Stop now Bane or you’ll kill her’ as I finally settled as far as I could inside Em’s small body without hurting her; she was delicate and I was so strong that any move I made that was too sudden or forceful could injure her or will her death before Sidious made her stop ageing in two years time. “Oh gods, Des,” she sighed using my birth name.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?”

She was laughing in pleasure. “No, it feels so good. I love you so much Dessel,” she said and tilted her head up to meet my kiss. Her hands rested on my shoulders, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“Oh my Em I’m so glad you find me worthy of your love,” I pushed slightly within her body and she sighed and searched for my lips, “Does that feel good as well, sweetheart?” I asked into her curls, “I have to be so careful with you so I can make sure what I’m doing feels perfect for you and yet not putting too much strain on your body.”

“I don’t mind,” she said as I placed a kiss on her shoulder, “somehow between you and my father I already assumed that was what he told you to do.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

Em wanted me to take her outside by the lake behind the house so after changing her to one of her swimming costumes I swept her up into my arms with her body against mine and I took her right down to the edge of the pretty blue-green water. I waded into the warm lake with her, “Even the lakes want to please you,” I said as we went up to my waist in the water.

“Does everything in the galaxy want to please me?” Em asked me, laughing as I took one of my hands and sprinkled water onto the back of her neck and then I helped her float on the surface of the water. I held her up and her hair floated around her.

“Certainly,” I told her, “you do not realize it yet but this whole galaxy will do whatever you ask of them without question.”


	28. The Bells Are Ringing For You / Prepare to be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, almost 400 hits thank you! Here is the next few chapters of HtG! So glad you're liking the story!

Chapter 28

Springtime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

“Oh hell to the fuck no, we’re not doing this,” I said as I walked into the main room and Niobi sat there looking almost like an evil version of Amidala in a long dark dress and the Sith amulet around her neck. Her lips were painted a dark purple and her eyes never left mine.

“Oh we so fucking are,” she said rising and circling the chair in which I sat, “you see I tend to not forget the names of my enemies so I can seek them one day and torment them so I’m obliged to make your life a living hell. And when you least expect it.”

“But I still hope that Sidious enters you gently. Would be a shame if he hurt you unexpectedly,” I smirked.

“Cry me a river Damask.”

 

Em

 

As my father bounced me on his hip in the water I heard bells from the village below ring and the sweet sound traveled up to us. Dada took my left hand and twirled us like we were dancing to the music and I giggled in delight as my hair that had little jewels clipped into it blew in the slight wind. “You see? They are ringing for you, Bijou.”

I squeezed my father’s hand and my head nestled into his shoulder. “Can they ring for me forever Dada?”

“Oh they will ring for the rest of your life, Émilie Rose,” he said and my eyes traveled back to the house as I saw my mother come outside in a swimming costume that was black and went to her knees. I smiled at her as she came into the water where we were and kissed my cheeks. Dada scooped her up just as easily as he had me. “My beautiful gems.”

He dipped us down so we could get our shoulders wet and I laughed. “It’s like the hot springs Dada!”

“Yes, the lake is just as warm isn’t it?”

“Did you use the Force to warm it up so we could swim?” I asked.

“Only for you two, Em.”

 

Luke

 

I walked around the Temple and caught up with Padmé who was dressed in a dress the tan color of Jedi robes that flowed behind her like them too. I saw what looked like a lightsaber hooked to her belt, “How’d you get into the Temple?” I asked.

“Anakin’s card,” she said, “I came for the Olin’s first prenatal visit with the Healers and to talk to Master Che.”

“You’re really into this baby stuff huh?” I asked.

“Sort of, but I just want them to all be happy, healthy, and have a good experience with their first. Other than that I’m just curious about how a normal – and I use the term sparingly – Human gestation and newborn period would work. I don’t recall much of my own pregnancy that wasn’t centered on Ani making bad choices.”

“Didn’t he have a dream about Darra just like he had about you?” I asked, wondering just how accurate Anakin’s visions were.

“Yeah he told me that but gods I hope she doesn’t die and that’s part of the reason why we’re staying on Coruscant. I’ve got a plan.”

 

Aura Sing

 

I surveyed the view from the deck of Slain’s former apartment that was now mine. The view of the city was almost as impressive as the collection of various guns, poisons, interrogation droids, and other lethal things. The light wind blew at my auburn ponytail and I trailed my fingers over the deck’s railing. 

The apartment itself was grand with all sorts of prizes Slain had won from his kills but my personal favorite decoration was the death mask of Slain himself that hung on the doorway. Fett had outdone himself with crafting such a trophy and I can bet Niobi would appreciate nearly as much as I did because she was just as twisted as I.

 

Anakin

 

I didn’t choose the shit show life; it chose me nineteen years before Yavin apparently.

And that’s all I have to say for now.

 

Niobi

 

When we went back inside from swimming I went up to change into another dress. I went to my closet and picked a black dress that went to the floor with gold three-quarter-length sleeves. I changed quickly and threw my wet hair into a few easy buns. I painted my lips with bright rouge. I concealed my lightsaber in my gown’s inner folds.

“You see, the fact that you won’t let me do that for you mystifies me,” I turned my head to see Sidious standing in red robes and he came up behind me, “Perhaps I should ban you from doing so,” he smiled wickedly.

“Do as you wish but it means less work for me so I win,” I smiled sweetly as he laid my head against him as my comm beeped. I reached for it, “Vorena. Go.”

“Just wanted to say that we Jedi have information that Telligent is planning to raise an army of droids, we believe. Or maybe other Force sensitive’s.”

“I do hope it’s other sentient beings,” I said, “droids get boring but there’s so much more you can do to a sentient. After all, what’s the fun of torturing a droid with Sith lightening?”

“Have you ever been on the other end of Sith lightening before?” Luke Skywalker asked, “Because I have and it’s excruciating. There are more humane ways to deal with opponents.”

“You’re such a pacifist idiot Skywalker. I know full well you had been tortured and nearly killed by Sith lightening but then Anakin saved you; it’s ancient history if you ask me,” I said as Sidious kissed my neck.

“It’s much better than violence.”

“I disagree wholeheartedly. Now, go find out more and remember there is no try; there’s do and there’s fucking up royal and now you and the Jedi are fucking up royal. Report back when you have actual facts, got it?” I turned off the comm.

 

Obi-Wan

 

That afternoon there was another Council meeting to discuss the rising threat of an army that might try to infiltrate Coruscant. My former Padawan was giving a presentation on his theory (sometimes Anakin could be brilliant). He walked in to the Council chambers followed by Padmé, who was actually wearing a dress made from Jedi robes and there was a lightsaber on her belt.

Both lowered their hoods and bowed their heads. “Senator, a pleasure it is to have you before us with young Anakin.”

“Thank you Master Yoda. I come before you with Anakin to explain his theory of Telligent’s next moves and I also come to offer a political perspective. Ani? Go ahead,” 

“All right, thanks. So as you guys know I have personal experience with the Sith like Master Dooku and thus I can probably get a more accurate guess as to the moves Telligent will make. First rule of the dark side is that you need a Master if you’re an apprentice.”

“We know of three existing Sith,” Master Windu said, “do you think he will seek out one of them?”

“Well considering that our own Chancellor is one of those Sith Lords I’d say that’s who he’s going to go for. Even I, who served under the man for twenty odd years, can’t even begin to understand how powerful the bastard is. But somehow I think that Sidious actually might break him before he can do anything to attack.”

“Break him?” I asked.

“Sith training is designed to push an apprentice to the very limit of his or her physical, mental, and emotional endurance. Any good Sith was broken by his Master before he killed him so I assume that the Chancellor will have quite a bit of fun destroying another. The Chancellor would destroy the whole galaxy if he could.”

 

Em

 

The rest of the day passed and I was changed into the light blue gown from my surgery and some of my hair was pulled into a bun and the rest hung in ringlets with the jewels in my hair still. I sat in my father’s lap, wrapped in blankets, with him giving me some of the dark side occasionally. Plagueis was knelt before me now; and checking my vitals every few minutes by simply just holding my hands in his longer ones. Bane sat beside me stroking my hair.

“Does the dark side feel good to you, Émilie? I have it working to heal you my sweetest and it’s doing a very nice job,” Dada said into my hair. 

“Why can I only have some at a time Dada?”

“Because too much could kill you while you’re still growing,” he told me, “and not many beings can fully immerse in the dark for that reason.”

“Oh. Can you Plagueis?” I asked the Muun.

“Yes, Conchita, I can and so can your father; I taught him how to,” Plagueis said and the wise Muun kissed one of my hands. In my head I wondered why the dark side felt so good to my body.

“It’s because the dark side is the side of the Force you’ve been receiving like Jedi children receive the light side and you have actually been living because of the dark side like it’s been physically touching you so it feels very normal and good to you where as Jedi are disturbed when it envelops them.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

 

Dooku

 

After Anakin finished his thesis to the Council he took a bow, “And that is my grand presentation on why turning to the Dark Side will drive you bantha-shit crazy. I hope you found it useful, Masters. If you have any questions, just holler at me; I’ll be here all week.”

He left with the Senator and Yoda turned to me, “Dooku, did Anakin just figure all that by himself?”

“Yes, it seems so.”

“Damn, I didn’t know that he could figure out such a complex plan,” Yoda said, “To talk to you one-on-one after the meeting I must, Master Dooku.”

“Of course, Master.”


	29. Putting Plans To Action

Chapter 29

Springtime, 7 ABY

Padmé

 

“I think that went well,” Ani said as we walked down the main steps. My Jedi robes dress Dormé had made custom for me blended right in with the Jedi of various ranks and species’ and even had a belt for my green bladed saber that was a gift from Soara Antana, Darra’s Master and a lightsaber specialist, for helping Darra out.

Siri had been teaching me how to use the weapon properly and I was getting better at using it. Siri had me tested for Force potential or whatever and she said I had five thousand of the Force cells in each of my cells so I was higher than average beings but still not at Jedi level but as long as I could have and use a lightsaber I didn’t mind.

“The Council was impressed,” I said giving his flesh hand a squeeze, “I think Lukie was telling me of how he wants to bring this Telligent back to the good side.”

“I mean it has happened so it’s not implausible at all,” he said, “some Jedi can break the hold of the darkness on them. But in all honesty the real factor in that is if he wants to come back to the light. If he doesn’t; there’s no hope.”

“Lukie also said Niobi Vorena was going to hunt him either way.”

“Niobi loves the Chancellor and if that doesn’t tell you all you need to know about her character then I don’t know what the hell does.”

 

Leia

 

I came home for the night as the sun had just set and the city lights had turned on. Padmé was on her device with it pressed to her ear but she smiled at me. “So she could carry for a year? No, gods that’d be miserable unless she’s one of those women who like that sort of thing. Jedi Healers. Hmm? Yes, I’d imagine so. Thanks,” she hung up, “Hi Leia!”

“Hey. Who were you talking to?” I asked hanging up my cloak, “Aunt Sola?”

“No, the Chancellor. He’s the best med-tech in this galaxy despite the fact he hates all but two beings in it but sometimes sacrifices are a necessary evil. If you want my advice, Leia, don’t ever get pregnant unless you’re dying for a baby. Its just trouble. Anyway, how was your day?” 

I laughed at the random advice. I hadn’t really given much thought to if I wanted kids of my own; I knew my adoptive aunts would love the idea one day but I myself wasn’t sold either way yet and besides Han and I weren’t married or even close to getting engaged because our lives were still full speed ahead. “Thanks for the advice. And the day was fun, Han and I looked at presents for Chewie for his birthday. He’ll be two hundred and seven in a few days.”

“Wait, so are you telling me that Darra’s only hope is Palpatine?” Luke asked.

“Not only hope, but by Force the best damn one.”

 

Niobi

 

Em requested Sidious and I stay with her that night so when it came time for bed Sidious lifted Em and me against him with a graceful ease. He had my head resting on his shoulder that was so strong under the fabric of the silk overcoat he wore. He carried us to the main bedroom we shared.

He didn’t even lift a hand to undo the bed and pull us against him like he must have had the concubines at some point and he stroked our hair. The red comforter was up to my waist and around our daughter’s shoulders. I could hear him murmuring soft words to our daughter as her head rested against his heart. “What you hear Émilie is your own heart. Whenever my heart beats, so does yours.”

I pressed my ear to his heart listen as well and Sidious’ hand came up to trail over the back of my neck and work at it with gentility. Em giggled as Sidious kissed her forehead and he dug his hand on her side into her mid spine. “Do you see, my sweetest Bijou? After your surgery you had a tense spine because your body had so much stress from that and now the dark side inside you has loosened a good bit of the tension.”

“Why would my spine be so tense if we took out my baby machine?” she wondered innocently, using the same words I had used to explain the concept of procreation to a five-standard-year-old Em three years ago.

“Any kind of surgery puts stress on the whole body Bijou because the nature of surgeries is traumatic for beings and that’s the reason why healing takes a while,” Sidious told her softly and lovingly, “So when Humans even have organs they don’t need removed it puts stress on the rest of the body.”

“So I didn’t need a baby machine?” she asked.

“That’s right. It caused all the bleeding you had that we needed to do the shots for so it needed to just come out so it could stop hurting you.” Em smiled and adjusted her head’s position on him, “And now you and Mama need to sleep.”

“Do you sleep Dada?”

“Oh my Émilie, I haven’t slept in many, many years.” 

 

Obi-Wan

 

Next morning after taking Jedi out to the little yard for pets in the apartment complex I came back into the kitchen with the little puppy at my heels. Siri was making coffee and already had cups out. “So what’s your plan for the day, darling?” I asked her as I got my cup. Siri sat and picked up the puppy.

“I’m not sure. Hey, how’d Darra’s appointment with the healers go yesterday?” she asked.

“Very well from what I heard. Master Che was able to let them listen to the heartbeat I believe and Padmé told me that she thinks Darra will have a boy but it’s too early to tell now.”

“Still I guess it’s very exciting to hear the heartbeat. How’d Master Che do that? Can she sense the baby?”

“I think so or they must have gotten some of the technology from med droids that is used in normal med centers across the galaxy.”

“All I want is for Ferus to stay away from the dark side because we all know how going to the dark side to save your pregnant love goes.”

 

Niobi

 

I woke to my comm buzzing loudly and I snatched it off the bedside table before kissing my still sleeping daughter’s cheek. She was still laying against Sidious and he was singing into her hair softly. I threw on a light cloak over my nightdress and I went out on the deck the main bedroom had. “Gods damn it Skywalker what the hell do you want?”

“Hey,” Aura’s voice said, “just wanted to ask you if we could start training new recruits for the faction yet? I’ve been doing some research into up and coming assassins that I think you might like.”

“Of course, be in touch. I trust you know how to sort the weaklings out and when you do, send the remaining potentials to Naboo so I can see who breaks from that group,” I said, “I’ll call in later perhaps send a Hologram.” I shut off the comm and opened the door to the room and got back into the red-sheeted bed. “Aura has new additions to the faction who will start training,” I informed Sidious as I settled back into my spot.

“And you’re going to try your hardest to break them.”

“Treachery is life,” I replied before falling back into a state of sleep.

 

Darth Plagueis

 

Late in the morning I was watching some of the Holo-Net broadcasts from the Capitol when Niobi entered the room wearing a red corseted dress and a black overcoat with her hair pulled out of her way. “So,” she said like we didn’t sometimes despise each other, “if you were training assassins what do you think would be the best way to make their lives hell?”

“What system are you training them on? Bordal?” She thought for a moment and then a smile I had seen on Sidious’ face many of times spread across hers.

“That ain’t a bad idea,” she said considering the idealistic possibilities, “I could strand them in the desert and make them fight to the death.”

“Depends on how many new members you want.”

“I don’t care as long as they’re the strongest, most ruthless, and the overall best to come out of the little game,” she said and she pulled out her comm and pushed a button on the side, “Aura?”

“I’m with you. What’s up?”

“Take our new recruits and order them to go to my home-world of Bordal. Strand them in the desert on the far side of the planet and see who comes out alive after a period of a standard week. Oh, and have it streamed to me somehow; have them put cameras on their bodies or something.”

“I’m proud to call you my best friend,” the voice of Aura Sing said, “do you need me on Bordal as well? What’s the major city? Zila, correct? I can stay in a motel there if you need me on planet.”

“I’ll get you in touch with a friend of mine, Rogan, who lives and works in Zila and he can set up accommodations for you.”

“I shall gather the fledglings and leave at once in that case. Oh, can we have code names and like not tell the recruits we’re their bosses until the ones who survive make it?”

“Why nor add a bit of fun?”

“I’ll be Duplicity then. What do you want to be?”

Niobi cast her eyes to me as she said, “Tenebrous.”

 

Rogan

 

I was sitting with Azalea and our young son named Maverick in the sitting room of our house in the residential district of Zila when my Holo-phone for personal use buzzed, “Hi Ro,” Niobi’s voice greeted me, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“Of course, do you need me to keep Em?” I asked.

“No, Em’s father will keep her if I need to come to Zila in person at any point during the next few weeks. I need you to give me a motel recommendation for a friend of mine who’ll be staying on planet while we train new recruits.”

“Of course.”

 

Niobi

 

I lent Aura my personal starship, the Vorena Rage, for her to take to my home planet. She had rounded up each of her recruits and they were on the way to Bordal, being taken by a bigger and more lavish starship which I had arranged as part of a cruel joke with the punch line that this would be the last journey some of them would take.

Aura had painted over her normally snow white skin as part of her disguise as my personal assistant, code name Duplicity, From the Core Worlds the Outer Rim could take nearly a day to reach so I expected not to hear from her for some time. Rogan was setting up her accommodations presently. 

“Out of curiosity, isn’t it frowned upon in this New Republic to torture and haze initiates in your faction?” Plagueis mocked.

“And where is that written? Ah yes, it’s not.”

“Oh I’m not disagreeing with your methods; I actually quite approve o them.”

“And yet you also fail at even giving me a hard time.”

I heard my daughter’s laughter come closer into the room as I sat watching the reports we had on and I turned to greet her.

 

Anakin

 

After my presentation and once Padmé had left the Temple to do Senate things (I think?) I stood in the main hall with Ferus and watched Darra talk to her old Master Soara. “So you didn’t freak out at the baby visit, that’s good,” I said to my best friend.

“What about freaking out after in private? Does that still count as keeping my cool?” he asked. I shrugged. “I’m not prepared for this Ani.”

“Who is? We all know how well prepared I was,” I offered the joke and my best friend laughed, “You can come hide at my place any time you need to hide for a while.”

“Thanks Ani.”

 

Em

 

Dada had me in a light green long dress today and my some of my hair in a crown braid and the rest of it curled down my back. I hung onto his hand as we walked into the main sitting room. He sat on the throne and took me on his lap, “How about you sit with me, Bijou? Would you like that?”

“Oh yes!” I said, resting my head against him as he put his hand over my heart to feel it beat and he took my hand to feel it.

“Do you feel your heartbeat?” he asked.

“It feels like a Star Destroyer engine must, Dada,” I tried to explain, “Is that because you’re making it do that?”

“I am, you’re right. Sit big and straight for me Bijou,” he said. He had been trying to help my spine get all of the tenseness from surgery and all I had needed to do was sit very straight. “Good.”

Plagueis knelt at the side of my father’s chair and took my hand. Bane dropped to his knees on the other side and grasped my other hand and kissed my fingers, “See sweetheart? I am obliged to kneel before you,” I giggled as I felt my father’s gentle hands rub my lower back.

“You’re my best friend Bane,” I told him smiling at him.

“Émilie, did you know that Muuns have three hearts?” Plagueis asked me, “it’s why I am probably well over a century old.”

“In a hundred years I’ll be a hundred and eight! But I won’t look that old. You’ll still be alive in a hundred years right Dada?”

“I will still be sixty-three as you see me now Bijou,” he said as I felt relaxation shoot through my spine.


	30. I Am Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 30

Springtime, 7 ABY

Aura Sing

 

I landed in Zila around dusk and docked the ship at the spaceport. I fluffed the blonde wig I wore and checked to make sure my skin was still painted tan rather than my normal pale before I went to meet the freighter that had carried our recruits. As I was walking over to the de-boarding freighter a purple haired female dressed in a simple brown dress with a Jedi saber on her belt approached me.

“Madame Duplicity,” she said making me turn to her only to realize that my best friend was indeed gifted at disguises. Niobi’s eyes were lined with a purple the color of her wig and the only thing that gave her away was how she carried herself. “I figured I wouldn’t waste an opportunity.”

“I’m glad Madame Tenebrous,” I said, “now let’s go break some weaklings, shall we?”

“Of course.”

 

Niobi

 

After meeting with the twenty-four hopefuls and treating them to a nice dinner in Zila before shipping them to the wastes of the planet in a duel for survival Aura headed to her motel. I was staying in the city in the apartment I had raised Em in for the first six years of her life before I moved us to Coruscant for better opportunities. It was about twenty-one thirty when I got back from dinner.

I took off my wig before I had a quick shower in my old bathroom and put on a nightdress that was still in the closet in the main bedroom. The hopefuls were being transported to the desert wastes at about seven hundred hours tomorrow morning so I assumed they must all be asleep already.

I contacted Sidious with my device once I got dressed, now sitting on my couch with a glass of wine from the fridge that Rogan had stocked with groceries. “I trust you got there fine without the Vorena Rage. But then again I expect you’ve traveled on public passenger freighters for assignments before.”

“It wasn’t a hassle. What time is it there?” Generally, Outer Rim worlds were a few hours behind Mid Rim worlds. I couldn’t recall the exact time difference between Bordal and Naboo.

“It’s almost midnight. I put Em to bed about two hours ago. She told me to give you her love.”

“Tell her I give my love to her as well.”

“Are you going to end this call by telling Sidious how much you love and miss him?” I heard Plagueis’ voice from close by the camera in the main room at Convergence.

“No, I’m going to tell you to fuck off Damask.”

 

Leia

 

Han came to see me that night at Padmé’s apartment while we were enjoying after dinner desserts and drinks. He docked the Falcon in the hangar on the ground level and came to the front entrance. I had just gotten off a call with a jubilant Breha who informed me Aunty Tia was in labor.

By the way, I amend my earlier statement: if having younglings did that to your body I was for sure nowhere near ready for that experience.

“SOLO’S HERE!” Ani called as I came into the main room and let Han in. He kissed me as he and Chewie came in and 3PO got them some drinks. 

“What have you been doing today?” I asked as we sat on the couch.

“I went to a place that sells ship parts and fixes ships and helped out. It’s owned by a buddy of mine.”

“You should co-own the place considering how much you know about various ships,” I said.

“I actually just thought about applying for a management position there,”

“I’m so proud of you!”

 

Niobi

 

I was dressed in a simple deep purple dress with my hair piled out of my way under my matching wig as Aura, the hopefuls, and I took a barge out to the desert. “Where are we going Madame Tenebrous?” one male asked.

“I cannot tell you, Leader Vorena didn’t tell me,” I said smoothly, “she just sent Madame Duplicity and I to escort you.”

“Is it a test?”

“At this point, I’d say it’s safe to assume everything is a test and the only way to pass is to be the best.”

“Of course.”

 

Aura Sing

 

Once we got out to the Bordali wastes (and gods was it hot) Niobi jumped from the barge first. “Hopefuls, your task is to see if you can survive here for a week; simple and complicated as that. Leader Vorena does not accept the faint of heart so you must be resourceful if you want to make it to this time next week. A word of advice: do not trust anyone other than yourself and use your supply bags wisely.”

One of the hopefuls put up her hand to speak, “Are you mad? We’ll starve to death out here; there’s no food source in sight!” Niobi nodded but didn’t say anything before she just took the electro-staff she was carrying and sent a blow to the girl’s chest to knock her down and I watched the volts from the staff tear into the flesh.

“You are weak then and you could never survive in my faction if a week in a desert is too much. I have no use for beings who display weakness,” Niobi said.

“You… are…. Vorena…”

“It’s about time one of you figured that out,” she tore off the purple wig, “I was beginning to question all of your abilities to deduce things.” I watched Niobi take the saber from her belt and promptly sever the girl’s head with a swift stroke of orange energy. “Now, does anyone have anything to add?”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I sent Bane to play with my daughter for a moment before I could join. I walked into the kitchen where a caf was waiting on me when I heard Plagueis call out, “Sidious you might want to see this.”

I took the cup and walked to the projector where I watched my companion handle her recruits with a brutality I knew I had in me. I could almost feel a tremor of pure and magnificent rage as I saw Niobi simply shrug before knocking the worthless female to the ground. “Are you watching what I’m watching?” my former Master turned to me.

“Oh yes, and it’s fantastic,” I replied without taking my eyes from the screen as Niobi brought an electro-staff over her head to strike.

“I told you; she’s fucking Tenebrous. There’s no other explanation I’ll accept,” he said as I turned away to go outside once I saw the blow with Niobi’s electro-staff had finished the feeble girl. I turned off the projector and Plagueis and I joined Bane and Em outside.

“When does Mama get back Dada? Will she come back?” Em asked as I took her in my arms and twirled her.

“She will be back here soon, Bijou. And of course she’s coming back.”

 

Em

 

Dada said he wanted to take me to the village nearby for a lunch for just us two. He dressed me in a pretty coral dress with sleeves and little slippers to match and my hair was down in ringlet curls that whipped behind me as I held onto his hand as I was helped out of the speeder and he hoisted me onto his hip. “Have we ever just had lunch, you and I my sweetest?”

“Ice cream,” I said, “which is fun. Maybe if Mama and I had lived with you back in Imperial times we might have. Did you know about me then?”

“I knew everything about you months before you were born; I knew you’d look like me, how long you’d live, how you’d get your mother’s beautiful hair, that you’d be a powerful Force user. That you’d be married to Bane, that you’ll heal from your operation soon,” he listed as we sat down, “I have foreseen you having the best of lives.”

“Really?” I asked, looking across the table into his eyes, “And you’ll be alive as long as I will be?”

“Of course, Émilie Rose,” he said and I grinned. “I still can sense everything about you.”

“Did you know my bleeds were going to happen?” I wondered.

“Yes and I had your surgery perfectly planned for months in advance because I knew you’d need it in the near future.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

I felt hands lift my head from where I had been resting at the main desks, “Jocasta.” Dooku took my hand and stood me up but I was so tired that the floor looked really nice but he caught me before I could sink to the ground, “Jocasta you can’t handle doing this to yourself.”

He walked with me in his arms and opened the door to my quarters with the Force before he put me down. “The Archives,” I said.

“Can wait.”

 

Niobi

 

Aura and I stood on the barge (she still in her disguise despite the fact by now the hopefuls knew who she truly was) with the body of the female hopeful I’d killed still at my feet. I had the remaining hopefuls stand in a circle to await the signal of my lightsaber blade igniting to begin the test.

“Hail to the Empress I suppose,” Aura laughed, “kneel to the crown. I’m beginning to think that being with the Emperor has made you much more ruthless and less willing to put up with shit. I like it.” I smiled and took my lightsaber from my belt.

“When I ignite this blade the task will begin,” I said, “I wish you all the best of luck and remember: stay alive.” There was what seemed like an infinite pause before the orange blade sprouted and the contestants jumped off the barge into the desert. “Back to Zila,” I ordered the droid driving the barge.

Gods, I had missed this life. And maybe being with Sidious had made me more ruthless in what I did and I loved it. If I had been Force-sensitive in that moment I was certain the darkness would be enfolding me.

“I bet seven make it,” Aura said.

“I think seven’s a little high; I’d go with four perhaps five if I want to push it. And plus, Slain had about seven on his payroll at his death so twelve or thirteen should be our magic number.”

“And Fett?”

“Boba Fett is afraid of me, I can feel it. If anything, he’ll be an ally.”

 

Aura Sing

 

The ride back to Zila took about an hour at the fastest speed the barge could go. Niobi and I sat in the cabin and we watched on her device the events unfolding in the desert that was being streamed from the cameras droids had hidden all throughout the desert. So far, ten of our hopefuls had already been killed, and that was only within a span of a few hours.

It was midday or about an hour later when we returned to the main city square where various Humans were hustling through the streets. Once we were dropped off in the main square after changing from our desert clothes at Niobi’s penthouse and I washed the paint off my skin so now my chalk white skin glowed.

Niobi had us meet up with two of her friends, a Human healer and his wife. “Rogan, Azalea: this is my best friend Aura. Aura, these are my friends.”

“Hello. Enjoying Zila?” the woman asked.

“Oh yes, it’s a very entreating place for certain. I’m surprised it’s taken me so long to finally visit.”

“It is a rather lovely city.”


	31. Dreams and Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm almost done posting Hung the Galaxy! I'm so glad you guys are reading it, it makes me happy. After I finish posting HtG I'll start posting Tipped the Galaxy, book two.

Chapter 31

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

I woke up lying against my father’s shoulder with one of his hands holding mine and the other pressed to the spot on my neck that had the heartbeat. I had covers all around me up to my chest and when Dada sensed I was awake he kissed my forehead and said into my curls softly, “What shall we do today, my Bijou? Shall I take you to Theed?”

“We can have a picnic brunch, just us, like a father-daughter time! It would be fun don’t you think? And then we can swim!” The possibilities were endless, Dada smiled and he took me up in his arms to get me ready.

Once I was dressed in a tan dress with a top part that had yellow gems sewn into it and my hair was braided with white flowers in it Dada and I set off for a field at the base of the mountain that was green and lush. Dada carried me and I was delighted to the sight of a table and everything already set up. “Surprise, Bijou.” I even saw some of the Royal Guards robed in red standing nearby.

“Oh it’s beautiful!” I said as my father sat me in one of the chairs and then sat across from me. On the table there was blue milk and soup that I loved. 

“Are you impressed my sweetest?”

“Oh yes Dada! This is so fun!”

 

Niobi

 

I was getting ready to head out into the city and just walk around after watching one of the male hopefuls resort to cannibalism in the desert and I marked that there were now about half of the hopefuls remaining. Today I was dressed in a deep green dress that was sleeveless and had a hood built in. My comm beeped as I was about to head out. “Vorena. Go.”

“So what is this, Day Two without Sidious for you? At night do you pleasure yourself and pretend that it’s my apprentice’s hand?” the Muun on the other line mocked.

“Oh do you miss me Damask? You can just say it. And you know, I actually don’t, because Sidious does it much better than I. Would you like to watch one time? I’m sure we’ll be lucky to have you, if you’ll pardon the pun. Now hang up the gods-damn comm.”

The comm went dead and I smirked.

 

Anakin

 

I hung out with Darra in her and Ferus’ quarters while he was making a report on something to the Council. I was flipping through the book on baby things Padmé had brought Darra, enthralled by the moving pictures I saw. “Hey look at this,” I said directing her attention across the table we were sitting at, “Your baby is now a fetus rather than an embryo.”

“That’s so cool. Does she have eyes yet? I hope they’re Ferus’ color brown,” she told me, “and my hair color.”

“What would you name her?” I asked.

“I was thinking Artemis but now I’m thinking I like Katia, and Ferus likes it. Maybe she’ll be Katia Artemis Olin.”

“Nice. Padmé came up with Luke and I came up with Leia but you know what happened there so I’m glad she still named her Leia.”

“That’s sweet.”

 

Em

 

My father cut my food for me and I could hear the waterfalls in the background as I ate. “So, because of the bad Jedi who wants to be in the Sith does that mean that the Republic will be under the kind of law where we are basically an Empire? The military law?”

“Martial law is exactly that, you are so smart Bijou. And maybe, it depends on what this bad Jedi wants to do.”

“Oh I see.”

“Regardless, we will be in power, my sweetest,” he said and refilled my blue milk with a flick of his finger.

“Did you know Dada that I love you more than anyone in the galaxy? I miss Mama but I’m glad she could go back to work for a few days so I could be together with you.”

“Oh Émilie you are so precious to me.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After lunch I took Em over by the water and let her dip her feet in as she sat on my lap. I had used the Force to warm the water for her and we looked out at the waterfalls as I listened to her lungs with the dark side and rubbed her shoulders. “This has been so much fun Dada.”

“It has, hasn’t it Bijou?” 

“Can you stay with me again tonight like a sleepover?” she asked. With Niobi away I had monitored Em at night and watched the little girl and replenish her energy with the dark side since she tired so quickly these days with her body still recovering from an operation. I had one of the Royal Guards nearby bring me a blanket to wrap around her.

“You are sleepy; I can sense it in your mind,” I said rocking her back and forth, “if you want to rest, you can.”

“Can we stay here?”

“Of course. We will stay as long as you wish Émilie,” I said putting my hand on her forehead and she fell into an easy sleep as I wrapped a red blanket over her and got her feet out of the water.

 

Leia

 

I was lying on Padmé’s couch alone in the apartment when Breha called: “Oh Lelila Tia had a little girl! She named her Annora. Oh you, Anakin, Luke, and Senator Amidala must come see her soon!”

“That’s so lovely. How’s Tia doing?”

“She’s exhausted but doing well. You know she was in labor for about twenty hours and pushing for three so it was long.” Gods that’s awful. I wonder how long Padmé labor for? I’ll ask her. Or Obi-Wan will know. 

“Did she deliver at the palace or a med-center?” 

“At a med-center close to the palace. I was there with Bail and your aunties and I were in the delivery room.” 

“I can’t wait to come meet her.”

 

Em

 

While I was sleeping I had a dream that I was wearing a really pretty dress that was black and gold. We were in the Senate chamber and Dada was holding me up on his hip as he spoke from the big pod reserved for the Chancellor. Mama was standing on his other side as were his aides Mas Amedda and Sly Moore.

Mama was in a pretty dress too that was black and orange and she had a headdress that resembled a crown on. My father wore long red ceremonial robes that were soft and my head rested on his shoulder.

“To ensure the safety and stability of the galaxy I have decided to reorganize the Galactic Empire out of the best interest for all and to strike fear in those who challenge this galaxy from beyond our sectors!” Everybody in the Senate was cheering and Dada kissed my cheeks, “There you are Bijou, an Empire that will stand for as long as your heart beats.”

“So forever?” I asked.

“Forever.”

“I love you Dada.”

 

Niobi

 

Back in my apartment Aura and I watched the continuation of our game. There were ten hopefuls still alive by now as the eleventh had just succumbed to thirst and one of the other hopefuls had picked up the weapon off the body. “What is it? Only day two and more than half of them are gone?” Aura asked.

“What was your Trial? Slain had my recruitment class be sent to Ilum and see who could survive the longest,” I said, “I was eighteen.”

“When did you go rouge, again? Was Em born?”

“No, I was about six months pregnant with her and it was about two years before Yavin when I left Slain. I never knew how you managed to stay four more years,” I watched as one of the hopefuls threw a knife into the neck of a nexu, a deadly species that resided in the desert. 

“Damn,” Aura said, “I personally hate that hopeful,” she said, “he doesn’t seem like he had what it took to make it this far.”

“If your intuition proves true he shouldn’t last long then.”

My comm buzzed and I reached for it, I could strangely sense it was it was Sidious, “And how are things? You miss me?” I teased.

Sidious laughed, “Well even Plagueis is misses you and things are fine. I took Em on a picnic today and she’s asleep now sitting with me by the waterfall; her vitals are very good.”

“How much of the dark side can you give her at one time?”

“Very little; she’s so small now and just can’t take much or it’ll strain her but as she grows she’ll be able to handle more. But what I can give her helps; as the dark side basically allows me to reach inside her and mend.”

 

Mara Jade

 

Ina came over after the lunch rush at Hibiscus, which was the name of her diner. She had her lekku in a purple headband and she wore simple black pants and a dark blue sleeveless top and we sat on my couch drinking iced Sapir teas. “So you and Luke, that’s exciting.”

“Yeah it just kind of happened,” I said, “Luke’s very sweet. I’ve met his family and his father, Anakin, is the funniest being I’ve ever met. You’d like the Skywalker’s you haven’t met.”

“I have never seen you so excited about any male being before,” she said.

“I’m not excited, I’m just stating fact.”

“No, you’re definitely excited Mar, I can hear it in your voice and see a spark in your eyes. Come on, how long have we known each other?”

“For like ten years.”

“Damn right, so I know you. You are in love with this Luke Skywalker.”

 

Leia

 

I decided to head out and go to the Jedi Temple once I hung up with Breha and talked to Han about coming over tonight for dinner. Ani was making something good I bet and if there was one thing Han liked more than money, ships, and his friends it was good food.

After I scanned my card I went to go look for someone in my family and the first person I found was Ani. “You want to see something cool?” he asked. He guided me to one of the training quarters where Jedi of all levels could work on skills. “I just learned how to do a grappling hook. Come on.”

He threw the hook on his belt and it caught on a hook on the other side. He took out the cannula from his nose and wrapped it around the tank. “What are you doing? Remember our rule?” I asked disapprovingly. I lifted the tank and moved it with the Force to the other side of the room.

“I know but it’s just for a minute. Come on,” he said and he put an arm around me and kicked the ground to get us swinging. I found myself smiling as he called, “Woo!” as we glided to the other side of the room and then put his feet down to land us. I found myself laughing.

“That is pretty cool,” I agreed; I had swung on a grappling hook with Luke back on the Death Star but this moment with Anakin was somehow very special to me. I offered him the cannula as I heard his breathing begin to heave. 

 

Em

 

When I woke up we were still in the pretty meadow and of the Royal Guards handed me some blue milk. “Thanks!” I said to him. He was one of my favorite guards named Vin and he sometimes would travel with me while on Coruscant and had been one of the guards to come to Convergence. “Dada guess what?”

“What is it my sweetest?”

“I had a dream that the galaxy was declared an Empire and you were holding me as I watched. And also, I can feel it in the Force when you heal me.”

“Is that so? Through the dark side I can basically touch your insides to help them heal without having to make little cuts to see them,” he explained, “I am one of the only Force users who can.”

“Really? That sounds like a cool power Dada,” I said as he laid us back.

“So tell me more about this dream. If you wish it to come true all you have to do is say the word. You see, it’s more like you are Chancellor than I because your Dada wants you to be the happiest girl in the galaxy.” His hand not holding me touched my curls and his lips touched my forehead.


	32. To Ensure Safety And Security / Rise of the Second Galactic Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how a New Republic dies: with the wish of Emilie Palpatine

Chapter 32

Springtime, 7 ABY

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“Where would you like to host our sleepover, Bijou?” I asked as we sat in the main room after everyone had retired for the night. The city below was dark as I lifted my daughter into my arms to carry her. I had her in a simple purple nightdress and her hair in waves cascading down her back.

“My room!” she said so that was where I walked. When we got to her room her bed was already ready and a glass of juice was already on the nightstand for her. I lifted her into the bed and lay beside her. “Do you ever sleep Dada?” she asked as I got her settled.

“Not often Bijou. I have to watch over you and your mama so I don’t get very much sleep.”

“Does Bane?’

“Bane has to watch over you too, my sweetest so he doesn’t get much sleep either,” I told her kissing her hair as I used the dark side to prepare her heart and lungs for sleep, “But now we must have you go to sleep so you can dream more about the declaration of an Empire.” I pulled her close as she fell asleep and the darkness went to work within her. I reached for my personal comm, “Captain Cargi? Prepare the yacht for takeoff to Coruscant.”

 

Niobi

 

I had this feeling that told me to pack up and go to Coruscant even though it was close to twilight on Bordal. I packed a few things in addition to my existing bag and found the Vorena Rage already in the hangar downstairs. The ship was the size of a small yacht ship so I had plenty of room. I piloted through takeoff and then put it on autopilot to the Capitol.

Somehow I could sense Sidious and my daughter in flight as well so I contacted them via hologram. “There’s going to be a special session of the Senate this morning,” Sidious told me. “I’m declaring a state of emergency which will pave way for the Empire our daughter desires with minimal opposition.”

“Are you taking her back to Naboo after?”

“Yes, so you can drop off the Vorena Rage and then come back with us.”

“Sounds good. Are Bane and Plagueis accompany you?”

“Yes.”

“When do you expect to be there? I’ll probably be in around three in the morning Coruscant standard time.”

“We’ll be waiting on you.”

 

Anakin

 

Next morning I heard on the Holo-Net there was going to be a special session of the Senate again. I wondered if they’d vote on what to do about Malastare and all that jazz. I walked into Padmé’s bathroom where her staff was doing her hair, “Are they voting today?” I wondered.

“Maybe. I just was told I needed to be there,” she said, “Leia might come.”

“Do you want Jedi protection? I happen to be a fully trained Jedi Knight.”

“I’ll bring my lightsaber but if you’d like to come again you can, but it might be boring for you as they don’t appreciate random breaking out into song.”

“I’ll show them!”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

“Fuck,” was the first word that popped into my head when I saw Niobi Vorena lock her eyes on me. She exited her ship and walked towards Sidious and me. “Miss me Damask?” she said as she took off her solar protective eyewear. She smiled wickedly at me and then kissed my former apprentice and I wanted to vomit.

“Can you not?” I interrupted and I saw her brown eyes gleam.

“Aw does it disturb you Damask? Good. Where’s Em?” she asked Sidious.

“Asleep in her room with Bane watching her. I was just about to get her into a bath and ready to go.”

“I’ll leave you to that. I need to change as well. We want Em looking beautiful for her moment of glory.”

 

Em

 

Dada woke me up as I was having Uma do my hair into a curly waterfall that was clipped in place by silver clips and a silver headpiece along with a light Naboo-like makeup. “There will be a special session of the Senate for you today, Bijou. You’ll get your wish of an Empire and then we’ll head back to Naboo,” I noticed he was dressed in the same red ceremonial robes he had worn in my dream. I looked down to see I was in a black and gold dress.

“Oh my goodness Dada!” I gave him a hug and laughed, “Did you see my dream? I was dressed in this same dress!”

“Of course I did Bijou,” he kissed my forehead, “Now come. The session starts soon,” he put my little gold shoes on my feet and lifted me into his arms, “Happy Empire Day my sweet Émilie Rose.”

“Happy Empire Day Dada!”

We rode over to the Senate and when we got there I saw Ani and Senator Padmé and I ran to Ani who gave me a hug, “What are you doing here, munchkin?” he asked. I could hear the sounds of his tank as we hugged. 

“It’s a surprise Ani!”

 

Anakin

 

Oh gods no, oh gods no, OH GODS NO. 

I wanted to start a chant of ‘he can’t do that’ but I knew after many bad choices it hit me that yes; he could do that. “You have got to be fucking me,” Padmé muttered. I thought I was going to throw up. 

“Did I hear right?” I asked her. Okay, I could save a mental breakdown for later if I’d heard wrong.

“Yes Ani.”

Fuck. “Son of a bitch.”

 

Em

 

So now we are the Second Galactic Empire. The pods in the Senate were cheering and I guessed they had liked the first Empire and I smiled. “They are cheering for you Bijou,” my father said to me softly as I looked around the rotunda. He lifted my head up to see. “Now we can go back to Naboo.”

“So it was just a pit stop to Coruscant?” I asked.

“Just a pit stop, exactly. Now we are going to go shake hands with some people and we’ll back on Naboo tonight and if you wish you can ride in the capsule you love,” he said as the podium was lowered into the chamber underground so we could get off. Sly Moore helped me down and I gave her a hug. When Dada got down he swung me and Mama up.

“Happy Empire Day my Empress and my Crown Princess,” he said, “Now let’s go say hello to the public.” He put Mama on her feet and we started to walk to go greet others. 

There was a reception hall in the Senate and when we got there the first person I saw was Bane, who came up and knelt before me as Dada set me down and he took my hands in his. “The galaxy is yours, sweetheart, as am I. Are you happy?” he asked.

“I’ve never been happier Bane!”

“Good,” my father said and he knelt before me as well, “there are many people here to see you and bear gifts upon you my sweetest,” he said and lifted me back up, “wave to the Holo-Net reporters.” I did as various beings came up and placed things like baskets of food and more bags of pretty gems of all colors before shaking hands with me and kissing my cheeks.

 

Niobi

 

Hail to the galaxy, kneel to the crown, stand in the sun.

I had beings of all species come and kiss my hand as I received my new Imperial subjects. I smiled graciously as gifts of jewels were bestowed upon me like they were at the feet of the little clone of the Emperor that was my child. Em was smiling and talking to everyone thanking him or her for the gifts and kisses.

“If this is the Grand Plan of Sith lore then I already am impressed,” I said in the ancient tongue of the Sith species I had learned.

“Oh it is, my Empress,” Sidious said, “Sith rule is truly what’s best for the galaxy.” I smiled.

After the reception Sidious led us back to the Palace where I gathered things off the Vorena Rage and changed for the voyage back to Naboo before getting on board the yacht starship. Sidious had changed Em into a little nightdress and he and Damask settled her into the medical capsule. “You can sleep now, Conchita,” Damask said and his hand rested on her forehead to sink her into sleep.

“Yes, my sweetest Crown Princess, close your eyes and when you wake you’ll be back at your beloved Convergence,” Sidious said softly.

“She is asleep and her vitals are perfect,” Damask said, “But she’s exhausted.”

The ship took off and we sat close to the medical capsule so Sidious could monitor our daughter as he stood over her, holding one of her hands and setting his will upon her with the other. “We should be back by nightfall and until then hand me the med-kit.”

 

Yoda

 

Fucking Force.

All I have to say on the matter, that is. 

 

Luke

 

What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Witness. 

That night on Coruscant the Holo-Net had all but forgotten the Malastare attack and had shifted its buzz to the Senate session that had happened today that I had watched live at the Jedi Temple. Padmé and Ani had been there and Ani had burst into incoherent sentences about the event when I had first come home.

“He can’t do this can he?” I asked my Senator mother, “They would have had to have voted for him.”

“Not exactly. He could just make them do as he wishes with threats of violence against opposition.”

“OR HE COULD USE THE FORCE HOLY SHIT GUYS,” Ani screamed, “like the ultimate Jedi mind trick.”

“Can the dark side even influence that many people?” I asked.

“I’d bet twenty Credits on it,” Ani replied.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After returning to Convergence and putting my daughter to bed for the night I made my way to the main bedroom’s balcony. It was chilly on this night and when I found Niobi out on the balcony I lifted her off her feet. “An Empress is not had by her Emperor in the cold,” I said as I took her inside by the fire that burned in the main bedroom.

“Forgive my ignorance,” she said playing along, “oh, Happy Empire Day Your Majesty,” she smiled at me and I set her on her feet against me. 

“I do love looking at you,” I mused as I let my hands free her from the nightdress and I let the dark side warm my hands for her even though we stood in front of a roaring fire. I kissed her shoulder. “The concubines I had were all the same; thin, predictable, could not think for themselves but you are magnificent.” I let my hands trail down her sides and linked her into the Force with my lips meeting hers.

“I enjoy it almost as much as you do,” she said.

“That I believe.”


	33. Imperial Levees / Drink The Empire Away

Chapter 33

Springtime, 7 ABY

Leia

 

Just leave me here on the floor for the rest of history.

Padmé went to bed and so did Luke. I was still just lying on the floor of the veranda staring up at the ceiling processing the day’s huge turn of events. I could imagine Bail was livid because if I knew anyone had hated the first Empire it was Bail Organa.

When Ani was going to bed he threw me over his shoulder and walked me to my room. “What the fuck is my life Ani?” I asked as he opened my door and actually put me in my bed.

“When I figure that out I’ll tell you first,” he said drawing the covers up over my shoulders.

“Thanks. I’ll be interested to hear your conclusion,” I said.

“We’ll start figuring it out tomorrow.”

 

Niobi

 

“The title of Galactic Empress suits you,” Sidious said softly into my hair, “I only wish I would’ve figured that sooner.” I still stood before him and his hand that wasn’t pleasing me held me upright and steady. “You’ve become so tight since you left for Bordal,” he said and he let go; only to help me sit with him by the fire.

“Oh really?”

He draped a scarlet colored silk robe over my shoulder; “I had this made for you as a gift for your first Empire Day. Befitting of a Galactic Empress, I think,” he waved a hand and I was enfolded in the soft material but all the while still accessible for him.

“It’s gorgeous,” I said.

“As are you. But yes you are much too tense for me to have you so let me fix that.” I kissed him and he chuckled, “But we’ll get there. I’ve foreseen it.”

“I’m not going anywhere so go ahead,” I said and found his lips. I could sense my muscles giving in and he hadn’t even returned to me yet so I guessed this was the Force doing the work. I couldn’t resist falling on him and his hand that held my back rubbed it soothingly. My lips found his.

“It will not be tonight, ma joie, but perhaps tomorrow night. I will work at it while you rest.”

 

Em

 

I woke up the next morning to my father kissing my forehead. “It’s your very first Imperial Levee my sweetest Émilie,” he said lifting me into his arms and I put my arms around him in a hug, “Let’s get you into a bath, hmm?” He carried me to the bathroom and got a bath started for me and put me in the warm water. He got on his knees to be eye level with me, “Even a Galactic Emperor kneels in your service.”

“I love you Dada. Can you do an Imperial Levee for me as long as I live Dada?” I asked him as he got my curly hair wet, “Or can Bane do that for me when I marry him?”

“For as long as I am Emperor or as long as you’d like me to. You can ask him, my sweetest, but I’m sure he will do anything for you. He and Plagueis already give you your bath sometimes don’t they?”

“Yes,” I said as the suds were washed away, “What are we doing today?” I asked as Dada helped me to my feet.

“We are going to rest and perhaps you, Mama, and me will go on a picnic if you wish or to Theed if you’re up to it. Your friend Savvy has told me she has planned a reception in your honor.”

“What kind of reception?”

“Where the Naboo come and give you gifts and shake your hand like back on Coruscant at the Senate.”

“It sounds like fun Dada!”

 

Padmé 

 

I felt like I needed a coffee, six shots of whiskey, something to punch, or all those things at once. I got up and Luke was at the coffee. “Morning Padmé. Need one?” he asked. I nodded and he set a mug in front of me.

“Do we have any of that whiskey Han brought from Corellia?” I asked, “I might do a shot of that.”

“It’s ten hundred hours,” Luke reminded me, “you sure?”

“Sure as I’m not a Jedi. There’s no point in going to the Senate today so why not?” I loved having my son be responsible when I didn’t feel like it. He shrugged and poured some into a shot glass, “To the death of liberty,” I said and the whiskey went down my throat. “We should invite the Kenobi’s.”

“Obi-Wan will take over the mom role for me so we can do shots.”

“Hey Ani, call Obi-Wan and get him over here,” I told my husband, “we are going to have a house party.”

 

Niobi

 

For my first full day as Galactic Empress I wore red long robes and a headpiece that looked like a crown. Sidious was bathing our daughter and getting her ready so I made my way into the kitchen, “You know Damask I did some figuring last night and I realized something: I now out rank you so therefore you have to answer to me as your Empress.”

He rolled his eyes as I got a cup of coffee and the Royal Guards announced Em’s arrival. My daughter came down the stairs holding Sidious’ hand as they walked and when they came in he hoisted her up onto the counter and felt the glands on her neck. Damask set a hand on her forehead, “Are you exhausted Conchita?” he asked her. “Your body tells me yes.”

“How can you hear it?”

“It’s a power the Sith healers like me, your father, and your beloved friend Bane possess,” Damask told her.

“The travel and festivities of Empire Day have exhausted her. I can sense it too,” Sidious said softly, “Émilie how about I bring you into the living room and you sit with me and rest?” he kissed her forehead and took her in his arms, “We will celebrate in Theed tomorrow, hmm?”

“Okay.”

 

Luke

 

My comm buzzed as Padmé was two shots deep and Ani was encouraging her. “Do a third! Do a third! Yeah!” He took one himself. Welcome to getting Shit-Faced with the Skywalker’s.

“Luke Skywalker,” I said into the device as I made my way into my room to take the call in some inkling of peace.

“You know what I realized last night, Skywalker? I’m your Empress now so basically I own your ass from now on. You’ll be my informant until you die.”

“Get off the comm Vorena unless you have something I need to know.”

“Aw look at you trying to sass me. You’re a cinnamon roll Skywalker; you can’t. But I do recognize your effort. Oh wait, nope.”

 

Em

 

My father carried me to the living room where the big throne was. He sat me with him and had Uma bring my blanket that Dada wrapped me up in. The crown on my head surprisingly stayed in place as I lay in my father’s arms contemplating going to sleep. “You can sleep Bijou if you’d like,” Dada said softly.

His hands came to my shoulders and as he rubbed them I looked down at my pretty white dress and I laughed when Bane came to kneel at my feet. I reached for his hand and kissed it. “Bane I think that I only can respond to the dark side now,” I told him.

“The darkness is keeping you alive now, sweetheart, that’s why. That is why you can never be a Jedi: the light will not work on you. You are a Sith Princess.”

“And one day I will be a Lady of the Sith!”

“You will,” he said, “Your father, Plagueis, and I will show you how powerful you will become and we cannot wait,” Bane said and Dada kissed my forehead.

“Here on Naboo?” I asked.

“We will live on Naboo for as long as we all live, it is the seat of power for House Palpatine and our new Empire.”

 

Mara Jade

 

I found myself at the Skywalker residence at 500 Republica having joined a drinking party; my favorite parties. “MARA OH FORCE YEAH!” Ani screamed as he saw me come in, “Get my future daughter-in-law some of what we’re having 3-PO will you?” Luke led me in and I took a seat on the couch as the protocol droid handed me some whiskey.

“Thanks, 3-PO,” I said to the golden protocol droid with a smile. Ani gave me a high five.

“You guys want to hear a story from my Sith days back when I couldn’t breathe?” he asked. I figured that when Ani was drunk he was even zanier than sober Ani who was pretty crazy.

“You still can’t really breathe Ani,” Leia said.

“You’re right. I love Leia guys she speaks the truth and if you plan to make her have a baby Solo be warned she doesn’t want that okay? It’s lots-o-pain and that’s not cool.” Leia smiled and burst out laughing but I could guess that drunken Ani spoke true words. “Same to you about Mara,” Ani pointed at Luke. Ani stood up and put an arm around Leia.

I shrugged, “You’re not wrong Ani.”

“Can Leia and me adopt a baby Wookiee?” Han questioned Anakin whose face lit up.

“Padmé we should adopt a Wookiee baby,” Ani was saying to his wife who sat on the couch.

“You have to take care of it Ani.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

“How long do Muun’s live, Plagueis?” Em turned her attentions to me as I knelt by her father’s chair. Bane still knelt before the Crown Princess who sat in my former apprentice’s hands. I swept my fingers over her forehead and the dark side whispered from beneath her skin.

“Hundreds of years, Conchita. You see, I am over a century old which is not much older than your father who is technically in his nineties but he still looks around sixty. One day you will be a hundred but appear twenty-eight and married to your friend Bane, hmm?” she giggled.

“Bane do you know how to do an Imperial Levee?” the child asked the Sith’ari who took her hand.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“He said he knows how, Dada did you hear?” she asked Sidious.

“I did, Bijou. How about now we get you to rest a bit, hmm? Hold my hand,” he offered her one of his hands as the other rested on her forehead and I felt the darkness take its daughter into a gentle sleep.

“Will she no longer respond to the light side?” I asked Sidious.

“It’s extremely likely that’s the case. Jedi mind tricks have no affect on her and days ago when Skywalker tried to give her some of the light side her body would reject it.” He kissed her forehead, “She is a Sith Princess after all.”

 

Leia

 

“Yes to the Wookiee baby Solo. You must give this girl anything she wants, okay? She’s a princess you know. I found that out when I met her on the Tantive IV,” Ani was saying with an arm around my shoulder still, “You can name your Wookiee son Trek.”

“Maybe we’ll adopt Chewie’s son,” Han said to me.

“Ani I met you on Coruscant two years before Yavin, remember? I came to court to be presented as a Senator,” I corrected, “but I didn’t say anything to you.”

“Right, I knew that. Chewie has a son?”

“His nickname is Lumpy, he’s like nine human years old now. Wookiee’s have children late in life,” Han said, “Malla is raising him back on Kashyyk.”

“We should adopt all the Wookiee’s!” Ani said.

 

Obi-Wan

 

I decided to make a pit stop at the Skywalker house since I couldn’t find Anakin at the Temple after checking all his known hiding places. I docked my speeder on the little landing platform and came up the veranda steps. “Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!” Anakin was chanting my name and I realized he was hammered.

“Anakin it’s not even noon,” I said as I came inside. He was laying on the floor with his head turned to me.

“Well the Empire’s back and I can’t deal,” he replied, “so I’m good now.”

“No you aren’t Ani,” Padmé helped my case, “You’re on the floor.”

“It’s a metaphor for how my life goes,” he told her, “Oh the Sith is going to fuck us up real good now; I’ve been on the Sith I know.”

“I remember,” I said.

“You know, we should make Émilie a Jedi and then she can be a Rebel like we are,” now he was just not making sense.

“She’s too old for training.’

‘So was I. So was Luke and Leia and we’re all Jedi so maybe Em can be a Jedi too,” he explained.

“That’s all fair and good until you realize that the light side has no affect on her anymore,” Luke said, “her body rejects it.”


	34. State Dinners / Second Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with the next installment of HtG! I think with one or two more installments, the whole first book will be available here on Archive! Happy Reading!

Chapter 34

Springtime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

You gave me fortune, you gave me fame, you gave me power in your gods’ name. My comm buzzed and I hit the answer button, “Vorena.” Aura’s voice greeted me.

“Are you watching the cameras in the desert now? If not then I think you should turn the projector on. There are eight of them left and a duel broke out,” I nearly jumped off the couch to turn on the projector that lit up with the image of the Bordali desert lit up and there it was: a magnificent duel to the death before my eyes.

“Oh shit is that my favorite female hopeful? The blond? She’s ruthless and will do anything to get a job done,” I said, “Amery Thierry.”

“Yes that’s her. She’s from Dantooine and her family is well known for being good assassins,” Aura narrated as I watched the blond take her electro-staff and knock her male opponent down. “Are you looking for our assassins to be Emperor’s Hands after your quasi-Jedi is dead?”

“You could say that.”

 

Em

 

That night we were going to stay in Theed since Savvy wanted to present me to her subjects officially and have dinner party. I was dressed in a gold dress that dragged behind me in a train even as Dada carried me through the streets of Theed. When we got to the Palace Savvy gave me a hug once I was put on my feet. “Come look at all the people lined up to see you,” Savvy took my hand that wasn’t in my father’s.

She led me out to the steps of the palace where so many beings were standing on the street and cheering for me. “Some are going to give you flowers, look,” Savvy said as one of the people came up the stairs and he put a blossom in my hair and kissed my hand that had let go of Savvy’s. Other people came up and did the same thing but the gifts ranged from flowers to dresses some people gave me that was really pretty.

I had some good conversations with some of the nice Naboo who gave me gifts and kissed or shook my hand. One lady named Circe gave me some more hairclips shaped like flowers that I loved to wear in my hair but these had jewels in them too and I let her put them in my hair after shaking her hand. My hair was full of flowers now.

“Thanks,” I said to her, “these are so pretty.”

As the crowd waned and dinner was approaching Dada took me back in his arms and put a hand on my forehead and gave me some of the dark side that made me feel warm and I squeezed his hand. “Come now, Bijou, the nice Naboo people have cooked for you,” he carried me back inside the palace with Mama and Savvy.

I was carried into the dining hall of the palace where I noticed some of the people from outside had come to. Dada sat me with him and Mama sat beside us. Dada cast a red blanket over my shoulders that seemed to have come out of thin air it looked like, “How’d you do that?” I asked amazed.

“Sith magic, Bijou, it’s a practice of the ancient Sith that only some still do. I can make things appear and disappear from nowhere. Your beloved friend Bane is the only other being alive who mastered it since he is the Sith’ari.”

 

Padmé 

 

“What the eff?” Ani asked our son as he still lay on the floor of the veranda, “How do you know that?”

“Well she’s the daughter of the most powerful Sith ever and she’s living off his life force so of course by now she’d reject the light side,” Luke said. 

“How can he live for her?” I asked, “Is that possible?”

“Apparently yes.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I sat with Em and fed her bites of the food on her plate as she held my hand. “Don’t you need to eat too Dada?” she asked as I gave her a sip of juice.

“Only sometimes, my sweetest. You see when you fully immerse in the dark side as I have it sustains you so you don’t really need to eat or sleep,” I explained to her softly, “but while you grow and heal you need to eat and sleep to help the little bit of the dark side inside you as I heal you.”

“Can Bane heal me too? Can he help? And Plagueis?” she asked after a bite of food and I sat watching the child as I could sense her lungs taking in and exhaling air and her heart beat at a normal rest pace. I could feel her reach out in the Force to me.

“It’s part of how they serve you, my sweetest. They can help me heal you but they can’t control your internal organs like your heart and lungs like I can.”

“How did you learn that?”

“It’s a very deep secret of the dark side, my sweetest. Hold your breath for a moment for me,” I said and she did but I took control of her lungs and released the air she was holding in. “You see? I can breathe for you.”

“That’s so neat Dada,” she said and kissed my hand.

“It is, isn’t it?”

After the dinner and talking with some influential Naboo I took my gems back to the Theed apartment I still maintained from my days as Senator and I bathed Em and put her in a little nightdress and wrapped a blanket around her. Once she was bathed I took her out onto the deck so we could look at the lights of the city. “Look, all those lights shine tonight in your honor Bijou.” 

“I love you more than any star in the galaxy Dada.”

 

Em

 

The next morning I woke up late, laying in my father’s arms as he sang soft Naboo songs to me. “Good morning my sweetest Émilie,” he kissed my forehead, “I saw you had good dreams last night, hmm?”

“Oh yes Dada. I had very good dreams indeed,’ I said, “What did you do while we slept?”

“I helped your body heal and sang to you all night,” my father said into my hair, “I gave you bits of the dark side as the night wore on. Now let’s go and get you breakfast, hmm?” he lifted Mama and me up and carried us into the little kitchen and set us in the hovering stools by the bar area. “Let me listen to your lungs, my sweetest. Can you take a big deep breath for me like Ani, Bijou?” he said softly to me as he placed a hand on my back.

I did as he said and Mama held my hand as I took deep breaths for Dada. “Your Dada takes such good care of you and me Emmy,” she said.

“He does,” I agreed as I exhaled. “Dada, why do you put your hand on my back and move it to hear my lungs?”

“That’s so very good Émilie,” he said softly kissing my cheeks, “I can hear the dark side in your lungs helping you as I’ve foreseen. And the reason I do that, and med droids do too, is because your lungs have many dimensions so to make sure they’re healthy I listen to your lungs from all those different angles.”

“I love you Dada,” I said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

“As I love you.”

 

Anakin

I was up in the veranda looking at the copy of the same pregnancy book Padmé had given Darra that we had at the apartment when Mara got up; she was the first one up because apparently we were having a sleep in day. “Hey Ani. What’re you reading?” she asked looking over my shoulder.

“So you’re a girl Mara, should I take the fact we have a copy of this book as a subtle hint that Padmé wants another baby?” I asked as Mara went to the coffee. I heard more footsteps and Padmé herself appeared. “You want to have another baby?” I asked her. “I see what you’re doing here.”

“Gods no Ani. I just bought the book to follow along with Darra and Ryoo as they go along in their pregnancies. “

“When’s Ryoo’s baby due?’ I asked.

“Around month seven,” Padmé said, “so in about two months. Sola wants me to come to Varykino for the birth.”

“Good luck with that,” I said, “so she wants to have the baby on Naboo?”

“A lot of Naboo prefer to have their babies on our home-world,” she explained, “it’s almost like a tradition so the whole family can be involved in the birth and celebrate and House Naberrie will certainly celebrate.”

 

Darth Bane

 

When Em and her parents returned from Theed Plagueis and I took he child out into the fields behind the house to give her parents some time to themselves, with the Muun carrying her. “I missed you Bane and you too Plagueis,” she said from his shoulder, “we had a party for us hosted last night.”

“As you should, you are a Crown Princess, Conchita,” the Muun said to her as we sat down. I had one of the servant droids bring her some blue milk.

“It was so much fun, I wish you guys could have been there.”

 

Padmé

 

“Where did you get the notion I wanted a third baby? I already have one of each gender who are technically yet not technically older than me,” I said, “plus Ani you just said you wanted a Wookiee. Maybe we’ll get a dog.”

“FORCE YEAH PADMÉ!” my husband said excitedly, “Let’s do it! Or we can adopt a dog and Chewie’s son too! Can we have Lumpy, Solo?”

“You’ll have to ask Malla, Chewie’s wife.”

“Maybe for Life Day,” I suggested, “but back to the original topic, I got a copy of the book so I didn’t have to steal the Olin’s.” I took a seat on the couch, “And knowing Obi-Wan he has a copy too.”

“Obi-Wan loves his dog; I love Obi-Wan’s dog,” Ani brought back the dog point into the conversation.

“I’m so excited for this guys,” Ani said, “seriously.”

 

Niobi

 

My comm buzzed right as we got to the main bedroom but as my hand went to reach for it Sidious’ hand got it first in a movement I almost missed it was so fast. He pressed the deny button on the comm but then my phone rang so I picked it up, “Skywalker I swear to the gods…”

“Turn on your projector,” Aura’s voice said, “Your protégé Amery is one badass bitch I’ll hand her that. I almost wouldn’t mind if she’s our only new member,” I turned on the projector on the wall facing the bed after hanging up and the desert once again lit up the screen. Sidious set me on the bed after I was changed into that beautiful scarlet robe.

I turned my head to watch as Sidious stood at my side. “Oh you’re going to do exactly what I sensed you were going to do the second you laid me down,” I laughed.

“Would you prefer to sit up, my Empress?” Actually that might be better to see the screen, I thought and I was sat against his velvet robes and his hands that were at my neck now were massaging my shoulders and making the dark side within him enfold me gently as I slumped against him.

“I never understand how hands that can kill an opponent with Force lightening can also be so gentle,” I said as my eyes remained on the screen watching Amery and his left hand left my shoulders and I reached for the support of his right hand. “Gods Sidious it feels amazing.” I said breathlessly and I squeezed his hand that was in mine.

“As I tell our daughter, the dark side is the only side of the Force you’ve been constantly exposed to so that’s the root of the pleasure it gives you and the strength it can grant you. My hands are simply ambassadors to help you receive it,” he leaned in and took my lips with his passionately and my eyes temporarily darted away from the screen to look at Sidious. “The dark side is also helping me get you relaxed,” he said into my hair as I could feel his hand open my loins, giving them very gentle and precise strokes.

“Gods Sidious, I love you,” I said gripping his hand that wasn’t pleasing me. Sidious’ hands looked so delicate but as he gripped mine the strength he had mirrored probably his days as an apprentice was present. He laughed as I inched my body forward against his warm hand.

“Oh Niobi, my Empress, you are unlike anyone in this galaxy; I could say I genuinely love you so very much.”

 

Aura Sing

 

I smiled in delight as I watched Thierry plunge a knife into the throat of one of the final female hopefuls, a Bith. “HELL YEAH!” I shouted at the projector in my hotel room in Zila as I sat eating some pastries I had ordered. I got my comm to call Fett.

“So Fett what do you say to an alliance between the Vorena-Sing faction and yours? We’re in the process of training new recruits and I think if we joined forces we’d have the best faction of assassins ever created,” I proposed.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Aura Sing.”

“Excellent.”

 

Em

 

Plagueis had me sit in Bane’s lap and I laughed as my head barely reached my friend’s chest. Plagueis trailed a hand over my forehead as Bane rubbed my shoulders. “Ah, the dark side loves you, Émilie Rose. It is your humble servant Conchita and working at its very best for you.”

“Plagueis, how can Dada touch my heart and lungs with the dark side without cutting me open?” I asked.

“I’m not quite sure. Your father has unlocked some of the dark side’s deepest secrets to the point where he can create abilities no other Force user has.” 

About an hour of laying outside my parents finally came out and I rose to my feet and ran to my father who gave me kisses on the cheeks before he lifted me off my feet and twirled me as I gave him a hug. I could feel him pumping my heart and he put a hand on my forehead, “I never want to be away from you Dada,” I told him, “I always want to be close to you.”

“That sounds lovely, my Bijou. As long as you live, you will always my little Bijou, hmm?”


	35. The Dark Side's Affection

Chapter 35

Springtime, 7 ABY

Leia

 

Ani got me a spoonful of whatever he had simmering on the stove for dinner. “Is that the stew we had at Tia’s baby shower? It’s good,” I asked, as I tasted it. Ani had asked the Palace cooks for all their recipes to make at home. We were all in the living room enjoying sweet fruit drinks.

“It sure is. See guys, I may not be good at breathing but I can cook,” he said taking a sip of his drink as his tank breathed air into his lungs. Everyone laughed and Padmé turned on the Holo-Net news. There were still little snippets about poor Malastare but now the news was all about re-imperialism.

“I hate the Empire,” Mara said bitterly.

“I think that if you’re not part of the Imperial family or their inner circle you hate it,” Luke said. 

“And they’re not even here on Coruscant right now,” Padmé pointed out, “so who’s running the government?”

“Probably people like Sate Pestage, the Grand Vizier,” I guessed. 

“And they’ll remain on Naboo until Em tells Palpatine she wants to come here,” Ani said returning to his cooking as the doorbell rang and 3PO brought in the whole Kenobi family including their dog. “Hey Obi-Wan come taste my food.”

 

Dooku

 

As youngling classes were ending that day I went to see Yoda, who was teaching the Bear Clan in the veranda area. Jocasta walked beside me as we had left the archives to be run for a moment by the Padawan learners we had who worked there on occasion. “Good night younglings,” Yoda said as we approached.

“Goodnight Master Yoda,” they chorused as one of the Jedi Masters nearby escorted them to the dining hall reserved for younglings. Yoda turned to me once they were gone.

“These last few days have just been a series of ‘what the fuck’ moments,” the Grand Master said, “Everything I’ve worked for is in shambles again.”

“Well the Sith can’t dismantle the Jedi Order,” I said, “they still need us if Telligent is still a concern of theirs.”

“And after he is destroyed?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Gods-damn it.”

 

Em

 

That night I stayed with my parents and I wore one of the gowns that had been given to me by a nice Wookiee senator that was light green and my hair was put in a waterfall with flowers tucked into it and crystals from a planet called Mygeeto that Plagueis had bestowed upon me were in my ears. “Where is Mygeeto?” I wondered.

“It’s a few light years away. It’s a cold planet; I grew up there,” Plagueis said as he put the gems in my ears, “Much colder than Naboo in the wintertime.”

“We should go visit soon.”

“We shall, then,” my Muun friend said and he laid a hand on my forehead.

My father lifted me against and Mama his shoulder and my head rested there and walked us to the main bedroom. “You two are both stunning,” he said as we huddled in the grand Imperial bed with the blankets up to my shoulders and I reached for his hand and kissed it. 

“You are so sweet to Mama and me, Dada,” I said.

“You two are my Imperial gems,” he said kissing my forehead and I reached out in the Force for him and felt the dark side give me a hug and whispered my name. “Sleep now, Bijou,” my father said in my head and I was out.

 

Niobi

Flashback, 0 BBY

 

I collected my three hundred Credits from Rogan as one of his staff droids rounded the bed with a tiny Human person cradled in its arms after they had delivered my placenta (which if left undelivered or not completely delivered could get you very sick) as Em had been whisked away to do all the normal baby tests after I had held her briefly. “Miss Vorena would you like to hold your baby Émilie again?” it asked, “Her tests went great.”

“Of course,” I said as I moved myself up on the bed. The drugs running through me still had a pretty good hold on my lower body so I had Rogan help me out as the droid placed the stunning little baby in my arms again and she had her eyes open now to show me they were a stunning ocean color and her fuzzy hair patches matched my dark brown color.

Émilie was only minutes old but I could swear on my life that she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. “She looks nothing like you,” Rogan said as he had some droids get baby formula for Émilie.

“Hey she has my hair apparently but you’re right.”

“Do you think that she gets her facial traits from the Emperor’s family whomever they were?” my friend asked.

“That seems like the most logical explanation.”

“Do you think he’ll ever take an interest in her and wish to meet her? How much did he know of this particular experiment?”

“My guess is that since he was the one who ordered it, a good bit. And maybe one day he’ll meet her but for now I’m not sure.”

 

Aura Sing

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

I woke up in my room at the motel in Zila at sometime between eight and nine hundred hours and buzzed Niobi on comm. “I’ve got a quick question for you,”

“Would it be problematic if I save Thierry from the desert?” I asked my friend as I still lay in the motel bed.

“No, I’ve already thought she was going to be the sole winner of our little game,” Niobi said, “and it’s probably best we remain a small faction anyway. You know what’s happened when other factions let in too many members.”

“Perfect. I’ll leave to go get her soon and then we’ll report to headquarters in the Imperial City.”

“Perfect. I’ll call you later in the day to speak to you over hologram.”

 

Em

 

I woke up to hearing the bells ring below the estate and my father holding me close to him. Mama was laying on his other side and his hand came to my forehead as I felt the dark side give me the familiar soft hug and whisper Princess Émilie of the Sith as it touched me gently. I giggled and inched closer to it.

Dada laughed and he sat me up in his lap and began to work at my neck. Mama sat up in the bed with us too. “I can feel the little bit of the dark side inside you loving on you Bijou. I can hear what it whispers to you. The dark side would never hurt you because it recognizes you are the Sith Princess of legend, destined to marry the Sith’ari.”

“That’s Bane! How does it love on me?’

“It gives you little hugs and kisses, Bijou. As you get older and can have more of it, it will love on you more because it knows you are its Mistress.”

“Can it love on Mama too when she’s in the Force?”

“It can, as a matter of fact.”

“Mama did you hear that?” I asked her, “The dark side can love on you too. What it does is it gives you hugs and whispers to you. It knows my name, I heard it.”

“Of course it knows your name, my sweetest. It has known about you since the prophecy of the Sith Princess was made long ago.” I gripped my father’s hand.

 

Mara Jade

 

I woke up in the guest room of the apartment and got out of bed and threw on a housecoat I kept here. The room was basically mine since I got privilege over Han because I happened to be like a second daughter to Ani already and Han didn’t really care since most nights he went home.

When I got up Ani was up with Leia, both drinking coffee. I could hear Anakin’s tank breathe for him. “Morning guys,” I said as I got me a cup of coffee. As I sat down Luke came into the room and I smiled at him and he gave me a hello kiss.

“Ooh Mara’s in love with Luke!” Ani called out and I laughed as I took a seat on the couch next to Luke.

“I thought you knew that Ani,” I joked with him, “I do stay over here a lot and hang out with him.” Holy gods did I just prove Ina right? Fuck. 

“I thought you just liked my jokes.”

“You’re pretty funny Ani,” I told him, “But I like Luke too.”

 

Aura Sing

 

I took Amery Thierry to the spaceport in Zila after rescuing her from the wastes and leaving the others to fight it out till they all died, “Welcome to the Vorena-Sing Faction,” I said as we landed at the spaceport to board a commercial freighter bound for the Imperial City since Niobi had flown the Vorena Rage back.

“So Vorena is the Empress now is she? I have heard things about her that she is romantically linked to the Chancellor who recently became Emperor again?”

“She is but she’s still the founding leader of the faction since she was responsible for the death of the previous leader.”

“I see. Am I the only hopeful to have passed the test?”

“That’s correct. The rest did not exhibit the potential and ruthlessness you do. Vorena and I hope to keep the faction small and elite and we believe you’ll be a nice addition, Thierry.”

“Thank you Madame Sing.”

“When we reach Coruscant I will show you headquarters and our resources and Vorena will be contacting us.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“Can we just lay here all day Dada?” my daughter asked as I laid us back in the bed with her and her mother’s heads against me. I kissed her forehead as she looked out the main bedroom’s windows that offered scenery of mountains and greenery that seemed almost painted.

“Why of course, Bijou, if it is your Imperial wish,” I said and she giggled and squeezed my hand as I placed a bit more of the darkness inside her. “Is the dark side still kissing you?” I asked softly.

“Oh yes Dada, It is.”

“And it will for the rest of your life,” I said as I lifted her small body into my arms, “Let’s get you and your mother into a bath so at least you both can change into another nightdress,” I carried Niobi (whom I knew honestly wouldn’t care if I washed her) on my other side, both of them light as feathers.

 

Ina

 

I got to sleep in that day as my acquaintance Hermione Bagwa, who was a Human waitress who was a few years younger than me and worked at a place called Dex’s Diner that was in the way under levels of the city, had offered to take a shift at my diner. I accepted her offer even though I had enough droids to staff the place because I knew she could use the money.

Today Mara had invited me to the upper levels to hang with her and her beau Luke so I decided to bring chocolates to the family because we Twi’leks gave gifts to strangers upon first meeting. When I first met Mara over a decade ago I gave her a basket of assorted fruit.

I took my personal speeder, a one seated newer model I had bought a few weeks ago, to the upper levels and flew to the address Mara gave me. Apparently Luke had a wealthy family if he lived in the Senate apartments or one of his family members was a Senator. I had assumed that Jedi lived in that big temple place and not fancy apartments but who knew? When I got there a droid docked my speeder for me and escorted me up to one of the top floors of the building.

“Someone here for Miss Mara Jade,” it announced when I was at the door. A Human female who had dark hair and a soft face opened the door. She was dressed in a pretty peach dress robe and her hair was pulled back. “Hi, you must be Ina, I’m Luke’s mother Padmé.”

“I’ve heard wonderful things from Mara,” I said as I was led in, “I brought some chocolates in thanks for hosting me.” Padmé took them from me as Mara got up and hugged me (I was one of the few beings she didn’t question if I hugged her).

“Oh my Force I love Twi’leks,” one of the males who wasn’t Luke said. He had shoulder length brown-blond hair and eyes that mirrored Luke’s blue. “Your species has such pretty skin colors and lekku.”

“Thanks,” I said to him, “I’m Ina. Who are you?”

“Anakin.”

“You flatter my species and me with your compliments, Anakin.”

 

Niobi

 

After my joint bath with my daughter I was put into a vivid red gown that went to the floor and had ripples at the bottom of the skirt and on the sleeves. Sidious himself, to my surprise, did my hair in a style where some of my hair was pulled back and the rest fell in ringlets.

Em was put into one of her prettiest nightdresses and her hair was delicately braided. When we were both ready Sidious carried her into the main room and I walked at his side. He sat on the throne with our daughter who held his hand.

I sensed Damask come up behind me, “I can sense his touch lingering on your skin. Did he bathe his Empress as well?”

“It’s a shame my daughter loves you Damask,” I hissed in a low voice, “or I’d snap your neck right here.”


	36. New Friends and Recruits

Chapter 36

Springtime, 7 ABY

Em

 

I sat with my father looking at the view from the living room of the house. His chair could turn directions so we faced the mountains and lush green fields below. On the side of my father’s throne there were little buttons. “What are those for?” I wondered.

“They can contact people in the house if we need something,” he explained as one of his hands rubbed one of my spine discs as I sat against him even though I wasn’t sitting big and straight as he called it. My nerves melted as he rubbed my back and he kissed my cheek.

“Is it because we have a Force bond my muscles respond to you Dada?” I asked him as he switched me so I lay my head on his shoulder like a pillow.

“You are so very smart Émilie Rose,” he said and kissed my cheek, “through our Force bond your body systems can send me little messages to let me know if you are sick or not. Isn’t that very interesting?”

 

Anakin

 

“I love the different colors Twi’leks are,” I told Padmé as we all sat talking with Ina, our new Twi’lek friend. 

“You can tell Ina that Ani, she’ll appreciate it I’m sure,” Padmé told me, “Twi’leks are a gentle species so they’ll think you’re very nice.”

“Your skin is a pretty purple Ina,” I told her.

“Thanks Anakin, that’s very sweet of you,” she smiled graciously, “I know of a Twi’lek Jedi named Aayla Secura so maybe you know her?”

“She is a Jedi Master! I know her!”

“I thought you might; I met her once when she stopped by my diner for some Jedi business as I recall. She seemed quiet and sweet.”

“She’s very nice.”

 

Aura Sing

 

Thierry and I arrived in the Imperial City in the mid morning rush and we were immediately put into an air taxi that took us to the high rise that served as HQ for the faction now. “I’ll arrange for your new apartments to be ready by this afternoon,” I said as I unlocked the door to my place.

“Thank you Madame Sing,” Thierry said as she lowered her hood to reveal her blond hair in a tight bun. “Will Empress Vorena call today?”

“Probably. I spoke to her yesterday and she said so. She’ll need to educate you on our latest target after all.”

“Who is it?”

“A rouge Jedi named Lorov Saul.”

“The same as the man who orchestrated the recent Malastare attacks? Are we working for the Jedi? I thought Vorena distrusts the Jedi.”

“She does; that’s why we’re killing him first. You don’t have to be a Jedi in this gods-damn galaxy to win glory.”

 

Em

 

I laughed as Dada levitated me above him. He was standing in front of the chair and I had my arms out like a bird and was laughing. When he settled me into his grasp I said, “That was so fun Dada!” He laughed before kissing my forehead and his free hand rested on my neck where my blood beat.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said sitting us back down in the chair as BB-3 rolled into the room and beeped enthusiastically as she rolled to my side. I reached out a hand and put it on her head. “Look who came to see you, Bijou.”

“Hi BB-3!” I said excitedly and leaned to place a kiss on her dome. She beeped in what seemed to be a loving way.

“She loves you, my sweetest.”

“Can she, Dada?’

“She is programmed to be able to do just that and care for you and play with you,” he said, “She is very loyal to you.”

“I’m so glad to have friends of so many species.”

“Yes you have a lot of people, a whole galaxy in fact, that adores you. Do you remember that phrase I once used about ‘hanging the galaxy’? You hang the galaxy for so many, especially your mother and me.” I squeezed his hand and I felt the dark side kiss my skin.

“The dark side is kissing me again Dada!” I said to him excitedly, “Does it only kiss me since I’m a Sith Princess?”

“It gives you very special love, yes.”

 

Luke

 

I got Ina a cup of coffee as Anakin was asking questions of her about what it was like to be a Twi’lek as she sat on one of the couches in the veranda. “What is it like to be a human, Anakin? May I ask you that? It’s pretty much the same to be a Twi’lek.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we are very similar species biologically as I’ve come to realize.”

“If he starts to ask a lot of questions and it annoys you just tell him to stop,” Padmé said, “He’s fragile and sometimes just gets excited about new people, especially other species. They fascinate him.”

“He’s fine,” Ina said, “I appreciate the interest. A lot of other beings take interest in the Twi’leks so I understand.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Émilie laughed when I kissed her forehead and she moved her head on my shoulder and my fingers trailed to her forehead and indeed she was right; the dark side was whispering into her skin and loving on her. I pushed one of the buttons on the side of the throne to get Uma on her comm to get Em some of her tea.

Uma brought Em her tea and kissed her forehead before leaving. “You see? So many beings love you and take so much joy in being a part of your Imperial life my sweetest,” I said giving her a sip of the Cassius tea that was infused with Sith healing potions that had been sweetened for her. “Myself, Mama, Bane, Plagueis, the Skywalker’s, BB-3, Uma, even Mas Amedda and Sly Moore.” As she drank her tea I put a finger to her pulse on her neck.

“That’s so sweet of all them, and you and Mama too,” my daughter said and I kissed her forehead and put a hand on her back. 

“Can you do your big breaths like Ani for me so I can listen to your lungs?” I asked of my child softly and I gave her my other hand as she mimicked the sound of the tank that cycled air into and out of Anakin’s damaged lungs. She laughed at the sounds she was making, “That’s so very good Bijou.”

“I wish one day Ani would have good lungs. I offered him mine but he said he couldn’t take them Dada.”

“He was right; your lungs are much to little for him. Deep breath again, my sweetest,” I said moving my hand.

“Could he have someone like Luke’s lungs?”

“He could, if Luke wanted to donate one to him.”

 

Niobi

 

“I see you made it back,” I said to my best friend whose face appeared on the portable holoprojector in my hand. She was standing with Amery Thierry who had on simple clothes and her hair pulled behind her. “Congratulations, Thierry.”

“Thank you Your Majesty. Madame Sing was just informing me of Lorov Saul and your desire for his head.”

“Yes I do hate Jedi for the most part but weak Jedi are worse in my book and despite his attempt at Malastare Saul knows nothing of true fear. What do you know of the Order of the Sith Lords Thierry?”

“Not as much as I possibly should, Your Majesty.”

“Aura, do you have a way to get information on the Sith for our novice here?”

“You forget I was once a Jedi initiate my friend,” she said, “I still have my card that grants access to the Temple, all I have to do is reactivate it.”

“And how is that accomplished?”

“I have my means, I assure you,” she smiled, “I’ll have that done today and start Thierry’s education.”

 

Ki-Adi Mundi 

I was surprised out of my stars when Aura Sing, a former Jedi initiate who had trained with me briefly before being apprenticed to An’ya Kuro, called me. Since Aura’s resignation from the Order before the Clone Wars I had not heard from her until now, all I knew was that she was now an assassin. “Master Mundi,” the holographic image of her smiled, “it’s been a long time.”

“It certainly has Aura. What might I do for you? I hear the faction you’re working with currently is interested in helping us catch Darth Telligent.”

“We are. That’s exactly why I’m calling. I was wondering if the Archives have any books on the history of the Sith Order.”

“We might, I’d have to put you in touch with one of the Archive Masters.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“It has been certainly good to hear from you again, Aura.”

 

Em

Flashback, earlier 7 ABY

 

As I breathed in the air that made me sleepy through the mask over my nose doing big breaths like Ani one of my hands tried to reach for my father’s hand but it never moved despite me telling it to and my father was whispering gentle words to me, “Big breaths like Ani, Bijou. Listen to his tank. Yes, that’s it, good. Look at me Émilie. Good.” I had just enough time to find Dada, who smiled, before my eyes closed and I lost this galaxy as I fell into a dream galaxy.

In the dream galaxy I was sitting in the back gardens of my beloved lake house in my father’s arms, and I knew I was already happy in this dream. “I tried to reach for you as I was going to sleep in real life Dada,” I said squeezing his hand, “I like that air I was breathing.”

“Did you notice it smelled of your favorite flowers?”

“Oh yes! How did you get the medicine to smell like my favorite flower Dada?” I asked as I looked at the mountains and the bright Naboo sky. “How does it keep me asleep?”

“I had it specially made for you, my sweetest,” he said kissing my forehead as the Naboo sun shone down on my skin, “What it does is it paralyzes your body and nerves so you can’t feel the little cuts I’m making or me taking out what needs to be taken out.” I looked down and noticed I was in the same blue gown as I was in now in the real galaxy. My hair was braided to the side and looked really pretty. I squeezed his hand.

“In this dream galaxy I can’t feel the surgery?”

“You can’t feel it in the real galaxy either, Bijou,” he explained softly and I was fascinated by his words. He laid us back so we could examine the sky.

“I love you Dada, I’m so glad you came here.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, springtime 7 ABY

 

That night Plagueis and Bane put my daughter to bed, with my former Master carrying the little duplicate of me in his slender arms and speaking in the Muun tongue to her. Once they had put her down Niobi and I were the last awake in the house and we sat in the main bedroom on the hearth of the fireplace after I had easily carried her there. Niobi was dressed in the scarlet robe I had given her befitting an Empress and she wore on her head a simple crown made of red gems.

“Tonight I believe is the night, my Empress. I have used the darkness to make you well enough to enjoy our feral pleasures but we must be gentle,” I said and kissed her neck after a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she teased me as her hands rested on my shoulders and I freed her from the fabric but kept her warm with my hands and the bond she linked into with my lips. I could feel that she was ready but I wanted to still take precious time with her.

“You tease me so,” I laughed as I moved my hand that she did not hold to her slick entrance and slipped into warmth carefully and I felt her warm and seeping love fluid. She was so loose she didn’t even clench around my hand as I took to murmuring soft Naboo words of endearment into her hair as her head fell onto my shoulder. “You are magnificent, Niobi.”

“Oh gods Sidious. Keep doing this,” the words were laced with her rising passion and I kept an eye on her breaths through the Force.

“As you wish, my Empress.”

 

Jocasta Nu

 

Master Mundi had asked me earlier in the day to help him comply information for a friend of his who was not a Jedi, but of the assassin clan that I had heard the Council had been working with. I had been working on his request since he had come with it to me in the late afternoon. Nightfall had not stopped me even as the Padawan volunteers I had in the Archives went to their dorms for the night.

The thing that did stop me, however, was a hand on the back of my neck inches below the bun my white hair was in. I used the Force and I sensed Dooku so I turned and smiled. Master Yoda was with him, sitting in a hover-chair. “No,” Dooku was saying firmly to the Grand Master as I turned, “You’re crazy.”

“One day I swear I’ll smack the living shit out of you, Dooku. All I want is to see that holocron.”

“Which one?” I spoke up.

“The Sith one we have,” he responded without his syntax, “Dooku won’t let me see it despite the fact I’m Grand Master of this gods-damn Order.”

“That’s because it’s a decoy, Yoda,” Dooku told him, “The Sith have the real one; we don’t.”

“Are you shitting me?”


	37. I See What's Mine And Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer you guys woo hoo! Anyway, I'm going to just go ahead and finish out posting HtG as a gift for y'all! Enjoy and keep hitting up the story and comment!

Chapter 37

Springtime, 7 ABY

Anakin

 

That night I did sandwiches and fried potatoes to go with them and a soup. Ina my new Twi’lek friend was having dinner with us so I got her plate for her, then Leia’s, Padmé’s, and Mara’s before letting the guys get their own. “You seriously didn’t have to do this for me Anakin,” Ina said.

“I do this every night practically,” I said.

“He had a near conniption when he first met me,” Mara said smiling at me, “He loves new people.”

“I’m outgoing,” I agreed with her sending a smile her way.

 

Em

Flashback, earlier 7 ABY

 

Before Dada said we could go home, I spent some time after I woke up in the hospital room lying in his arms on my back. The room had arrangements of all kinds of flowers that had pretty colors that I liked to look at. Mama sat beside my hovering bed and held my hand and some desserts like pudding were brought in for me by some nice droids. Plagueis stood by the head of my bed and Ani had left. “Can you feel anything below right here, Bijou?” my father asked me softly as he lightly traced his hand over my middle. I shook my head.

“No. Is that bad Dada?” I asked concerned but my father quieted my fears with kisses on my hair, soft words and the Force.

“No, it is very good Émilie, my Bijou. Right now I have you on a potion I designed that helps eliminate pain wherever it senses the signals in your brain are being sent to.” He gave me a bite of pudding. 

“You made a potion, Dada?” I asked, amazed and wondering how but then again Dada was so smart.

“I’ve made many of potions in my time,” he said softly, “and this one can be given through a sweet flavored drink.” His hand swept over my forehead and then rested on my heart. 

“How did I fall asleep?”

“Do you remember taking big breaths like Ani? Some medicine made to put beings into a deep sleep entered your lungs because you breathed it in and it paralyzed your muscles and bones as well as your senses for me.”

“Do we get to go home soon?” I asked.

“In a few hours, my sweetest. When I feel you’re stable enough to move we will go home and I will carry you.”

 

Niobi

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

At this point I highly doubted I was breathing on my own. My breaths were calm and controlled as Sidious drove in to me with all of the passion he could as he trailed my body with his lips. “You have so many bruises on your skin, ma joie, but they show how much of a fighter you are,” he put his lips to one of the green bruises on my arms and I watched it fade.

“How can you…oh gods Sidious I love you…do that?” I got out my coherent question after a brief interruption brought on by my own pleasure had made me lose my train of thought. I could feel in our Force bond Sidious giving me bits of the dark side that seemed to fold me into its figurative arms.

“Does it not please you, my Empress? Would you prefer to have bacta heal you? I’m not sensing such in your mind.” A gentle kiss was bestowed on my lips.

“No gods Sidious, it’s amazing. I’m just curious as to how you do it.”

“I have created powers with the Force that are specific to me and thus I am the only one who can summon them. This is one of those,” he kissed my lips, passionately, “Gods Niobi I do not think there are enough words in Imperial Basic to tell you how much I love you.”

“Sidious…”

“It seems to me that you, like our daughter, respond so well to the dark side when you’re with me in the Force bond,” he said as he pushed from inside my body and I lurched my body towards his and he laughed and caught me as he sat us up after withdrawing himself from within me and replacing himself with a warm hand that gave me delicate strokes that I felt even through my love fluids. “You never have clenched tonight.”

“Do I normally?” I laughed.

“I’m working on it; teaching you there is no need to clench with me,” he kissed my neck. “You’re doing well, my apprentice.”

 

Padmé 

 

Ina was a lovely dinner guest and she stayed with us for dessert and dessert wines. I was wondering if she was going to stay the night, which would be lovely since I could put her with Mara in Mara’s room. “Sure,” Ina accepted when I asked her, “thank you Senator.”

“We love having Mara here and any friend of hers is welcome,” I said as I sipped my wine after changing the filters in Anakin’s tank. 

“OH FORCE YEAH!” my Ani called out excitedly, “this is exciting.”

“Hey Anakin,” Ina asked, “Can I ask about your tank? I was admiring it and I like the silver color it is.” The questions made me think back to the X-ray image I saw of Anakin’s lungs and how scars mostly covered them.

“I had bad lung damage,” Ani told her, “I used to wear a suit that helped me breathe but after Endor I didn’t have to. Were you for the Rebellion back then?”

“I had no love for the Empire I can tell you that,” Ina said, “and I’m not too hot for this new Empire either.”

“I have a Star Destroyer from the Empire I kept called the Executor. I just installed drink machines in it.”

“That sounds awesome.”

 

Niobi

 

I could feel my love fluids spill into Sidious’ gentle hands and I wasn’t sure to apologize for that or not. “No,” he said softly as he read my mind, “Gods you are so perfect, even down to the fluid releasing itself from you now. Never apologize for your perfection,” he took my lips and gently pushed his fingers on my delicate loins and I was yet amazed at how these same gentle hands could kill with Force lightening in mere minutes.

There was nothing I could do; I was too overwhelmed by my own passion. Sidious knew this and the words he murmured in soft Naboo I couldn’t understand but it soothed me, as did his other hand that rested upon my forehead. “Sidious…”

“Just lay here against me,” he said gently and my body couldn’t resist his touch that seemed to make me leak more. “Good, good.” It seemed to me that the fact that I was spilling all over him did not faze him in the slightest. “Oh no, I’ve dealt with much worse than something as trivial as this.” He took my lips.

“I really would love some tea,” I said.

“I’ll get that for you,” he waved a hand and there it appeared before my very eyes: two cups and my cup was already infused with sugar. Sidious lifted my head for a sip the sweetened tea. “Tea as you requested, my Empress.”

“Are you still going to…?”

“Of course,” he kissed my lips again passionately as his hand started back up within me and I buried my head into his shoulder and I sighed. “Gods Niobi I love you.”

“Oh Sidious I love you,” I said into his shoulder and his free hand stroking my hair and forehead.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

The next morning I went to get Émilie up and she laughed as I conjured a purple flower to tuck into her hair. “Sith magic!” she said excitedly as I lifted her from the bed and carried her into her bathroom and put her in a bath and conjured more flowers, this time in a vase, for her.

“This is one of the secrets of the Force only I know how to unlock,” I said as I knelt to wet and wash her curls, “I can make things appear out of thin air like the flowers you see here in the vase.”

“You can do anything, I think so,” she said and squeezed my hand as I rinsed the suds in her hair away and kissed her forehead as I helped her to her feet. She held onto one of my hands as I bathed her, “Do you know what I want Dada?”

“Name it, Bijou.”

“After my bath I want to go lay in the fields,” she said, “May we?”

“Of course,’ I said as I washed the soap away from her body and wrapped her in a warm towel. Once she was dried off I put her into an elegant dress of soft material that was silver and light blue that ruffled at the bottom and wrapped her curls in a simple crown braid and put a blue-jeweled tiara on her head.

“Perfect Dada.”

 

Luke

 

Mara and Ina got up that morning after I had been up for a few minutes. R2 was with Padmé and me. “I’d love to have a wardrobe like yours, Senator,” she said. Padmé had on a complex looking nightdress and her hair done in buns behind her.

“Thanks,” she grinned as 3PO brought her some coffee and I heard the sound of a tank making noises like breaths as Ani came in, his tank rolling behind him. He sat beside Padmé and put an arm around her like I had an arm around Mara. 

“What’s the plan today Skywalker family?” he asked. “We should get Leia and ask her opinion.”

“Let Leia sleep Ani, she’ll be up soon,” Padmé said. 

“Is there something wrong with Leia? We can call some med droids,” Anakin offered almost getting up but my mother stopped him.

“Sit. Leia’s just sleeping in.”

 

Em

 

My father carried me out to the gardens behind the house. He kissed my forehead and I squeezed his hand tightly. “Here we are Bijou,” he sat with me in his lap. “You live in the prettiest part of all Naboo.”

“We do!”

He then knelt behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. “Will you let me work on your shoulders, my sweetest?” he said softly kissing my forehead and I nodded. His hands were so gentle and helped me relax my muscles as I fell against him and he put me in his lap. “It’s all right Émilie,” he soothed, “I have you.”

I nodded as Plagueis came outside and knelt at my side and bowed a hand to me. My Bane came too and kissed my forehead before taking over for my father who took one of my hands and massaged one of my temples with his free hand and his hand on my temple gave me some of the familiar dark side.

“You’re doing so very well sweetheart,” Bane said and I giggled. “Did you know that we Sith healers adore treating you?”

“Really?”

“Oh Bijou we Sith Lords are your humble servants,” my father said and kissed my head and I laughed as the dark side gave me a kiss.

Princess Émilie of the Sith.

 

Anakin

 

A comm buzzed and I picked up, not knowing whose it was. “Skywalker,” I recognized the voice of Niobi Vorena (who was Empress now like what the hell). 

“This is Anakin,” I corrected as if my last name wasn’t the same as Luke’s.

“Where’s my Jedi? I need to ask him a thing or two,” she asked. 

Luke sighed and held out his hand and I gave it to him. “Force damn it Vorena if you’re want to torment me you’re going to have to get your ass to the Capitol.”

“Aw you’re so not menacing Skywalker,” she laughed, “and what loyal subject speaks to an Empress like that?” 

“What do you want, Your Majesty?” Luke sighed.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

In Em’s mind I could hear her thoughts wish for me to hold her in my arms so I took her from Bane as Niobi emerged dressed in a deep blue long robe. She knelt and kissed Em’s cheeks that had little lavender beauty marks painted on them and I kissed her hair. Niobi took our daughter’s hand in hers and smiled.

“Would you do your big breathing for me?” I asked her very softly. She gave the hand she held of mine a squeeze.

I could use the dark side to reach into her little lungs and monitor them as they released air and I murmured Naboo words into her hair and her replica of my eyes never left my face. “Good, good, good Bijou. Yes, that’s very good, hold my hand,” I whispered these words to her and I was quite certain she was not familiar with the Naboo dialect but still the words calmed her.

“Are my lungs okay?” she asked with the concern of a child. I felt her thoughts flicker with worry but I easily quieted her.

“They are working just perfectly,” I comforted her, “I promise.”

“Okay Dada.”


	38. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

Chapter 38

Springtime, 7 ABY

Yoda

 

“So that holocron right there, right fucking in front of my eyes, is a fake?” I lowered my voice so only Dooku could hear me as I sat in my hover-chair the next day after that big shock that even I had not seen coming. In the Archives now Madame Jocasta was at the main desk and some Jedi were conducting research. “Why the hell should I even trust you?”

“Because there was a point in time I was a Sith Lord if you recall,” Dooku made a good point, damn it.

“I see your point. So where is the true holocron then?”

“I’d assume Darth Sidious has it in his possession if you want my guess,” he replied, “I don’t think Telligent is capable of breaking into the Archives without us knowing.”

“Can anyone do that?” I asked.

“Generally, no.”

 

Em

 

When we came back inside my father sat me on his lap and I held a triangular shaped thing in my hands. It was gold and burgundy in color and it seemed to be metallic with symbols carved into the metal that I didn’t know. “What is it?” I asked Dada, “It’s pretty.”

“It’s a recording of ancient Sith knowledge, Bijou and it rightfully belongs to you because of your destiny,” he said, “This was lost to us for over many years but your Mama recovered it from the Jedi who had it in their archives. I was about thirty when the Jedi took it.”

“They took it over sixty standard years ago?” I asked, remembering Dada had once said he was much older than he looked to be.

“Yes, and kept it at the Temple until your mother took it back for you so you can learn Sith knowledge one day from ancient Sith and newer ones as well. But for now it can be a pretty artifact you have,” he kissed my head.  
“It opens then?”

“It does, Bijou, look,” he put his hands on top of mine on it and the object opened before my very eyes. On the inside the device it glowed red and with a wave of his hand Dada closed it again. “One day you will be strong enough to open it.”

“Really?”

“Oh I have foreseen it, and within it you can record your own messages for others to see in the future.”

 

Niobi

 

“I’m just so done,” Damask said as I told him about stealing the holocron known as the Telos Holocron, a database in itself for Sith. Sidious was playing with it with Em and showing it to her as I stood in the kitchen “Gods why couldn’t you’ve been born earlier? How many years before Yavin were you born again?”

“Twenty-six, I was four when the Clone Wars started. My parents were killed in a civil war on Bordal a year later and my friend Rogan’s parents raised me from there. I joined Slain at seventeen, went rouge at twenty-five when I was six months pregnant. And you know the rest.”

“How the fuck did you steal that from the Jedi?” he wondered, “I thought they had security at their sanctuary.”

“They do, but there are ways to get past it. I kill beings for a living, Damask. I’m bound to have tricks up my figurative sleeve”

“When I don’t hate you Vorena, I must say you are a badass.”

“You admit it even when you hate me.”

 

Uma

 

I brought Princess Émilie some of the tea the Emperor had made daily with some sort of potion to help his daughter heal after her operation. My little mistress smiled as I placed the tea by her; she was always a sweet child and I was glad to be in her service. “Thanks Uma!” the Crown Princess said.

Despite being an Imperial heiress Princess Em was a very kind to every being of every species she met and I liked serving her. “You’re welcome lovely. Anything else I might do for you?” I asked, still kneeling before her as she sat on the Emperor’s lap. My simple golden robe trailed behind me as I knelt.

Sometimes I’d play with Princess Em; sometimes I’d bathe her when the Emperor or Lord Damask or Lord Dessel could not. When the Emperor had no time I picked out the Princess’ clothes but after the declaration of the Empire I did less of this, as it seemed the Emperor’s full attentions were on his daughter.

 

Niobi

Flashback, 0 BBY

 

The night of Em’s birth I was pacing and dancing on the floor of my hospital room, my legs returned to me fully and my child was sleeping in a floating bassinet, listening to some trashy pop music I had on my personal device for some reason or another. I had in ear speakers and I lip-synched the words to the song. I was still dressed in my green birthing dress with a housecoat over it and my curls were in a simple braid.

And gods did I wish I was dancing on Gog and Hoole’s corpses. I had lied to Rogan about where they were: neither were in an Imperial prison because for that they’d need to still be alive. And it seemed both had been assassinated recently. I vaguely wondered if the Emperor being all powerful as he apparently was knew exactly why two of his best scientists were not to be heard of. 

I had one of my hands on the pole attached to the lines that have me drugs if I needed and monitored my vitals. I noticed that due to my dancing my vitals had jumped up and that caused one of the droids to rush in. “Are you all right Miss Vorena?”

“Perfect, thank you,” I said pausing my song, “just exercising my legs.”

“Of course,” it said and left after checking on Em, who had been asleep for about an hour now. It was late in Zila and none of the lights of the city shone now. I resumed the song and sent a message to Aura replying to her asking how I was after childbirth. I’m all right, how are you?

I thought about calling Rogan but he might be asleep or rush out here concerned I was dying so I thought better of it so I called Aura. “And? Was it hell?”

“It wasn’t bad once they gave me these wonder drugs that are wonderful things so that made it so much easier. I barely felt her coming out. I had to like touch her head and see for myself that she was actually crowning and getting out.”

“Seriously?”

“Would I bantha-shit you?”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

After the handmaiden Uma was dismissed I conjured a blanket for Em and repositioned her so she could lay with her head on my shoulder. She laughed and squeezed my hand, “What does the holocron have in? Secrets?”

“Ancient Sith secrets, my sweetest. Some of the deepest and oldest secrets of the dark side are in that database and that database was created by the Sith of ancient times to belong to the Sith Princess of prophecy,” I said into her hair as she looked out at the mountains. “All the Sith will serve you for as long as you live.”

“Even you Dada?”

“Especially me, my Bijou. You have been my number one priority since you and your mama came to live with me,” I kissed her little hand that had her nails painted a peach color. “I don’t think even your beloved friend Bane can love you as immensely as I do.”

“I’m so happy we live with you Dada. You are my favorite person in the galaxy along with Mama. And I get to be the baby of the family forever since I can’t have a baby but that’s okay,” she squeezed my hand, “it was best for me.”

“Yes it was Bijou, it was my best option to stop your bleeding. You will be the only Imperial heiress in the galaxy and no one can displace you. You will be my Bijou for as long as we live.”

“There is a Jedi who is having a baby, she has red hair I think but I’m not sure of her name. She is a friend of Senator Padmé I think. Can Jedi have baby Jedi?”

“They apparently can, Bijou.”

 

Em

I laughed as my father kissed my head and snuggled me close to him so I could hear his heart beat. His hand that I did not hold was rubbing the back of my neck before giving me another sip of the tea with the Sith potion in it. “Did you remember the bacta we put on your stitches, my Bijou? Did you know that I made that particular sort of bacta just for you, my Émilie?” 

I looked at him amazed. I was so amazed at all that my father could do and wished I’d be as powerful as he was one day. “How did you do that Dada? Sith magic?” I squeezed his hand and I felt the dark side kiss me. Plagueis came and knelt beside the throne and he kissed my right hand.

“Exactly, Bijou. You are going to make a great Lady of the Sith one day my sweetest,” he ruffled my hair gently. He waved his hand a little and then my hair was covered in flowers tucked skillfully into it. “Sith magic can do a lot,” he said into my hair as Mama came to sit on Dada’s lap too and he kissed her neck. Dada shifted me to his left and his lips swept over my forehead, “My Imperial gems.”

I was thinking about falling asleep when Uma brought me out some bread spread with marmalade made from fruits. “Does this have Sith healing powers Dada?” I asked my father. 

“Perhaps it does, maybe everything you’ve been eating since your operation has healing powers for you.”

 

Anakin

Force Vision, date possibly early 8 ABY

 

“WHAT THE EFF?” I screamed as I looked up from wiping sweat of Darra’s face and making corny jokes to her as she writhed below me and screamed too. At the door stood the Chancellor (Emperor excuse me) with a tall Muun called Damask and I nearly threw up. Beside her Obi-Wan knelt trying to keep her calm and on her other side Luke was laying next to her trying to give her some of the light.

This was a bad day for Master Che to have been called away unexpectedly. “Lord Vader calm yourself,” he said almost impassively as he signaled to the Muun. Darra screeched again and Padmé knelt beside me with a big-capped syringe in her hand. “I thought she didn’t want drugs,” I told my wife.

“Listen to her, Ani. She’ll thank me,” she handed the syringe to the Muun and I felt like I was watching all this as a movie, not really here. Obi-Wan was saying soft words to calm Darra and Siri had just pushed Ferus forward. “Are we counting to three or…?”

“Roll her towards Luke so it can go into her spinal nerves,” Obi-Wan said and Padmé comforted the whimpering Jedi as she rolled her towards our son. 

“This is nowhere near how I imagined this day to go,” Luke said.

Same, bro, same. 

 

Niobi

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

The day turned into dusk and then into night quickly and soon I had found myself in a joint bath with my daughter. Sidious stood at his full height in all his Imperial regality holding the washcloth and he alternated bathing me and our daughter with the warm cloth in one of his hands as his other held Émilie’s, “Both my ladies are so tall I must stand up to be able to bathe you both.”

“Mama,” Em turned her head to me, “you don’t have a scar that matches me on your tummy. I thought your baby machine was gone.”

“It is my sweetest, but your mama has her scar deep inside her and only few have seen it,” Sidious said lovingly to her and I knew Sidious knew the exact location of this scar and I remembered the electricity of his fingers gently stroking it. He kissed Em’s forehead, “You see, the doctors who did for your mama as I did for you did it a little differently.”

“Oh. We are twins Mama.”

“It seems so, doesn’t it Emmy?”

“Yes! And we both have curly hair that’s the same color.”

After putting Em to bed Sidious joined me in the Imperial bed, “Ah yes, only I have found the scar you bore,” his fingers trailed my body that had gone taught against his hand for a brief second before he used the Force to fix that as his hand found the scar and gave it a gentle stroke with his pointer finger, “Even Plagueis failed to find this, so this is mine.”

“Of course, Lord Sidious,” I said teasing him and his lips consumed mine and he laid me against him after he loosened the housecoat I was wearing. Sidious’ warm fingers pressed on me gently until I couldn’t resist him and gave up trying. 

 

Leia

The next morning I woke up to a coffee cup being placed in my hands. I opened my eyes as I heard the sounds of mechanically-controlled breathing. “Thanks,” I said taking the cup from Ani. I took a sip and was pleased to know there was milk and four sugars in the coffee just like I liked. “How do you know how I take my coffee?”

“I’m observant. Do you want to come out to the veranda? Luke is there with Mara and Padmé. Is Han coming over? Tell him we need more whiskey.”

“He can if he’s free,” I said, “he took a job at the ship parts store he was telling us about as a manager so I’ll have to see.”

“Can we go see this shop?”

“Sure we’ll go later,” I said taking another sip of coffee before rising from my bed. 

 

Em

 

I woke up that morning to my father kissing my forehead, “Hi Dada,” I said happily. His hands held me on his lap and listened to my lungs as I did big Ani breaths so he could hear them good and I wondered if maybe I could make Ani some lungs since mine were too little. “Perhaps one day, hmm?” my father said softly, “I know Ani would appreciate it since your lungs are too little for him and you need them.”

“Didn’t Ani used to have robot lungs?” I asked my father, “I heard he once wore a black suit and had fake lungs that made a sound.”

“He did, but there were not fake lungs; it was a life support system for him that would filter air much like what he has now to help him breathe.” My father kissed my forehead and I squeezed his hand, “But your lungs sound very good my sweetest. I barely have to help them now.”

“I like when you do, it makes my heart sound like yours. Does Mama’s do that too?”

“It does indeed.”

 

Niobi

Flashback, 0 BBY

“I’m sorry do you want to hit me with that statement again?” I asked Rogan who was holding one of my legs and one of the med droids held the other. The other med droids were helping me get the baby out and I swore to the gods Rogan had just told me I could feel the baby’s head come out if I wanted.

“Ni, if you want you can reach down and feel the baby’s head come out. Does it still feel like you’re taking a dung?” he asked and I laughed. That was a fantastic summary of what birthing doped on high doses of meds felt like. I nodded and reached down between my legs and actually felt what I assumed was hair fuzz. Holy shit.

“Holy gods Rogan. You gotta be bantha shitting me,” I said, “I can feel the hair it has, this is insane.”

I was too transfixed so I kept my hand on the head, barely touching it as the baby emerged and I finally let go. Rogan released my leg and got the baby, a girl, in his arms to see me. “One day I’m going to tell this story at her wedding.”

“I hope for her sanity and mine that I kill you before you can,” I laughed.


	39. Roles

Chapter 39

Springtime, 7 ABY

Luke

 

“BITCH I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO, YOU’LL BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH I’LL TELL YOU THAT,” I came into the kitchen after getting ready for the day to find Ani screaming at a cookie jar. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know screaming at it won’t open it, right?”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life Luke,” he said legitimately exasperated at this jar and his tank’s breaths were faster, “No I’m just kidding.”

“You want me to open that for you Ani?” I asked taking the jar and un-screwing it for him and handing it back after taking one of the cookies. “There.”

“Vroom vroom bitch.” That was going to be my new motto.

Vroom vroom bitch.

 

Em

I was changed into one of my prettiest nightdresses that was gold and had pretty puffy sleeves and my hair was left down but some of my yellow Corusca gems were tucked into my hair along with white blossoms and after I was ready he swung me up into his arms and he kissed my forehead.

“Dada I have a question,” I said as we began to walk to the main room, “When I’m twenty-eight will you still be able to carry me like you do now?”

“Of course Bijou. You know I can lift your mother and you with no difficulty at all and will always be able to,” I squeezed his hand and when we got to the throne room he sat me on his lap. His hand let go of mine and worked at my shoulders as I lay against his soft robes of office. Plagueis came to kneel and so did my Bane. 

“Let me see your hand Conchita,” the Muun said and I gave it to him. “Ah yes the dark side loves you very deeply. When it talks to you, you hear it speak like Bane or your father, mm?”

“Yes, can you hear it Plagueis?”

“It speaks to all Sith Lords or Ladies Conchita but everyone hears it speak differently to them personally.”

“It does sound like Dada for me!”

“That’s because you have a very strong bond with your Dada and the dark side knows it so it sounds like your Dada when it speaks to you so you won’t be afraid of it,” he explained.

 

Anakin

 

Leia said we could go see the shop that Han worked at as a manager. I piloted a speeder to the mid levels and found the shop easily. I walked behind my Leia as she walked into the shop that had models of ships in the windows. “Soro-Sub speeders?” I asked amazed; I knew those were hella expensive. 

“Yeah, we’ve only ever sold one,” the Human male who wasn’t Han explained.

“Who bought it?” Leia wondered.

“The Imperial Family, actually. Empress Vorena had some of her staff here on Coruscant purchase it in her name.”

“Niobi Vorena?”

“Yes.”

“They’re a very popular model but only for the few that can afford them like the Empress. You could practically outfit a battle cruiser for the price of one of them.”

“Does that mean I could trade in Executor?” I asked Leia.

“I wouldn’t, you just put in your drink machines Ani and Executor has more room and is much more practical for long distances.”

“What do you think, Solo?”

“Listen to Leia.”

 

Luke

Force Vision, date possibly early 8 ABY

 

As I lay on the floor in one of the Temple’s Halls of Healing I kept sending light side energy to Darra. Her head was in Anakin’s lap and he was making corny jokes to get her to laugh in between her screams. I knew shit was getting real when I heard Ani scream, “WHAT THE EFF?” as a Muun I knew to be called Hego Damask came in with the Emperor.

“Lord Vader calm yourself,” Palpatine snapped and I thought Ani was going to lose it, “Or I will throw you across the room. Got it?”

“I hope the fuck you do, you’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you that.”

“Both of you stop it,” Padmé snarled, “if not I’ll have to pull a Vorena.” I actually was afraid of what tricks she could have learned from Vorena.

“Yes Madame, I mean Padmé,” Ani said.

“Good.” 

 

Niobi

Present day, Springtime 7 ABY

 

I came downstairs in a simple black dressing gown that trailed behind me. I had my hair over my shoulder simply. Em smiled when she saw me come into the room and I kissed the crown of her head that was decorated in clips made of yellow gems or white flowers. “Come sit with us Mama,” she said.

I smiled and Sidious had me sit on his other knee and lay my head against him like he had our daughter do. While I was getting settled my comm went off and Em reached to answer it as Sidious stroked and kissed her curls, “I can sense Ani is calling to check on you Bijou. Answer the call my sweetest.”

“Hello, this is Émilie,” my daughter said into the comm.

“Hi Meme,” Anakin’s voice said, “are you liking living your Imperial life on Naboo? I imagine your father is spoiling you.” 

“Yes! You should come back Ani; I miss you a lot. Can you?”

“We’ll see munchkin.”

“Yay Ani! I’d love to see you and everybody!”

 

Em

 

I was so happy to have had a chance to talk to Ani! “Ani loves you, my sweetest; just as your mother, Bane, Plagueis, and the other Skywalker’s do but I know I love you the very most,” Dada said.

“Can Ani come back to Naboo or no?” I asked my father as he stroked my hair while I sat with him.

“He certainly can be it depends on if the Jedi need his help.”

“They can’t send him on missions though because of his lungs though right? So he can come and Senator Padmé.”

“We will ask them, hmm? I’m sure Ani would come to you in a heartbeat just like Bane does.” 

 

Niobi

 

Look down; you’re talking to your highness.

Sidious put Em into a sleep and handed her off to Bane and Sidious led me to the stairs. In a movement too fast for me to comprehend fully I was no longer on my feet with my head against him as we headed to the throne room. When we got there he sat me in his Imperial throne and he sat me against him. “You are Empress of the galaxy, ma joie.”

“Seems strange that an assassin rises to the position of Empress doesn’t it?” I laughed as Sidious’ lips found my neck and my pulse quickened.

“Actually, it doesn’t seem strange at all. You’re cunning, intelligent, and lust for power which is exactly how people rise to such positions.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You are a dark Padmé Amidala, Niobi, but you are more powerful than she will ever be and one day she will naturally die whereas you cannot.”

I laughed.

“Your body can sense me even when you aren’t linked into the Force,” he said as one had stroked my cheek and the other got me open and gently stroked me. “Good. You are incredible and you learn so quickly, hmm?” I reached for his hand that was outside of my body for some leverage. His lips claimed mine as I felt a gentle stroke within me that shot eclectic vibes through me. ”You’re also very sensitive.”

“I suppose,” I managed to say as I inched forward to the hand that was pleasing me, “Gods Sidious.” He braced my weight against his so I wouldn’t lurch.

“You are already so loose, hmm?”

“It seems that way.”

 

Luke

 

Ani and Leia went off to Han’s ship parts store I was left in the apartment with Padmé and Mara and we all were enjoying coffee staring out at the cityscape. “Did you put a new filter in Anakin’s tank?” my mother asked.

“Last night so he should be fine until he gets home and I’m sure Leia has an extra filter with her since it was her idea to have him on the machine constantly.”

“His lungs sound good,” Mara offered.

“As good as they can, our poor Ani having to live like that for the rest of his life on machines. That’s what the med droids and Palpatine say.” 

“Well I still love him,” I said. I had always loved my father and had hopes for Ani and wanted the best for him.

“Me too,” Mara seconded. 

 

Em

 

When I woke up a while later sitting on my father’s lap I wanted to call Ani back and ask if he could come back to see me on Naboo. “Soon he will, my sweetest, I assure you,” Dada promised me and his hands settled on my neck and his hands were cold now. I also noticed Mama was beside us, holding one of my hands.

“Why are your hands cold Dada?”

“To help regulate your body temperature, my Émilie. You’re a little warmer than normal so I’m getting you back to a more normal temperature using Sith healing. You see, sometimes it’s quite normal for younglings to run a bit of a fever because of excitement and you were excited to talk with Ani,” He kissed my forehead and I noticed his lips were cold too. At my feet Uma knelt and she held a basin of cold water that my feet rested in. I smiled at her.

“I worry about you, Princess Em,” she said.

“I love you, Uma.”

“I love you too Princess Em.”

My Bane stood by Dada’s chair and he held my hand and Plagueis bathed my temples from a cold basin as I felt the cold water surround me. Bane kissed my forehead, “Soon you will be in perfect health sweetheart.”

“When I’m twenty-eight?” I asked curiously.

“No, Bijou, much sooner. The dark side will restore you.”

 

Siri Kenobi

 

When my former apprentice as his love caught up with Obi and me at the Temple they showed us a hologram picture of the baby inside Darra that looked to me like an entanglement of tubes with a bulge for the head. “Isn’t she cute?” Darra gushed. I sent a look Obi’s way: If you ever think about doing that to me you’ll regret your existence. He smiled.

“What if she’s a he?” I wondered aloud as I shifted Jedi in my arms and kissed the dog’s head as he licked my neck.

“Well it’ll be cute either way,” Darra said looking lovingly at the holographic photo like it was actually the baby. “I can start a baby scrapbook already! Maybe Padmé will help!” Throughout this Ferus had not said anything. I jabbed him in the ribs.

“That sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan said supportively, “I know even Padmé loves doing that even though the twins are grown now so she’d love to help you document this baby’s life.” 

“I can’t wait!”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Em’s little fever broke for me easily and I dismissed the handmaiden Uma but I still kept my daughter’s little feet in the basin of cool water after I had carried her over to the island in the main room to lay her down. Her head turned to keep her oceanic eyes on me and she reached over to hold my hand as my lips touched her forehead, “Do you like having your feet in the cold water my Émilie?” I asked her softly. My former Master still bathed her temples but now he stood behind her murmuring soft words of encouragement in the Muun language.

“I like it Dada,” she said as Bane came up behind her and kissed her cooled down forehead and she giggled and smiled at the Sith’ari.

“That’s very good, my Bijou.”

“Even though you’re Emperor Dada how can you take care of me if you’re supposed to rule over the galaxy?” she asked.

“I have advisers my sweetest like Sly Moore and Sate Pestage to help govern the galaxy in cases when you’re ill and I need to focus on helping you. Do you feel the dark side loving on you now, my sweetest? It is healing you.”

“I can’t wait till I’m twenty-eight and can’t get sick anymore,” she said, “Dada, does the galaxy know you are a Sith Lord?”

“Very few people do because not everyone understands what the Sith is.”

 

Han Solo

 

I watched as Leia looked intently at models of the ships we sold at the shop with Anakin hovering at her shoulder. Jet, the Bith buddy of Lando’s and mine who owned the place, was answering questions from Anakin about the ships. “Hey Solo, would you ever sell me the Falcon? I like it,” Anakin was saying as he looked at the models.

“Over my body in carbonite unless you won it from me fair and square,” I said as I polished one of the model speeders we had on display, “But I bet I could direct you to a place you can win a ship for cheaper than buying it if you’re giving up Executor, which I think would be dumb.”

“I want a family ship we can all go on for off world trips and not be a hassle,” he said.

“Maybe we could get a ship like it,” Leia said to cheer Anakin up.

“Yes, we’ll ask Padmé!”

 

Em

 

Dada took me in his arms after letting my fever break and he took me outside and a blanket was already laid out for us to sit and lay on and he sat me with him, his hands still cool against my neck. Mama, Plagueis, and Bane sat around Dada and me whom I reached out to with the Force. “Good, my Émilie,” I heard the dark side whisper to me in the voice of my father.

“Dada, when the dark side talks to me it speaks to me in your voice,” I said laughing and squeezed his hand. Plagueis came to kneel before me to help my father. Bane held my other hand.

“It wants you to not be afraid of it so what it does when it communicates with you is it takes the voice of Bane or me so you won’t be afraid,” Dada said softly, kissing my hair and brought me to lie down.

“Oh. That’s sweet of it Dada, don’t you think?”

“Of course it is, you see the dark side will do anything to please you just like the rest of the galaxy.”


	40. In Which Anakin Is Panicking

Chapter 40

Springtime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

My comm buzzed as we sat in the warm sun of midday and I jumped up to go answer it inside of the estate. My sleeveless black dress swirled around my legs as I got up and kissed my daughter’s forehead. Inside the house I sat on one of the couches and hit the answer button, “Vorena.”

“Hi, Ni,” Rogan’s voice greeted me, “are you still in Zila? How are things going with you and Aura?”

“No I’m on Naboo now, and things are great. We found what we needed for our job. How are Maverick and Azalea?” My comm buzzed with another call, “hang on Ro, I’ve got another call.” I pushed the answer button, “Vorena.”

“Why the hell is there a holocron missing from the Archives, Vorena?” Luke Skywalker asked on the other line.

“Is there? What a shame, but certainly a mystery to keep you awake at night.”

“Gods damn it Vorena, we need that holocron to defeat Telligent.”

“Call Saul Telligent one more gods damn time and I’ll kill you instead Skywalker. Now hang up and go think on why that holocron isn’t there.”

 

Luke

 

I hung up the comm, “HEY ANAKIN! I want to talk to you!” I called and my father ran into the room with his tank on his back; he had just gotten back from Han’s ship shop. He sat on the couch, “You remember the missing holocron?’

“Yeah, Master Yoda flipped a shit I heard. Which holocron was it? Maybe one of those that only Masters can look at.”

“It was the Sith holocron we had.”

“The Telos holocron? I’ve heard of it but never seen it believe it or not, Palpatine would never let me see it.”

“That one, yeah. I think I know Vorena took it.”

“Son of a bitch. How could a non-Force-user successfully break into the Archives?” Ani asked, “I’m pretty sure they’re guarded.”

“I have no idea.”

 

Em

 

Uma came out and took a picture of me and Dada to go on my wall in my room. In this one I was sitting on his lap and holding his hand, “This is your life my Émilie Rose, are you happy?” he asked softly against my hair, “And you are healing so well, hmm?” 

“Will I be better soon Dada?” I asked him and kissed his hand. I really liked how most nights recently Dada and Mama stayed with me while I slept and he healed me with the dark side and I didn’t want to lose that just because I wasn’t sick. I squeezed his hand.

“Bijou Mama and I will stay with you as long as you wish us to,” he said softly to me as he must’ve read my mind, “and you should be soon I promise you,” he lay me back as Mama came back out and lay with us, taking a spot on Dada’s other side, “As will Bane and Plagueis. You are our Crown Princess.”

“I love you so much Dada.”

“Shall we go swimming, Bijou? It’s warm and I think I can warm up the water a bit for you.”

“Can Bane come?”

“Of course.”

 

Darth Bane

 

I carried Em into the water behind Convergence with her on my hip as she held her father’s hand like he was leading us in. Em had been changed into a bathing costume that was red and had white polka dots on it along with red flowers clipped into her curls.

“The water is warm for you sweetheart,” I said to my little crown princess and dipped her down to get a taste of the warm water. “Can you swim sweetheart?” I asked her.

“Oh yes! I learned when I was four-standard-years!” she said excitedly and I set her down in the water that went to her stomach and my thighs in depth and she swam to her father. “See Bane!” she said as Sidious picked her up and twirled her.

“I see sweetheart, you are very good at it, hmm?” I came over and held her hand as Sidious sprinkled some of the water on her forehead followed by a kiss on his little clone’s cheek.

“You are just beginning to discover how extraordinary you are Émilie my sweetest,” he told her so softly I could barely hear. In the Force I could sense their life forces tied like the ropes, his feeding hers and a shield of darkness around her. It seemed strange seeing a sixty-three-standard-year-old Sidious hold his daughter like she was no weight (she was twenty four kilos when weighed for her surgery) considering his age.

“I can’t wait to see all I can do Dada.” He smiled and took her hand to dance with her and she was laughing.

 

Mara Jade

 

“What should we do today, Ani?”- Luke.

“Let’s fuck shit up,”- Ani. 

I burst out laughing as Luke filmed the whole segment on his device of him asking Ani what his plans for the day were. I had a feeling that Ani was like the baby of the family despite the weird fact he was actually older and Luke’s father. Padmé walked into the room, as we were all laughing, “Come see this Padmé,” Luke said.

For us Skywalker’s (or pseudo Skywalker’s) besides Ani and Leia we were still in nightclothes. Padmé had on a simple white nightdress that flowed behind her and had long sleeves and had her hair curled simply. She smiled as the video played.

“Where’s Leia? She’ll love that,” I said.

“She’s with Han on his lunch break,” Ani told us, “she’ll be back soon.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

After swimming for a bit I took Em out of the water to let the sun dry her and soak into her skin as I held onto her fingers and wove my own fingers through Niobi’s hair. I reached out with the Force to sense Em’s vitals as her beloved Bane worked at her shoulders and my former Master came out and kissed her forehead and brought his fingers to her temples. “The water is very good to you Conchita. I can sense it’s helping your body,” he knelt before her as she sat in the Sith’ari’s lap.

Em reached out for me in the Force and Bane let me take her, but he now knelt behind Em and played with her hair as my hand softly rubbed her shoulders. “Do you see how the Sith Lords serve you?” I asked her gently, “Anything you want or need you’ll have.”

“I like how you rub my temples Plagueis,” she said to my former Master.

“It’s to help relieve the stress in you,” he explained lovingly to her, “that’s also why your Dada rubs your back’s discs.”

“Can you give me some of the dark side?”

“I certainly can, but only a bit for now. Your father will give you a bit more tonight before you go to sleep.”

 

Aura Sing

 

Are you out of the woods yet Saul? Are you out of the woods? No.

Night descended upon the Imperial City as Thierry retired to her new quarters below mine. I took a seat on the couch and my comm buzzed, “Sing,” I answered not sure who was on the other line.

“Aura my dear, I have some information for you to see,” Master Mundi’s soft voice responded, “shall I send it to your projector?”

“If you could Master, that would be appreciated greatly.”

“Always good to help you Aura.”

 

Leia

 

That night Han came over with Chewie after work. When we walked through the door I noticed everyone was still in their nightclothes minus Ani. Padmé had on this uncharacteristically simple white gown with long sleeves and flesh colored flat slippers, “Leia you have to see this,” my twin brother said and handed me his device with the Force.

It was a video pulled up of a funny quote from Ani that I must have missed. I laughed and Han did too, “My feelings exactly,” he said as 3PO got us some drinks and we sat on the couches in the veranda.

“I was thinking of going back to Naboo for a few days on a personal mission,” my mother was saying to our group, “Would you and Lukie be okay watching Ani, Leia? And you too Han and Mara? I can have Obi-Wan help.”

“I get it, you think I can’t take care of myself,” Ani said with mock hurt.

“I know you can’t but that’s okay. You do you Ani.”

“Can I come with you?” Anakin asked her as she toyed with a lock of her curls, “I can be Jedi protection!”

“You know what, sure. That way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Are we going to ask Sola questions?”

 

Anakin

 

Oh hell no.

We flew to Naboo that night and now here I was standing on the doorstep of Convergence with Padmé the next morning regretting my choice as the door opened and Vorena herself answered dressed in a long black dress that tied around her neck. “Your Majesty,” Padmé said kissing Vorena on the cheeks.

“Thank you for coming all the way out here to consult with us,” she said as she led us into the estate’s living room where the big throne was. I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack right then as the chair swung around and there was Palpatine like this was the fucking Old Empire.

“Ani! Senator Padmé!” 

Em sat on his lap with red gems in her hair to match her long red nightdress. “You see my sweetest? Ani came,” Palpatine spoke so softly I barely heard him, as he kissed her hair, “Come back and sit, Niobi my Empress.” Vorena did and I thought I was going to throw up as his hand settled on her hip. I decided to come and take Em’s free hand.

“What might I do for you Senator Amidala?” Palpatine asked.

“I came on behalf of Darra Thel-Tanis and her unborn child.”

 

Niobi

 

I listened to Padmé’s narrative distantly as my focus on Anakin, even as he knelt at Em’s little feet making conversation with her, as his body language revealed he was near an anxiety attack. The house bell rang and I almost rose to get it, “That is a job for the staff, not an Empress,” Sidious said as he massaged my left hip like his fingers were injecting the dark side. His lips swept over Em’s forehead to put her to sleep.

One of the Royal Guards led in Luke Skywalker. I smirked, “Skywalker.”

“Shit. We’re not doing this Vorena; I’m not in the mood. Force, Anakin, did you know that Padmé meant she was going to come here?”

“Skywalker I am your gods-damn Empress so we’ll do whatever I want. Look down, you’re talking to Your Highness,” I could feel Sidious’ lips at my neck as I spoke and I thought Skywalker looked like he was going to upchuck. Not here my stunning Empress Sidious said in my head not while Lord Vader and Senator Amidala are here.

“You did?” Anakin cut back in.

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Sorry Padmé, I should have told him but he wanted to go so I just snuck on the ship.” 

“I thought she was going to ask Sola questions,” Anakin squeaked. 

 

Luke

 

I had to drag Ani to his feet, “Gods-damn it,” I said as I put his arm around my shoulders and has tank on his back. Padmé gave me a thank you look as I hung onto my father. “You good Ani?”

“I MAY NOT HAVE LUNGS BUT I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS IN A SPEEDER RACE,” Ani said to Palpatine. I had to say, it was a fair comeback.

“Lord Vader, I could easily outrace you. I was a nine-time speeder racing champion in my youth.” What the hell?

“What happened to ‘I haven’t run since I was a boy on Naboo’?”

“Are you truly this surprised I lied to you, Lord Vader? I would have thought you were used to that by now.”  
“I don’t think you could outrun me either.”

“Lord Vader, I can out breathe you for Force’s sake,” Palpatine said. 

“BITCH I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO, YOU’LL BE A DEAD SON-OF-A-BITCH I’LL TELL YOU THAT!”

“Let’s go Ani,” I said as I hauled him towards the door.

 

Em

 

I woke and Ani was gone. “Ani will come back later today my sweetest, the Skywalker’s came to ask me a question quickly.”

“Oh,” I said kissing my father’s hand that I held which was warm again. Uma brought out my tea for me and she kissed my forehead as Dada gave me a sip. Mama still sat against Dada as I did and I held one of her hands too. “Can we go lay down Dada?” I asked.

“Would you like me and Mama to lay with you? And perhaps Plagueis and Bane as well, Bijou?” I laughed as right then Bane came beside us as Dada rose and Plagueis carried my tea. Dada carried Mama and me outside and lay us down on a blanket that had already been lain out, “Here we are Bijou. Let the warmth soak into your skin,” he said as I was turned on my side so Bane could massage my spine.

“I love you Bane,” I said smiling.

“I love you so much Émilie sweetheart,” he said and kissed my forehead, “it’s my honor to take care of you.”

 

Mara Jade

 

I hung with Leia and Han that morning after Ani had left with Padmé and Luke had insisted on being the hero he was so he snuck aboard the ship. As I was munching on pastries 3PO brought out my device buzzed, “Mara Jade,” I said putting the speaker to my ear.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luke’s voice answered me, “Ani had a panic attack if that’s any surprise. Hey Ani, say hi to Mara.”

“HI MARA! I MISS YOU,” he said in a higher tone than normal, “TELL LEIA I MISS HER TOO.”  
“I miss you too Ani. So are you coming back now or staying? I’m sure Leia, Han, and I’ll be okay here. We’re running the house pretty well,” I put the phone down, “Ani misses you Leia.”

“Tell him I say ditto,” she said and I put the device back to my ear.

“I’m back,” I said to Luke.

“It depends on how Ani is,” he said as I twirled a lock of my flame red hair in my fingers, “If you need anything Leia has Obi-Wan’s number.”

“Is Obi-Wan our group mom?”

“Basically.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

I got a call coming from Naboo on my comm, “Kenobi,” I said into the device as I answered. Siri stood beside me so she could hear and Jedi barked softly as a form of his own greeting.

“Hey sorry to bug you,” Padmé said, “can you talk to Anakin for a minute?”

“Is he okay?”

“I’d be lying if I said yes,” she said.

 

Niobi

 

The sun on Naboo felt good on the skin of my arms and legs. I heard Sidious’ soft words to our daughter in between kisses bestowed upon her forehead as her beloved Bane rubbed her vertebrae, “The sun is very good for you, Bijou. It helps the dark side in you, did you know that?”

“No,” Em laughed like she couldn’t believe it as she arched her back and buried herself into Sidious as he and Bane soothed her and Damask came to kneel at her head to massage her neck.

“Do you realize how much you help us Sith Healers help you with these massages?” Damask said so softly I could barely hear, “you are so brave Émilie.”

“Is this hurting you, sweetheart?” Bane asked my daughter softly, “Tell me so that way I can do what will be best for you and feel the best.”


	41. Welcome To My World Of Fun

Chapter 41

Springtime, 7 ABY

Padmé

 

Lukie got Ani onto the Nubian cruiser we had landed just outside on the landing platform of Convergence and put him on the little cot in the mini medical ward onboard and piloted us through takeoff. “There you go, a new filter and all,” my son said as he replaced the filter in the oxygen tank.

“Here,” I took his device and dialed Obi-Wan, “Talk to Obi-Wan, he’ll make you feel better. Maybe next time you can stay with Leia on Coruscant.”

“I had no idea… that he would…. Force.”

“That’s why I wanted you to stay, but it’s my fault for not telling you.”

“I can’t go through that again.”

“I know, Ani.”

 

Luke

 

After taking care of Ani (putting in a new oxygen filter for his tank) and having R2 stay with him I went with Padmé to the cockpit and turned on the ship and set coordinates for Coruscant before piloting it through takeoff to get out of the Naboo system. “Is he good?” Padmé asked me as we finally got out of the orbit.

“He should be fine. Sorry for sneaking on your ship and everything but I sensed he had no idea that you were going to see the Emperor and that freaked him out,” I said as I jumped us into hyperspace.

“I’m glad you did,” she said, “you really are the mature one.”

“If only Obi-Wan was here, he could handle this a lot better than we could,” I said as I got up from the pilot’s seat.

“He would have nixed that immediately.”

“That’s why he should have been at the house this morning.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

My daughter leaned into me as her back arched to the touch of the Sith’ari’s and my former Master’s hands. “How can there be so much tension in one little being?” Plagueis asked Émilie softly, “Have you been stressed Conchita? Can you feel it in her spine, Bane? Was she like this yesterday Sidious?”

“I can,” the Sith’ari affirmed.

“I want to be healed soon,” Em said and one of her hands reached for mine.

“I know, but stress causes your body to become sicker in a way, do you understand? All of us want you to heal, especially your Dada,” the Muun said softly from his place knelt behind her. I kissed her hand.

“Listen to Plagueis, my sweetest, he is right and very wise in these matters,” I said softly to the little child nestled into me, “I promise.”

 

Dooku

 

Jocasta sat beside me as we worked on the screens at the main desks in the Archives when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. “Where’s my gods-damn holocron?” the voice asked as my eyes turned to Yoda who was somehow latched onto my shoulder.

“Shit, Yoda, you can’t just sneak up on individuals,” I said like he was my student and I was teaching him like a Jedi Master.

“Dooku, I can do so much more than that to you,” the little green Master said in a low tone, “I can easily kill you.”

“But you never will, you like having me around, remember?”

“I want that holocron.”

“You and the Sith both, as it seems,” I said.

 

Mara Jade

We go zero to a hundred real quick.

A notice appeared on the projector that skiff landed in the hangar of the apartment building and 3-PO let us know it was Padmé’s personal ship. Soon enough Padmé herself came into the apartment with Luke helping Ani, “Did you just travel to and from Naboo in twelve hours?” Leia asked her.

“Yes, Anakin came and figured out why I was there and Luke snuck onto the ship to save Ani.” That’s so Luke I thought as Luke himself enfolded me into a hug.

“You all right?” Luke asked holding me at arms length. I nodded.

“Dandy. Are you going back?” I asked; thinking there was no way she could be making that trip.

“Maybe at a later date.”

“MARA DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS NEW EMPIRE IS A PERSONAL ATTACK ON ME?” Ani finally said, in hysterics.

 

Siri Kenobi

 

Obi and I were awakened that morning to his device going off. He had talked some sense into Anakin as I used him as my Jedi pillow (Obi was a great pillow) and my dog slept in the bed with us. After about a standard hour on the call I got up and made coffee. “What’s up?” I asked Obi.

“Anakin went to Naboo with Padmé on an errand to see the Chancellor…err…Emperor, and things went downhill.”

“He had no idea?”

“None as far as I know.”

“Son of a bitch Obi.”

 

Darth Bane

Force Vision, 19 ABY

 

When Em was twenty-standard-years Sidious gave his permission for me to claim her. Upon doing her surgery all those years ago, Sidious had torn the skin of her innocence for me while our beloved Em had lain anesthetized, and I knew full well how I was going to please my Crown Princess so I doubted she’d feel anything bad. Now she sat on my lap: “Des,” my birth name came from her lips, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Émilie sweetheart, I promise you can. You know your father and I can control the signals in your brain, do you not? All you will feel is true euphoria. Have I ever let anything hurt you?” I asked her, gently rubbing her back as she curled into me like she used to as a child, “If absolutely anything doesn’t feel as you think it should you must tell me, all right?”

“I love you so much Dessel.”

“If there were words in this whole galaxy to begin to capture how I feel about you, they haven’t found me yet. Now, relax and let me show you something.”

 

Em

Present day, springtime 7 ABY

 

That night Dada let me and Mama have dessert in the Imperial bed before sleepy-time. I was in one of my nice white nightdresses and my mother held me on her lap like I was little again and my father gave me bites of the sweet frozen dessert and clasped my hand, “See? It’s so yummy you didn’t even know I mixed in your healing potion did you?” he asked.

“Oh no, I love it,” I told him as he lifted me to sit in his lap now and I wrapped my arms around him and his fingers dug into my hipbones. “What does that do?”

“I do this for your mother; it helps me give you the dark side and put it into your bones directly,” he said into my hair, “As a Sith healer I can do that with my hands or through potions.”

He finally laid my head against him once I had eaten everything and his hand trailed over my forehead, “Can you put in that one that makes me sleepy?”

“I could, yes. Have you not been sleeping well, Émilie, my Bijou?” he said into my hair and he kissed my curls, “I haven’t sensed that. Have you gotten so strong in the Force you can hide things from me, hmm?” he laughed.

“I was just wondering, Dada,” I explained and he kissed my cheek, “I sleep so well; is that because of the dark side?”

“It has something to do with it.”

 

Niobi

 

I woke up the next morning to the Naboo sun sliding into the room and I noticed Em was gone. “Bane has her for now and will take care of her so I can take care of my lovely Empress,” I could already feel Sidious’ hand start to soothe me as his other rubbed into my back, “Good, there’s no need to clench for me,” his lips met my throat.

“Gods Sidious…. oh gods Sidious…” That was all I could really force out in the rising tide of consuming and overwhelming passion I was being swept into. “I love you.”

“And that is why the title of Empress is rightfully yours,” he said as he kissed my lips, “Isard and Ismaren claimed as you do to love me, but I could see only a primal lust for power in their minds which was admirable certainly but nowhere near as alluring as it is in you as well as your genuineness.”

“You flatter me, Your Majesty,” I laughed.

In one of his ridiculously fast movements Sidious laid me down, withdrew his hand from me, and mounted as he bestowed his lips on mine. His drive was slow and soft as we fit like a solved puzzle and he began to follow Damask’s orders to push slightly. “So this here is exactly what you felt while our Princess was coming into the galaxy?”

“This exactly,” I said.

“If she had been born on Coruscant in the Palace I myself would have delivered her if I could have,” I was still amazed by Sidious’ medical skill, as I was amazed honestly by Sidious himself.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I laughed as Niobi’s hands came to my shoulders, “I could swear to the gods you are just like the stories of your seventeen-standard-year-old self stuck in the body of a sixty-three-standard year old,” she said, “The speeder racing champion reckless passionate young Naboo.”

“That might be the case,” I replied as I trailed my hands over her form and she tingled like a little Force lightning had been shot through her. “And you will be young and stunning and mine for as long as the stars exist.”

“In the days of the ancient Sith Empire you might call me a kolegaz,” she sighed as I moved within her and her connection to me through the Force radiated her pleasure to me.

“No, you are much more than that. You have the mind and the ambition to rise higher than any kolegaz would. Let’s see now,” I took myself from her and had her lay against me so my fingers could feel how she’d fall apart in my hands like a putty. I had my other arm locked around her so she wouldn’t lurch as I massaged my fingers deeply into her delicateness. “You’re getting much better with this,” I told her.

“Is that so?” she seemed intrigued and her brown eyes bore into mine as I gave another delicate stroke that made her shiver.

“As time goes on this will feel better and better as you receive more of the dark side through my hands putting it directly into your body even through this way,” I explained, “The dark side is already growing stronger in you.”

 

Leia

Flashback, date either late 6 ABY or early 7 ABY

 

“Give me like five minutes,” I said to Han as we stood in his room at his Coruscant apartment he had with Chewie. I stepped out on the back deck and took out my device at a loss of who to call to help me not freak out over what was about to happen. I randomly dialed. “Anakin?”

“What’s up?” he said from the other line and I thanked the Force that he’d picked up, “Leia?”

“I’m here, I need your help. Just talk to me a moment.”

“Are you okay? Do you need me over there?” Force, that was the last thing I needed right now if Han and I were… 

“No; I just need words.”

“Do you want to hear me sing a song? A story? One of my jokes?”

“Do whatever you feel like,” I said, “I’ll just be listening so do you.”

 

Darth Plagueis

Present day, springtime 7 ABY

 

Émilie was being so good for me as I had her wrapped in a yellow towel wrap after bathing her with her beloved Bane. She was laying on the island on her side as I could gently palpitate the tension in her small spinal cord and shoulders and neck to figure out the source. Because Émilie was so little I had to be very careful with the force of my hands because she was china to a strong dark side user. 

Bane was standing by her and holding one of her hands. “There are too many worries in your mind, hmm Bijou?” I turned and Sidious stood at her side next to me with a hand on her hair and kissed her curls. “I can read them and Plagueis can feel them.”

“Worries can be felt?” the little princess asked as she gave Sidious a smile and my fingers came up to brush her forehead that was turned to him.

“Oh yes Conchita, that is why you must not worry or we can feel them,” I told her, “Bane, your father, and I were trained to do so.” Sidious’ hands took over for me and I took one of the child’s small hands in mine.

 

Aura Sing

 

“That’s cute,” I snorted with sarcasm as I scrolled through the Holo-Net News’ feed on my device and came upon an article about the man called Saul who thought he was a master of the dark side and what the Holo-Net thought this would mean for the future of the galaxy (spoiler alert- it meant doom).

What they didn’t know was that I was tracking his every move through a homing beacon on the hull of some ship he must have stolen because there was no way he could have afforded a ship that nice from the pictures I’d seen. Thierry had been sent to Korriban yesterday to steak his hiding planet out and had placed the beacon as his ship had left for the Rishi Maze. I took my device and dialed my best friend.

“Hey. Why the fuck is Saul going to the Rishi Maze?” Niobi asked.

“Probably some dark side shit,” I threw out my guess.

“You do realize that Korriban is about as Sith as a system can get. That son-of-a-bitch has no idea how to even spell ‘Dark Side’,” she said and I laughed, “Or has any idea how powerful it can be. Were you ever tempted by it when you were a Jedi?”

“Every Jedi ever has, or if they haven’t they’re either blind or a liar,” I explained, “the nature of the dark side, as I was taught, was that a good deal of its power lies in its seductiveness and addictive quality.”

“What would I have done if you hadn’t left the Jedi? I’d be stuck with some clueless yes-men.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have me and be stuck with clueless yes-men.”


	42. Bend To My Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! Warning: this chapter is shorter than usual.

Chapter 42

Springtime 7 ABY

Em

 

After a while my father took me in his arms and brought me to sit on his throne with him. Plagueis stood beside us to rub my temples and Bane knelt before me so all I was missing was Mama, who appeared and sat with us also on Dada’s knee. I clung onto one of my father’s hands. “Can you do your big breathing, my sweetest?” my father said softly.

“I love you so much Dada,” I said as I took deep breaths for him to listen to my lungs. Uma brought out some bread for me with fruit marmalade that I loved and after Dada listened to my lungs he did the levitation trick that I adored. Once I was set down he kissed my forehead.

“I can feel the tension in you relaxing. Émilie Rose my sweetest, listen to me, when you get better if you wish Mama and I can still stay with you at night. We would gladly do that any night you wish. I will promise you that on my life.” 

“We Sith will do whatever you wish,” Bane told me.

“As will I,” my mother seconded.

“What if I never wanted you to stop holding me or being at my side Dada?” I asked my father.

“Then I won’t.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

I watched from behind him as Sidious handled his daughter with gentility only she or her mother could bring forth in him as I rubbed the child’s temples with my hands and the dark side spoke to me with its own analysis of the stress over petty issues Émilie carried within her. “I can feel your worries Émilie,” I said softly, “Let them go, Conchita. Did you hear your father? He said he’d never leave you, and neither will your Bane or I.”

“Yes, Plagueis.”

I took one of my hands and cupped her chin and had her look at me as I came before her, “Good,” I said gently as I felt her relax in the Force. Émilie didn’t let me take her so Sidious carried her to sit in my lap on one of the couches so I could place some of the dark side in her. “Émilie do you trust me to give you some of the dark side?” I said to the little human child, “I can do it through your forehead or your hip bones like your Dada does? I promise to be so gentle.” 

“That one, Plagueis!”

“Sounds lovely, but sit very tall for me. Bane, rise and hold our Princess’ hand.” The Sith’ari was on his feet in mere seconds and Sidious was already kissing her hair as my fingers delicately dug into her hips. I could feel the darkness seeping into the marrow of her bones and she closed her eyes.

“Yes, good my Bijou, you are letting the dark side love on you,” Sidious said.

 

Telligent

 

I could not explain this.

The dark side felt so strong in me.

And yet…

It was almost like it was killing me.

And I feared.

I might die.

 

Em

 

I could feel the darkness love on me more and I adored it. “The dark side is loving on me even more,” I told my father as I still sat with Plagueis as he massaged my hip bones.

“Do you know why?” my father asked.

“Because I’m the Sith Princess,” I said confident in my answer.

“That, and also because I’m using the dark side to keep you alive and well and to do that I’m draining other life forces.”

“You can do that through the Force?”

“The Force, by nature, can bend to the will of anyone if they have the desire to make it do so,” my father said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Emilie and her family is far from over! I plan this to span a trilogy of stories since Star Wars is all about trilogies. The sequel, TIPPED THE GALAXY, is in the works and will be up soon! Until then, peace out and May the Force be with you!


End file.
